Just One Yesterday
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: My English Love Affair sequel. 3 months later the final world tours kicking off, only it isn't going to plan & everything begins to fall apart all over again when a secret gets taken way too far & blown out of proportion - resulting in the end of the line for a certain someone.
1. Can You Keep A Secret?

**I should not be writing this at 3 in the morning, this is usually when I come up with my Satanic ideas.**

 **Anyway, surprise & hello! Welcome to the MELA sequel! It's been a while. It's different to ABFOS mainly bc it starts way earlier before ABFOS did & it shows you parts that happened between MELA & ABFOS. But other than that, it's gonna be great! & look at the poster for this story, it's so pwetttyyyyyyyyyyyy. Sorry, it's like... 3 a.m. & I'm sleep deprived (again). Good thing I wrote the chapter before I wrote the author's note lol.**

 **I hope you like it! I have 15 chapter plots written so far so I hope you love it as much as you all loved MELA.**

 **So... Without further ado...**

* * *

 **Title:** Just One Yesterday

 _ **WARNING:**_ _Yes, but... I don't want to say - bc the majority of people who read A Box Full of Secrets know what the 'warning' is but the chances are there's some of you that didn't so... I'm still gonna keep it a mystery ;) Just amuse me & pretend you don't know it lol_

 **Summary:** My English Love Affair sequel. 3 months later the final world tours kicking off, only it isn't going to plan & everything begins to fall apart all over again when a secret gets taken way too far & blown out of proportion - resulting in the end of the line for a certain someone.

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

 **Starring:** Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, James McVey, Connor Ball, Rydel Lynch, Tristan Evans, Riker Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch & more  
 _ **Fictional characters:** Sally & Becky_

 **Couples:** Rad, James/Sally & more  
 **BrOTP:** Connor/Rydel, Brad/James, Ross/Sally

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
** _Can You Keep A Secret?_ **  
**

After the conclusion Rydel and Connor had came to on the night of Ross and Brad's wedding, they spoke to everyone in both bands and near enough everyone agreed on the same thing. Right now, they were all preparing to go on the final world tour both bands would take together starting in Australia and finishing in the USA.

It had been almost two months since Ross and Brad had gotten married and because they were all going on tour they decided not to live together in their own place till it was done as it would make more sense that way instead of getting an apartment or house that wouldn't be used for a year and a bit – but Brad did go back to America and stay with Ross for a while up until there was only a week left till tour started where then Brad went back to England to rehearse with James, Tristan and Connor and then they would all meet R5 in Australia.

And boy were Tristan and Connor more than ecstatic about his arrival after the little discover they made the day he left England.

Brad had already got to the place where they were supposed to be practising but the others weren't. James was trying to get there before Connor and Tristan did and they began to question Brad and suffocate him with talking about what they found out, even though they said they wouldn't but James knows they will. He'd rather them not as he knows it'll make Brad feel uncomfortable.

When James arrived, he was about to go in when he turned around to a voice calling his name. He seen Connor and Tristan both coming towards him. "Is Brad here yet?" Tristan asked.

"Why..?"

"I'm wondering. Plus, we can't really practice much if he's not here."

"He might be..."

"Is that a yes?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah."

Tristan tried to barge pass James to go inside but James stopped him "I know what you're going to do and I won't let you." James said.

Tristan cocked his head, pretending to be confused "What am I going to do? Talk? Practice songs? We're not going to do anything horrible."

James raised his brow "Yeah, but it's what's going to be contained in that 'talking' which concerns me."

Tristan rolled his eyes "Oh, whatever." He pushed James out of the way and made his way into the practice room.

James quickly followed him along with Connor where they walked into the practice room and found Brad playing on his phone with his guitar hanging off him by its strap. Brad looked up when he heard the door open, putting his phone away "Hey."

"Hey, you. We have a lot to talk about and catch up on, huh?" Tristan said, walking over to him.

"I guess..?"

Tristan folded his arms, looking interested "So, how've you been? Has anything changed? Anything different that we don't know about?"

"Tristan..." James said, warningly. Tristan rolled his eyes and walked away from Brad, deciding not to question him or try to pull what he found out, out of Brad.

Connor stepped forwards "Hey, how are the boys?" Connor asked. He hadn't been on the phone to Rydel for a while so he hasn't had the chance to find out.

"They're fine." Brad said.

"Did they have a good first birthday?" He asked. Again, he couldn't be there with them to celebrate it. He kind of felt shit about it, but he's sure he can make it up to them both when he see's them again in Australia. Brad nodded in response to Connor's question.

James decided to get in on the conversation "How's Sally?"

"She's fine too," Brad said. For some reason he could sense that something was up. Not by the way they were all speaking but by the way they were acting and talking to him – especially the way Tristan did when he came in. "Is everyone okay?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're all acting weird... Or maybe I'm being paranoid."

"And why would you be paranoid for?" Tristan asked, in a way that made James glare at him from the other side of the room.

Brad shrugged "I don't know... Is anything different or has anything changed since I went to America?" He asked, everyone shook their heads saying 'no' "Right... okay then. Fair enough."

Tristan sighed, watching everyone from where he stood behind his drums "So... How's the married life treating ya?" Tristan asked, making everyone look at him in a certain way. Connor bemused by him, Brad normally and James with yet another glare. "Are you sick of him yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. You wake up and he's there. You turn around, he's there. You just can't get away from him."

"Eh, it's fine. I can live with it, I kinda have to. Plus, it beats waiting months on end to see him."

Tristan became slightly irritated on the inside as he wasn't able to get Brad to tell him the truth or accidentally talk about it, no matter what he talked about that related to it. "How long have you been married to him for now? A month and a half? Nearly two months?" Tristan asked.

"About a month and a half."

Tristan sighed, keeping his calm and deciding to talk about something else that may trigger Brad to tell him. "Cool. So... How's your little battle wound doing? Is it better now?"

Brad looked over to him, giving him a sort of funny look "Tristan, it was three months ago of course it—" Brad stopped, becoming suspicious as he noticed the way Tristan curiously stared at him with a sort of smug look on his face. Quickly, Brad turned to James "You told them!"

"I didn't tell them! You're sister came out with a box and it had the thing in and they wondered what the hell you were doing with it so I had to clear it up for them!" James said, trying to defend himself.

"You couldn't have lied?"

"Your name was on it! How was I supposed to lie without them assuming _other_ things?!"

Tristan leaned over his drum kit a little "To be fair, you could have. After all, two out of four of us are experts at keeping secrets and lying. Aren't we Brad?" Tristan said, making Brad glare at him.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, Tris." Connor said, knowing he was talking about when he and Rydel had a one night stand and kept it a secret up until she came up pregnant with Tyler.

"I wasn't talking about you!"

"Oh, even bigger _wow_!" James said, raising his voice in slight offence and Tristan just smiled at him sort of sarcastically "what is this?! Throw the past in our faces day?!" He asked, knowing Tristan was calling him a liar and secret keeper when he 'liked' Brad but he knows now he didn't actually like, like him. It was just one of those crushes that go away after a while. Or a year.

And a half.

"It is kind of understandable why I wanted to keep it a secret, though..." Brad said.

"Yeah. But not us, Ross or anybody else close to you!" Tristan said.

"Well, it's too late now!"

Tristan stayed silent "It's never too late."

Brad faced James "You know, I wonder why I even bother trusting you or anybody for that matter with secrets when all you or they do is eventually let them slip."

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" James shouted "it was Natalie, so if you want to go take it out and blame someone, go take it out on her."

"Oh, no, I'll blame you too. You could have done something to prevent her from doing that!"

"So could have you! You could have took the damn thing with you!"

"I didn't take it cos it would have been found by people I didn't want it to be found by! But the same thing happened here!"

"ALRIGHT!" Connor shouted, making everyone stop and look in his direction as Connor isn't the type of person to raise his voice or shout unless he's hyperactive or really angry, which takes a lot and is very rare. Connor breathed deeply "Jesus Christ, you're giving me a headache! It's like three months ago all over again with all the fighting and shouting, I mean are we really going to go down that road again?"

Brad took off his guitar and put it down, heading towards the door. "Where are you going?!" James asked.

"For a walk!" Brad walked through the door and slammed it shut.

James groaned and went after him "Brad, wait!"

Tristan sighed, breaking the silence between himself and Connor that was created after James left "You're right. It is like three months ago all over again..." Tristan said, looking thoughtful.

Connor sighed heavily and sat down in the nearest chair "Well, this tours going to be fun if we're all going to be constantly fight all the time."

 **Just One Yesterday**

"And done." Sally said, finishing her shift at the diner. She threw her apron down on the counter and made her way to the back room where her bag and coat was, putting them on and being ready to leave.

She came out the back and walked through the diner, passed the counter "See ya next week." Sally said, waving at her boss who stood behind the counter.

Her boss cocked her head "Are you coming in for something to eat?" She asked.

Sally stopped and gave her a funny look "No... I'm coming in to work..."

"No you're not..."

"I'm not?"

"You don't work here any more."

Sally raised her brow "What? Are you firing me?!" Sally asked, raising her voice in annoyance. She knows she can be a bad waitress at times, but she honestly thought she would last longer than this before she got fired.

The boss shook her head "No... You quit. You handed in your notice last week."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Here's the note you left." The boss went into the till and brought it out, handing it to Sally where the note read:

 _'Hey, it's Sally. Just letting you know I'm giving you my week's notice before I quit as I'm moving onto other things. Thanks – Sally'_

Sally kept her eyes locked on the note, letting her face fall to unamusement "First of all, this isn't my handwriting. Second of all... I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" She shouted, throwing the note on the floor and running out the diner.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Riker said, going to the front door that someone was knocking violently on. He unlocked it to find Sally stood there, looking less than amused and like she was about to go on a kill spree.

"Where the fuck is your idiot brother?" She asked.

Riker sighed "Ross! Sally's at the door!" He walked away from the door and went into the living room after letting Sally in.

Ross came into the hallway and seen Sally staring at him with her bemused facial expression that told him she was about to kill him. He didn't a say a word to her, instead he slowly started backing away until she charged at him and he started running for his life through the house to get somewhere safe where he wouldn't be brutally murdered. Cos that'd be sad if he was.

He ended up in the garden where Rydel was with Tyler and Matty. Ross stopped dead and picked up Matty, holding him in front for defence before Sally could get to him "You can't touch me I've got an innocent child in my hands!"

Sally put her hands on her waist and raised her brow "What? The child of an absolute psychopath who beat your sister? No offence, Rydel." Sally said, quickly turning to her as she forgot for a split second that Rydel was sat there in front of her.

Ross quickly, and gently, dropped Matty on to the floor and picked Tyler up instead, surprisingly fast, and held him in front for defence instead "Okay, _now_ I've got an innocent child in my hands!"

Rydel rolled her eyes "Oh my, God. Is this how you would act if you had your own child and someone was around that wanted to kill you for some unknown reason?" She asked.

Ross shrugged "Probably. More than likely."

Rydel stood up "Give me him here." She said, taking Tyler out of Ross' arms despite his protests.

Once Tyler was out of Ross' arms, Sally slapped him as hard as she could across the head "You put me out a fucking job!"

"Did I?" Ross asked, rubbing his head as if it was going to make the pain go away.

"YES! Why?!"

"Well... We are going on a world tour for a year and a bit."

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Sally asked.

"Sally, Sally, Sally. I said _we_ ," Ross said, making Sally cock her head in confusement "what's the point in having a job when you're going to be away for a year and a half?" Ross asked.

"I'm not going with you though..."

Ross nodded "Yeah you are. Did I not mention this to you?" Ross asked, sitting down on a deck chair and Sally became even more confused. "Sally... You're James' girlfriend. More importantly, my best friend. There is no way we're both leaving you behind for a year and a half. So, we went halves on the money to pay for you to come with us. You're welcome."

Sally smiled "Are you being serious?" She asked, Ross nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sally chorused, smothering Ross in a hug "Ohh! It's so good to see you—well, hear about—you getting along with James! It took you long enough!"

Ross shoved her off him, gently "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You'll be sharing a room with him in all the hotels we stay at by the way. Now, I want no funny business going on in them rooms, I don't want no babies born on this tour or anybody getting pregnant. Same warning goes for you Rydel, I know you and Connor aren't together, but you never know with you two," Ross said, only for Rydel to throw a pillow from the deck chair at him where it hit him in the side of the head "anyway. You better go home and pack a year and a half's worth of stuff. I'm about half way done and I've been packing for a week."

Rydel raised her brow "Um... You'd have been done sooner, but as per usual you let Brad help you and the majority of the time it ended in—" Rydel got cut off by Ross putting his hands over Rydel's face and making little laugh noises.

"Right, I'll see you later." Sally said, making her way back inside the house to get out through the front door.

"I better go let her out. I'll be back in a minute." Ross said, getting up and following Sally.

Rydel sat back in the chair and watched the boys play when her phone started ringing. She sat up and got it off the table, seeing it was Connor. She smiled, answering it happily "Hey! Long time no speak."

"Yeah, hey..." Connor said, not sounding happy.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowing something was up as it wasn't very often when Connor sounded or was unhappy. He was genuinely a happy person 99% of the time.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You wouldn't have called otherwise. Apart from wanting to see how the boys are before you make any sort of sarcastic comments."

Connor sighed "No it's just... ugh... Everything blew up like a bomb before we started rehearsing. Tristan started getting cocky cos he wanted to get to the bottom of things, Brad and James started fighting and now I haven't seen either of them since."

Rydel furrowed her brow, becoming confused "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Connor shook his head, running his hand through his hair "Nothing... it's just... Something's been on my mind a lot lately but I haven't had the chance to talk about it to anybody because every time I try to they either get annoyed at me or about it."

"Awe," Rydel said, pouting a little, feeling sorry for him "you don't have to tell me, but, is it bad?" She asked.

Connor shook his head "No, not at all but everyone's treating it as if it is." Connor said, sounding really fed up. He let silence fall over the phone as he began to think. He sighed again "Hey, Rydel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

 ** _Next:_** _It's A Lie_

* * *

 **Awe. I've missed MELA. Don't know about you guys!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on what you think the secret is? (ONLY IF YOU DIDN'T READ A BOX FULL OF SECRETS BEFORE I DELETED IT - but if you did read ABFOS, amuse me & pretend you don't know lol)**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan?**

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on Connor telling Rydel the secret?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**


	2. It's A Lie

**Oh the joy. My exams start tomorrow.**

 **So I'm updating instead of revising bc the revision is stressing me out. Logic right?**

 **Anyway, thanks to the great response on the first chapter! I'm so glad you guys are excited for this story & want to read it. & the majority of you all pretty much know what the secret is apart from maybe 1 or 2, so maybe when it comes to writing the chapters that I've got plots for (onto chapter 19 now) maybe I won't be so secretive with it. But maybe I will just for the one or two who don't know. Idk I'm just rambling now. I'll shut up.**

 **& I know you've all missed Rad, Codel, the boys (Tyler  & Matty) & others too, so... I guess you're gonna like this chapter ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Guest Account Replies:**

 **snozberriesme:** Yeah I was, but I was getting bored & I'd gotten passed the "point" of where I have enough chapters I can update bc after I write 15 chapter plots for a story, I've noticed that it tends to write itself & go down a path of its own which I guess is happening with this now. I mean, there is a point at around chapter's 8, 9 & 10 the story goes a little bit off the rails, but it gets back on again so it's all good. & I don't really have a lot of time I'm just dedicated I guess haha. I have 19 chapter plots now ;) & glad to know you still know what the secret is cx & awe thank you so much!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
** _It's A Lie_ **  
**

James got out of the practice room and went after Brad where he found him sat outside on the steps that lead up to the building. He went down the steps and sat next to him where they sat in silence for a short while before either boys spoke. "I'm sorry. If I'd have known you'd left it behind I would have hid it for you in a better place," James said, but Brad continued to give him the silent treatment "Or better yet... I'd have got rid of it. But judging by the look you're giving me I'm assuming you want to keep it."

"Yeah."

"Or if we're talking past tense... wanted," He said, making Brad let out a sighful scoff and he looked away from James "still. I'm sorry."

"You've already said."

James shook his head "I'm not talking about the other two finding out, I'm talking about the other thing cos I never said it when it happened."

"It's not your fault."

"In a way it is..."

Brad nodded, agreeing in a certain way as he see's it as 10%, maybe 5, of James' fault that it happened but the rest was purely his fault and he hates himself so much for letting it happen. James scooted closer and draped his arm around him "Come on, man, cheer up. We're going on tour in a week! And for a very long time."

"For the last time."

James glared at him slightly, not really wanting to be reminded of that small detail "Oh my, God, don't be such a Debby downer. That's all you've been lately, now I really am starting to think you have depression."

Brad rolled his eyes "Oh, not this again," he said, standing up "I'm not depressed! I'm... I don't know." He shook his head.

"Not yourself? You used to be all smiles, laughs and freaking sass. Now you're all frowns, cries and mean. That's not you. I mean, I understand why but I thought that should have worn off by now. It's been three, almost four, months."

Brad shrugged and started shaking his head "No, I'm fine. It's just... the way Tristan greeted me. I'll be fine tomorrow, I promise."

James got up from the floor "You better. Cos I'm starting to think you did die outside that diner. Cos... You're not the Brad I know." James turned around and walked back inside.

Brad sighed and shut his eyes, thinking for a moment before following James and going back inside.

 _1 Week Later – Sydney, Australia_

Both bands had gotten to Australia, but hadn't met up yet as they had all gotten there at different times. Currently, R5 were at the hotel they were all staying at and they put their things into their room whilst The Vamps were on their way from the airport. Rydel, Ross, Ellington and Riker all sat waiting in the lobby with Tyler and Matty for them to get there.

Rydel sat on a chair, staring into space as she thought about what Connor had told her a week ago when he had called, trying to process it through her mind even though she's had more than enough time than before today to do it. It was just hard to believe, which made her question if Connor was pulling some sort of prank on her.

"Child! I will kick you!"

Rydel looked up and over to Ross where she seen Tyler hanging from Ross' leg, clinging on for dear life. "Honestly, who the hell taught him to jump and cling onto body parts?! He's been doing it to me since yesterday! Oh my, God, Matty!" Ross sighed heavily in frustration as the other child decided to copy off his brother and do the same to Ross and cling/hang off his other leg.

Rydel laughed softly to herself. "Rydel, I'm afraid I'm going to break your children because I'm about to fa—SHIIT!" Ross shouted, beginning to topple over but luckily Ellington came to his rescue and caught him.

"Boys, leave your Uncle Ross alone." Rydel said.

"Yeah," Ross said, standing up straight from Ellington catching him "do it to your Uncle Ellington, he loves it!"

"What? No! Uncle Ross loves it!"

"No, you do!"

"No you do!"

Riker sat down next to Rydel, watching as Ross and Ellington argued like children "Remind me who the kids are again?" Riker asked.

Rydel let out another small laugh "They're going through a phase where they like to cling onto things and not let go... It's quite annoying."

"Hey boys," Riker said, getting Tyler and Matty's attention but also Ross and Ellington's "how about one of you get your Uncle Ellington and the other get Uncle Ross? Makes it fair, right? I'll get you ice cream and take you to the nearest park if you get them on the floor."

"NO!" Ross and Ellington both shouted.

"Hey!" Connor said, walking through the lobby door where Tyler and Matty completely forgot about Ross and Ellington and rushed over to him to greet him.

Ross walked over to Connor, breathing in relief "Oh my, God, Connor, you're my saviour." He grabbed Connor's face and kissed his head right as Brad walked through the door where Ross froze, keeping his lips on Connor's forehead.

Brad raised his brow, having a confused yet amused smirk on his face. Ross pulled away from his head "If you walked in like... five seconds earlier you'd completely understand wh—you don't care do you."

Brad shook his head "No."

Ross let go of Connor and walked over to Brad, scooping him up into his arms and hugging him, giving him a quick kiss in the process. Brad hugged him back, smiling, as James walked through the door, smiling himself when he seen Brad. He honestly looked happier than he had been when they were in the UK.

The promise he made about being alright the day after he got back? Yeah, that didn't happen. He was still being miserable. He's glad that's changed a little now and hopefully it may stay that way through the tour.

The elevator dinged where Sally emerged from it seconds later, not paying attention to what and who was in front of her "Are they here y—Oh my, God, they are, hi!" She said, jumping slightly when she seen the four boys in front of her. She walked over to Connor and hugged him "Hey, missed you," she turned around and hugged Tristan "stop growing," next she moved to Brad and hugged him "grow."

"I'll just miss out on a hug shall I?" James said, standing there as she had blatantly walked passed without even acknowledging him when she came out the elevator.

Sally turned round to him "Alright," She said, making his face fall to offence "I'm kidding." She walked over and hugged him, kissing him on the lips after.

"Hey! What did I say about PDA?" Ross asked.

Sally turned to Ross with a glare, still having hold of James and she raised her brow "Coming from you?"

"You're my friend, it's different."

"And you're my friend but you don't see me butting in every time you give Brad a simple little peck in public!"

"Alright, fair enough."

Sally took James' hand and started making her way towards the elevator with him "Come on, I'll show you where our room is."

"Hey! Remember what I said about the room thing too!" Ross said, making Sally turn round and flip him off, which made Ross smile and become highly amused "I love whinding her up." He said, looking down at Brad who looked at him laughing slightly too. Ross picked up one of Brad's bags and wrapped his spare arm around him "C'mon, I better show you our room whilst we're all at it."

Rydel watched as the pair walked off "Gosh, I'm getting hot in here. I need air. You do too Connor? Great!" Rydel grabbed Connor by the arm and pulled him outside the hotel when he least expected it, making him drop everything in his hands whilst everyone watched them in confusion.

Rydel flung Connor outside, almost having him against the wall "Tell me it's a lie."

"It's not a lie."

"I don't believe you!"

"Rydel, I swear on Tyler's life it's true. I'm not bullshitting you. See, this is what I meant by everyone getting angry at me every time I mention it – all I want is to let it off my chest and talk about it but I can't! No matter who I tell! I tried to tell you because you're sweet, kind and caring but all you've done is blow it back in my like everyone else has!" Connor exclaimed, getting frustrated and going to storm back into the hotel.

Rydel grabbed Connor by the arm and pulled him back "Look, I'm sorry. It's just... hard to believe," Rydel said, Connor nodded "does Ross know?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"No?" Rydel said, Connor nodded "is he planning on telling him?" Rydel asked, Connor shook his head "what? He can't do that!"

"Rydel... You can understand why he doesn't want to tell him. More than any one of us can."

"Yeah but still. He deserves to know that—"

"Who deserves to know what?" Riker asked, cutting Rydel off as he came outside with Tyler and Matty.

Rydel and Connor glanced at each other and back at Riker "Nothing." They both said in a nervous unison.

Riker stared at them both suspiciously "Okay... Listen, I stupidly promised your two sons I'd take them to the park and get them ice cream, so... I'll see you later."

Connor frowned slightly "Awe, what? I haven't seen Tyler for ages."

"You can come if you want. I'm not stopping you."

"Rydel, be a sweetheart and put my stuff in my room. Thanks!" Connor said, quickly dropping his backpack and walking off with Riker and the boys.

Rydel's mouth dropped open, mainly because she didn't get a chance to respond or have a say on the matter of if Riker could even take the boys out "I hope people mistake you both as a married couple!"

Connor turned round and smiled sarcastically at her whilst she flipped him off with her two fingers. She picked up his backpack from the floor and stopped as she stood up, looking around where she was and made her way back into the hotel as she felt like she was being watched by someone.

 ** _Next:_** _Significant Other_

* * *

 **Oh how I have missed Rad. I've literally just missed this story & MELA in general like wow. I didn't think it was possible to actually be in love with writing a story so much as i am with this & BRRAL. Gosh. Imagine if I didn't create BRRAL & never started writing MELA. My life would be a train wreck lol**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Brad & James?**

 **Thoughts on Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on Ross & Ellington?**

 **Thoughts on Tyler & Matty?**

 **Thoughts on Ross & Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Connor & Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on James & Sally?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**


	3. Significant Other

**Omg, have you guys watched the video of The Vamps singing about Zayn leaving One Direction & Brad playing plank all over me with BBC Radio 1 on YouTube? You guys have to watch them both if you haven't! They're so fucking hilarious! Watch them both now before you read this chapter, they're hilarious, they're called:**

 **"Zayn Malik Is Breaking The Vamps Heart #SurpriseKaraoke"**

 **"Brad from The Vamps plays Plank All Over Me"**

 **Honestly, they'll make you giggle. I almost cried watching the Zayn Malik one (with laughter, not out of sadness lol) but yeah, watch them & tell me what you thought.**

* * *

 **Guest Account Replies:**

 **5sauceotps:** I actually didn't come up with the ship Rad & the idea of shipping Ross & Brad together *le gasp of shock from everyone*. These girls on tumblr/twitter did & some people started jumping on the band wagon of doing it including my two friends Olivia & Laina but I wasn't. & I was like "what's Rad?" & they told me & I wasn't too sure about it at first so I ignored it until I came to write My English Love Affair where I needed a situation for Ross & I couldn't think of one & Olivia suggested to me to put Rad in as a joke & I said no, but it literally got to the point where I had to add Rad in bc there was nothing else for him cos all his ships were taken even though I didn't ship Rad at the time. But, I did get to shipping it at around chapter 15... So, I guess you could say it was probably the best decision I made adding Rad in. But I WILL take credit for coming up with Codel (Connor & Rydel) bc nobody had come up with that before :D

 **snozberriesme:** Yeah, I tend to make sayable acronyms for my stories such as MELA & I didn't realise I did it for this as well bc JOY. But trust me... This is _my_ story I'm talking about.  & Since when were my stories anything but "JOY" ;) & awe thank you! A lot of people blame me for shipping a lot of things & getting them into The Vamps & 5SOS as they were all originally R5 fans haha, so, I'm kinda used to it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
** _Significant Other_ **  
**

Ross kicked the bedroom door open to the hotel room and threw Brad's bags onto the floor "Welcome." Ross said, walking over to the bed and collapsing back on to it.

Brad shut the door as he walked into the room, looking over at Ross who sprawled out on the bed "What a lovely welcome." He said sarcastically.

Ross sat up on the bed "Hey! It's the best you're gonna get in this hotel?"

"Really? How so?" Brad asked, walking over to him.

"Well... I accidentally walked into a staff member in the lobby, thus resulting in my suitcase rolling over her foot – ironically the one who was giving me the key to the room – so when I got to the desk, she literally just... threw the door key at me. And... now I'm scared to go near her. Australians scare me..." Ross explained, pouting slightly in fear as he looked up at Brad.

Brad pinches Ross' cheek, being stood in front of him "Awe, it doesn't take much to scare you."

Ross glared up at him with a small frown which made Brad laugh. Ross pulled him onto his lap "So, how was England?" He asked.

"Cold, as usual, and good I guess... Even though it was only for a week."

"Oh, well, you'll get to go back in like... a year... when we get there on tour. For about... a month. Still it's better than nothing."

Brad let out a small laugh and seconds later it suddenly fell from his face when something crossed his mind. The same thing that has been crossing his mind every single day without fail no matter what since it had happened and he couldn't help but begin to think about it. It always happens at random times like these and he hates it because it makes him feel horrible and guilty.

Ross stroked his back as he noticed the look upon his face "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. Why..?" Brad asked.

"Because you just went from smiles and laughs to miserable in the space of five seconds..."

Brad shook his head, forcing a smile on his face "No, no. I'm... I'm fine."

Ross raised his brow "Is that a lie?"

"No! Honestly, I'm fine," Brad said, getting up from Ross' lap "I'm gonna go in the shower and get ready for tonight."

Ross watched him as he went into the bathroom, waiting until he had shut the door and locked it before getting up and leaving the room to go find James, Tristan or Connor.

Riker and Connor were elsewhere in Sydney with Tyler and Matty as they had found a near by park and had gotten the boys ice cream like Riker had promised them for trying to take down Ross and Ellington. "How was England?" Riker asked as they walked along.

"It was good."

"Are you sure?" Riker asked, noticing the way Connor looked when he said it. He seemed sort of down and a little agitated.

"No, no, it was fine. It's just... I'm tired from flying still." Connor said, lying as he licked his ice cream and looked away from Riker to hide the look on his face as he sighed.

Riker furrowed his brow when Connor looked away as he noticed something on the side of Connor's neck "What's that?" Riker asked.

"What's what?"

"On your neck, you have a bruise." Riker said, pointing to it.

Connor put his hand on his neck in confusement and his eyes widened when a memory from a few weeks ago hit him "O-oh yeah um... that... er... I got hair straighteners thrown at me." Riker raised his brow, not believing him in the slightest, and Connor looked back at him where Riker continued to stare at him suspiciously until it broke Connor to tell the truth. "Alright, it's not a bruise." He said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured. I'm too good at knowing what hickies look like. Courtesy of your friend and his significant other that I call a brother," Riker said, Connor let out a soft laugh "so was it just a one-night stand type of thing?" He asked.

Connor shook his head "No," He said, shocking Riker to the point where he stopped walking "what?"

"Wait... So... you have a girlfriend?"

Connor nodded "Yeah, sorta. I mean, not right now because I don't want to be with someone who I can't see for a year. But she said she'd text and FaceTime me when she can and she already has about twice so far."

Riker stood in bafflement, trying to process this information through his brain "S-so... When you get back to England, are you going to get back with her?" he asked.

"More than likely."

"Is-is she aware of the situation you have with Rydel and them two?" Riker asked, pointing at Tyler and Matty who were in front of them.

Connor nodded "Oh, yeah, of course she is! And she's one hundred per cent supportive of it. She doesn't mind, she understands. She's sweet like that."

"Wh-what's her name?"

"Becky."

"Oh, Becky... Kinda rhymes with Rydelly." Riker said, muttering as he began walking again.

Connor furrowed his brow "What did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm er... I'm just surprised you have a girlfriend or a soon-to-be girlfriend."

"Why? Are you trying to say I'm incapable of having one?"

Riker shook his head "No, no! Not at al—yeah, basically." Riker said, walking off with Tyler and Matty in front.

Connor held out his arms in offence and confusement "How?!"

"Oh, you know how..." Riker mumbled.

Sally was putting her stuff as well as James' away in the drawers of their hotel room whilst James sat on the edge of the bed staring into space when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sally asked, calling.

"It's Ross."

"Ugh, go away."

"Hey! You're forgetting who paid half for you to come on this trip!"

"Yeah, and you're also forgetting who paid the other half." James said, from where he sat on the bed.

Ross rolled his eyes "Oh, whatever, can I come in? You're not doing the dirty are you?"

Sally mentally threw the suitcase that sat on the floor beside her through the door and at Ross' head as she walked over to let him in "No, we're not, Jesus, Ross," Sally opened up the door and let Ross in where she smiled sarcastically at him "we're saving it for later." She said, to whind him up.

Ross looked over at James "If she falls pregnant on this tour, I'm gonna kick your ass."

James looked up at Ross with than expression that told he was biting back a lot of comments to say to Ross but he couldn't due to certain circumstances "Mhm..."

"Anyway, what did you come here for?" Sally asked.

"I came to talk to James."

James stood up from the bed "What?"

Ross walked over to him "I was talking to Brad back in our room and he was happy. Smiling, laughing. Then BOOM. He looks like he just witnessed a puppy get run over by an oncoming train that was on fire. I know I should probably ignore it, but I feel like I can't... Is there something wrong with him?"

James froze on the spot, trying to think of something and come up with some sort of excuse. He shook his head "Er, n-no. Not that I know of. Why? How sad did he look?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it sad... He literally stopped laughing and stared out into space. I can't even describe the emotion, it was like sadness, numbness and guilt all wrapped into one. I asked him if anything was wrong but he said no and he said he was going in the shower almost like he was trying to avoid it. I don't know if I'm being paranoid or not. It's just... I don't know, I get worried easily when it comes to him lately and I don't know why."

James put his hand on Ross' shoulder for reassurement "It's alright, it's fine. He's fine. I promise. You're not being paranoid, it's natural for you to act that way. As long as you stay with him and keep doing what you're doing, he'll be fine. I promise."

Ross sighed "Alright. Thanks." He turned around and left the room to go back to his and Brad's.

After Ross left, James turned round to be greeted with a suspicious look from Sally. "Why are you looking at me like that?" James asked.

"Because you just lied through your two front teeth to Ross."

James raised his brow "And how would you know?"

"You stuttered at the beginning of the sentence and took a while to come up with an answer. If you weren't lying you would have come up with a response quicker and not stuttered," She said, making James stay silent "there is something isn't there..."

"No..."

"James McVey don't lie to me!"

James stayed silent as Sally continued to stare at him, making it feel as though she was staring deep into his soul which made him feel really uncomfortable. He tried to keep his mouth shut without saying a word but suddenly he burst as she managed to break him "Alright there is okay!"

"Well, what is it? I won't tell Ross, I promise. I will not let a word peep out of this mouth."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Swear on your life?"

Sally rolled her eyes "I swear on my life I won't tell Ross. I swear on my little sisters life, I swear on my parents life, I swear on everyone's life! Heck, I even swear on Brad's! Now tell me."

James sighed "You remember three months ago, right? With the whole... Diner, Ross, Brad situation."

"Well, I was kinda there so..."

"Right, okay, so... You know how that story goes right? What happened before and what lead up to it from Ross' side of things, right?" James asked.

Sally nodded "Yes..."

James sat Sally down on the bed:

"Well let me tell you it from Brad's."

 ** _Next:_** _4 Months Earlier_

* * *

 **Hooray** **for flashbacks right? But it's what Sally reacts to best, right? :'')**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Rad?**

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Riker?**

 **Thoughts on Connor having a girlfriend/soon-to-be-girlfriend?**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on James telling Sally?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**

 **Did you watch the two videos?**


	4. 4 Months Earlier

**Hooray for flashbacks to My English Love Affair.**

 **Ironic that the chapter is set 4 months in the past & it is chapter 4 lol**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
** _4 Months Earlier_ **  
**

James sighed heavily, walking into the practice room where he got the attention of Tristan and Connor. They both turned to him, Connor sighed and Tristan rolled his eyes – knowing what that meant.

After they left the USA, the day after Ross and Brad broke up, things kind of took a depressing turn for everyone. Barely anybody was happy any more because Rydel, Ellington, Rocky, Riker and Ryland were trying to make Ross happy and cheer him up about the whole thing as he still felt guilty and heartbroken over the same thing, and that made them unhappy. Tristan, Connor and James were doing pretty much the exact same, except James a little bit less because he and Brad still weren't talking as much.

But you know when it got out about Ross and Brad, and then Brad slowly started going downhill where he wouldn't do anything any more, he wouldn't smile, he'd either be unhappy or cry and then he started making himself sick? Yeah. That got worse for him ever since they broke up. In the past week it's become a daily thing.

It was clear to everyone how miserable the pair were without each other, even the fans could tell when word got out about them breaking up. Sure some were happy they did, some were sad and some weren't bothered. But they did notice and started to feel bad and sorry for them both. Everyone basically felt sorry for them both.

The worst thing about it for Ross is that he had nobody he felt comfortable talking to any more to let it all off his chest about what he was feeling. That person was Laura and now he can't talk to her about this whole thing because she's dead. Well, he can talk to her but she won't respond. Gravestones can't talk. It seems ever since Ross and Brad broke up he had been paying more visits to Laura's grave. One week he went every day. Now he goes every other day.

Tristan shook his head "I'm sorry but, he needs help," Tristan said, not really wanting to admit it but Connor and James agreed with him in some way "he can't keep doing this to himself! And he's doing it because of that fucking ass hole!" he said, raising his voice and getting frustrated.

"Calm down Tristan," Connor said quietly, and holding a sleeping Tyler at the same time "you don't want Brad to hear you and Tyler's asleep. So shush."

"Sorry," Tristan lowered his voice.

"We can't help it," James said, talking at a quiet level so Brad couldn't hear them from the next room "he's just... depressed, or something like that. Why else would he be acting this way all the time?" James asked "I think we need to at least try and help him. Or take him to the hospital. Maybe they can help him."

"That sounds like a good idea... but I don't think hospital's help with depression, James." Connor said, sitting down on a chair with Tyler.

James shrugged "Well, it's not just depression. Especially if he's harming himself. I mean, I know it's not cutting self-harm, but still. He won't go out any more, he keeps making himself sick because he won't eat anything as well as drink. All he wants to do is lay in bed all the time." he said, sounding frustrated. He was really frustrated at how his best friend wasn't acting like his best friend any more.

It was like he was a completely different person.

Tristan rubbed his hands together slowly "Well, I was talking to Natalie the other day," Tristan said, Natalie is Brad's older sister "and... she doesn't like how he's treating himself, and she said the same thing as you, James. I think his parents agreed too. They said something about booking him an appointment at the hospital today, but he refused to go. Hence why he's here. He shouldn't be here right now."

Connor scoffed "Then force him. He's not helping himself. He needs to get better. Especially when we go back to America with all the travelling. Not to mention where R5 is well known, so no doubt he will probably see his face every where he turns and that'll make him worse."

Tristan turned to James "You take him," Tristan said, James raised his eye brows at him "you're the strongest out of us all, and lets face it, it doesn't take a lot to grab Brad and carry him does it?" he asked, James shook his head "besides, I think it's time you two got back into talking as best friends again."

As James went to go protest about that, Brad walked into the practice room looking like hell as usual. He went to go over to his guitar, but Tristan stopped him. "Hey," Tristan said, getting in his way and putting his hands on his shoulder's "um... a little birdy told me you have to be somewhere today."

Brad shook his head, being confused "No I don't..."

"Don't lie."

Brad sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm fine. I'm not depressed!" he said loudly, pushing Tristan out of his way. He knew that they weren't saying he was depressed, but they were thinking it. Why else would they want him to go to the hospital for? He is not depressed.

"Look, Brad," Tristan said, grabbing hold of him gently "it's not that you're depressed, it's just... the way you're treating yourself. We're worried. It's not right. It's not... you. And we're not saying it's over Ross, but ever since people found out about you both dating—well, when you dated – you started acting like this too. I mean... it's been a month now, maybe a little bit longer... this 'depression' should have only lasted a week or so."

"I'm. Not. Depressed." Brad protested, snapping. He was really fed up of people assuming this. Yes, he felt down, sadder and sicker when he and Ross broke up – but it doesn't mean he's depressed. It's not like he's in the corner of the room sawing his wrists off with a blade. He's just not motivated to do stuff recently.

Tristan rolled his eyes "Enough, Brad. James is taking you to the hospital – and I don't care if you have _any_ sort of protests, you're going. Not for yourself, but for us, your sister and your parents because they're worried about you too," Tristan sighed "please? We just want to see the old you again..." he said sadly.

Brad looked down a little bit, feeling sadder himself. He looked back at Tristan and nodded with a small smile "Alright."

James slid on his coat and took out his car keys "Right then, lets go." he motioned for the door.

Brad glanced over to him and to Tristan before making his way over to the door. Tristan and Connor both watched as they left together, hoping inside that not only that this might help Brad but they both might actually come back as friends again.

" _I'm starting to sense that it was a little bit more than just depression..." Sally said, being suspicious yet stumped because she couldn't think of what else it could be "I'm not sure what though."_

" _Yeah... We're er... We're getting to that bit. Just hold on."_

Brad and James sat in the nurses office, waiting for the nurse to get back, in complete silence after Brad had some tests done with blood and other things as they were trying to find out what was wrong with him. Some of the things the nurse did to him confused James as they're not the type of things you would do to a person in his state... And he can't put his finger on why.

Brad sat on the bed whilst James sat in the chair next to it, looking at him sort of sadly and Brad jumped slightly when he noticed James staring at him. He looked away after which made James sigh "Please smile for god sake, I hate seeing you sad."

"I'm not—alright, I'm sad. Yes. Very sad. But I'm not depressed, I just wish everyone would stop saying that."

"Why are you so sad for?" James asked.

Brad shrugged, looking down and playing with his hands "I don't know... Heartbreak? Being ill? A mix of both?"

James frowned a little "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for me being a stupid drunk you'd still be with him. You wouldn't be in this place right now, we'd be at band practice where you would be happy and probably be annoying us because you'd more than likely be texting or calling him."

That made Brad laugh softly and form some sort of smile on his face which immediately dropped after a few seconds "I guess... But honestly, don't worry about it. We both have just as much to blame for all this. Ross too."

James nodded "Friends again?"

"When did we stop?"

James got up from where he sat in his chair and gave Brad a quick hug as the nurse walked through the door, dragging with her what looked like an ultrasound machine. James quickly pulled away and sat back down. Brad turned his head to the nurse who looked full of sympathy and fright along with a piece of paper in her hands "Oh please don't tell me it's as bad as your face is telling me..." Brad said, becoming full of dread "I thought I was fine and everyone was being paranoid!"

"Erm... No it's definitely something." The nurse said, not being sure how to put it into words. She knows how to put it into words just... She's never had to say it to the likes of Brad, which should be interesting when she does find the way to say it to him.

Brad noticed the machine she dragged in "Why have you brought that? Have I got something stuck inside my stomach or something?" Brad asked, knowing that ultrasound machines are also used for hearts and finding things that may be stuck in your body other than just pregnancies.

"Y-you could say so..."

Brad groaned "Oh my, God, how bad is it? Am I dying?"

The nurse shook her had "Nope... Definitely not dying." She said, still trying to find the right words.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?" Brad asked.

"It depends... er... How do you feel about um... being a Dad..?" She asked, not sure if that was the right way to tell him.

Brad shrugged, not seeing the relevance in this and became thoughtful for a moment "It's not really something I've thought about—why?" Brad asked, suddenly realising what the question was the nurse had asked.

"Because er... there's no easy way to put this, but erm... it appears that you're um... You're... Pregnant."

"Fuck off, no I'm not!"

"Brad!" James shrieked at him for being rude. He knows that it was at disbelief at what the nurse had just told Brad but there was no need to be like that.

Brad turned to James "Oh come on, this has to be some sort of practical joke. How can I be pregnant? I'm a boy! I know that, you know that from the many times you forgot how to knock on my hotel and bedroom door," Brad said, making James shut his eyes in disbelief he had said that out loud in front of someone "Besides, if guys can all of a sudden get pregnant, then why aren't you?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I've never had sex with a boy before?" James said.

Brad rolled his eyes "Alright, if we're going down _that_ road, why isn't Ross?"

James stared at Brad, blinking a few times as he couldn't believe he actually asked that question to be answered when he should know the answer better than anybody else "I think we all know why that is, Brad..."

"Go on, why?"

James raised his brow "Do you really want me to answer that in front of someone?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

"Do you Brad? Do you _really_?"

Brad looked at James for a moment, thinking about it and his eyes widened "Oh... no! No! Don't do that!" He said, looking back at the nurse afterwards and James smiled in some sort of satisfaction and relief.

"Look, it could be wrong—" The nurse said.

"You think?" Brad said, cutting her off.

"I'm going to run an ultrasound, alright, just to make sure if it is true or that it's not. And... I don't mean to scare you, but... there is a very high chance that I'm not wrong." She said, then going to set up the ultrasound.

 _Sally looked at James, thinking long and hard "I'm trying to figure out if this is some sort of practical joke the three of you have set up..."_

" _No it's not I swear!"_

" _Really? Is he pregnant? Or was rather—wait, if he is pregnant... That was four months ago... He should be showing a little... What the hell happened? Or is he just one of those people who gains the baby weight at last second?" Sally asked, confused._

" _Will you be patient and wait till I get to that part!"_

The two boys were still in the nurses office where she was rolling the wand from the ultrasound machine around on Brad's stomach to find the "baby" and had been for the past few minutes, which was making it nerve wrecking for both Brad and James. "I'm sensing I'm not cos you would have found it by now, right?" Brad asked.

The nurse hushed him. Brad turned his head to James who noticed the look upon his friends face which told him that he was very scared about what the answer was going to be. On one hand he wants to believe he's not as he's pretty sure that it's impossible for men to get pregnant, but on the other it would make sense due to the way he's been acting. After all, if he was a girl it would have been the first question asked and the first assumption.

"It's alright, it'll be fine..." James said, trying to reassure and comfort him.

Instead of feeling the wand move around, Brad felt it stop in one place. "I don't wanna look..." He said, keeping his eyes fixed on James'.

James looked over to the screen where the nurse was pointing to it where there was a small dot and his face fell, more in surprise as he did genuinely think the nurse had got it all wrong. But no. He looked at Brad, not being able to find the right words to say to him other than: "I'm so sorry..."

Brad slowly turned his head to the ultrasound machine where he seen where the nurse was pointing to. "You see that small dot right there? That's your baby..."

 _Sally's mouth dropped open, being completely taken back "Oh my, God... This makes so much sense now... But... He's fine now! He's not showing or anything! How the hell is he hiding it?" Sally asked._

 _James let out a small laugh "That's the thing... He's not any more."_

 _Sally furrowed her brow before she gasped "Oh my, God! Did he have an abortion?! That sick bitch! I'll teach him a lesson about destroying a life that's barely begun!" Sally said, raising her voice as she stood up from the bed._

 _James grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down onto the bed "He didn't have an abortion, Sally! Calm down."_

" _Then what the hell happ—oh my, god, no way..."_

" _Yeah way..."_

Brad and James were still in the nurses office, getting ready to leave so that they could get back to practice with Connor and Tristan, even though after their little discovery they were nowhere near in the mood to go back. "Listen, you do have options you know," The nurse said, grabbing both of the boys' attention "there's adoption or there's abortion—"

"Um, no thanks," James said, cutting her off "let him think first, don't put ideas into his head."

Brad turned to James "Excuse me? Is this your baby?"

"Excuse me? Are you really that heartless?"

"N-no..."

"Exactly."

They both went to go leave when the nurse stopped them again "Here. I figured you might want this... Everyone usually does..." She said, handing something to Brad. He looked down at what she had handed him and seen that it was the ultrasound of the baby and he didn't know what to feel, all he could do was stare at it. "I know you're scared to death, more than ever but I want to let you know that you're not the only person in the world that this has happened to."

"I'm not?" Brad asked, feeling slightly more relieved, but not fully because them people were obviously not in a worldwide famous band and could probably hide the pregnancy better than Brad will be able to.

The nurse shook her head "It's a very rare thing. It's called Persistent Müllerian Duct Syndrome where a male is born with external male genitalia and an internal functioning female reproductive organs. Long story short. It's a birth defect, I'm surprised it wasn't picked up when you were born."

Brad nodded "Alright, thanks."

"Come on. We better go, thank you." James said, letting Brad out the door and looking at the nurse one last time as he left.

 ** _Next:_** _Meant To Be_

* * *

 **Thoughts on Brad (in the flashback obvs)?**

 **Thoughts on James (in & out of the flashbacks)?**

 **Thoughts on Brad & James ?**

 **Thoughts on the Rad baby?**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on Sally & James?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you thinks gonna happen?**


	5. Meant To Be

**Wow... This chapter turned out longer than expected... Which means the next one is going to be really, really long... Well then**

 **The beginning bit in the last chapter WAS a scene from My English Love Affair AND the scene at the beginning of this chapter is from My English Love Affair, a scene that confused you all with Connor, James & Brad but I think it might make more sense now ;)**

* * *

 **Guest Account Replies:**

 **5sauceotps:** Yeah, but I didn't reveal/say Brad was pregnant in MELA, I subtly hinted which nobody picked up on till A Box Full of Secrets lol

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
** _Meant To Be_ **  
**

Connor sat in the practice room on his own. James and Brad were still at the hospital, and they had been for hours. He'd left a couple of messages and calls on both their phones but none of them were replying. He didn't think that sorting out a form of depression could take so long at a hospital.

Unless there was some sort of emergency at the hospital that delayed all the appointments.

Still, they went at 2 and now it's almost 7.

As Connor went to go call one of them again, Rydel's number came up on his phone. "Hey," He answered "what's wrong?" He asked.

Rydel sighed, being laid on her bed "I'm just fed up. I tried to get Ross to come out with me, but he won't," Rydel said, making Connor sigh over the phone too "I hate seeing him like this."

Connor wiped his hand with his face, starting to feel slightly fed up and sad too "Yeah, I know. I hate seeing Brad the way he is. But James has took him to the hospital today because we're getting really worried about him," he looked over to the door of the practice room as he could have sworn he heard Brad and James' voices shouting at each other from outside of it. He shook his head "I think they're back now... I thought I heard them outside."

"We need to do something," Rydel said, sitting up on her bed "they need to see each other again."

Connor shrugged "Well, it's obvious they still love each other," Connor said, easing Rydel into an idea that was slowly coming into his mind "maybe we should try and get them back together." He suggested.

"I don't care as long as they're happy. It's torture seeing them like this, Connor," Her voice broke and she dropped her head, rubbing her eyes. She lifted her head up when she had a rise of suspicion "Why? What do you have planned?"

Connor looked up at the ceiling, being unsure as to if Rydel was going to be sneaky and cunning like this "Maybe... er... We could trick them into meeting up with each other somewhere? Then get them to talk and I'm sure if we leave them they'll find their way back to dating each other."

Rydel smiled, as that idea sounded like a good one to her - but at the same time she had the feeling it could fail. "Oh... Well, I'm sure we can arrange for something to happen."

"We get back in America soon, in like... Two weeks. Maybe when we get there we should leave them for a few days, then get them to meet. If that makes sense?"

Rydel nodded "Yeah, it makes sense. But where would they meet?"

Connor shrugged "I don't know. Somewhere they both know and won't suspect anything? Where does Ross go on a regular basis?"

"Lately? The graveyard," Rydel said, making Connor silent over the phone "to see Laura."

Connor breathed in relief, as for a moment he thought Ross was starting to lose it. "Yeah, some how Brad wouldn't appreciate me taking him to a graveyard. Maybe if he was dead then he wouldn't mind." He joked.

Rydel thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with places. There were so many. The park, a cafe, the street, the diner.

"The diner," Rydel said "Ross always goes there and talks to some girl called Sally! He wouldn't suspect a thing! Would Brad?"

"Eh, I'm sure if I give him a good enough reason for going there he won't."

Rydel smiled, having a good feeling about this "Alright, the diner it is."

Connor was smiling at how this was going to work out, but frowned as a sudden bad feeling came over him. Rydel noticed it had gone silent on the other end of the phone so her smile slowly dropped too "Connor?"

Connor went to go respond but the practice door room swung open, crashing off the wall due to Brad coming through it in some sort of... Rage? No it wasn't rage because it looked like he was crying. Brad stormed through the room and went over to another door that led into the bathroom, slamming it behind him.

Rydel heard this on the other side of the phone "What was that?" She asked.

"Brad," Connor looked over to the bathroom door when something caught his eye by the other door that fell out of Brad's pocket when he came through it "Listen Rydel, I'll call you later because it looks like it's just kicked off and not in a good way."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." She said.

Connor hung up "Hey, Brad, you dropped something!" He called, walking over to the piece of paper.

As he walked over to it, James walked through the door looking around where he also saw the piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up off the floor before Connor could. "What's wrong with him?" Connor asked.

James shook his head, putting the piece of paper in his pocket "Nothing. Doesn't matter. He's er... Just upset because he had to go to the hospital." He made his way over to the bathroom door.

Connor turned around and faced James "Was it depression?" Connor asked.

"What?" James asked, sounding confused. He then replayed over what Connor had just said in his head "Oh! Yeah, sure. That's why he's upset... Let's just say... He was NOT expecting it."

Connor laughed "So he really thought he was fine?" Connor asked and James nodded. Connor shrugged "I guess that's depression for you. You don't want to believe you're depressed and get help for it," Connor said. He noticed how James was fidgeting with his hands nervously, in some sort of worry. "What's wrong?" Connor asked.

James shook his head "I-it's... it's nothing. It's just Brad... I don't know what to do," he said, staring out into space with the blankest expression ever. All he wanted to do was help his friend and he didn't know how. This isn't something he's use to or expected. Ever. "I want to help him so bad. But I can't. I don't know what to do. And he's probably in there having some sort of a break down all because he's—yeah." he ran his hands through his hair after wiping his face.

Connor nodded "Yeah. Sometimes hate and harsh break-ups can really make you depressed. I know, I went through a harsh break-up like that but neither of us hit each other. It was horrible. I was in Brad's state for weeks, 2 at the most. But I wasn't as bad as him. I got over it. It doesn't seem like he can. I wish I could help him like I helped myself, it's not fair that he has to go through what I went through."

James sighed, still staring out into space "Your damn right it's not."

Connor frowned, nudging him in the arm gently "He'll be okay. All he needs is his friends around him to make him feel better and he'll be back to the Brad we all know and love before we know it." He said, reassuring him.

James gave him a small, sad smile "Don't be so sure of that." He said quietly.

"James, it's depression. As long as he has the right people surrounding him, he'll get better in no time, I promise." Connor reassured again with a small smile and James nodded. "Anyway," Connor said, going over to where Tyler was in his car seat "I better go because I don't think Tyler can cope being around here any longer with all the loud noises, so I guess I'll see you later." he lifted up the car seat.

"See ya."

Connor went to go leave but stopped when he got to the door "Oh! What was that piece of paper on the floor?" Connor asked as James went to go into the bathroom where Brad was "is it Brad's? Cos I could have sworn it fell out of his pocket."

James nodded "Yeah, it's his."

"What is it?"

"Just a prescription," James said, lying "you know, people with depression do tend to need medication as well as good friends."

Connor rolled his eyes, knowing James was mocking him about what he said about needing friends when you have depression "Well, I'm passing the pharmacy on my way home in the car, do you want me to go pick it up?"

James shook his head "Er, no. I'll go pick it up when I drop Brad home. Thanks for offering though. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

Connor nodded "Yeah, see ya. Tell Brad I'll call him later?" Connor asked, James nodded before Connor left through the door.

James sighed and shut his eyes as Connor left the practice room. He rubbed his face again and opened up the door of the bathroom where he saw Brad curled up in a ball in the corner, crying his absolute eyes out. "Brad..." James said sympathetically. He shut the door and crouched beside him, bringing him into his arms for a hug and held him. "It's alright. It'll be okay..."

Even though James was telling Brad that, he knew for a fact it was not going to be okay.

" _Awe," Sally frowned "I feel so bad for him. Was he really that scared?"_

 _James nodded "Yeah. But I managed to make him a little less scared."_

James had been sat on the bathroom floor holding Brad who had been crying non-stop for the past fifteen minutes. Tristan and Connor had gone home so that just left the two of them with no risk of anybody walking in and demanding that they were told why Brad was crying and what was wrong with him. Brad pulled away from James, wiping his eyes with his hands "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." James said. He reached over to the cabinet and grabbed a tissue to give to Brad so that he could wipe his eyes and he sat opposite him rather than next to him.

Brad wiped his eyes but unfortunately it didn't help at all "What am I gonna? I can't... I can't have a baby. I just can't."

"And why not? I understand you're young and all, but still, that's not really qualified as a reason through my eyes."

"W-what about the band? What about R5? I'll ruin both mine and Ross' career! And I really don't want to be the cause of why he and the others get dropped by their label let alone us..."

James rolled his eyes "The record labels won't care as long as we keep making them money. The only reason they would drop us was if one of us went to jail for murder or something or got into drugs – even if it was only one member, they'd only drop that individual and not the other three or four."

"Alright then, they may not want to drop you guys but they'll drop me! Then what happens? If I don't get rid of the baby then it's going to get out and spread faster than the fucking plague. I won't be able to cope with that! I was only just able to cope when it got out about me and Ross!"

James waved his arms about, as if asking Brad to rewind, becoming shocked and slightly angry "What? Did you just fucking say that?"

"Say what?"

"'If I don't get rid of the baby'. Are you honestly going to be that heartless and sick?"

"What else am I supposed to do?!"

"How about use that thing you call a fucking brain?! That'd be a good start! There are only ever three good enough reasons as to why someone should have an abortion and that is if the host was raped, the baby wasn't going to survive the pregnancy anyway or if there was going to be something seriously or deathly wrong with the baby which would result in it suffering. Not because you're scared of your image and how things will turn out. That's the stupidest reason in the whole wide fucking world! Why the hell would you even think that?!" James asked, raising his voice which wasn't helping Brad's emotions.

"Leave me alone, I'm in panic and shock! You'd be the same if it was the other way round! Besides, you don't know the type of things of what people are going to say. Fans, people who aren't fans, the media, everyone! Even Ross! He might be nice, sweet, kind and caring but this might be the thing that changes that and I don't want that to change it. He won't ever look at me the same, he might not even want anything to do with me any more after this and... that's the last thing I want... It's bad enough he's half way there now." Brad said, putting his head back into his hands as more tears started to fall and he began to sob again.

James frowned and brought him into his arms, hugging him for comfort "Listen to me, okay? And listen good. Ross may be an idiot some times and he may have been a complete dick when you both broke up, but lets face it... Ignoring that, when he's been angry and annoyed with you around, has he ever dared to lay a finger on you like that? He wouldn't dream of hurting you ever – not on purpose anyway and very rarely on accident. You may be broken up right now but... You two are so meant to be together, no matter who denies it and what anybody else thinks. I mean, who would have put that much effort into a relationship when you barely see each other? That takes dedication and a lot of love. Even when you're both apart something always pulls you back to one another. When Laura died, you were in the UK and weren't even supposed to be in the USA and as soon as he told you she was on her death bed you ran straight to his side without a care of the consequences from management. Or how about when he came to the UK and surprised you after a concert when we found out Connor got Rydel pregnant? Speaking of pregnancies, take now for example. You've broken up in the harshest way a couple can... You've just found out you're pregnant with his baby, meaning you have to go see him again to tell him and if – which he more than likely will – he accepts it and is there for you, I know for a fact you'll both get back together. Also, since when was it everyday a guy gets pregnant? If that's not meant to be, Brad, then I don't know what is. There's always something there with you two, always pulling you both back together no matter far apart or the situation you're in. So... If you have a better example of meant to be, please do share."

Brad pulled away from the hug "Wh-what if he doesn't want the baby though?"

"I'm gonna slap you so hard—Brad, seriously. He loves you so much, I've never seen anything like it. He won't care that you're pregnant just so long as he has you back and the pair of you are happy. Look, I'm gonna be honest here. What is usually the reason why somebody ends up pregnant at your age?" James asked, Brad went to respond but James stopped him "don't you dare be facetious." James said, knowing Brad way too well.

Even though he's upset and petrified out of his mind – he will not hold back on being a complete sass bomb. "Never mind..." Brad said.

"They get pregnant because of a stupid meaningless or accidental one night stand or because they're drunk out of their minds or because they got raped by some sicko on the street. Tell me, were you and Ross drunk or just doing it for a one-night thing or did he rape you in any way?" James asked, Brad shook his head "Exactly. Now, if it was because of any of those reasons as to why you're pregnant I wouldn't be so fussed on whether or not you had an abortion – sure, I'd be disappointed, but only for a short while. But it wasn't. The baby wasn't made because of any of those reasons, it was made out of the pure love that you and Ross have for one another which is the reason why a baby should be made and that is why I will not let you abort him or her. And... I wish I could say the same thing for Rydel and Connor with Tyler but... I can't... I mean... how often does that happen outside marriage? Not very. And I know that if you keep that baby and have it that nobody will love him or her more than you and Ross will. Who cares what people think? So what? They'll build a bridge and get over it eventually. Something else will probably grab the attention of the media about a week after and everyone will focus on that more. Honestly, have you not learned that ever since we made it into this business?" James asked, making Brad laugh softly and form some sort of a smile on his face which didn't fade this time, this made James smile too.

He put his arm around Brad and let him rest his head on James' shoulder "Seriously though, you'll be fine. Both of you. As long as you both have Ross – not that you won't if you don't. Heck, even if he's not there for you, it'll get out and he'll probably get more stick for it than you. Think of it that way if you're that scared."

"I guess you're right... Thanks."

James smiled at him, letting him sit back up "There we go. Now, what are you gonna do about the baby?"

Brad became thoughtful for a moment and looked down at his stomach and back at James "I think... I'm gonna keep it. Like you said, who cares?"

"There we go! There's my Brad!" James hugged him for a short while. He pulled away and stood up from the ground, helping Brad up too. "Remember if you need anything whilst you're going through this, I'm here for you okay? No matter what."

"Thank you."

"So... I guess you better go home and tell your parents."

Brad's face fell and he covered his face with a hand and sighed "I forgot about them... Oh my, God... I don't even know what they're going to do! Oh my, God, my Dad's gonna kill him, bring him back, and kill him again. Twice! Shit..."

"They'll be fine, I'll come with you and then after, we may as well get Scott boy and lanky legs out the way."

Brad shook his head "No. I wanna tell Ross first before I tell them two."

"That's fine. Anyway, come on. We better get going."

 _Sally smiled big at James cooed "awe" which made James roll his eyes. She hugged him from the side, draping her arms around him "Awe, you're such a sweet guy. I love you. I chose well."_

" _Technically Ross chose well." James said, as Ross is the one who thought of the idea of James and Sally becoming a couple._

" _A simple 'I love you too' would have sufficed!" Sally snapped slightly._

 _James let out a soft laugh "I love you too."_

 _Sally sat back up "So, what happened next?" She asked._

 _James stayed silent, giving her the look that told her she was not going to like it. "I don't like you," Sally said, knowing the facial expression too well "why can't stories like these be happy?" She whimpered slightly._

" _Oh come on you knew it was coming from the moment I told you I'd tell you this story."_

" _But—but I lived that moment once, I was there! I don't want to relive it again! It's not nice watching your best friend hold his almost-dying boyfriend."_

 ** _Next:_** _The Loss & Attack_

* * *

 **Where the fuck them speeches from James came from I have no fucking clue. I mean, I knew I could be deep & heartfelt sometimes but I didn't think I could be that deep & heartfelt.**

 **Idk why but the song "18" by One Direction reminds me so much of Rad in MELA/this story like... I don't know why & it REALLY helped me to write this chapter so much! Go listen to it & tell me what you think & if it reminds you too!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 **Thoughts on James (in the flashback)?**

 **Thoughts on Brad (in the flashback)?**

 **Thoughts on Brad & James?**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**

 **Did you listen to the song?**


	6. The Loss & Attack

**Just thought I'd let you know I may not be able to update tomorrow bc I'm at a funeral so... yeah.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
** _The Loss & Attack_ **  
**

James sat in his hotel room after making Brad go to the diner to meet Ross where they would hopefully get back together and be happy again. Cos that's all he wants in life more than anything right now. For them to be happy.

He was on his own as Connor had gone out with Rydel to take Tyler and Matty somewhere and Tristan was in his room sulking over Brad going to Ross, which is confusing considering Tristan was literally the captain of that ship at one point and now he hates it more than anything. But it is understandable considering what Ross did to Brad when they broke up.

But knowing Tristan he'll get back to loving them both being together in no time once they're back together.

He knows Ross and Brad are going to get back together regardless of what happens.

"JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

James jumped off his bed when he heard Tristan outside on the hallway shouting. He went over to the door and opened it, seeing Tristan stood there, breathing heavily and panicking with his phone held tightly in his hand with some sort of tears glistening in his eyes he was obviously trying his best to hold back. James became concerned "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We need to get to the hospital now! Come on!" Tristan said, about to go down the hallway.

"What?! Why?" James asked, stepping out of his hotel room and shutting the door.

"It's Brad!"

James' face fell "What? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Some fucking psychopath shot him outside the diner and now he's dying! COME ON!"

" _Alright, alright," Sally said, stopping James "I know how the next part goes at the hospital, Ross informed me at the diner after. You got there, the doctor told you all he died, Ross ran, you all stayed, Ross came back after coming to see me at the diner, you tried to tell him something – obviously that Brad was pregnant – Rydel and Ellington disturbed you both, you ran back in and got told he was still alive."_

 _James nodded "Yeah, basically. Long story short."_

" _Is that all?" Sally asked._

" _Um... No... Not quite..."_

" _Oh for God sake!"_

James walked up to the hospital room Brad was supposed to be in and slowly opened the door, seeing him laid in bed, awake and staring at the ceiling. James breathed in relief, coming into the room and walking over to the bed "Oh my, God, you're alright! I was scared stiff!" He gave Brad a gentle hug, but it still hurt him a little as he let out a small groan "Sorry... And again, sorry that happened... Probably wasn't how you wanted that to go..."

Brad waved it off and sat up slowly "Eh, it's not your fault. You didn't pull the trigger."

"No but if I didn't insist that you went you wouldn't have been gunned down to the floor. Honestly, I thought you were dead—in fact we all did! The bloody doctor got you mixed up with someone else!" James said, making Brad sigh and look away from him sort of sadly. "What's wrong?" James asked, noticing.

"Yeah... He wasn't talking about me..."

James sat down on the chair next to the bed "Yeah, we know that now."

"No... He didn't get me mixed up either."

James furrowed his brow in confusement "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it... Do you honestly think that a month and a half unborn baby would survive inside a body that got shot?"

James' mouth almost dropped open but instead he put his hands over his mouth "Oh my, God, no... Brad..."

"Yeah..."

James got up from where he sat and sat on the edge of the bed, hugging him "Jesus Christ, I totally forgot about that. You must feel horrible..."

"It's not the best feeling in the world. It's not exactly a feeling I want to experience again..."

James went to go say something but the door to the room opened and Ross came in. "Oh, hey, I didn't know you were here." Ross said, a little surprised when he seen James.

James pulled away from the hug and got up "Yeah, I er... I just dropped by to see how he was doing before me and the other two have to go do press for the day. You're lucky you're getting out of that by the way."

Brad shrugged "Hey, it's not the worst thing that's come out of this whole situation." He said, saying that unintentionally and making his eyes widen slightly as he didn't realise that he was that attached to the baby and wanted to keep it that badly until now.

James froze a little too but shook it off "Y-yeah, well, we've gotta cover your ass cos we don't want this getting out only for people to cause unnecessary panic."

"I give Tristan ten minutes before he blows it." Ross said.

James nodded in some sort of agreement with him "Anyway, I'll drop by later. See ya!" James said, leaving.

Ross walked over to the bed and sat next to Brad, putting his arm around him "Why's he acting funny?"

Brad shrugged, being shocked that he had noticed "I don't know. It's just James..." He said, resting his head on Ross' shoulder and shutting his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

Sally sighed "Oh my, God... so Brad can get pregnant?" Sally asked.

James furrowed his brow, staring at Sally in some sort of disbelief "Is that all you got from that explanation as to what's wrong with him?"

"Yes and no. But seriously though, he's able to get pregnant and have a child like I would?" She asked.

James nodded "Yeah... Why..?"

"Cos... If Brad's not going to tell Ross about that baby, then what are they going to do when it comes to them next having sex? Which I bet will be very soon by the way. I'm taking it Brad doesn't exactly want to fall pregnant on this tour, does he? And that means Ross can't do anything to prevent that from happening as well as himself."

"Sally, they've probably done it since then. You don't get pregnant every time you have sex without protection."

"Right, but... You eventually do after a couple go's, don't you?"

"Why are we having this conversation?" James asked, rubbing his head. He stood up from the bed "He's not gonna fall pregnant, Sally! It's not like they do it every day! Even if he does get pregnant, I bet it's on the last leg of the tour when we're basically finished."

"Alright, if you say so, but don't come running to me, panicking when we get to Tokyo or something and he's throwing up and you find out he's pregnant. Cos I'll only tell you 'I told you so'."

James stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant by everything she was saying – apart from the obvious. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I'm trying to say that no matter how much Brad doesn't want to tell Ross, he needs to know."

James became suspicious "You're not going to tell him are you?" He asked.

"All I'm saying is that if he questions me on if something's wrong with Brad, I'm not going to not tell him the truth when he deserves to know. You wouldn't like it if it was the other way round," She said, getting up and returning to putting things away in the drawers "I'll just get the satisfaction of telling you 'I told you so'."

 _The Next Day_

Both bands returned to the hotel after playing their last show in Sydney when they seen that there were police cars and an ambulance outside the hotel. "I bet it was the lady at the reception desk. I bet she killed someone." Ross said, looking at Brad who shook his head at Ross.

They all went inside the hotel where some of the workers were being questioned by police officers. Rocky walked over to an officer who appeared to be doing nothing and tapped him on the shoulder, after Rydel had asked him to "Yeah, hi, excuse me. What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Are you staying here for the night?" The officer asked.

Rocky nodded "Yeah, we all are."

"A male who isn't staying here at this hotel snuck in with the intention to attack someone and he did it. He attacked a blonde twenty-year-old girl whilst in her room but nobody caught him. He's still in the hotel somewhere too, so if you're going up to your rooms please be careful and come back down if you see anyone or anything suspicious. More importantly, be careful."

"Okay got it." Rocky said.

James stayed close to Sally as they made their way up to their room and didn't dare leave her side in case she got attacked by this man, even if he turned his back from her for a split second. Especially since Sally is blonde and he may mistake her for the other girl he attacked – even Rydel too.

They all made their way upstairs and went off to their rooms. Ross, Brad, Rydel (with Matty but not Tyler as Tyler was staying with Connor in his room whilst they were in Australia and then in the next country they'd do a swap), Sally and James were walking down one hallway which split off into four. Sally and James went down to their room on their hallway.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk Rydel to her room and make sure she gets there alright. I'll come back as soon as I can. Will you be alright?" Ross asked.

Brad nodded "Yeah. I can look out for myself."

"You better." Ross said, giving him a quick kiss and walking with Rydel to her room which left Brad all alone.

The loneliness made him nervous. More than he was expecting if he's honest.

He shook it off and walked down to his and Ross' room, standing outside the door as he looked for his hotel key in his trouser pocket "Oh, come on..." Brad muttered. He found the key and put it into the door when he heard footsteps near by, making him look down the hallway but there was nobody there meaning it must be coming from another room or the hallway above. Plus, he's pretty sure Rocky, Ellington and Riker's room are on the next floor.

It was probably them.

He looked back at the door and unlocked it, pushing the door open and throwing his jacket on a near by chair. He turned around to shut the door when suddenly someone else started to push against it, like they were trying to get in, which made Brad think that it was Ross. Oh no. Far from. He looked to see a complete stranger. Brad tried to slam the door shut on the man trying to get into the room but unfortunately he was too strong and he got in, managing to grab hold of Brad in the process and kicking the door shut. "GET OFF ME!" Brad shouted, trying to fight back. He managed to let his arm slip and punch the man in the face, which made him loosen his grip on Brad but it made the man punch him back ten times as hard which made Brad a little tipsy and dizzy.

However, Brad did try his best to continue to fight back – despite the fact that the man was twice is size and strength – as he pushed Brad in the direction of the bed. "HELP ME! SOMEONE!" Brad shouted, trying his best to fight as he realised what was more than likely about to happen if some sort of a miracle didn't happen where Ross either came back or somebody walking by heard all this and came in.

Either way, it looked like them two options were not going to happen in time.

He continued to shout for help and fight but the man got him onto the bed and covered his mouth so he couldn't shout, but he continued to scream in some way even though it came out muffled. Muffled was better than not being able to be heard at all.

Brad wriggled harshly to get out of the man's grip as he began to feel him up. He tried to push the man off but he was way too heavy and that attempt made the man slap Brad. He then moved his hands down to Brad's trousers which made him become dead inside and full of dread as he began to unbutton them, realising there was no way he was going to prevent this from happening no matter how much he fought or shouted.

But that was when the door thankfully opened.

"Hey, I'm b—HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF HIM!" Ross shouted, coming into the room after dropping Rydel off. He rushed over to Brad's rescue and pulled the man off him, throwing him to the floor and punching him in the face "ARE YOU SICK IN THE FUCKING HEAD?! GET OUT!" He dragged the man over to the door and threw him out, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Ross turned back round and immediately ran over to Brad who was breathing heavily and having some sort of panic attack, kneeling down in front of him and cupping Brad's face with both his hands, stroking his cheeks gently "It's alright! It's fine! You're safe! Nobody's going to hurt you!"

Brad tried to breath normally and become calm again but he couldn't, he was finding it very difficult "He just... I just... I came into the room... I tried to shut the door and he came and... everything after that was a blur... Oh my, God..." He tried to explain, having tears form in his eyes.

"Calm down, okay? It's fine. I'm here, it's alright... Just breathe... Breathe..." Ross said. He breathed deeply and rested his forehead against Brad's before sitting up on the bed next to him and pulling him in for a hug.

"Calm down, Ross! It's not going to happen again, we're leaving today anyway." Rydel said, as they – apart from Brad, James and Sally as they were still upstairs and were on their way down – were all in the lobby of the hotel the next morning getting ready to leave so they could move onto the next city in Australia.

"I couldn't care less! Do you know how long it took me to calm him down last night?! He didn't do anything wrong! Why would someone want to attempt to do that to him?!"

Riker shrugged "Some people are sick in the head like that, they don't have a reason."

Ross sighed and sat down on a lobby chair as the elevator dinged and Brad came out with Sally and James. He walked over to Ross who pulled him onto his lap "Are you alright?" He asked.

Brad nodded "Yeah, I guess. I'm still a little bit shaken though..." He said. Ross frowned and stroked his back, kissing the side of his head.

Ellington came into the hotel from outside after speaking to the police officer from last night. "Did you get anything out of him?" Rocky asked, turning round to him.

"Well they caught the guy after Ross threw him out and they started questioning him on it and... it was interesting..." Ellington said, looking off to the side, looking slightly thoughtful.

"How so?" Tristan asked.

"Apparently he was asked slash paid to hurt you. But not you." He said, looking at Brad.

"What?" Ross asked, confused. How could he have been paid to hurt Brad but not hurt him? That makes no sense. Either he was paid to do it or he wasn't. This is why he should have sent Riker out or James, they would have got some sense from the officer.

"He was meant to do it to Rydel and Connor."

"What?" Rydel and Connor said, slightly shocked and now becoming a little frightened.

"Yeah, but he got the wrong girl and clearly he got the wrong guy."

"Why us two? Who paid him?" Connor asked, feeling more anxious about being in the hotel and in Sydney itself as the seconds ticked.

Ellington shrugged "He wouldn't say, apparently. Lets just be thankful he's caught now and that we're getting out of here, okay?"

Rocky puffed his cheeks "What a way kick off the tour..."

Connor stood, watching as everyone gathered their things to put into the back of the car they had to take them to their next stop, thinking about what had just happened and had been said about the guy. Cos he couldn't understand any of this at all.

Why would someone want to hurt him and Rydel on purpose?

More importantly... Who?

 ** _Next:_** _Misunderstanding_

* * *

 **Turns out this chapter came out a lot shorter than I thought it would. Oh well.**

 **Honestly guys, I'm still writing chapter plots for this story & it's stressing me out bc there are so many ways where this story could go like wow. I'm currently writing chapter 20 bc I had nearly 22 chapters but I decided that what I was doing I didn't want to do any more bc if I'd have done it what I wanted to do wouldn't have fit. But whatever. It's all good now. It's fine-well, it's not bc I'm practically losing hair over this story but whatever. Not your problem.**

 **You know, until it comes to me updating them chapters & you wanna throw a knife through my neck. I guarantee you will. As always. ALSO: if you're reading this far in my A/N put in your review: "rad is love, rad is life" bc... it's the only thing that came to my mind lol.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

 **Thoughts on James (in the flashback)?**

 **Thoughts on Brad (in &out of the flashback)?**

 **Thoughts on Brad & James? (in the flashback)**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on Ross? (in & out of the flashback)**

 **Thoughts on Ross & Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**


	7. Misunderstanding

**I know I said I wouldn't update today bc of the funeral but to be honest, writing is the only thing that's taken my mind off everything that's happened today so I decided to update. It's honestly the only thing that distracts & makes me happy at the moment.**

 **So yeah, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
** _Misunderstanding_

 _9 Months Later_

The two bands were still on their world tour as they had only a few stops left – Spain, France, England and America. Currently, they were on their final stop in Italy, Milan before moving onto those final four countries. Whilst being in Australia, nobody found out who the person was that paid the man to do what he did to Brad that was meant for Connor and Rydel, but they have no intention of finding out because they're over it and the guy who did it is locked away.

Currently they were in the hotel or in the hotel's restaurant getting breakfast. It was only Brad, Tristan, James and Connor in the restaurant as the others were on their way down. Tristan stared into space thoughtfully, looking around him where there were a few other tables filled up with some people, but not a lot, it was quite quiet.

But there was one table that was in the corner of the room that had a woman with her kid on it which made his glance immediately go to Brad and he looked away with a sigh. "What's the matter? What are you thinking about?" James asked, noticing the look on his face.

"I'm amazed."

"By what?" Brad asked.

Tristan looked at him "I'm amazed that you can keep a secret for this long. I mean, when you and Ross were dating in secret you never kept it this long."

"Seriously. Are you going to build a bridge?" James asked, giving Tristan a sort of disbelieving look.

Tristan became confused by his question "Why?"

"So you can get over it! Leave him alone, the time will come when he tells Ross. Sure, it might not be so soon, it might be later. The times bound to come anyway."

"The times bound to come for what?" Rydel asked, sitting down at the table.

The boys all glanced at each other, apart from Connor who was distracted by something under the table, waiting for someone to come up with something and looked back to Rydel. "For Tristan to get a girlfriend. Come on, I mean, have you seen those dimples?" James said, pinching Tristan's cheeks which made him shake his head at him.

Rydel turned to Connor, who sat next to her, and she seen that he was on his phone. She rolled her eyes as she seemed to notice that he was getting distracted an awful lot by his phone lately – ever since the tour started but she has only just realised. "Hey, who are you texting?" Rydel asked.

No response.

"Connor..."

Still nothing.

"Connor, the hotel's on fire. It's burning. Oh my, God, your chairs on fire! Connor! Tyler's drowning in the pool! Seriously?"

Brad sighed "Hey, Tris, I'm sure Rydel wouldn't mind being your girlfriend."

"What?" Connor said, raising his head from his phone.

Rydel rolled her eyes "Who are you texting? Cos you seem to be on your phone a hell of a lot lately."

"I'm not texting anybody. I'm just playing on it."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I am. What else would I be doing?"

Rydel stared at him suspiciously before moving her vision to the window in the hotel restaurant "Oh my, God, what the hell is Rocky doing out there?" Rydel asked.

Connor looked "Where?"

Once Connor's head turned Rydel immediately snatched his phone from his hand where Connor began to try fight her for it back "No!" Rydel said, slapping his hands that tried to get the phone with her spare hand.

"Rydel, seriously, give me it back." Connor said, tyring to grab it but he wasn't anywhere close to winning.

"Wait... Who's... Becky?"

"You're texting Becky?" Brad asked, shocked.

Tristan looked at Connor in shock too "I thought it was just a meaningless one night stand!"

"Wait, what?" Rydel asked, confused as she looked at Connor. Why the hell hadn't she heard about this for? Why hadn't he told her? More importantly, why hadn't the other three boys told her?

"Well... Cats out of that bag isn't it." Connor took his phone off Rydel and sat back down.

Rydel sat back down next to him "You have a girlfriend? Since when?"

"She's not really a girlfriend."

"Oh..." Rydel said, smiling a little as she seemed more happier about that.

"But she probably will be when we get back to the UK."

"Oh."

A silence fell upon the table which made the other three boys begin to feel uncomfortable as they began to feel some sort of tension rise. "You know what, I'm feeling sick, so I'm gonna go stand outside for some fresh air." Brad said, getting up from the table as he didn't want to see the out come of Connor and Rydel's conversation.

It may result in Brad, Tristan and James having to look for a new bass player for the rest of the tour.

"Me too." Tristan said, getting up from the table and following Brad.

"Wait!" James said, quickly getting up and making a B line for the door that Brad and Tristan had went through.

"W-why didn't you tell me about her?" Rydel asked, feeling hurt that he hadn't spoke about this Becky before. Connor literally tells her everything and this appears to be the only thing he hasn't told her about which stings.

Connor shrugged "If I did tell anybody, them three would have given me grief for it and wouldn't have stopped whinding me up."

"I wouldn't have."

"I know but... I just wanted something to myself. Kind of like how Ross and Brad did before they told us all—well, before we all figured it out—and I understand why they did. It's nice not having to share something with the world that you can keep to yourself."

"Awe," Rydel cooed, hugging from the side. She pulled away from the hug "Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. But if she breaks your heart, I'll break her face." She said, making Connor laugh.

The other three got outside through the restaurant door and felt relieved and like they could breathe again as they felt like they were suffocating in the rising tension. "Not gonna lie, I thought it was about to kick off in there." Tristan said.

James glanced back through the window where he could see into the restaurant "Maybe it has. Tell you what, if you see a chair go through the window... R-I-P Connor Ball."

"As if he's been keeping that from us though. I mean, I understand why he probably didn't want to, but still..." Brad said.

Tristan let out a small laugh which made the other two boys look at him. "What?" James asked.

Tristan shook his head "Nothing."

"No go on. Say it..." Brad said, even though he knew what it was going to be about as he realised he may have contradicted himself by what he said about Connor and his little secret girlfriend.

"All I was going to say was that you're one to talk about keeping secrets. So don't go saying stuff about him keeping a relationship a secret when: one, you've done it. Two, you're keeping something a secret that is much worse than that."

"It's not really that much worse... Plus, mine's kind of understandable as to why I'm not telling anybody."

"I'm not asking you or saying you should tell anybody. You just need to tell one person and that's it." Tristan said, making Brad roll his eyes.

Ross came out of the elevator in the lobby and walked towards the restaurant door where he seen Brad stood outside with Tristan and James and he looked through the restaurant doors where he seen Connor and Rydel both sat together by themselves. He thought about it for a moment and decided to go outside to see the others but he stopped when he heard them all talking, listening in.

"Seriously though, don't you feel a massive weight on your shoulders about this?" Tristan asked "don't you feel the slightest bit guilty about hiding this from Ross?"

"Oh my, God, drop it. It doesn't matter!" Brad said, trying not to raise his voice at him but he was finding it very hard not to.

"Yes it does! If I were Ross I wouldn't like it. Nobody would like it. Anybody in a relationship wouldn't like it! Now answer the question, do you feel guilty or not?" Tristan asked.

"Of course he feels guilty." James said, trying to fight Brad's corner.

"Hey, I didn't ask you. If anything you should feel guilty too," Tristan said, making Ross cock his head slightly at what he meant by that. James rolled his eyes. He understood that Brad should tell Ross about the baby but he also understood that he's scared of his reaction and what he'll say. "You do realise the longer you put off telling him, the worse his reaction is gonna be. Right?" Tristan asked, continuing.

"Who says I was gonna tell him?" Brad asked.

"Well it's either that or he finds out on his own and do you really want him to find out on his own?"

"Not really..."

"Exactly s—" Tristan stopped speaking when he happened to catch Ross out the corner of his eye, coming out of the door that lead outside slowly.

"Hey... What's going on?" Ross asked, walking over to them.

"Nothing." Brad said, making Tristan shake his head at Brad which Ross noticed.

"I'm gonna go see if Sally's coming down for breakfast before they stop serving it." James said, going back inside.

"And I'm gonna go see if Rydel's killed Connor yet." Brad said. He quickly kissed Ross and went back inside the restaurant.

Ross watched Brad as he went back inside, becoming slightly suspicious by the way they had all bolted off as soon as he came out. He turned back to Tristan and jumped when he seen he was looking at him. "I know you know." Tristan said.

Ross looked at him confused "What?"

"I know you know something's up."

"I have my suspicion... A little bit more now if I'm honest. I over heard you all... Why doesn't he want to tell me? Whatever it is that all this is about."

Tristan became thoughtful as to what to say to Ross without physically telling him about the pregnancy and baby. On one hand he could tell him, or he could avoid it completely, or he could indirectly tell him where Ross would figure it out for himself. Therefore, Tristan hasn't actually told him and he can't get in trouble by Brad for it.

Yeah. The indirecting sounds good.

"Because he's scared of your reaction," Tristan said "he reckons you won't have a good one – and I honestly think you won't either. I didn't before but he's left it too long. The longer time goes on the worst your reaction is going to be."

Ross took a small step back from Tristan "Okay now you're making me nervous... Has it got something to do with James..?" Ross asked, remembering what Tristan had said to him about how he should feel guilty as well as Brad – along with the fact he left as soon as Ross came over like he was trying to avoid him.

Tristan nodded his head in a 50/50 way "I guess you could say so..."

Ross raised his brow, being very, very, very suspicious "Okay, so... if Brad does ever tell me or if I do find out on my own... Am I gonna end up hurting a certain someone?"

Tristan shrugged "I doubt it... But you might. I don't know. I mean, I know you hit Brad the last time he had to tell you something that was almost as big as this... but... who knows? Only time will tell I guess."

"Right... I think I may know what it is, I could be wrong but... I'm hoping I am."

Tristan stared at Ross, being confused yet curious as to how he could have figured out about the baby from that conversation. The only thing Tristan got out of that conversation was Brad, James and—uh-oh. Tristan's eyes widened as he realised what the entire conversation and indirect sounded like and the thing that Ross now thinks that it is "Oh, no, no! Brad isn't ch—"

"I'll see you later." Ross said, turning around and going back inside.

"No, no! Oh my, God, no... Oh my, God... Oh no... Oh shit." Tristan kept repeating, putting his hand through his hair.

Now he realised why Brad didn't want to tell Ross after that conversation. Cos... now Ross thinks Brad's cheating on him or was. With James. Thanks to Tristan and his big mouth.

 _Now_ everything was definitely about to take an interesting turn.

 ** _Next:_** _Against the Clock_

* * *

 **Do you think if I got sprayed with holy water my satanicness would calm down a little? Maybe? Or do you think the water would evaporate? lol**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan?**

 **Thoughts on Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Connor & Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is gonna happen?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**


	8. Against the Clock

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE IT'S VERY IMPORTANT:**_

 **I'm so annoyed I wrote a long ass'd authors note explaining something about this story & fanfiction deleted it. Ffs. ISG this website hates me.**

 **But I guess I'm gonna have to try & remember it bc it's very important.**

 **Basically, what I was saying was that this story is frustrating me so much for more than one reason. I'm on the verge & 50/50 about deleting this story again & starting from scratch due to the amount of things that are happening & plots getting mixed up with others & them fitting in somewhere else rather than where it is now. There are chapter plots that I've written or want to write that have changed or will change previous chapter plots I've already written. There is literally that much stuff happening with this story that I wouldn't be surprised if it was 60 chapters long at the LEAST. Like, there's this thing that I wanna do with James but there's also another thing i wanna do with Connor & James that's from A Box Full of Secrets & I can't do the James thing if the Connor & James thing happens (as people who read ABFOS will know what it is if they can remember) bc it'll prevent the James thing from happening like grrr. I'm trying to find a way where I can do both. Seriously, this & MELA are turning into Its All About The Girl & Going In Cirlces bc I had to write the sequel to Its All About The Girl THREE TIMES before I got it perfect to the point where I don't want to change a single thing about it. And another thing that's stressing me out is that in the final ARC of this story it's going to take a very, very, very, very dark turn & even though right now (after this chapter) it seems like it's going to be a little bit dark, it's gonna be even worse in that ARC & I'm trying to find a way to make it weave into the story perfectly without it going off the rails but honestly, it's going to go off the rails just a little bit in that ARC - & by a little bit I mean, possibly a lot. I'm not even joking, I am terrified of coming to write that ARC bc of what happens in it & the way everything gets to what it is - & I'm not normally scared of what I write so this is saying something & a huge warning. I've told my friend Anna (DyleoliviaZella) about it but I've only told her about a quarter of it - I truthfully haven't told her the full explanation of it even though it may seem like it to her bc I haven't told her the reason why a certain person ends up the way they do during that ARC or the reason why another certain person does what they do & I haven't even told her what that certain person does cos it will definitely make you all have some sort of reaction. It's kind of like when I wrote the very first Rosslington story, I was scared of what your reactions were going to be to me writing a boy/boy story due to me writing girl/boy stories for such a long time. But right now I am petrified. I'm even scared of the reactions from Anna, the other Anna, Mckenzie, Nikki, Olivia & readers who have been with this story since MELA - & I'm _NEVER_ scared of their reactions bc they're so used to my stories (especially the people that I've named bc they've been there since practically the beginning when I posted Its All About The Girl).**

 **I'm not even joking you. I'm so scared for that ARC to come round & the chapter where a certain something happens bc I'm either gonna get a lot of abuse thrown at me for it or some of you are going to throw abuse & stop reading. But I may just be over thinking - but I'll definitely get abuse for it. Definitely. A lot of verbal & a lot of 'wtf's' & indirects on Twitter, Instagram etc. where I've seen indirects of people talking about my stories. You're all definitely going to question what the hell must run through my mind. Bc no matter what I do or what I write & try to think of for this story, it is going to take a dark turn - and either way you're not going to like any of them. Yeah, some aren't as bad as the one that I'm sticking with currently (if anything the one I'm sticking with currently is the very worst) but still.**

 **But anyway, enough about that, I'll let you get on with reading the story before this authors note becomes longer than the actual chapter lol. I just thought that I'd warn you that's all :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
** _Against the Clock_

"Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor! Connor!" Tristan chorused, running after him as he had just left the hotel's restaurant by himself and was making his way up to his room.

Connor turned around to ask Tristan what he wanted but before he could respond, Tristan grabbed him by the arm and dragged him upstairs until they reached Tristan's room where he threw Connor in, shutting the door behind him "I've done a bad thing! A bad accidental thing."

"What? Surely it's not that bad."

"Alright, but... if Ross and Brad break-up within the next few hours or you hear shouting and crying... Don't come running to me cos I'll only say 'I told you so'."

Connor's eyes widened "What have you done?"

"W-well... After Rydel started questioning you on Becky, me, Brad and James went outside and Brad said something about keeping a secret and I said that he's one to talk about keeping them where we ended up talking about the whole baby thing all over again and Ross started coming outside and heard some of it, so I shut up and then Brad and James went back inside. I told Ross I know that he knows something's up and we talked – kind of indirecting about it I guess – but... the way I was indirecting m-made it sound as though um... er... Brad's cheating on him with er... James and now he thinks that. And I'm gonna go through myself out this window." Tristan said, walking over to the window in his room.

"Are you an idiot?! Do you not remember the reason why Ross and Brad broke up last year before the whole baby thing?!" Connor asked, raising his voice at the stupidity of his friend. He wonders just how many brain cells Tristan actually has sometimes, and judging by today it's very few.

"Yeah... Unfortunately I do..." Tristan scratched his head, grimacing at the memory – well, the sound of it. He didn't see it happen, he heard it happen as he was stood in the hotel bedroom at the time.

Connor ran his hands through his hair, sighing "You need to fix this now before Ross says something to him. You know he will the moment they're alone. Oh my, God, if they break up, I'm gonna kill you! More importantly, Brad's gonna kill you! And then James will cos you'll have probaly broken up him and Sally!"

Tristan groaned in deep regret "I've messed up haven't I?"

"Yes! Now go un-mess it up!" Connor said, pointing at the door.

"Alright, I'm going!" Tristan said, making his way towards the door to go find Ross before he went up to his room and seen Brad – and that was going to be difficult considering he could be outside the door right now. He was on a very tight time limit till everything fell apart.

Brad stood at his hotel room door trying to open it desparately when the door behind him opened, which is James and Sally's room, where they both came out. Sally noticed Brad "You're in a bit of a rush. Do you need the toilet or something?"

"Kind of." Brad finally found his key in his pocket and slammed it into the door.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? Either you do or don't." James said.

"I feel sick."

James' face fell "What? When you said it downstairs, I thought you were saying it as an excuse to leave Connor and Rydel alone... How long have you felt sick for?"

"A few days. I thought I was over it. Apparently not." Brad got the door open and quickly rushed into the room.

Sally looked at James with a slight grin "What was it you said to me again? 'If it happens again it'll be at the end of the tour when we're basically finished'," Sally mimicked James' voice "sweetie, it ain't the end of tour and I have a simple four worded sentence to say to you. I told you so."

"This isn't funny! We've got months left till tours over!" James said, going into Ross and Brad's room. Sally followed and shut the door behind her.

James went into the bathroom where Brad was leaning against the wall, sat on the floor, with his hand running through his hair and looking pale. James stepped forwards and Sally stayed in the hallway "Is it just some sort of flu you've caught or..?" James asked, trailing off.

"I don't know." Brad answered.

"Maybe he's pregnant," Sally said, making Brad look at her and then James who looked about done with Sally "Oh yeah, I know by the way, James told me back in Australia. Just thought I'd say so you can actually talk about it whilst I'm here."

"'Oh yeah, don't worry about it Brad, I won't tell anybody. Your secrets safe with me'." Brad mimicked James' voice.

"She dragged it out of me!"

"It's true, I did." Sally said.

Brad went to go get up off the floor but instead he felt a wave of nausea hit him where he ended up back on the floor and throwing up into the toilet. "Lovely..." Sally said, disgusted.

James crouched next to him on the floor and and rubbed his back as he emptied out his insides. Brad stopped after a short while, hanging his head over the toilet seat with his head resting on his arm, hiding his face away from Sally and James. The two stood in silence, not really knowing what to say, until they heard him beginning to sob and he shook his head "I don't wanna be... Not yet anyway."

"I know..." James said, sympathetically as he got up from the floor and Brad came away from the toilet.

"How are you going to find out?" Sally asked "Cos... I don't think you can exactly walk into a hospital over here and ask for an ultrasound – they'll think you're crazy!"

"Well how else is he supposed to find out?"

Sally shrugged "Pregnancy test? I know it may sound stupid but it's how girls usually find out without going to the doctors or hospital. I'm sure it'll work the same way for a boy as it will a girl. Besides, first time for everything right?"

"And how is he going to walk into a pharmacy without being recognised or questioned?" James asked.

"I'll go."

"Really? Are you sure?" Brad asked, looking up at her with some sort of uncertainty from where he remained on the floor.

Sally nodded "Yeah. I mean, only a vast majority of your fans and R5's know who I am, so I have less of a chance getting recognised. Even if I do... I'll come up with something."

James shook his head slowly at Sally in some sort of disbelief, even though he was willing for her to go along with it for Brad's sake "You're crazy..."

Sally smiled at him, bearing her teeth slightly "I know. See you in about half an hour!" She said, exiting the bathroom.

She opened up the door of the hotel room and walked out into the hallway where she collided into Ross who was about to go inside. "Sally? What are you doing in my hotel room?" Ross asked.

"Oh, erm... Me and James were just talking to Brad. James is still in there now."

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk to the nearest store to get a few things."

"Oh, okay... I'll see you later then."

"Bye!" Sally said, quickly walking off down the hallway.

Ross watched her as she left and turned back to the hotel door, pushing it wide open so it hit off the wall "Brad?" Ross called, where James walked out of the bathroom "why are you in there?" Ross asked, snapping slightly.

"Er, Brad felt sick so I was checking of he was alright."

"Well, I'm here now. Thanks anyway." He said, going into the bathroom.

James furrowed his brow due to the attitude he had received off Ross. He shook his head and made his way out the room "Okay... I'm going, Brad. I'll see you later."

Brad hung over the toilet seat dry heaving and shaking a little when Ross came into the room and knelt down next to him, stroking his back gently at first, but started to get a little heavier and rougher. Brad chose to ignore it because he was dry heaving and coughing so he thought Ross was doing it to help him out a little – but something inside told him that maybe he wasn't. "Are you alright?" Ross asked.

Brad went to respond but ended up throwing up in the toilet again. "There, there..." Ross said, patting his back harshly as he did so.

Brad came away from the toilet and breathed deeply where he leant into Ross and rested his head against his chest tiredly. Ross stroked his hair gently. "This is horrible..." Brad said.

"I know. Don't worry, you'll get over it." Ross said, beginning to get a little rougher with the hair stroking, making Brad let out a small hiss of pain "what's wrong?" Ross asked.

"N-nothing... You just—ow-you're hurting me."

"Am I?" Ross asked, doing it more heavier, purposefully.

"Ye—ah! Stop!"

Ross stopped stroking his hair, but still kept hold of him "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm gonna go get ready for the show."

Ross stood up, still having hold of Brad, and let him go which made him land on the floor sort of harshly as Brad wasn't ready to stand up or be let go of. "See ya." Ross said, exiting the bathroom.

Brad became confused and a little bit scared by the way Ross had just treat him – even though he didn't really do much, that could still be classed as some form of abuse and that really scared him.

Cos small abuse like that can turn into something like...

What's the right example?

Oh yeah.

It can turn into how Titus treat Rydel.

 ** _Next:_** _James' Fear_

* * *

 _ **IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY CAN YOU PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP.**_

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan?**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Do you think he is pregnant?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on the way Ross acted towards Brad?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**


	9. James' Fear

**I actually written this within the space of an hour wow I'm proud. It's probably cos the chapters short lol but I promise the next ones a lot longer.**

 **I really appreciate you guys saying that you'll stick by me & this story no matter what happens in it & how dark it gets. Thank you :) But I guess we'll see how true that statement will be when the thing comes round :) it won't be for a while yet, though :D**

* * *

 **Guest Account Replies:**

 **5sauceotps:** Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, but sometimes people can be really mean on this website & take things too far. It's horrible.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
** _James' Fear_ **  
**

Ross walked down a hallway in the hotel to get downstairs when Rydel came out of her room and spotted him "Ross! Can you do me a favour?" Rydel asked.

"No." Ross said, walking straight passed her.

Rydel stood there, watching him in some sort of shock, as he walked off "You don't even know what I was going to ask you!"

"I don't care."

"Ross! Oh my, G—Ellington!" Rydel said, seeing him coming down the hallway, she ran over to him "watch the boys for me a second." She said, quickly turning around and going after Ross without giving Ellington an option.

Ellington stood there "Yeah, sure! No problem Rydel! Thanks for giving me the option!" He said sarcastically before going into her hotel room where Tyler and Matty were.

Rydel ran after Ross, calling his name but he ignored her no matter how loud she shouted him. Once they got near to the elevator, Rydel grabbed him by the arm. "WHAT?!" Ross shouted, leaning forwards at Rydel which made her lean back and slightly frightened.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Ross shook his head "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Now tell me what's wrong."

Ross stayed silent for a moment "Brad's a cheater."

Rydel laughed "Alright, nice one, seriously, what's wrong?" She asked.

"That is what's wrong! He's been cheating on me with James! Tristan basically said so!"

Rydel raised her brow "And what makes you think that?"

"Um, he's been acting very weird and funny with me whilst we've been on this tour but I've let it slide and now I'm done letting it slide, Rydel. He, Tristan and James were together this morning and they all split off as soon as I came over and Tristan started telling me that there was something I needed to know."

"Directly or indirectly?"

"Indirectly."

Rydel sighed, knowing what was wrong with Brad due to Connor telling her but she didn't want to tell Ross as she had promised Connor she wouldn't. And she didn't want to break that trust. It had to come out of Brad's mouth or he had to find out on his own. Instead, Rydel stayed silent for a small while before speaking again. She nodded "Alright, Ross. You think that. Go ahead. Cos I can guarantee you now that, that is not what's wrong wrong with him! He wouldn't dare do that to you and you know it. So go ahead, think that. Ruin your marriage and possibly the best relationship you've had and ever will have."

"Oh, what would you know about relationships? The only relationships you've been in are abusive ones and a one night stand." Ross sneered, turning around and going to the elevator.

Rydel's mouth dropped open "Ross! You need to quit it and stop being an ass before you do or say something you regret! Ross!" Rydel shouted, but it was too late as the elevator door shut and he was gone. She shook her head and sighed heavily, turning around to go back to her room.

Sally had returned back to the hotel and went into Ross and Brad's hotel room where Brad and James were. "Did you get recognised by anybody?" James asked, seeing the bag in her hand that seemed to be filled with a lot of stuff.

Sally nodded "Yeah, luckily it was after I got them and I stopped off at the nearest store to get some sweets and drinks to hide the tests right at the bottom of the bag in case they took a glance in and seen them."

"You're surprisingly smart..."

"I know." Sally said, smiling with a smug look. Her smile quickly dropped and she took another bag out of the bag she carried and threw it at Brad "Here, have fun."

Brad caught the bag "As much fun as this can be." He said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Sally watched him and turned to James who looked like he was glaring slightly and thoughtful "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Sally stared at him suspiciously, giving him the same look she gave him back when she got him to tell her about Brad and the baby. Like then, James gave in and stepped closer to her "I came back in after Ross left and Brad was really shaken." He said, quietly cause of Brad being in the bathroom and the possibility of him overhearing.

"Why?"

"I asked him and he told me that when Ross came into the bathroom he was being nice at first but then he started getting rough with him."

"Playfully?"

James shook his head "No, like... abusive rough."

"How?"

"Apparently he was patting his back and he started getting heavier with it and then he started stroking his back and did the same. But then he started playing with his hair and started getting rougher to the point where Brad had to tell him to stop whilst in the middle of saying 'ow' and after, Ross kept hold of him as he got off the floor and he let go of him so that he fell back onto the floor."

Sally furrowed her brow, looking away from James thoughtfully "That doesn't sound like Ross... Are you sure he's not having a bad day or something?"

"Sally, I've seen Ross have bad days on this tour and trust me, he's never done anything like that to Brad before. I'm really scared for him now..."

Sally didn't say anything in response to him, as what James was telling her, frightened her too "I—I'm sure this is just a one off... He won't... He won't do it again..." Sally said, even though something inside of her was unsure about it.

"I hope so... Come on, lets leave him alone. We'll come back in a few minutes." He said, ushering her towards the door "we'll be back in a bit, Brad!" James called.

Tristan ran around the bottom of the hotel frantically trying to find Ross to stop him from saying anything to Brad when he thankfully seen him coming out the elevator. "Ross!" Tristan called, running over to him.

"What?"

"Have you said anything to Brad yet?"

Ross shook his head "Not yet. I was about to but I changed my mind... Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"No, no! It's a good thing you changed your mind!"

"Really? I don't think so."

"Ross!" Rocky said, walking over to him, making Tristan sigh "where's Brad?"

"Upstairs, why?"

"Well, can you go get him for me? We left some things back at the venue including some of his stuff and I don't want to go on my own."

"Why don't you just go up there and ask him yourself?" Ross asked, making it clear he wasn't in a very good mood to Rocky.

Rocky decided to ignore his attitude and continued on talking "Because, he may be my brother-in-law, but I barely talk to him! You go ask and tell him."

Ross sighed in frustration "Fine. But he won't be your brother-in-law for much longer, trust me. I'm gonna go talk to him now whilst I'm up there." Ross said, glancing at Tristan before going to the elevator.

"No, Ross don't! You've got it wrong, no! DON'T!" Tristan shouted, running to the elevator but it shut on him as he got to it – now he became very worried "Oh my, God, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Tristan chorused, hammering the elevator button.

Rocky walked over to Tristan "What's wrong? Why is he saying that about Brad?"

"Because he misunderstood something I indirectly said and now he thinks that he's cheating on him with James! But he's not!"

"Seriously? Why would he think that? I mean, I know he's blonde and everything, but sometimes he makes that stereotype about blondes true. What were you meant to say?" Rocky asked, feeling done about Ross and he's only been involved in this situation for about five seconds.

"It doesn't matter right now but it wasn't that! Fuck this, I'm taking the stairs!" Tristan ran over to the stairs, with Rocky following him, even though he knew there was a slight chance he may not make it upstairs in time to stop Ross as the stairs took longer for you to get up to Ross and Brad's hotel room.

Brad came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, expecting Sally and James to be there but they weren't. "Sally? James?" Brad called out, in case they were in the room somewhere hiding. "Sally?" He said, standing in the middle of the room "Jam—" He stopped when the door opened up and Ross came into the room, slamming the door shut and looking over at Brad in some sort of anger and like he could literally tear his head off which scared him after the way he treat him earlier. "Ross..." Brad said.

Nothing, he just continued to stare at him.

"A-are you okay?" He asked.

"No."

"What's wrong..?"

And after that, Brad began to wish he had never even asked.

 ** _Next:_** _Got It All Wrong_

* * *

 **So yeah, the next chapter is going to be a box full of rainbows & sunshine! **

_**3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on what Ross said to Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Do you think Sally & James are right to be scared for Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan?**

 **Thoughts on Rocky?**

 **Funniest moment? (if there was one lol)**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is gonna happen?**


	10. Got It All Wrong

**Have you guys watched "Sound Advice ft. The Vamps" on YouTube? Oh my, God, it was fucking hilarious :') I hope they do it with R5 at some point cos it was great & I can only just imagine what would happen in it :') Seriously though, go watch The Vamps one, it was brilliant! :')**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
** _Got It All Wrong_

"Should I go see how Brad is?" Sally asked, making her way towards the hotel room door.

James nodded "Er, yeah. I'll be through in a second."

Sally left the room as soon as James gave her the all clear and once she stepped out into the hallway, all she could hear coming from Ross and Brad's room was Ross shouting the loudest and most angriest she had ever heard him shout in the time she's known him. At first she didn't panic or think anything of it until she heard him shout again and she heard Brad cry out in some sort of pain.

"L-let go! You've got i-it all wrong—ow! You're hurting me please..." She heard Brad say, sounding absolutely petrified and like he was crying.

"No I won't fucking let go until you tell me what the fuck you were thinking and WHY!"

Sally's eyes widened before she burst through into their room to stop whatever it was that was going on between them.

 _A Few Minutes Earlier_

"What's wrong?"

Ross took a step closer to him "I spoke to Tristan earlier when you went back inside the restaurant."

"And?"

" _And_ he told me slash indirectly said something to me that seemed a little bit interesting," Ross said, making Brad's face fall and think that Tristan had told him about the baby, and on the inside he was beginning to plot his murder "Yeah, you better look like that."

"Look, Ross, I—"

Ross cut him off "I don't really want to hear it to be honest, I just wanna know why?"

"W-well... Why else? I was scared to tell you!"

"That's not an excuse, I want a full explanation now."

Brad shrugged a little, looking lost "I... I don't know how to explain it..."

"WELL FIND A WAY!"

Brad jumped the moment Ross shouted, not expecting it. Suddenly the timer on his phone started going off in his pocket, which was to let him know that the tests in the bathroom were ready to look at. Brad took the phone out of his pocket to switch it off when Ross came over and snatched it out of his hand, throwing it out of the way onto the floor. "Ross, what the hell?! Will you calm down!" Brad said, raising his voice slightly and glancing over at the bathroom door and back to him.

"No I won't! Now tell me why the hell you did it!" Ross said, as Brad glanced back and forth from the bathroom door nervously.

Brad looked back at Ross, having his brow furrowed as he became confused "What?"

"Tell me why you did it. Or better yet, are doing it." He said, now being inches away from Brad.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brad asked, taking one last glance at the bathroom.

Ross looked to where Brad was glancing at and he looked back at him "Why are you looking at the bathroom for? Is he in there?" Ross asked.

"What? Who? He who?" Brad asked. Ross walked over to the bathroom and Brad quickly ran over, blocking his way in "No. Don't go in there."

"And why not?"

"Because, whatever you think Tristan's told you is clearly wrong! Now... if you love me, you will not go in there."

"And because I stupidly do, I will." Ross pushed Brad harshly out of the way of the door, making him almost collide into a small table that was next to the wall, and he went into the bathroom.

Brad caught his balance quickly and stood in the door way watching Ross as he looked around, not being able to see anything that was worth hiding which relieved Brad. Ross went to go say something but stopped when he seen something in the sink and Brad froze, watching in slight horror as he walked over to it. "Why the hell are there three pregnancy tests in the sink?" Ross asked, picking them up, in utter confusement and slight suspicion which was not helping his anger at this current moment.

He felt like he was about to punch something and the moment was edging closer where he was about to completely lose it and snap and unfortunately Brad would be the one he let it out on.

He looked over to Brad who stood in the doorway of the bathroom, frozen in some sort of fear. Ross waited for a response but he got nothing and that was it.

He snapped.

"WELL WHY?!" He shouted, throwing the tests at him.

Brad flinched as they hit him, starting to become full of fear as each second passed "I-I um... er... I..."

"You know what," Ross walked towards Brad and grabbed hold of him, shoving him into the bedroom where he let go and stood closely to him "tell me! Why the hell are there pregnancy tests in the bathroom and why the hell you thought and felt the need to behind my back and cheat on me with James!"

Brad shook his head "N-no... It's not true. I haven't! I'm not!" He said, shaking slightly.

"Well why would Tristan say it for?!"

Brad didn't know what to say, he had nothing. He was literally frozen in shock and fear, not knowing what to say or do without Ross raising his voice any more at him. Ross stepped forwards and grabbed Brad roughly by both his arms, having a very tight grip "WELL TELL ME!" Ross shouted, shaking him violently and keeping a good hold on him which made Brad cry out in pain and begin to cry a little.

"L-let go! You've got i-it all wrong—ow! You're hurting me please..." Brad begged, being absolutely petrified of what Ross was going to do to him if he didn't think of something.

"No I won't fucking let go until you tell me what the fuck you were thinking and WHY!"

"ROSS WHAT THE HELL GET OFF HIM!" Sally shouted, bursting into the room and rushing over. She pushed against Ross to get him off Brad but if anything it only tightened his grip around his arms.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"I-I haven't! I'm not cheating on you I swear! I love you!"

"Ross for God sake! Let him go! JAMES COME HERE QUICKLY!" Sally shouted, looking towards the open hotel door and beginning to panic herself and shake.

"Well if you're not cheating why have you been acting so funny and secretive with James on this tour for?! Why has Tristan said what he's said?! And why the hell are there pregnancy tests in the bathroom?! What? Two people weren't good enough so you had to go for a third and got them pregnant? EXPLAIN!"

Brad shook his head, letting tears rapidly fall down his face as his arms started to become numb and have no feeling in them as all he managed to let out was a painful squeak. "I SAID EXPLAIN!" Ross shouted, violently shaking him again, but even rougher to the point where he almost let go of him.

"JAMES! FOR GOD SAKE! SOMEBODY HELP!" Sally screamed in fear as somebody was going to get seriously hurt.

James walked out of his and Sally's hotel room after hearing her scream and shout his name. He went into Ross and Brad's hotel room where he seen Ross have hold of Brad roughly and Brad crying in pain and fear "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF HIM!" James shouted, going over and grabbing hold of Ross to try and get him off Brad.

Sally walked away from the three and went into the bathroom where the pregnancy tests were on the floor and she picked them up to have a look at the results.

"Oh of course you had to come protect him. Well we don't need you here right now!"

"Ross, let him go now. Whatever the hell your problem is I'm sure it can be fixed! NOW LET HIM GO!"

Rydel suddenly came running into the hotel room after hearing loud voices as she was going back to her room after going downstairs to see what Rocky wanted with her "ROSS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rydel shouted, running over.

"Go on then, if you can't explain it to me, explain it to her!"

"Y-you've got it all wrong—ow... I'm not cheating on you with J-James! Yeah, me and him know something you don't –well guess what, so does Sally, Connor and Tristan – that's why I've b-been acting f-funny and secretive because I didn't want you to know what it was cos I was scared of your reaction and now I've even more petrified s-so if you think I'm gonna tell you now... you've got another thing coming..." Brad said, shaking.

Rydel looked at Ross in disbelief "Is that why you've got him in the state he's in?! Because you think he's—why?! Why would they when he's married to you and loves you and when James has a fucking beautiful girlfriend! I told you this before! It's not that! That is not what is wrong with him! Far from." She yelled, having hold of Ross' arm and beginning to dig her finger nails into his arm in the hope it would make him let go of Brad but it wasn't working.

Sally came back out of the bathroom and over to them "Yeah and if James was cheating or if I had any suspicion that he was, do you honestly think that I would still be with him?! Ross you're paranoid!"

"ROSS HE'S NOT CHEATING ON Y—!" Tristan shouted, bursting into the room with Rocky behind him.

"TOO FUCKING LATE TO TELL HIM THAT! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU ABSOLUTE PRICK?!" James shouted. He turned to Ross "There you go, you've got it from Tristan himself, he's not cheating! Now let him go cos I swear to god if you do not let go of him within the next ten seconds I will hit you so hard your life will flash before your eyes."

Ross looked at Brad "Why were there pregnancy tests in the bathroom?"

"1,"

"C-Cos... I..." Brad stuttered, not being able to speak or even string a single sentence together.

"2, 3, 4,"

"Come on. Explain."

"5, 6,"

Brad breathed heavily, not being able to find anything to say due to all of this happening way too fast for him to comprehend. Everything was so happy and content ten minutes ago and now it's like hell has descended onto Earth. "Ross let him go cos I'm not going to stop him from hurting you if that's what's making you keep hold of him." Rocky said, being stood right behind Ross.

"7,"

"Ross! If you keep hold of him you're going to draw blood!" Rydel said.

"8," James counted, his voice now shaking in anger.

"Oh my, God, Ross!" Rocky shouted.

"9,"

Brad stared at Ross with tears in his eyes where Ross finally began to see the absolute fear in his eyes that he clearly now had for Ross.

"10." James raised his fist to hit him.

"THEY'RE MINE!" Sally shouted. Everyone turned and looked at her. Sally breathed deeply in relief that it stopped James from hitting Ross "The pregnancy tests are mine, alright? I didn't want to take them in mine and James' room because I was scared of him finding them but Brad let me do it in here. Fuck sake, Ross, let him go!"

Ross looked back at Brad and let him go where he breathed in relief and sat back on a chair that was behind him and rubbed his arms as they stung from Ross' grip.

Ross turned to Sally "Really?" He asked, the guilt beginning to rise inside him.

Sally nodded "Yes, really. They're mine. I-I know you warned me about this before we left and I should have listened..." She said, being relieved and now covering for Brad.

"Well... Are you pregnant?"

Sally looked at James and at Brad who were both waiting for the answer as she had gone in there to have a look. She shrugged "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" James asked.

"One's negative the other two are positive which means... a trip to the hospital or... waiting till we get to England to see."

"We don't get to England for another two months though." Rydel said.

Silence fell in the room before James finally spoke up, looking at Ross like he was about to cut through him "Do you feel better about yourself now?! Look what you did to him! He's petrified! I've seen nothing like it in the entire time I've known him!" James raised his voice, pointing at Brad who was basically cowering in the seat he had sat in.

Ross looked over to Brad who was still crying and rubbing his arms, shaking, looking up at Ross as if he didn't even know who he was any more. Ross stepped forward to apologise, now having tears in his eyes, but it made Brad jump and move back as best as he could in the chair "Brad..."

"No." Rocky said, grabbing Ross by the arm and pulling him backwards and out of the room.

"But I—"

"But you should have thought before you did what you did. Now come on! Come back later when he's calmed down!" Rocky pushed him towards and out of the door where Tristan followed them both, shutting the door behind them.

Rydel walked over to Brad "Give me your arm." She said. He held out his arm where she seen how much he was shaking from what had just happened. She gently rolled his sleeves up until it revealed where Ross grabbed him and she gasped when she seen that she had broke the skin on his arms that were now bleeding slightly and beginning to bruise "Oh my, God... Roll your other one up..."

She let go of his arm and rolled the other sleeve up, seeing it was pretty much the same as the other one except a little less worse. She sighed and hugged him, stroking his hair gently. "Are you alright now?" James asked.

Brad pulled away from Rydel and stood up "I wanna be alone."

"But—"

"Just leave me alone."

"Alright... Come on." James nudged Sally towards the door and Rydel went with them to leave him be by himself.

Tristan threw Ross up against the wall in an empty hallway in the hotel whilst Rocky watched, knowing that he deserved it. "Next time I indirectly tell you something, say it out loud of what you think it is and I'll tell you whether it's true! Don't fucking assume and go do that!"

"I-I know... I don't know what came over me..."

"PARANOIA! IT'S CALLED PARANOIA! You probably got it from the last time this sort of thing happened. But at least last time he actually did something for you to lash out like that! You know, just because two friends are close doesn't mean they're doing it behind your back! Does Brad think that you and Ellington are doing it behind his back?!"

Ross shook his head "No... But in my defence the way you worded it and what I overheard did sound like you meant that he was cheating on me with James..."

"Erm, don't turn this back on him! Alright, he'll take some of the blame, but he won't take the blame for you not being able to contain your anger! I mean... I didn't even know who you were when I stepped into that room! You were a completely different person!" Rocky said, raising his voice, but not to loud as there were still people in the rooms around them and they didn't want them overhearing and knowing what was going on.

Ross sighed "I know what I did was wrong and I regret doing what I did, I really do. All I wanna do is go back to the room and see if he's okay."

"Um... Do you think he's going to want to see you right now?" Tristan asked, still having hold of him.

"I don't care. I love him. I do. It might not have seemed like it right there, but I do. It's not very often something like this happens and I'm sorry. I just... I need to know he's okay. Please..." He begged, as a tear slipped out his eye and rolled down his face. Tristan let him go and stepped away from him, as a signal of his permission to do so. "Thank you." Ross said, walking away from him and making his way up the hallway.

Ross got back to his and Brad's room and knocked on the door, calling out his name but he got no response. He opened up the door with his key and stepped into the room, immediately sensing that something wasn't right.

He went into the room, calling his name again but he wasn't there. He walked into the bathroom and he wasn't there either which made him begin to panic. Ross seen that his phone was still on the floor in the bedroom and he went over to it, picking it up where he seen the screen was cracked from him throwing it. He looked up from the phone where he looked into the corner of the room, seeing that one of the suitcases was gone which made his face fall "No..."

He ran over to the drawers and opened them all up, seeing only his things and none of Brad's at all "Oh my, God, no... No. No! BRAD!"

Where the hell had he gone?

 ** _Next:_** _One More Chance_

* * *

 **I'm half way through chapter 22 with this story & lemme tell ya... Damn.**

 **:)**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on the way he treat Brad?**

 **Thoughts on him at the end of the chapter?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Where do you think he's gone?**

 **Thoughts on Ross & Brad?**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan?**

 **Thoughts on Rocky?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Did you watch the "Sound Advice ft. The Vamps" video? :D**


	11. One More Chance

**I swear to God I'm gonna start morphing chapters together if they keep being this short.**

 **But anyway, I thought I'd save you all from having heart failure by updating :D (even though I'm pretty sure it'll make your chances of having heart failure even higher)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
** _One More Chance_

After finding out that Brad was no longer in the room and his stuff had gone, Ross bolted to James' room and everyone else's to ask if they had seen him which started a massive hunt for him. Everyone tried to call him but Ross told them that he didn't have his phone and that it was still in the hotel room which made the situation even harder.

Nobody knew at all where he was which was making everyone – especially Ross and James – panic like hell in case something bad had happened to him. Given the circumstances of what had happened before he disappeared. They all split up around the city they were in, in Italy – which is Milan – but so far they were having no luck what so ever.

They tried the entire hotel and as much as the city as they could. But nothing. He was gone.

Everyone ended up meeting back at the hotel and Ross was the last one to arrive. "Have you found him?" Ross asked, walking through the hotel door where he seen everyone. They all either shook their heads or said no, making Ross put his head into his hands and sigh, becoming frustrated with himself "I'm such a fucking idiot." He said.

Nobody even bothered to argue with him on that one as they all agreed entirely. "You know, for someone who claims that they love him very much and they wouldn't hurt him for the world, you're really contradicting yourself." James said.

Ross looked up from his hands "What? I do have trust in him."

James scoffed "After what you just did to him, I beg to differ."

"Hey, right, don't..." Tristan said, butting in and breaking up what could potentially turn into a heated argument and fight "this is my fault, I shouldn't have said anything."

Rydel shook her head "No, Tris, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault he can't control the way he lashes out." Rydel said, glaring at Ross.

"No, he's got just as much to blame as Ross does. Seriously, Tristan. When Brad said he didn't want you to tell Ross or anybody why the hell couldn't you follow that simple little instruction?!" James asked, raising his voice at him in annoyance.

"Because he deserved to know! It's been that long, that the longer he puts it off his reaction is going to be even worse to it! I didn't actually say it, I indirectly tried to say it but he got the wrong end of it." Tristan said.

"What even is the thing he wants to tell me that he's so scared of?" Ross asked.

James turned to Ross "After today, you don't deserve to know and I can see exactly why he didn't want to tell you. I don't even think he's going to tell you at all now."

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It's not but I don't know with you. You might make it into something ten times as worse and kill him when he tells you." James turned around to leave the lobby and go up to his hotel room.

Ross shook his head "Well maybe if he just told me whatever it is in the first place none of this would have happened."

Quickly, James turned back round "Yeah, and maybe if he had told you before he got shot that wouldn't have happened either!" He snapped. Silence fell as the people who knew about what James was talking about couldn't believe that he had just said that, almost giving the game away, whereas the people who didn't stood there confused. "I swear to God, you better hope that when and if we find him that he's okay." James said before making his way to the elevator to go up to his room. Sally glanced at Ross before following him – even she couldn't look at Ross in the eye any more after what he did. He was a completely different person to her now.

Everyone else slowly began to leave the lobby themselves to go back up to their room until it left Ross, Riker and Ellington alone. "What if he's hurt?" Ross asked, staring into space and thinking.

Riker stood next to him closely, putting his arm around him "He won't be. The chances are he's probably gone to Spain, which is our next stop. After all, we do have to be there tomorrow don't we?"

"I hope so..."

"Come on, stop beating yourself up and go to your room." Riker said, Ross nodded and made his way to the stairs to go up to his room. Riker waited until he had disappeared before turning to Ellington "What do you know?" He asked.

"Well, I caught him coming out of the hotel room and he had his suitcase with him. I asked him where he was going and he suddenly broke down crying." Ellington said.

"Then what?"

"I took him into my room, talked to him and asked him what was wrong he explained to me what had happened with Ross in their hotel room and he said that he wanted to leave."

"The tour?" Riker asked, panicking slightly.

Ellington shook his head "No, no, just here. So I told him to go ahead of us and get to Spain before we do where he can be alone for a while and clear his head before Ross gets there again. But everyone found out before he could leave and I had to wait till everyone left the hotel to go find him until I could get him out of here. He should be on his way to Spain now."

Riker nodded, sighing in relief "Good. At least he's fine."

 _The Next Day_

R5 and the rest of The Vamps had got to Spain at along last after Ellington had to convince Ross to come with them as he refused to leave without Brad as he was still convinced he had to be in Milan somewhere, but Ellington told him if he was he would have come back by now. Eventually Ross gave in and went with them.

They arrived at the hotel in Barcelona, Spain and they went to the reception desk to get the keys to their room. The lady behind the desk handed Ross a key to his hotel room. "Thanks. Hey, I don't suppose someone else checked into my room yesterday or today?" Ross asked.

The lady nodded "Yeah, there was. A boy? Quite small? Brown hair?"

Ross breathed in relief "Oh my, God, thanks. Here, listen, guys, I'll talk to you later!" He said before rushing to get to his room.

Ross got to the door of what was supposed to be his and Brad's room. He put his key into the door, reluctantly opening it and popping his head through where he seen Brad sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. He looked over to the door and stood up when he seen Ross who became relieved and dropped his bags, going over to hug him "Oh my, God, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Don't." Brad said, stepping away from him as he tried to hug him.

Ross stopped and accepted it "L-look... I know what I did yesterday was horrible and way out of line—"

"It was more than that, you barely gave me a chance to get myself together and say something."

Ross nodded, sighing as he was becoming upset and annoyed at himself all over again "I know, i-it's just... I don't know what came over me... After Tristan tried to indirectly tell me what was wrong with you, everything was... a blur and I feel so fucking guilty that I barely slept at all last night and when I came back to our room to find that you weren't there, I started freaking out that much I had nearly everybody looking for you cos I was afraid you were hurt or something bad had happened to you," He wiped his eyes as he didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it because of how bad he felt "I... I just..." Ross had his head in his hands where he broke.

His legs gave out and he slowly sunk to the floor on his knees. Brad looked down at him and slowly stepped forward, stroking the top of his head. Ross wrapped his arms around Brad's waist and rested his head against his stomach, sobbing "I-I love you. I really do and I'm sorry that I lashed out like that at you yesterday, I don't know what I was thinking. I w-wouldn't dream of hurting you physically or emotionally and now that I have I hate myself so much. I'm sorry." He sobbed, holding onto him.

Brad sighed, continuing to stroke his hair "It's fine."

"No it's not!" Ross protested, looking up at him.

"You're doing it again. Let me finish," Brad said, Ross nodded keeping his arms wrapped around his waist and looking up at him "I forgive you. This time. If something like that happens and you hurt me like that again... I will get up and leave faster than you can imagine no matter how much I love you and I mean it. Okay? One more out burst like that without a good enough reason and I'm gone. Understood?" He asked, Ross nodded "Right, good... Now stand up."

Ross let go of him and stood up off the floor where Brad stepped forwards and hugged him round the waist, resting his head on his chest and Ross hugged him back "I love you. Please don't scare me like that again..."

"I won't, I promise. I love you too." Ross said, holding him closer and a little tighter.

 ** _Next:_** _It Hurts_

* * *

 **Fun fact about this chapter: I'd written it & The Vamps uploaded their "Dear Diary: Madrid" ironically, Brad was the one who was talking in that video where he mentioned when they were in Barcelona - baring in mind they were in Milan before Barcelona & they went from Milan to Barcelona (obviously). Apparently, there was a rumour that Brad was crying in Barcelona** **which he addressed. THAT HAPPENED AFTER I WROTE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. Like what the actual fuck. Why do parallels keep happening to all my stories? & NOW it's happened before it's even been uploaded like wow. I'm done. Haha.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Ross & James?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan?**

 **Thoughts on Riker?**

 **Thoughts on Ellington?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Ross & Brad?**

 **Do you think Ross will blow his last chance?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**


	12. It Hurts

**So R5 have a new song called "Wild Hearts" on their new album & The Vamps have a song called "Wild Heart" & now they both have two similar songs bc they both have a song called "Smile" & now a song called "Wild Heart/Wild Hearts". I'm not crying, I swear. I just decided to sweat through my eyes for the day.**

 **I swear to God, they better collab. They _HAVE_ to now.**

 **Also, now I just found out R5 are filming a music video at the beginning of June & The Vamps are possibly filming one today...**

 **MY SUSPICION IS GETTING HIGHER & HIGHER I SWEAR.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
** _It Hurts_

Rydel walked outside of the hotel with a smile on her face, being happy now that Ross and Brad had made up as for a moment she felt like the world had been thrown off balance. When she got outside she seen Connor sat on a bench on his phone and she walked over, sitting down beside him and sighing happily but he didn't take any notice.

She sighed heavier and he still didn't notice. Again, she sighed heavier and this time he looked at her "What are you sighing for?" He asked.

"I'm happy."

"Why?" Connor asked, looking back down at his phone.

"Ross and Brad made up."

Connor shrugged "No surprise. You know they always do after a fight."

"I know but you weren't there yesterday when Ross did what he did. I've never seen him that way before and I don't think I've ever seen Brad more scared in the time I've known him. Do you know he actually broke the skin on both of Brad's arms? Man, he's going to bruise like a peach. I wouldn't be surprised if fans notice the bruises and start—are you listening?" Rydel asked, finally noticing that Connor had turned his attention back to his phone.

Connor quickly looked back up "What? Yeah, sure!"

Rydel rolled her eyes "Are you texting Becky?"

"Maybe."

"Well, can you not?"

"Why?"

"Cos! You're on tour! For the last time! Which was partly your decision, by the way, might I add. You should be enjoying yourself and seeing the world – not be stuck on your phone talking to some girl that you're not going to see till god knows when."

"You know, it's funny," Connor said, looking thoughtful for a moment "because I'm pretty sure Tristan said the same thing about you to me during and after you were having Tyler when I was in the UK and you were in America..." Connor said, looking sort of smug.

Rydel gasped in offence "Excuse me! I am not some girl! I am the sister-in-law of your best friend and more importantly I'm the mother of your child. The child that is in my room with his Uncle because he wants you to spend some god damn time with him instead of talking to whoever she is!"

"Um, in my defence, I do spend time with him... The same amount of time I spend with him anyway. I'm not blowing him off for her, I wouldn't do that if that's what you're worrying about. My priorities go Tyler, Matty, you, friends, the band and then her. So don't stress. I'll go get him now and take him somewhere. Seriously, calm down." Connor kissed Rydel's cheek and got up to go into the hotel to get Tyler.

Rydel smiled, calming down and feeling content for the first time in a while ever since she had found out about Connor and Becky. But the smile on her face fell faster than it formed seconds later.

 _Later_

Both bands were at the venue and had just finished soundcheck/VIP for the fans and they were now waiting for the show to start, even though they had a while to go. Ross came out of R5's dressing room where he found Brad sat a little bit up the hallway on a chair, having his hands support his face as he leaned forwards, looking down. He went over to him and sat next to him "What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. Especially since I know there is but you're not telling me cos of yesterday. Is it that?"

Brad went to go protest but sighed, shaking his head "You know what, I'm not even gonna try any more... yes."

"Why? What has it done to make you feel this way?" Ross asked, confused yet concerned.

"I don't know how to explain it... it's just... not nice and it makes me feel guilty. Really, really guilty," Brad said. Ross didn't say anything he sat there, gazing over Brad until he stood up from where he sat "I need the bathroom." He said, leaving without saying another word.

Ross watched him walk off and sighed before getting up and making his way to the dressing room James, Tristan and Connor were in. Ross knocked on the door and walked in soon after where the three boys were talking and they stopped when Ross came in. "Can I speak to you for a second?" Ross asked.

"All of us?" Tristan asked.

Ross shook his head "No, James."

"What?" James said, not looking at Ross but it was clear he was still not happy with him after yesterday.

Ross walked over to him "I know you said that I don't deserve to know and that Brad's even more scared about telling me whatever it is he's hiding, but what is it he's hiding from me? Cos... I'm starting to get concerned by the way he's acting and the way he keeps being down about it."

"Like you said, you don't deserve to know and he doesn't want to tell you."

"Yeah, but, it's affecting him emotionally and has been ever since whenever it was that it happened. That's not good. When did it even happen?"

James glanced at the other two who were clearly leaving it up to James to decide on what he told Ross and if he told him the whole truth. He looked back at Ross "Around the time he got shot."

"Oh my, God, that was almost a year ago. That's really not good! Please, just... Someone tell me so I can do something. I hate seeing him like this and I know I probably made it worst yesterday. I just... I wanna see him happy for more than five minutes before whatever it is crosses his mind and he becomes sad again."

James stayed silent and thought for a moment, debating on whether or not he should go behind Brad's back and tell Ross or leave it. "He'll tell you in his own time when he's ready." James said.

"When?!" Ross asked, raising his voice slightly "when he's in hospital attached to a drip cos he tried to kill himself? Cos I'm telling you, that's where it's heading if he keeps on being this down and you know it!"

James sighed, giving in as he didn't want to admit it, but he did know it himself. "Alright, fine. Let us talk to him and try to convince him to tell you. It might take a few days but we'll do it, alright?"

"Thank you." Ross said, being a little bit happier and leaving the dressing room.

Seconds later, Brad came back to the dressing room and immediately knew something was up by the way they all looked at him. He went to question them but stopped as soon as the words were nearly said, he knew better than what was up with them. "I'm not even gonna ask about what you're going to say to me." He said.

"What makes you think we're going to talk about that?" Connor asked, looking over at Brad from where he sat.

"Because it's like the number one thing that you all ever want to talk to me about and it's been nearly a year. Seriously, get over it." He said, walking over to the table.

"We'll get over it when you get over it." Tristan said.

"What are you talking about? I am over it."

Tristan scoffed. "No you're really not." James said.

"I really am."

"Then why are you so down for?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, so if you're over it and you're not down then you won't mind going to tell Ross about it?" Tristan asked, pointing at the door, making Brad freeze on the spot.

Argument over. Point proven.

"There we go. We're saying this because we care and because Ross cares too. You need to tell him sooner rather than later; I know I used to respect that you didn't want to tell him and the reasons why but I'm starting to see the light and what it's all doing to you. He needs to know." James said, making Brad sigh.

"You need to tell him before something bad happens like it did yesterday and it's too late, or better yet, before you get pregnant again, cos lets face it, it's bound to happen." Tristan said, stepping in again.

James turned to Tristan, faking his surprise "Oh, didn't he tell you? He might be. But he won't know till he gets back to England in like... 2 months. Sorry, thought I'd drop that in there."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Brad asked, looking at James in annoyance.

"Because I care about you and the well-being of that child you're possibly carrying right this second! It's gone passed me respecting you and your choices. Now I'm just doing what's right for you."

"Well if you care you won't!" Brad raised his voice.

"And because I do, I will!" James shouted back at him. He breathed deeply to calm himself down "Seriously, if it was the other way round, I would tell him."

Brad shook his head, looking at him in disbelief "No you wouldn't..."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Cos you don't understand... and if you were me you would understand. You'd understand what it's like to be pregnant and actually have that sort of responsibility where you have to make sure he or she is safe and doesn't get hurt – and I didn't do a very good job of that and it fucking kills me! It makes me feel guilty that I let someone down that could actually be here right now but they're not because of my stupid mistake of not telling Ross when I should have and the moments passed too many times to tell him and when he finds out about that he'll be disappointed and mad that I let it happen! And you know what else you'd understand? You'd understand what it feels like to end up being attached to someone so deeply even though they're not technically a person yet and to have that taken away from you hurts more than I can describe! The whole situation does! Getting shot? If I had to rate that pain out of ten, I'd give it a nine. Losing the baby? Ten. So there you go. That's why I don't want to tell him and why you don't fully understand. Because it hurts."

Brad gave the two boys in front of him one last glance before storming out of the dressing room, slamming the door shut behind him, which made Tristan and James begin to feel guilty due to the fact that was the first time both of them have heard Brad express his true feelings about that. If he'd have told them about how he felt before all this, they wouldn't have pressured him so much like they have been.

Connor sat back in the chair, not knowing what to do or feel as he felt like he was only one out of the three who actually respected Brad's choice, since Connor is the only other person in the band who knows what it's like to have a baby. Which is why he's never questioned him or pressure him into telling Ross. Cos he knows what it feels like.

Ross came out of R5's dressing room, again, when he felt someone collide into him. He looked down and seen it was Brad – who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" Ross asked. Brad shook his head and pushed passed him to get away from him and out of the venue "Brad! Wait! Come back!" Ross called, going after him.

Eventually Ross caught up to Brad when they got outside. He called his name continuously until he was in reaching distance of Brad where he grabbed him by the arm and spun him round to face him, despite Brad trying to fight out of his grip, and he pulled Brad into his arms and hugged him where he finally broke and started crying.

Ross held him and stroked his back until he had calmed down a little and pulled away "Look... I know you don't want to tell me but... I'm getting really, _really_ worried about you now... Please tell me. I only want to know because I care and want to see you happy." He said, cupping his face with one hand and stroking it gently.

Brad thought about it for a moment and looked back up at Ross, deciding it was way overdue and time.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

 ** _Next:_** _Tristan & Rydel_

* * *

 **Unlucky number 13 is the next chapter woo. Haha. Bet you're all excited cx**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 **Thoughts on Rydel?** **  
**

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Rydel & Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan & James?**

 **Thoughts on Ross & Brad?**

 **Funniest moment? (if there was one. idk, look back to Connor & Rydel's scene there might be one there)**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**


	13. Tristan & Rydel

**So The Vamps are on Jessie on July 10th & the R5 album comes out July 10th. What a great day. Well, for the USA cos the UK won't get that episode of The Vamps on Jessie for a long time but I'm sure I'll find a way to watch it. Though, I think it would have made more sense for them to go on Austin & Ally cos that's a show about music - I'm not just saying it cos I ship Rad & I wanna see them together again but it would have made more sense wouldn't have it? Cos Jessie isn't exactly a show about music is it? But whatever, I'm not complaining :) (even though it sounds like it lol).**

 **So yeah, USA readers, enjoy that episode of Jessie if you watch it or are going to watch it & let me know if it's good! Haha. On the "sounds of summer" trailer, they're performing Can We Dance which is weird cos I thought they'd perform Oh Cecilia or Somebody To You given that Oh Cecilia is their latest single & Somebody To You is probably their most known song in the USA apart from Can We Dance. **

**You know what, I sound like I'm in a really complaining mood but I'm not I swear lol.**

 **I'm gonna let you get on with reading the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
** _Tristan & Rydel_ **  
**

Ross found a dressing room backstage that wasn't in use and was empty so he and Brad could be alone without the worry of anybody disturbing them, because knowing Ross' family and the others they'd find a way to. He got Brad to sit down on a chair and he knelt down in front of him "Start from the beginning." Ross said, gently.

Brad began to tell Ross, but he was trembling and struggling to find the correct words to tell him which was making it hard for Ross to understand. "It's okay, take your time." Ross said, putting his hands on top of Brad's and stroking them gently.

Brad breathed deeply "Remember when we broke up and I was ill? And everyone kept thinking something was wrong with me or that I was depressed?" Brad asked, Ross nodded "well, James dragged me to the hospital to find out what was wrong and..." he paused "promise me when I tell you, you won't get freaked out, run or think that it's some sort of joke."

Ross nodded "I promise."

"I-I... I was... I was pregnant." He said, nervously.

Ross stayed silent, staring at Brad as he wasn't quite sure what to say or think – as part of him was telling him it was a joke he was playing on him, but the other half wasn't – and that made Brad scared by the way Ross was looking at him at the moment, thinking in his mind that he was about to get up and run or freak out.

Ross seen the look on his face that told him exactly what he was thinking "A-alright... If it's not a joke... How..?"

"It's a rare condition called Persistent Müllerian Duct Syndrome. And basically, long story short, it's where a boy is born with internal functioning female reproductive system, allowing you to be able to have a baby. I-I was so scared when I found out that I started thinking about doing things that I would never in a million years do to an unborn baby, but James slapped sense into me and brought me back down to Earth and made me realise what I would actually do and what I really wanted. It was so strange too... but it was a good strange, you know? Well you don't know, but still, you can imagine, right?"

"I can try... But go on."

"After that talk with James, I don't know what happened, but I felt more attached and close to the baby – it was weird. And... I didn't care if you were there for me or not throughout the pregnancy and the birth of the baby, cos I wanted it but I didn't realise how much I wanted it until..." Brad stopped, trying not to break down in tears again as it physically hurt him to know that he could have avoided the death of the baby so easily.

"Until..?"

"O-on the day we met up at the diner I was going to tell you but you told me not to because you thought the look on my face told you it was bad and it might put you in a bad mood. When we hugged after, I thought that you were on that much of a high you couldn't be brought down from it so I thought I'd tell you then but I never got to because after I decided to... I got shot where I l-lost the baby and I feel really, really guilty and it hurt a lot cause it could have been avoided if I wasn't such an idiot and I told you." He explained to Ross, where he began to sob again.

Ross brought him into his arms and held him as he sobbed "I love you, alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. And... I wanna say I should have known cos looking back it was really obvious you were and... Oh my, God... You could have explained the state you were in to a blind person and they would have probably seen it!" Ross said, making Brad laugh softly.

Ross pulled away from the hug and wiped away Brad's tears with his hands "Now, what on Earth possessed you to think that I would be that freaked out at the fact you're able to get pregnant that I would runaway and leave you?" Ross asked, Brad shrugged "I would never do that to you, okay? Why? Because I love you." He leaned in and kissed him softly.

After a short while, Brad pulled away from the kiss "I can tell you why there were three pregnancy tests in the hotel bathroom back in Milan now..."

"Why? I thought they were Sally's..."

Brad shook his head "They're mine. She was just covering for me because you didn't know up until now."

"Wait... Are you pregnant?"

Brad shrugged "I don't know. Two out of three said I was and the other said I wasn't so I have to wait till I get back to the UK to find out cos if I go to a hospital here or in France they'll think I'm playing a prank, whereas if I go to the hospital I did in the UK at least they're aware of it and know I'm not pulling a prank on them. Why..?" Brad asked, concerned by the nervous look Ross was giving him.

"Cos... You don't know how far along you are let alone if you are... And if you are, by the time you get to the UK you could be about three or four months gone. I know we're still young and I don't mind you having our baby if you are pregnant, it's just... Will you be able to perform any more on the tour? I mean, I'm just thinking about your safety if you are. I don't want you getting hurt."

Brad shrugged "I'll see. It's only three or four months, it's not like I'd be showing much and plus, after England, America's our final stop so there won't be long left. I'll just take it easy."

"Brad. You know fine well there is no 'taking it easy' when performing. Especially you. You're like a freaking five-year-old after about twenty cans of redbull," He said, making Brad laugh. Ross smiled "There we go! A laugh and the smile I've been dying to see for ages! But, you may not be pregnant, so lets not think that far ahead. But just in case you are... When you're performing, at least try to act like a five-year-old after about two or three cans of redbull."

Brad nodded, letting out another small laugh "I will." He said before leaning in and kissing him.

"Aw, seriously. Can't you wait until you get back to the hotel to do that instead of finding an empty room to do it in?"

Ross and Brad pulled away to see Tristan and James stood in the doorway with grimacing looks. "Can't you knock before coming into rooms?" Brad asked, making Ross smirk.

James was taken back a little. "Whoa! When the hell did sass master Brad make a return?" Tristan asked.

Brad become thoughtful for a moment, shaking his head a little "Don't think he left."

"Yeah, he's back, never mind." James said, turning around and leaving the room to go back to their dressing room. He only came to see if Brad was alright after what happened in the dressing room, he wasn't expecting that. But he's glad Brad has finally gone back to being himself.

"Did you tell him?" Tristan asked, Brad nodded. Tristan smiled "Ah, there we go. Now is that big weight lifted off your shoulders?"

"I guess." Brad said.

"Good, cos I was afraid that if you kept it there any longer it would make you shorter than you already are." Tristan said, quickly leaving the room before he got anything thrown at him, like a sass comment or an object. It was more than likely going to be an object.

Brad went to go say something but sighed as he was long gone and wouldn't be able to hear him "I hate them sometimes."

"Hey, at least they're going to be off your back about it now." Ross said.

"Yeah, at least."

* * *

It was after the concert and Rocky made his way up to Ross and Brad's room, knocking on the door and waiting for one of them to answer. Eventually, Ross did after being stood at the door for a few seconds. "Hey, everyone's going out tonight and I was wondering if you two wanted to come?" Rocky asked.

"Everyone?" Ross questioned.

"Yeah. Me, Riker, James, Sally, Tristan, Connor, Rydel... Apart from Ellington, he's on babysitting duty. We have nothing to do tomorrow anyway and plus, we're bored."

Ross shook his head "No thanks, we're staying in."

Rocky grinned at him "Oh, I get it... You two wanna be 'alone'."

Ross raised his brow, beginning to become unamused with Rocky "Um... No. Well, yeah, but not like that."

"Mhm, whatever you say. You know what, forget I asked. So, what excuse should I give everyone else?" Rocky asked.

"That we're staying in and don't wanna go out." Ross said, slamming the door shut in Rocky's face.

"That was rude." Brad said, from where he laid on the bed.

Ross shrugged "It's Rocky. It's never rude."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if we wanted to go out with the rest of them but I said no cos I don't really want to. You can go if you want though, I don't mind."

Brad shook his head "No. I'd rather stay in, god knows what they'll get up to and what'll happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time I was out with James, Tristan and Connor, the ended up hooking Connor up with some girl called Becky."

"Seriously?" Ross asked, in surprise and Brad nodded. Ross got into the bed next to Brad "So... What are we gonna do with them all gone?"

Brad shrugged, laying down in the bed properly "You can do whatever. After yesterday and today, all I wanna do is sleep."

Rydel stood outside the nightclub in the beer garden alone where her, the boys and Sally ended up at, getting some fresh air and trying to calm down because they were supposed to be out having a good time and as per usual Connor was again glued to his phone, talking to that girl from England which was really starting to annoy her because he doesn't seem to be doing anything else but it.

Rydel leaned against the wall when the door opened and Tristan came out "There you are! Everyone's been looking for you."

"Oh, you all finally noticed I was missing. How rad."

"Jeez, someone's in a mood. Is somebody due on?" He asked, making Rydel roll her eyes. He walked over and stood next to her "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Connor?"

"How do you know?"

"Cause these past few days you've been giving him the most dirtiest look I've ever seen you give anybody. What's he done wrong?"

Rydel went to go say something but sighed "Nothing. That's the thing. It's just... He's supposed to be enjoying himself on tour and tonight but instead he's glued to his phone, talking to some girl he met in England. Can't he wait till he gets back there or something?"

Tristan sighed, looking at Rydel "Oh, dear... Is someone getting jealous cos she's not his number one girl any more?" He teased.

Rydel scoffed "Excuse me, I am the mother of his child and best friend, I will always be his number one girl regardless of who he is dating. I am not jealous. Far from."

"Then why are you so pissed?"

Rydel went to respond but she had nothing. Nothing at all to defend herself with. Instead she sighed and shrugged "I don't know... I'm just use to having him around all the time to talk to and hang around with. And... now that he's got a potential girlfriend he's always talking to, I'm scared he's drifting away from me and the boys." She said, sadly.

Tristan draped his arm around her "Aw, Rydelly."

"Don't call me that."

"Listen. Connor is always going to be there for you and with you whether you like it or not so don't stress yourself over it. Besides, if this whole Becky thing doesn't work out, you won't lose him at all. Plus, you're a beautiful girl, I'm sure you'll find a man and be able to give Connor a taste of his own medicine of whatever he's doing to you now that is so bad and you don't like."

Rydel smiled, looking up him "Thanks."

"No problem. But seriously, Rydel. I think the reason why you may be so touchy about this whole 'Connor-having-a-girlfriend-thing' is because you're surrounded by couples. You've got Ross and Brad, Sally and James and now them two. If two more people get together on this tour, you're probably going to lose it, am I right?" Tristan asked, still having his arm around her and she nodded "So, I tell you what you need. You need to find someone. Whether if it's a boy or girl—but wait till we're in England or in the US. You don't want a French or Spanish speaking boyfriend or girlfriend that you don't understand every time they speak—I'm sure you'll be ten times better then. For now, get Connor off his phone, pry it out his hands if you have to and get him to pay some god damn attention to you. I mean, he's in there now looking for you along with your brothers, Sally and James. Get him whilst he's not occupied. He still cares about you and the boys. If not, more than he does Becky. Actually he does care about you and the boys more than her."

Rydel let out a small laugh "Thanks, Tris, I will." she said, now smiling.

She hugged him for the small speech that made her feel ten times as better than she did ten seconds ago and he hugged her back. Rydel pulled away from the hug and stared up at him whilst he looked down at her and the next thing they knew, Rydel leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly and Tristan did not hesitate to pull away and kiss back.

Connor, along with everyone else, searched around the nightclub for Rydel, calling out her name every time he walked into a room or down a hallway – but there was no sign of her and he was beginning to get very, very worried. His phone kept buzzing in his pocket to the point where he had to get it out and switch it off, texting Becky back and telling her he'd speak to her tomorrow because Rydel had gone missing.

He switched his phone off as he walked through the door that lead him to the beer garden outside, hoping that maybe Rydel would be there. He put his phone away in his pocket and looked up to a sight he was not expecting to see.

Tristan and Rydel... kissing.

 ** _Next:_** _Fight_

* * *

 **And you all thought the title of this chapter had to do with something else hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **Also, this would have been up yesterday but I'm ill & I could barely focus when I was trying to write it, hence why it may be a little bit shit in some places :D**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE **_

**Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on Ross & Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Rocky?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan?**

 **Thoughts on Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Rydel & Tristan kissing?**

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**


	14. Fight

**Sorry for the lack of updating, I'm knee deep in exams & it's killing me so don't expect much activeness from me in the next week & a half. After that I should be alright cos after next Friday I only have 2 exams left & that is it. I'm done with school for almost 3 months WOO! But then I gotta go to college... Ooo.**

 **Also, in other news (it's not R5, The Vamps or 5SOS related for a change lol) did you guys hear about the rollercoaster crash that happened in the UK? I highly doubt you did considering the majority of you live in the USA. But basically there's this ride called the "Smiler" at a theme park called Alton Towers & there was an empty carriage that they were testing going round the track & after they sent it, they sent another carriage full of 16 people but the empty carriage stopped halfway round the track bc as it was going round a loop but it didn't have enough power/momentum to get round it fully so it rolled back down & stopped & then the one with the 16 people on came round & crashed into it & there were 4 really serious injuries & the other 12 were hurt too, but not as badly bc they got "life changing injuries" which I assume means they're either paralysed or won't be able to walk again but I do know that one of the four that got hurt lost their leg bc of it apparently. It's pretty serious.**

 **AND it's freaky as fuck too bc last week (a few days ago) there was another rollercoaster accident in the UK at another theme park called "Flamingo Land" where part of the steps of where you get into the carriage from a rollercoaster called "Hero" wasn't fastened/screwed on/attached properly & it flew off & hit a teenager & a woman whilst in the middle of going round the track. The woman's head was bleeding very badly & the teenager got back injuries from it, I think? Honestly... I'm scared.**

 **It's just really weird & freaky how there's been two rollercoaster accidents in the UK in less than a week...**

 **But yeah, whatever, that's what's going on in the UK at the moment haha. Doom & gloom basically, doom & gloom. It's not even funny either bc my mam/mom/mum (however you say it, I say 'mam') was talking about going to Alton Towers in the holidays, my friends been to Alton Towers & has actually been ON the Smiler & also, my mam has a ticket for us both to go to Flamingo Land as well in 3 weeks time.**

 **So... it was nice knowing you'se. What's it been? Like, what? Nearly 3 years? It's been a good run guys.**

 **I'm joking. I hope that didn't come across as horrible/insensitive of me.**

 **Anyway, get on with reading the story, half of you probably skipped this anyway lol.**

* * *

 **Guest Account Replies:**

 **Guest: _"Update the weight of us"_** \- Yeah, I hate to break to you but that story's kinda finished... I know it left on a cliffhanger but it was the opener for the next BRRAL story :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
** _Fight_ **  
**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Rydel and Tristan immediately pulled away from one another at the sound of Connor's voice and turned around to see him stood there, although Tristan only got so much as a glance as Connor had already made his way over and punched Tristan in the face. "CONNOR!" Rydel screamed.

After the shock of Connor punching him, Tristan managed to steady himself and punch Connor back twice as hard and send him flying backwards onto the floor. Connor got up from the floor and sent a glare at Tristan and lunged at him. "No! Stop!" Rydel shouted, jumping between them both to stop Connor from attacking Tristan.

Tristan wiped his mouth where he felt his lip bleeding. He looked at the back of his hand and seen the blood "What the fuck was that for?!" Tristan asked, yelling, as James, Sally, Riker and Rocky came running out after hearing Rydel screaming and shouting.

"What the hell was that for?!" Connor questioned, raising his voice "what the hell were you two doing?!"

"What's going on?!" Riker asked, getting over to them.

"Oh, I found Rydel." Connor said, turning to Riker.

"Yeah, we can kinda see that." Rocky said.

"Do you know what she was doing when I found her? Making out with Tristan!"

Rocky looked at them both shocked "What?! Oh my, God..." He said in disbelief.

"Now wait... You're blowing this way out of proportion," Rydel said, trying to defend herself and not cause any more arguments and fights that would attract attention to them all any more than it was now "we weren't—well, yeah... We were... But—"

Rydel was cut off by Connor lunging at Tristan and taking another swipe at him but Riker and James grabbed hold of him before he could actually hit him and they restrained him. "How could you?! You're my best friend! You're not supposed to kiss her!" Connor said, looking more wound up than he ever had done in the time anybody there had known him.

"Um, excuse me, I'm not trying to make this any worse than it seems but, since when wasn't I?" Tristan asked "you're not dating her and you have a girlfriend. Therefore, I can kiss her if I want and as many times as I want without your permission. Like now." Tristan said, kissing Rydel again quickly out of spite in what he said.

Rydel didn't do anything but stand there frozen whereas Connor tried to go for him again but Riker and James kept tight hold of him. "Right, you're coming with me back to the hotel." James said, dragging him out of the beer garden with the help of Riler. Connor was stronger than what he looked and what James gave him credit for.

Rocky and Sally watched as they dragged him off before turning to Tristan and Rydel, giving them both a sort of shocked look. Rydel rolled her eyes "Oh, it didn't mean anything! We were caught up in the moment!" Rydel said, walking out of the beer garden, making them look at only Tristan.

"Yeah, what she said." Tristan said, going back inside.

Sally sighed "Great... We just get over drama only to be greeted with more... Why can't everyone be happy?" Sally asked, whimpering and groaning.

"Sally... If everyone was happy, it wouldn't be interesting and as exciting."

"True."

James threw Connor outside of the night club with Riker behind him "What the hell is your problem?" He asked.

"They were kissing!"

"And?!"

Connor tried to give him a response but nothing came out. He had nothing. "He's my bestfriend! She's the mother of my child. It's wrong!" He said.

"How is it?!" James asked, baffled "give me one reason why it's wrong!"

"I just said!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You've got a girlfriend—or at least are going to! It shouldn't bother you if they're kissing or not! It probably didn't mean anything anyway!" Riker said.

"It's not the point! She's my best friend! She shouldn't do that to me!"

Riker raised his brow "Then who else do you want her to kiss? Sally?"

Connor shrugged "Well... I'd have much preferred it..." He mumbled.

"Hey!" James said, making Connor roll his eyes and begin to walk off "where are you going?!"

"Back to the hotel!" Connor snapped.

 _The Next Day_

Ross and Brad went down to the restaurant in the hotel to meet everyone for breakfast and when they walked through the door they noticed that nobody was there, which was unusual because everyone's always there before them two. "Did we actually get here early for a change or have they died?" Brad asked, turning to Ross.

Ross shook his head, checking the time "Nope... Definitely late as always. Where the hell are they?" Ross asked, making his way with Brad over to a table and sitting down.

When they finally sat down at a table James came through the door with Sally following and they made their way over. "Where is everyone?" Ross asked.

James and Sally glanced at each other, not being sure if they should share the events of last night with them – but the way they glanced and stayed silent, it made Ross and Brad sense that something was up. Brad groaned, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back slightly as he recognised the familiar look upon James' face "Oh my, God, what happened?" Brad asked.

Ross gave Brad a funny look "How do you know something happened?"

"Every time something happens when we go out, James always has that look on his face the next morning."

Sally scratched the back of her head nervously "Um... Tristan and Rydel kissed and... Connor didn't take it so well."

"Oh, damn." Ross said.

"Wait... Tristan and Rydel?" Brad asked, in shock and not being sure if he had heard it properly.

James nodded "Yeah, it didn't mean anything though. They were drunk – even though we'd only had about four drinks which didn't really do much..."

As James finished off his sentence, Rydel came into the room and walked over to the table to sit down, saying 'hey'. A short while later, Tristan came in and sat down next to Brad where everything became silent. Brad sighed, breaking the silence "Well, look on the plus side. At least nobody's the fifth or sixth wheel." Brad said, receiving a glare off everyone on the table apart from Tristan and Rydel who threw him a confused look. "Sorry, I had to..." Brad said, noticing the glares.

Next, Rocky came into the room "Hey." He said, sitting down.

"Hey. Where's Connor?" Rydel asked.

"He's still in his room." Tristan said.

"Don't." Ross said, looking at Brad who was about to say something as he knew what he was probably going to say. Probably something along the lines of _'I'm surprised you're both using those lips to talk to one another instead of using them to kiss'_ or something sarcastic like that. He sighed, looking down at the menu but then looked back up again "Hey, when was it we were in Russia?" Ross asked.

"About kiss-mas time—sorry, I mean, Christmas." Brad said, making Ross and Rocky laugh. Sally tried to contain her laughter whereas James, Tristan and Rydel all glared at him.

"You know?!" Rydel asked.

James looked at Ross, bemused "Do you give him ammunition on purpose or..?"

Tristan went to go say something and Rocky stopped him "Don't do it man." He said, knowing fine well what the next joke was going to be along with everyone else.

Tristan turned to James "You told them?"

" _She_ told them." James said, pointing at Sally.

"Excuse me, Mr sass pants over there new something was up. I couldn't not tell him." Sally said, defending herself and giving a quick point to Brad.

Riker and Ellington came down. Ellington pulled up a seat next to Tristan where he caught the eye of Rydel who sat opposite him "Oh, sorry. Did you want to sit here?" Ellington asked, making Rydel slam the menu down on the table in annoyance.

"Jesus Christ, Rydel, calm down. Take a joke." Ross said, being slightly taken back by her sudden outburst.

"Yeah... No, but seriously, if you don't want to swap seats with Ellington you can swap with me if you want, I don't mind." Brad said, as he was sat next to Tristan too. Rydel rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair, storming out the room.

"Nice going." James said, looking at Brad.

"Hey! Like Ross said, she needs to take a joke."

"Yeah... I mean... She never normally acts angry when people are making fun of her," Ross said, a little surprised and taken back "like wow, hormones or what. Happy to angry in 0.5 seconds. I mean, you're the one who's supposed to be pregnant, you should be acting like that not her—shit." Ross said, suddenly remembering that they were in a room full of other people as well as Rocky, Riker and Ellington who didn't know about Brad being able to get pregnant.

"Well... I guess that's karma for being a dick to Rydel." Brad said, not knowing whether to laugh out of nerves, be completely bemused or kill Ross.

"Yeah, nice going." James said, looking at Ross as they noticed a few people looking at them weirdly from different tables.

Brad noticed the looks he was receiving and then looked at Sally "Yeah, Sally. Go take a pregnancy test if you think you're pregnant, it's not that hard." He said, to make everyone stop staring and thankfully they did.

"Thanks for that." Sally said, sarcastically

"Wait, what?" Riker said, looking at Ross and Brad confused as he wasn't sure if he should believe what Ross had just said.

Brad sighed, getting up from the table "Well this was nice. I'm going upstairs now. Bye." He said, quickly leaving to avoid the confused and awkward tension that was growing between them all.

Ross watched Brad leave and looked back to everyone on the table who was either confused or were shaking their heads at him for doing what he just did "Oh, don't give me that look... It was unintentional , do you honestly think I would do that to him on pur—he's gonna kill me when I go upstairs isn't he?" Ross asked, sounding slightly scared. Sally, James and Tristan all nodded their heads.

* * *

"I love you. Have I ever told you that?" Ross asked, opening up the door to the hotel room, dreading for his life and leaning against the door frame where he seen Brad sat on the bed. Brad looked over to him and rolled his eyes. Ross walked into the room, still having hold of the door handle "Am I gonna walk out of this room alive if I come in?" Ross asked, reluctant to shut the door.

"Yes... Why wouldn't you?" Brad asked, standing up.

Ross 'phewed' in relief and shut the door, turning around where he was greeted with a harsh slap across the head from Brad "OW!" Ross cried out in pain, holding his head "eh... I deserved it. I'm sorry, I forgot where I was for a moment and that Rocky, Riker and Ellington didn't know."

Brad sighed "It's fine. They'd have found out eventually anyway." He said, hugging him.

"Are you sure?"

Brad nodded, pulling away from the hug "Anyway, I gotta go. Cos unlike you, I have band things to do today," He said, making Ross frown "oh, quit your whining, you see enough of me now as it is." He said, kissing him quickly and leaving to go meet up with the others.

 ** _Next:_** _The In-Laws_

* * *

 **Kind of a light-hearted humorous chapter after the drama we've all had in this story so far lol. Don't worry, every time there's a huge bit of drama I'll put a humour-filled chapter to cheer you all up haha.**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

 **Thoughts on Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan?**

 **Thoughts on Tristan & Connor?**

 **Thoughts on Rocky?**

 **Thoughts on Riker?**

 **Thoughts on James?**

 **Thoughts on Sally?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Favourite moment?  
**

 **Funniest moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**


	15. The In-Laws

**Sorry for the lack of updating. Exams are stressing me out but I only have 2 left, one on Monday & then another a week on Monday & today was my study leave so I'll try & update more frequently.**

 **And also, I have another reason I'm not updating either but I don't want to tell you all why until I've reached the decision that it's what I definitely want to do & I don't think you're all going to like it but yeah.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Guest Account Replies:**

 **Guest: _"Will the next brral story be a sequel or will it be like the new yesterday and the weight of us and not follow on at all"_** No it will follow on from The Weight of Us but TWOU did follow on from The Last Judgement as well so it's kinda like a mini series I guess. But the next BRRAL story is the last one apart from the prequel I may write but I highly doubt it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
** _The In-Laws_

 _1 Month & A Half Later_

The bands were now in England and ever since Spain nothing much had changed. Connor was still in a mood over Tristan and Rydel no matter how many times they both tried to tell him it was a one-off and meant nothing. And because of the way Connor was acting with them both, it put a strain on Tristan and Rydel's friendship as well as their own with Connor.

He wasn't that annoyed any more, he'd calmed down a little, but it was very rare that he would talk to the pair. He wouldn't even ask Rydel's permission any more if he could take Tyler somewhere or do something with him, he'd just take him without so much as a single word and it really hurt Rydel that he wasn't talking to her any more.

Everyone was at the hotel in Birmingham, apart from Ross and Bad who had gone somewhere without telling anyone about where they were going so they didn't have a clue where they were. And because Birmingham is where Brad's home is, he was going to stay there with Ross until they moved onto the next city. Connor's home is in Birmingham too but he chose to stay at the hotel with everyone else.

Rydel stood outside Connor's door and stood there for a while before nervously knocking. Connor opened up the door and sighed when he seen Rydel. He walked away from the door but left it open so she could come in. "Connor, can we talk?" Rydel asked, walking into the room.

"Is it about Tyler?"

"No."

"Matty?"

"No."

"About either of the bands?" Connor asked, Rydel shook her head "about any of your brothers, friends or my friends?"

"No."

"Well bye." He said, gently pushing her towards the door.

Rydel didn't let Connor kick her out "Look we need to talk!" Rydel said, fighting his push against her to get her out the room.

"We don't."

"Oh my, God, stop being so immature over the situation and talk to me or get over it!" Rydel said, making Connor sigh and let go of her. He walked away and sat down on the edge of the bed. Rydel shut the door and went over to Connor, sitting next to him "Come on, it's been over a month. Why are you still so hung up on it?" She asked.

Connor shrugged "I don't know. Normally I wouldn't be and I can't understand why I am now. Maybe... Maybe it's 'cause he's my best friend and you're my other best friend who just so happens to be the mother of my child. I don't know... Maybe it's just fear." Connor said, getting all insecure.

"Fear about what?" Rydel asked, confused.

"I can't explain... It's complicated. I mean, I know it was only a one-off kiss but sometimes one-off kisses can trigger feelings and next thing you know, you're dating and I lose you and the boys to him."

Rydel let out a small laugh "Connor, honestly. Me and Tristan barely speak as it is and have barely spoke since it happened. I don't think we're going to end up dating. And you're not going to lose me or the boys to him – or to anybody for that matter if I start dating. I won't let it happen."

"I know but... Look at Ross and Brad. They were supposed to be a one-off and now look at them!"

"Wait, what?"

"Ross has never told you about how they got together?" Connor asked, Rydel shook her head "Oh... Never mind then. That's a story for another day. Anyway, seriously though. I know it sounds bad, but you could get with anybody. Anybody in the world, I wouldn't mind. Apart from Tristan, not to tell you who you can and can't date or anything, it's just... he's my best friend."

Rydel nodded "I understand. Tristan may be good looking, but he's not my type so don't worry. Now... are we good?"

Connor nodded, smiling "Yeah, we're good." He said, hugging her.

Rydel pulled away from the hug "Do you want to come out and do something with me for a while because I was going to take the boys to do something and I don't really know my way around Birmingham like you do."

Connor let out a small laugh "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you downstairs in a second, I just gotta find my coat."

Rydel nodded and got up, leaving to go downstairs.

A few minutes later she got downstairs with the boys and went outside the hotel, but seen that Connor wasn't there yet – clearly he was taking his time about it. She sighed, standing there when she noticed a girl – a little younger than her, if not maybe about 18 or 19 – sat by herself on the bench outside, looking quite lonely. Rydel walked over to her "Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." The girl replied.

"Are you sure? You look kinda lonely."

"No, no, I'm—Oh my, God, you're Rydel! Hi!" The girl said, standing up and smiling at her. Rydel became confused at how she knew her name as the girl didn't look like an R5 fan any more than she looked like a Vamps fan – but she could be, even though there is literally no indication that she is. "Awe, this must be Tyler and Matty. Awe, they're so much more adorable in person. Connor's told me so much about them both and you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Rydel asked, still baffled by everything the girl was saying to her.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed you'd know who I was, my fault. I'm Becky."

Rydel forced herself to keep a smile on her face "Becky! Of course... How could I have not known... Especially since Connor said when we get back to England you'd be meeting up with us for the rest of the tour."

"Yeah, I'm so excited! It's gonna be fun."

Rydel nodded "Ohhh... It'll be a party.".

Brad put his hand on the door handle to the front door of his house and turned to Ross who looked like he was on the edge of a cliff, looking down as if he was about to fall to his death. "Why is it every time we come here you look like you're about to cry?" Brad asked.

"'Cause... Last time I was here I got greeted to a punch in the face by your Dad and... it hurt a lot..."

Brad let out a small laugh at the memory, due to the fact Ross was highly concussed and delirious which was the only thing that was hilarious about the entire situation "Sorry," Brad said, seeing the look Ross was giving him. Brad opened up the door and walked in, grabbing Ross' hand and having to basically drag him in "Hello? Is anybody home?" Brad called, assuming there was given the door was unlocked and open.

The kitchen door opened up where Jesse, Brad's dog, came running out and jumped up at Brad as soon as she seen him. "Awe, I've missed you." Brad said, stroking her where then she got down from jumping up at Brad and made a B line for Ross.

She jumped up at him, standing on her back legs, with her paws resting on his stomach to keep her up, and tried to kiss Ross who was having none of it "Ah! No! Stop! Brad, help me! Control your dog!" Ross said, trying to dodge the big pink tongue that kept nearly slapping him in the face.

Brad stood there watching it, finding it hilarious and laughing slightly "She loves you."

"Yeah, well, can she love me a little less. Oh my, God! EW!" Ross said, in disgust as Jesse jumped up off the floor and licked him across the mouth, making Brad laugh even more "Please... When we live together... Does she have to come with us?" Ross asked, not looking forward to being smothered in dog kisses all day. It's not that he doesn't like Jesse, he does like her, it's just she shows way too much affection towards people. Especially him.

"Do you have to come live with us when we live together?" He said, making Ross whimper. Brad smiled "Exactly."

"Hey, I was wondering if it was you." Brad's Mum, Anne, said coming out of the kitchen and over to them.

"Where's Dad?" Brad asked, just as the stairs started creaking and Brad's Dad, Derek, came down down the stairs which made Ross take a small step back behind Brad as if he would protect him.

"Hey, Brad. Hey... you." Derek said, looking at Ross with a sort of glare.

"Hi..." Ross said, quietly with a small wave.

Brad rolled his eyes and took that as his queue to take Ross upstairs before he crapped himself "Anyway, I better go put our stuff in my room. Come on." He grabbed Ross' hand, as if it would settle Ross' nerves about crossing his Dad on the stairs, as well as grabbing his suitcase and started going upstairs.

"Oh, by the way," Anne said, interrupting them from going up "tomorrow, I got you an appointment at the hospital like you asked."

Brad looked down at her "Thanks." He said before making his way back upstairs.

The pair both got to Brad's room. Brad shut the door as they both got into the room. "Your Dad scares me..." Ross said, making Brad turn around and give him a small glare "What's wrong?" he asked.

Brad shook his head "Nothing. It's just... Don't be scared of him and show that you're scared of him. Maybe he'll back off that way – it's probably why he acts the way he does with you, 'cause he knows he scares you."

"Is that what you do when you're scared of someone that hates you?" Ross asked.

"He doesn't hate—" Brad breathed deeply, forgetting about it and not even bothering to finish the sentence off "yeah, I do, and it works every time."

Ross stuck his thumb up at Brad and sat down on the edge of his bed whilst Brad went over to his drawers where there was a box sat on top of it. He went into it, looking for something. "What are you doing?" Ross asked, noticing.

"I'm looking for something," He said. He continued to look through the box until he found what he wanted. Once he had found what he was looking for, he turned to Ross and held it in his hand "Just in case you still have doubts on whether or not it's a prank..." Brad said, walking over and handing the bit of 'paper' to Ross.

Ross took it from him, being confused by what he meant until he looked at it and seen that it was the ultrasound of the baby "Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Ross pulled him down so he sat next to him and put his arm round him "Why did you keep it?" Ross asked.

"I put it in there when I first got it and left it there when I came to America and... yeah. After that, it's just been sitting in there collecting dust at the bottom of the box."

"Fair enough." Ross said, handing it back to him where he got up and put it back where it belonged.

 _The Next Day_

Ross and Brad were at the hospital and had already been seen to by the doctor and were waiting for her to come back with the results. They were taking a while which was making the whole thing nerve wrecking for Brad as he paced around the room whilst Ross sat down watching him. "Will you sit down and stop panicking, you're making me nervous," Ross said. Brad did as he said and sat down next to him where Ross intertwined his fingers with Brad's "It'll be fine. You've been here before."

"Yeah, but the last time I was here, it was the last thing on my list of what was wrong with me and I wasn't ready at all. I'm here now, expecting it, and I'm still not ready!"

Ross rolled his eyes "You'll be fine. Do you even want a kid?" Ross asked.

"Do you want one?"

Ross shrugged "Well... Not right at this very second, in the future, yeah. And if you are pregnant, there's nothing we can do about it—well, there could have been something we could have done about it, but you get it. But the important question is, do _you_?" Ross asked.

"Like you said... Not now. Only 'cause we're on tour and I don't want anything bad happening, even if we do only have almost two months left. Sure, if we weren't on tour... I don't know." Brad said, putting his head in his hands at the confusement and uncertainty. Ross put his arm around him and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

Seconds later the door opened and the doctor came in, shutting the door. "And..?" Brad asked.

The doctor sighed "No, you're not pregnant." She said, letting relief was over Ross and Brad – only because they're on tour and they don't want anything bad happening, like Brad said. But a little bit of disappointment did was over him, but he let it go. Is wasn't exactly something to dwell on.

"Well, there we go. No worries." Ross said, looking at Brad who looked at him and nodded with a smile. "Thanks a lot." Brad said, standing up.

"No problem. Remember to come back if you have any other worries etc." The doctor said.

The two boys got up and left the room, where thankfully there wasn't anybody but another nurse walking up the hallway. "So... How do we get out of here without being recognised and questioned?" Ross asked.

"I doubt we'll get recognised in the maternity part of the hospital. Maybe if we get to the main entrance. I'll just call James and ask him to pick us up." Brad said, taking out his phone from his pocket.

 ** _Next:_** _Proposals_

* * *

 **I did have another scene with James, Sally & Tristan planned - which was funny - but I didn't have the motivation & I feel sick.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 **Thoughts on Connor?** **  
**

 **Thoughts on Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Connor & Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Becky?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Thoughts on Brad's Dad?**

 **Thoughts on there being no Rad baby?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**


	16. Proposals

**Oh my, God, did you guys hear about Calum & Michael (out of 5SOS)? I don't know if any of you who read this are 5SOS fans so if you aren't & don't know what happened I'll explain: Basically, 5SOS were performing last name & they had pyrotechnics. On the last song one went off & burnt Michael's face & hair & he got 1st degree burns from it & Calum got his arm burnt apparently. I feel so bad for them both :( but more Michael cos he almost lost the sight in his left eye. But I'm seriously glad he's okay now.**

 **Also, in other horrid news, I went to Flamingo Land yesterday & one of the rides broke WHILST I WAS ON IT. I WAS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK. Okay, fair enough, the ride had finished what it was doing & all that was wrong was that he couldn't let us out bc the safety bars were broken & stuck - but I was petrified out of my mind the ride was going to start back up again & the safety bars would decide they wanted to work & come undone. Which would have been horrid bc the ride I was on goes above water so I'd have drowned & died bc I can't swim, brilliant. **

**But yeah, that was my day yesterday. Haha.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **16**  
 _Proposals_

 _2 Months Later_

The bands had finished playing their final ever show in LA and you could say it was emotional for everyone. For the last performance both bands got on-stage and did a collab to finish off the entire tour. It was only right given they hadn't done one for a while throughout the tour, there was a few times they did one but the last time they did one was in France.

Becky joined them on tour like Connor said she would which kind of irritated Rydel, mainly because she wanted to hate Becky but she couldn't because she was just too nice and cool. Everyone liked her. Even Tyler and Matty did which annoyed Rydel even more.

She's not jealous, she keeps saying that to herself and everyone else who says it. She's just too used to having Connor be around her all the time to talk to and now that he's not she doesn't like it, which everyone finds hilarious.

It was after the show and everyone was getting ready to leave the venue and either go home, if you're R5 and Brad, or go back to the hotel if you were the rest of The Vamps, Sally and Becky.

They were outside the venue at the moment and Sally went over to James "Hey," She said, kissing him "how did you think the show went?"

"Good. I think it was probably the best show I've played but the worst because it was the last."

"Awe," She said, giving him a hug. She pulled away "So, erm... You'll be going back to England tomorrow, won't you?" She asked, James nodded "when will you be back?"

James shrugged "I don't know. Now that I'm not in a band any more it gives me chance to hang out and be with the people I've missed out with the past few years and make up for me not being there. So... I could be a while 'cause I don't necessarily have to be in the US any more."

"How long, roughly?"

James became thoughtful for a moment "Um... About a month. Maybe two. Three..."

"Oh..." Sally said, all of a sudden her hopeful smile dropping to sad and disappointed "so... that means this is our last night together."

James raised his brow in realisation "Oh wow... It is... Only for now. We'll see each other again when I come back."

"Yeah and then have to go back home again." Sally said, where a dreadful silence followed. She sighed, giving him a hug that lasted a short while. She held onto his hand as she pulled away from the hug "I'll see you later. I need to go speak to Ross." She said, walking away from him.

James kept hold of her hand until he couldn't hold onto it any longer as she walked away. He sighed and turned around, going back into the venue.

Brad noticed from where he stood with Ross and he looked back at him "I'll be back in a second." He said, following James as Sally went over to Ross.

"Can I speak to you?" She asked.

Ross nodded "Sure." He said, given she looked down and Ross had never seen her look down like this which concerned him.

"James!" Brad called, following him where he ended up finding him in the dressing room "what's wrong? Why'd you come in here for?" He asked, James shrugged "has it got something to do with Sally? 'Cause I noticed you both talking and she walked away from you looking quite sad," He said and James sighed again. Brad walked over and sat on the table in front of where he was sat "wanna share?" he asked.

James stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking: "I've gotta break up with Sally."

"What? Why?"

"I've gotta go back to England for a very long time."

"And? Take her with you." Brad said, not seeing any problem and reason why the pair had to break up.

"She can't. Brad, she worked in a diner that didn't really pay her much and she gave that job up to come on this tour. Do you not remember that?"

"Oh, trust me, I remember it pretty well."

"Long story short: she doesn't have the money like I do and I'm not going to force her to come with me if she doesn't want to."

"How do you know she doesn't want to?" Brad asked.

"'Cause... the look on her face when she said 'tonight's our last night together'. Yeah, she wants to still be with me, but she doesn't want to leave home."

"Maybe she does and maybe the whole money things stopping her," Brad suggested "pay for her to get over there."

James shook his head "As much as I would and want her to... She won't want me to. She doesn't like me doing that sort of stuff for her 'cause she'd rather do it herself without depending on someone."

Brad stayed silent for a short while, trying to come up with ways to save this relationship "She will want to go with you – either that or she'll want you to stay."

"I can't stay, my flights tomorrow. Look, me and Sally aren't you and Ross. We can't keep waiting months and months and months till we see each other again. I can't do it."

"Oh... So... You must not love her as much as you say then." Brad said, now finding a way to save the relationship by questioning James' love for Sally. That should do it. It works every time.

"Excuse me?" James said, looking suddenly offended "I do love her."

"Then why won't you wait months and months and months to see her? 'Cause I did – but with Ross – and that was more difficult than the situation you have with Sally. I didn't care how long I had to wait to see him, I loved him and when I seen him it made it worth the wait. So if you love Sally, you'll wait for her and she'll wait for you – and it'll be worth it when you see each other."

"But—"

"But nothing!" Brad cut him off "I know it more than anyone and you know it yourself. And maybe there will come a day where you get to be with each other everyday like me and Ross did and still do. Trust me, you'll appreciate it more, okay?" He said, James nodded "there we go. You don't have to break up with her. Talk to her about it, alright? 'Cause – not to sound like you or anything from when me and Ross broke up but – you two are so good together and are meant to be together for now."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Sorry."

"Plus..." Brad said, when a sudden idea came into his mind "you don't have to wait... You could er... always... speed things up and give her no choice but to come with you..." He said, looking slightly mischievous mixed with the look of as if the best idea in the world just hit him.

"What do you mean..?" James asked, confused.

"Well... After we decided about this tour, I went back to America before we started rehearsing for it and started the world tour. I didn't have to but I did. Why?"

"For Ross."

"Close."

"'Cause you're married to h—oh," He said, Brad nodded, knowing that he picked up on what he was suggesting. "I can't..." James said.

"Why not? You love her, she loves you. Plus, that way you have to stay together and will want to."

"I... I don't know if she's ready. I don't even know if I am!" James said, with slight panic and standing up from where he sat.

"Hey, I wasn't either but I still went along with it. As I said to Ross, it's insane and as he said to me, we have our moments of insanity but this isn't one."

"If you're quoting words from that day then I am really not looking forward to walking out that door." James said, pointing in the direction of the venue door.

"Seriously... Why?" Brad asked, looking up at him bemused.

"Look, I love her but... I don't know... We're young."

"If you're going to continue that sentence I know what you're going to say and you're wrong. Me and Ross are young and were when he asked me. At least she's twenty and you are in your twenties."

A silence followed as Brad waited for him to respond but he wouldn't. Brad sighed.

"Are you going to do it or not?"

Rydel stood outside the venue talking to Rocky and Ellington when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see James. "I don't supposed you have a ring you don't mind me borrowing for a short while," He said, making Rydel confused and slightly concerned as to why "it's not for me." James added, seeing the look on her face.

Rydel took a random ring off her finger and handed it to him "I want it back."

"Yeah, yeah, you will." He said, walking away from Rydel as she returned to talking to the two boys.

James walked over to Sally who was talking to Ross. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" James asked, as Brad came back out of the venue and over to Ross, standing next to him. James took Sally's hand as she nodded and took her a small distance away from Ross and Brad.

"What's he doing..?" Ross asked, sensing James was about to do something.

"You'll see." Brad said.

James sighed, trying to calm his nerves down "I don't want to leave you behind, I love you too much to."

"I don't want you too either but I can't go with you 'cause I can't afford to, even though I'd like to." Sally said.

"Yeah, I know. But you can come with me."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"You can if you marry me."

"What..?" Sally said, taken aback.

" _What_?!" Ross said, in shock as he was in no way expecting that "what kind of a way of proposing is that?!"

"Ross, you really can't talk about better ways of proposing." Brad said.

Ross looked down at Brad with a small glare "Shut up." He said, looking back at Sally and James as he knew it was true.

"A-are you being serious?" Sally asked.

James nodded "Yeah, I even took this ring off Rydel to do this." He said, holding it up with a look of little pride on his face.

"Well... At least he has a ring." Ross commented.

Sally let out a soft laugh, taking the ring off him and rolling it around in her hand. "So what do you say?" James asked.

Sally put the ring back in James' hand "You can give this back to Rydel," She said, making Ross shocked, Brad's mouth fall open and James' heart sink "and get me an actual engagement ring when you get back to England." She said, smiling.

Brad breathed in relief, putting his hand on his heart and leaning into Ross "My heart honestly stopped for a split second."

James became very relieved and kissed her before hugging her "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

"I will shoot you myself if you say it." Brad said, looking up at Ross who looked like he was dying to say something.

Instead Ross shrugged "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said, looking like he was about to burst whilst Brad looked up at him with his brow raised. He breathed deeply and cleared his throat, walking away. Brad shook his head, following him.

Rydel walked over to Sally and James "Can I have my ring back now?" She asked, James nodded and handed it back to her. She put it back on her finger "Why did you want it for anyway?" She asked, as Connor and Becky came over.

"I needed something to use to propose." He said.

Rydel smiled "Awe! No way! Congrats!" She said, hugging them both at the same time and pulling away.

"Wow... I didn't expect you guys to get engaged so soon." Connor said, slightly shocked and James shrugged.

Rydel looked at Connor who was holding Becky's hand "Don't you get any ideas." Rydel said, joking slightly.

"I'm not."

"You're not?" Becky asked "not that I want to right now or any time soon."

"Oh, no, no! Of course I do! Maybe in the future but... not now. Oh my, God. Did I really just say that in front of a girl?" Connor asked, making Becky, James and Sally laugh, whereas Rydel had to fake it.

"You're so cute." Becky said, giving him a quick kiss.

Rydel sighed, becoming thoughtful for a moment as she looked around at everyone. She looked at Sally and James, James had his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. Connor and Becky were being all lovey and cute. Then she turned around where she seen Ross and Brad stood together, Ross had his arm draped around him, holding him close as they talked and by the looks of things Ross had said something that made Brad completely and one hundred per cent done with him – which isn't anything out of the ordinary for them two.

She looked at the others, Rocky, Ellington, Tristan and Riker, all stood together in a group talking and she was stood there on her own, alone.

Alone.

She slowly detached herself from the group, Sally and James and Connor and Becky, and walked away.

She walked until she was out of earshot of everyone and so they didn't notice her. She was shakey and nervous with what she was about to do but she took out her phone regardless and brought up a number on it, staring at it with uncertainty as she was unsure about if she was making the right decision or not.

She thought about it for a moment and dialled the number, waiting for the other side to answer "Hey... It's me... I-I know it's weird and unexpected for me to be calling you... Yeah... I'm fine. Sorta... Um... Listen... I was thinking... Maybe we could meet up and... get together sometime..? Great! I'll—I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone, thinking about what she had just done.

Was she putting herself in danger?

Maybe.

Was she putting others in danger?

Probably.

Was she putting Brad in danger?

More than likely.

Was she putting Connor in danger?

Most definitely.

 ** _Next:_** _ARC 2 of 4: Crashes & Bangs_

* * *

 **Omg. As if we're moving onto the 2nd arc lol. I didn't expect it to come this fast haha. Arc 3 is pretty short & ARC 4 isn't gonna be that long as it's the ending to the story. & I have 30 chapters written for this, bearing in mind chapter 30 is still ARC 2 & I haven't finished it yet or am not even close.**

 **Told ya this was going to be a long story haha.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally & James getting married?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor & Becky?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on who you think she called?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter & what you think will happen next?_**


	17. Crashes & Bangs

**As if we're at ARC 2 of this... I can't believe it. Any more than I can believe I have 30 chapters & a half written for this.**

 **But yeah, I guess this is kind of a long ARC, ARC 3 is the shortest though or maybe 4 is idk. I don't even know if there's going to be an ARC 4 yet but I'm assuming there is due to the way things are going & where I am with the story. I'm still on ARC 2 & I'm on chapter 31 & I don't think I'm anywhere close to ARC 3. I hope to be on ARC 3 by chapter 38 at the latest.**

 **Any whooo, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17  
** _Crashes & Bangs_ **  
**

 _2 Months Later_

Ross paced back and forth in the living room of the apartment he and Brad now lived in, as they had moved into it a few weeks ago after tour finished and they also brought Jesse with them too, on his phone trying to get hold of someone. Brad opened up the door to their bedroom quietly and came out, seeing him "What are you doing?" He asked, quietly.

"I'm trying to get hold of Rydel but she's not answering."

"Well, can you do it quietly?" Brad asked, shutting the bedroom door "it's eight in the morning and Tyler and Matty are still asleep." He spoke quietly, pointing to the door of the spare bedroom where the two boys were.

Ross kept his ear to the phone as it kept ringing but all he got was Rydel's answer phone for about the sixth time. He sighed and hung up "This isn't funny. We were only meant to be looking after them for a few hours last night, why didn't she come to pick them up?"

Brad shrugged "I don't know. Calm down – she probably has an explanation for it."

Ross nodded "Maybe. Hey, maybe she has an explanation for the last three times she's done it in the past two weeks too!" Ross said, clearly annoyed but trying to keep quiet.

The door to the spare bedroom opened where Matty came out wiping his eyes tiredly. "Good one." Brad said to Ross with a small glare, after they had both turned around to see who it was coming out. Brad went over to Matty "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where's Mommy?" Matty asked.

"She's not here right now. But she will be soon, I promise. Go back to bed." Brad said, gently guiding him back into the spare bedroom. He made sure that he was back in the bed with Tyler before coming back out to Ross "She wouldn't do this off her own accord, you know it. Maybe something or someone is influencing her to do it."

"I know b—"

Suddenly there was a large thud from the spare bedroom which cut off Ross' sentence and the next thing they heard was Matty shouting: "Uncwel Bwad, Uncwel Woss!"

"Oh my, God, please don't say we broke the child." Ross said, staring at the bedroom door in slightly worry.

Both of them rushed into the spare bedroom as quickly as they could to find that Tyler was no longer in the bed he and Matty were sharing. They went round to the side of the bed Tyler was sleeping on where they found him on the floor out cold. "Oh my, God, what the hell happened?! Apart from the obvious." Brad said, kneeling down next to him and lifting him up, touching his head.

"He must have fallen out the bed and hit his head."

"Well, I told you one of us should have slept in our bed with one of them and then the other one of us in here with the other. But noooo, 'they'll be fine, they won't fall out—' oh my, God."

"What?"

"Shit, Rydel's gonna kill us both!"

"How? Why?!"

Brad pointed to the nightstand next to the bed "There's blood on the corner of the nightstand and..." Brad lifted Tyler so that Ross could see his head that was bleeding massively as he had obviously hit his head pretty hard on the corner which knocked him out.

"Oh, no. Get him in the car, I'll get Matty and something to stop the bleeding." Ross said, rushing out the room to find something whilst Brad got up from the floor with Tyler in his arms to take him to the car.

Rydel walked up to the front door of Ross and Brad's place, a short while later, and knocked on the door waiting for one of them to answer – but all she got was Jesse barking from the inside. And that meant either nobody was in the house but Jesse or Jesse had all of a sudden decided she doesn't like Rydel 'cause those are the only two reasons she'll bark if someone knocks on the door. If Ross and Brad are both out and she's on her own, or if she doesn't like the person.

Rydel tried to open the door but it was locked so she knelt down and opened up the letter box and looked in, calling their names but nothing. All she seen was Jesse stood a distance from the door barking but stopped when she seen Rydel looking in.

Rydel got up from the floor and took her phone out of her pocket, switching it back on where her phone started blowing up with missed calls and texts from both Ross and Brad. She opened up her texts from Ross, seeing messages telling her to answer the phone and call him. She went to exit off the messages and move onto Brad's but she seen another from Ross telling her that Tyler hit his head off the corner of a table, knocking himself out and is bleeding heavily so she needs to get her ass to the hospital. Rydel's eyes widened and she made a break for her car to get there quickly.

Ross and Brad were in the waiting room of the hospital in the kids ward whilst Tyler was being seen to by a doctor. Ross was stood up, pacing a little as he was worried in case Tyler hit his head that hard he caused damaged, because if he has that means either Ross or Brad will get into serious trouble and not Rydel 'cause he wasn't under her supervision. But if it does come down to either of them getting into trouble, it'll be most likely Ross because lets face it, is Ross really going to let Brad get into this sort of trouble?

Meanwhile, Brad had Matty asleep in his arms/lap as he had fallen asleep waiting around and doing nothing. Brad looked up at Ross "Calm down, everything will be fine." Brad said.

"And it's not we're in deep shi—sugar." Ross said, quickly correcting himself as he realised there was a couple other kids in the room and he didn't want to be shouted at by their parents for them repeating a swear word courtesy of him.

"Nice save—oo." Brad felt Matty moving around in his lap and he looked down to see he was just moving around in his sleep, trying to get comfy so Brad sat up a little more so he could snuggle up and get comfy better. He stroked his hair gently and looked back up at Ross who was staring over at him with a smile mixed with a frown as he watched both Brad and Matty. "What..?" Brad asked, noticing the stare.

Ross shook his head, snapping out the trance "Nothing."

"Ross!"

Ross turned around to see Rydel coming into the hallway and towards him "Oh, there she is! Mother of the year you are not!" He said, making Rydel roll her eyes.

Brad looked down at Matty to see him waking up "Ross, what is it with you and waking him up when he sleeps?"

Matty sat up in Brad's lap and looked over in the direction of Rydel, rubbing his eyes "Mommy!" He jumped off Brad's lap and ran over to her.

Rydel picked him up off the floor as he ran to her "What happened?"

"He fell out of bed and hit his head off the corner of the night stand and knocked himself out." Ross said.

"What? Why did you let him sleep on his own? Why weren't you with him? You know better not leave him or Matty in a double bed together by themselves!"

Ross scoffes "Excuse me. Don't blame this on me," He said, as Brad got up from where he sat and came over "this could have easily been avoided on your part too! Like maybe if you came and picked him up last night after you came back from wherever you went! Why do you keep giving them both to me and Brad to babysit for?! Or better yet, just Brad, 'cause half the time I'm out trying to find you and get you to pick them up when you're supposed to! They're not our kids Rydel – he's not supposed to be looking after them yet he seems to be doing a better job of it than you are."

"Whoa!" Brad said, standing in the middle of them both "No. Don't. That's out of line," he turned to Rydel "but you're out of line too. Why are you all of a sudden doing this? You shouldn't be. You've never done it before."

Rydel sighed, not having an answer to give them. Well, she did have an answer but she didn't want to tell them it because she knows exactly what their reaction will be. She shook her head "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does if you're going to keep doing this!" Ross said.

"Ross, seriously, take a chill pill." Brad said.

"Excuse me?"

The three turned round to see a doctor stood there. "Are you all here for Tyler Ball?" The doctor asked, Rydel nodded "there's no damage to his head all we had to do was stitch up the wound. You can go see him now if you like."

Rydel breathed in relief "Thank you. Where's his room?" She asked. The doctor pointed her in the direction and without saying another word to Ross and Brad, she dashed off to go find it.

Ross shook his head and turned to Brad. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"No, I'm gonna go to the vending machine. I didn't get anything to eat this morning and I'm getting hungry. Do you want something from there too?" Brad asked, beginning to walk away slowly.

Ross shook his head "No, but I'll come with you to kill some time."

Brad stopped him "No, no, it's fine. I can manage. You just go see how Tyler is."

Ross raised his brow in suspicion "Are you sure?" Ross asked, Brad nodded before he quickly pecked Ross' lips and began to walk off.

"I'll see you soon." Brad said, walking away.

Ross watched him as he walked away, having the slightest suspicion that he was up to something and he wasn't actually going to the vending machine.

 _ **Next:** Far From Over It_

* * *

 **I didn't realise that the next chapter is what it is, I didn't realise that it was that close, I thought it was about two or three chapters away &... oh my god.**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Do you think Brad is up to something?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Matty?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest Moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	18. Far From Over It

**So... It was a year since I'd published My English Love Affair yesterday. Cool. Didn't realise it had been that long.**

 **And also Ross was on something called "Good Day LA" & if you were watching it you would have noticed at the end of his interview they started playing "Somebody To You" by The Vamps over the end of his interview. Cool. Ok. Not crying at all. I'm fine. I promise.**

 **Also, there's literally only 2 people reviewing & letting me know what they think on the chapters when I know for a fact there's more than that reading. If you are reading & want to review but don't know what to put then answer the questions at the bottom, that's why I put them there. To be answered by the people who don't know what to put.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
** _Far From Over It_

James was in the house that he and Sally now lived in, waiting for Connor to come, after he and Sally had gotten married last month and decided to live in England together rather than America – which was a little bit emotional for Ross as that meant he had no best friend around any more. Well, he had Ellington but it just wasn't the same without Sally.

James sat in the garage when Sally came into it with her bag, ready to go as she was meeting her parents in London as they had come to visit and she was picking them up to bring back here "Right, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, kissing him as she walked by.

"Have fun."

"Yeah, as much fun as picking up parents can be," She said, getting in her car "you, Connor and Tristan have fun too!" She called out the window, starting up the engine. She waved at him before driving out to leave.

Connor walked into the garage seconds after Sally had left, on the phone "Alright, thanks. Let me know how he is, okay? Bye." He hung up the phone to Rydel and sighed.

"What's wrong?" James asked, standing up.

"Ross and Brad were babysitting the boys and Tyler fell out of bed, hit his head off the corner of the night stand, split his head wide open and knocked himself out."

"Oooo..." James hissed "is he okay?"

Connor nodded "Yeah, he just has to stay in hospital for the day. I'm gonna have to go over there and see him. I'll go in like... a few days or something."

"What about Becky?" James asked, walking round to the drivers side of his car whilst Connor got in on the passengers side.

"She can come if she wants or she can stay here." Connor said, putting on his seatbelt.

James got into the car "Really? Okay then..." James said, a little surprised he would want her to be around him, Rydel and the boys – considering she spent a few months non-stop around them.

James started up the engine of the car and put his hands on the steering wheel when Connor put one of his hands on James', stopping him from moving "Wait... You got this thing fixed didn't you?" Connor asked.

James rolled his eyes, remembering when he had a similar conversation like this with Sally and Tristan when they were on the world tour here in the UK. Basically, his car wouldn't start – but it did eventually – and they were both giving him grief for it. "Yes, it's fixed. I took it to a mechanic down the road and got it fixed last week. It's back and running as if it were a brand new car. Though, I haven't drove it properly since then..."

"Oh wow that makes me feel so much better and safe." Connor said, sarcastically.

James pulled out the garage and got out to lock it before getting back in where he and Connor made their way to go pick up Tristan from where he was.

Ross and Brad had both returned from the hospital after dropping Rydel back at her place with the boys as the doctors had a change of heart about keeping Tyler over night, so he got to go home. "I swear to God, if Rydel decides to abandon Tyler and Matty one more time to go out and do whatever it is she's doing, I will physically kill her becau—are you even listening?" Ross asked, turning to Brad who seemed like he was staring into space.

Brad snapped out of his trance "What? Yea—no. Sorry, I'm tired. What were you saying?" Brad asked.

Ross sighed "Never mind," He sat down on the sofa where Jesse was where she decided that she wanted to sit in Ross' lap which made him groan in pain "why do you put your paws in the most awkward places?" Ross asked, moving her paws gently from where she had placed them harshly – which wasn't in a very appropriate place – and stroked her head.

Brad still stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his head which Ross noticed. "What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"I'm tired."

"Then go to bed."

Suddenly Brad quickly ran from the spot he stood and through to the bathroom which concerned Ross a little. He got from the couch, moving Jesse quickly but gently, and followed him to the bathroom where he found Brad throwing up into the toilet. Ross knelt down next to him "Whoa... Are you alright? Where's all this suddenly come from?" Ross asked, stroking his back.

"I've been feeling sick for days and have been sick... Where have you been?" Brad asked, looking at him because he's pretty sure he has been around these past few days.

"Obviously not around or anywhere near you when you were," Ross said. Brad went to go say something but ended up throwing up into the toilet again and Ross stroked his back gently "Maybe you need something to eat. You have been in a hospital all day and haven't really had the chance to get anything other than something from the vending machine," Ross suggested, Brad shook his head "fresh air? You've been stuck indoors for the majority of the day and the only fresh air you've got is from going to the car and back inside – and lack of fresh air can make you feel sick sometimes."

"No." Brad said, wiping his mouth but staying close to the toilet.

"Sleep? All of the above?"

"Ross..."

"Do you want me to run to the pharmacy and get you some tablets?"

"No, Ross. I'm not ill."

Ross scoffed "Well I beg to differ. Why else would y—"

"I'm pregnant."

 _James sat in his hotel room after proposing to Sally as it is the night of the final show of the world tour R5 and The Vamps had done together. He was on his own as Sally was elsewhere with Rydel and Becky because they wouldn't shut up about him proposing and were talking the head off her about the obvious wedding that was going to happen._

 _There was a knock on the door which made James look at the time, seeing it was almost midnight. Making him think that Sally had lost her key or forgotten it – but he looked around the room and he couldn't see her hotel key. He shook his head and answered the door anyway where he seen it was Brad which confused him because he should be with Ross at his house given that they're in LA which is Ross' home. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else..?" James asked._

" _Can I come in?" Brad asked, completely ignoring that question._

 _James nodded and let him in, shutting the door "Why are you here?"_

" _What? Can't I come see and speak to my best friend?"_

" _Yeah, but... it's midnight... It's a little late and an odd time... Shouldn't you be with Ross?"_

 _Brad shrugged "I suppose. Oh, by the way, congrats with you and Sally."_

" _Thanks... Is that all you came to say?"_

" _No... So, are you really going to do it? Are you really going to marry her?" He asked._

 _James nodded "I am... I love her so why shouldn't I..?"_

" _Are you sure about that?" Brad asked, stepping closer to him._

" _I'm very sure..." James said, trying to avoid the fact that is sounded like Brad was trying to talk him out of the marriage yet he's the one who convinced/told him to._

" _Are you one hundred per cent sure?"_

" _I'm-I'm a hundred per cent sure."_

" _Oh, cool. Then if you love her you won't go ahead with this."_

 _Suddenly, Brad grabbed James' face and pulled him in where he kissed him on the lips which took James by complete surprise. James grabbed Brad by his hands and pulled away "Whoa! What the hell are you doing..?" James asked, shocked._

 _Brad rolled his eyes "Oh, come on, don't be like that. You know you want it. You always have and always will."_

" _Wh-what?! Maybe once upon a time, yes! Now? No!"_

 _Brad looked mockingly thoughtful for a moment "Mmm... Yeah."_

" _Mmm, no. Brad! You're married!"_

" _And you're going to be married. What's the problem?"_

" _What you just said!" James exclaimed._

" _Oh, stop being a baby." He said, going to kiss him again but James pushed him away._

" _Brad, no! Stop... What the hell has gotten into you?!"_

" _Well... I know what I'd like—"_

" _Don't you dare finish that sentence," James cut him off, raining on his little sass parade. James breathed deeply, trying to process this through his mind "You can't... We can't! We're married or about to be!"_

 _Brad stepped closer to him, being inches away "So... What you're saying is that if we weren't... You would?" Brad asked, making James stay silent "Face it... You never stopped liking me the way you did almost two years ago... You always have. Why else would you have been there for me and always supported me through me not telling Ross about the baby when Tristan was doing what every ordinary friend would and should. Pushing me to tell him and being angry at me for not. You didn't. You were way too caring for your own good and you know it. And you only got with Sally as an attempt to get over me and you know it but guess what... it didn't and hasn't worked... You're using her and you know it. Now you're marrying her. You just keep running and running from your feelings."_

" _W-what..? N-no... I don't... I love her... I-I wouldn't use her... I'm in love with her!"_

" _No you're not..." Brad said._

 _Brad stood close to him, looking up at him and James looked down at him breathing slightly heavier. They stayed like that until Brad slowly started to lean in and he kissed him on the lips softly, and this time James didn't stop him. He let him and kissed back, letting their lips move together in perfect sync and the kiss deepened. Brad moved his hands up around James' neck and ran his hands through his hair whilst James wrapped his arms around Brad's waist, pulling him closer and letting his hands travel around Brad's body._

 _The pair stopped when air became an issue and pulled inches apart, only for a short while and kept their hands where they were "Y-you know... Sally's going to be back soon..." James said._

" _Well... We better be quick then." Brad said, making James grin and go back to kissing him._

 _James moved his hands down to the bottom of Brad's shirt, tugging/playing with the hem until he finally lifted it up and pulled it over Brad's head, throwing it onto the floor. Once the shirt hit the floor, James pushed him towards the bed, not letting their lips disconnect. Before they reached the bed, Brad began to unbutton James' shirt and pull it off. He threw it elsewhere around the room as he fell back onto the bed with James landing on top of him. Their lips parted from one another for a split second but they found their way back to one another after James began to attack Brad's chest and beck in kisses, making him moan out his name. When they returned to the hot, heated make-out session, James' hands found their way to the zip and button of Brad's trousers as well as his own where he began to undo both, just to speed things up a little and save Brad the trouble of doing it himself._

 _After all, Sally was going to be back any minute which meant they had to do it fast._

 _He threw both their bottoms off and onto the floor and put his hands onto Brad's waist, getting ready to thrust in._

Suddenly, James jolted awake in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around, seeing he was in his and Sally's bedroom in England at their house. He turned to the empty spot in his bed, remembering Sally had gone to London to pick up her parents and was staying over there for the night.

It was a dream.

Just a dream.

Nothing more than a dream, which relieved him massively.

He laid back down in bed and shut his eyes to go back to sleep when he began to subconsciously think about the dream he had just had, rather than going back to sleep when all of a sudden reality hit him hard like a brick to the face and his eyes widened.

Like Brad had said in the dream.

He was _not_ over him.

Far from.

 ** _Next:_** _Surprise_

* * *

 **Points to the people who fell for the illusion that the scene with Brad & James was a flashback & not a dream :''')**

 **But yeah, I'm gonna go back to Satan's pit & take my satanic ideas back to where they're appreciated. Byeeeee! :D**

 **Also I'm gonna put what I said at the beginning about reviews:**

 **there's literally only 2 people reviewing & letting me know what they think on the chapters when I know for a fact there's more than that reading. If you are reading & want to review but don't know what to put then answer the questions at the bottom, that's why I put them there. To be answered by the people who don't know what to put.**

* * *

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on there being a Rad baby?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	19. Surprise

**I just realised why The Vamps are performing "Can We Dance" on Jessie on the episode they're guest starring in... 'Cause the episode they're guest starring in is called "Dance, Dance Resolution"... If only it hadn't took me so long to figure out.**

 **Also, I left school today forever & ever & ever until September when I have to go to college lol. It was rather emotional, I tried not to cry so I was just on the verge with tears filling up. I had to say goodbye to one of my friends who I probably won't see again bc we're not going to the same college & he's not going to Prom bc he's elsewhere so yeah... Kinda hard. Oh well. He's been great to know for 5 years :)**

 **Any who, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
** _Surprise_

Ross sat on the bed in his and Brad's bedroom, waiting for Brad to come out the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and sat next to Ross on the bed. "How long have you known for?" Ross asked.

"Only for a few hours. You know when we went to the hospital with Tyler?"

"Is that why you didn't want me to go to the vending machine with you?" Ross asked, Brad nodded "I knew you were up to something..." He said, making Brad laugh softly.

Brad got up from where he sat and got into bed "Night." He said, pulling the covers over him to go to sleep.

Ross raised his brow, giving him a funny look "Aren't we going to talk about this?" He asked.

"What's there to talk about? I'm pregnant, woo. Bring on the hormones."

Ross rolled his eyes and sat in the bed next to him where Brad rolled over to face him "How far along are you?" He asked.

"About a month, maybe a little more. Don't worry, I'm not that far."

Ross shook his head "Didn't say you were – or assuming it before you start getting all girly on me and think I'm calling you fat," Ross added quickly, making Brad laugh and shake his head a little at him "So... If you hadn't have threw your guts up there, when would you have told me?"

Brad shrugged "I don't know. Tomorrow? Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"I guess... Other than, do you wanna keep it?" he asked.

"Do you wanna keep it?"

"I asked you first. You're the one carrying it for nine months, not me."

"Yeah and you're also the reason why I'm carrying it so..." Brad said, making Ross roll his eyes which gave a hint to Brad to answer the question asked "Yes. Of course I want to. I have a better chance of keeping it this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, nobody's out to get me like last time so I can't get hurt, stabbed, ran over by a car or shot. Again," He said, making Ross nodd in agreement "and... you know this time. And because you know, I know and trust that you won't let anything bad happen to me that will harm the baby."

Ross smiled at him and laid next to him, kissing him on the lips "Of course I won't. I swear on my life."

Connor knocked on the front door of Sally and James' house in the early hours of the morning, waiting for James to answer but there was nothing. He knocked harder and harder as time went on and eventually James answered, clearly not dressed or ready to go anywhere. "Why aren't you ready?!" Connor asked.

"Ready for what..?" James asked.

Connor rolled his eyes knowing that James was pretending he didn't know as he knew fine well where they were supposed to be going after they had a conversation about it last night after he got the phone call from Rydel about Tyler. "I booked us plane tickets to go to LA and see the boys and Rydel... You said you'd come with me." Connor said.

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do whilst you see Rydel and Tyler? Nothing. I'll be bored stiff." He said, going to shut the door.

Connor blocked the door with his foot so it wouldn't shut "Go see Brad for a bit. You haven't seen him for a while."

"Yeah, rather not, thanks." James tried to shut the door again.

Connor blocked the door again and gave James a suspicious look "What's wrong? Why don't you want to go see Brad?" He asked.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go see him."

"No you're right, you said you'd rather not which implies you don't."

"Look, he's happily married. He's fine. He doesn't need me. Bye!"

"James! Come _on_! I didn't pay for two tickets for nothing!" Connor said, fighting with James to keep the door open whilst James fought to keep it shut.

"Then take Becky!"

"I don't want to take Becky! They have nothing to do with her, she'll be bored stiff whereas you won't!"

"Take Tristan."

"He's coming! He's got his own plane ticket."

James gave up fighting and Connor pushed the door open, coming into the house and shutting the door "Why don't you want to come? You were all for it yesterday," He said, James sighed and shrugged "don't lie."

"Sorry, no. I just... I woke up in a funny mood."

Connor raised his brow, not quite believing him "Are you sure?"

James nodded, lying "Yeah."

Connor stared at him for a few seconds before going into the living room "Go get dressed and packed, I'll wait for you in here."

 _The Next Day_

Ross and Brad were out together, making their way to Rydel's to go see Tyler after yesterday. "Why are we walking?" Brad asked.

"'Cause I felt like it."

"I know but it's gonna take forever to get to Rydel's. She lives to far from us." Brad said, leaning into him as he felt slightly tired from some of the walking. Ross didn't respond which made Brad groan "I'm tired. Can't we turn around and go get the car?" He asked.

"No! We're too far from home to turn back."

"Taxi?"

"Why are you in such a wingey mood today?"

"Oh come on, please!"

"No!"

"But I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my, God. Is this going to be your excuse for everything now?" Ross asked, stopping his tracks and looking at him – feeling just about done.

"If it makes you do something for me, then yes."

Ross shook his head and let go of his hand, walking away from him. Brad quickly caught up to him as he stopped outside a store and turned to him "Do you want anything from in there food wise? 'Cause knowing you with the mood you're in today you're probably going to be hungry in the next five seconds or need the bathroom."

"Won't food make me want to go to the bathroom though?" Brad asked.

Ross sighed, shutting his eyes and wiping his face with his hands. He re-opened his eyes "Can you talk to me without sassing me? Just once. Please?"

Brad let out a small laugh "Yeah, go on. I'll wait here." He said, watching as Ross went into the store.

Brad waited outside, pacing back and forth slowly out of boredom as Ross was taking forever. He checked his phone in the hope something would be on there to entertain him but unfortunately there wasn't. He sighed and turned around, away from the store and looked across the road.

The store door opened up, which meant it was obviously Ross, and he turned around to face him when someone collided harshly into him as they walked by and knocked Brad to the floor. "Oh my, God, I'm so sorry!" The person said, realising and turning round to him.

The person grabbed hold of Brad by his arms gently and helped him off the ground as Ross came over to make sure he was okay after watching that happen. "Are you alright?" The person asked when Brad was on his feet, but the person still kept hold of him.

Brad groaned a little in pain and looked up at the person "I'm fine tha—oh my, God..."

"Oh my, God..." The person said, in even more shock than Brad was.

"Hey, Brad are y—what the hell." Ross said, coming over and seeing the person.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" The person asked, still having hold of Brad.

"More importantly, what are _you_ doing here?" Brad asked.

"I'm not the one who's supposed to be dead."

Ross raised his hand and motioned for them to stop "Yeah, hi! But... He's not the one who beat my sister to a living pulp. You've got a lot more to answer for, Titus."

 ** _Next:_** _Titus_

* * *

 **And let A Box Full Of Secrets... Begin ;) Or shall I say, let Satan's work begin :)**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on Ross?  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross & Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus' return?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	20. Titus

**Is it bad I've listened to "All Night" that many times I'm beginning to get sick of it already & the album hasn't even been released yet... Oops.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20  
** _Titus_

Ross and Brad continued to stand where they were, waiting for Titus to explain why he was there right now and where he had been after disappearing over two years ago. "Well... I was on my way to go somewhere..." Titus said, like he was trying to get out of giving the explanation.

"Well, you can show up a little late. I think this is a little more important than going wherever it is you're going to." Ross said.

"Actually, I'm going to see Rydel."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Brad said, interrupting them both from bickering as they had both failed to notice something "before you go on with the explanation, can you do something for me?" Brad asked, looking at Titus.

"What?" Titus asked.

"Can you let go of me?"

Ross and Titus looked down to where they seen and realised Titus still had hold of Brad by both his arms after he helped him up from the floor. Titus let go of him and silently apologised whilst Ross stood closer to Brad, not liking the way Titus never let go of him. "But yeah, back to Rydel. I'm going to see her because I'm dating her again," Titus said, in which Ross laughed at the absurdity of the statement "laugh all you want, but it's true."

Ross let out another laugh and looked at Brad "I don't understand at all... Do you?" He asked. He couldn't fathom at all as to why Rydel would want to get back together with him after what he did to her.

"How long have you both been back together for?" Brad asked.

"Since you guys finished your tour – which I didn't realise you were on. Sorry, but I stopped paying attention to you guys after everything that happened. Apart from when you got shot, that was a little hard to ignore with it being almost everywhere. But after that, nothing. Probably 'cause I wasn't in the country."

"Where were you?" Ross asked.

"Australia. I only got back a few months ago."

"Where abouts in Australia?"

"Sydney."

"Right... Okay..." Ross said, a little bit suspicious due to the events that occurred there on a specific night "um... Why did Rydel get back together with you?" Ross asked, still unable to understand this concept or anything that Titus was saying to him.

"She called me because she thought it was time we put the water under the bridge after everything that happened and I agreed. Then she asked me if I wanted to see Matty, given that he is my son, and I didn't say no to the opportunity. And one thing lead to another and we got back together about a week later."

"After everything you did... She trusts you?" Ross asked.

Titus nodded "Yeah. I'm not the same person I was two years ago. People change you know?"

"Yeah, but... how?" Brad asked, a little confused himself – not as baffled as Ross appeared to be by the look on his face which was slightly amusing "you were... a psychopath. No offence and all, I'm sure you have changed, I'm just saying."

"Yeah I know and I'll admit that, I won't deny it. I was a horrible person, but I got surrounded by the right people and the next thing I knew I was back to normal and myself again. I'm a completely different person."

Ross turned to Brad, raising his brow "Do you believe him?"

Brad shrugged "I don't know. He seems like he's telling the truth..."

Ross became unsure, knowing that Brad could be quite vulnerable and naïve sometimes.

And right now he felt like this is one of those moments.

Ross looked back at Titus and groaned, not knowing whether to go along with it and believe him or ignore him and leave it. "Look, I'm going to Rydel's—"

"So are we. Brilliant." Ross cut him off, being bemused.

"Oh... Well... Do you want me to take you? My car it literally over the road. Besides, it might give you a chance to at least try and trust me a little more."

"What? Me and you trying to trust each other in a moving vehicle? Yeah, I can really see that working out," Ross said, making Brad elbow him in the side and give him a disapproving look for that comment. Ross sighed, rolling his eyes "Fine... But I'm only doing it for Rydel!"

Rydel was at hers watching Tyler as he was in bed due to his head injury as she didn't want him running around in case he hurt himself again or opened up the stitch on his head. And Matty was in the living room with her. Suddenly the door opened wide and in came Ross. "Hey! What's new? Oh, yeah! That's right. You're dating a psychopath." Ross said.

"What..?" Rydel said, confused, as Brad came in behind Ross.

"We ran into Titus."

Rydel's face fell and seconds later Titus came in after Brad did and shut the door behind him. "So, when were you planning on telling us? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? When you're six foot under?" Ross asked.

"Ross." Brad said, warningly.

"Sorry..."

"I wanted to tell you, and everybody else, but I couldn't find the right words or time 'cause I know how you all feel about Titus and that you wouldn't like the idea of us being back together." Rydel said.

"Just a little."

Brad rolled his eyes "Ross, leave her alone. She's an adult. She can make her own decisions."

"Yeah, very stupid ones."

"Yeah, I'm still here you know." Titus said.

Ross faced Brad "Why are you fighting his corner?" Ross asked.

"I'm not fighting his corner, I'm fighting Rydel's." Brad said.

"Yeah but technically you're fighting his too."

"Don't bounce this back on me! This hasn't got anything to do with me."

Rydel stood in between Ross and Brad before the small row turned into some sort of domestic and got worse "Leave him alone, Ross. He's right, it's got nothing to do with him – and what he's saying is true. I can make my own decisions without your input. He's changed, Ross. Do you honestly think I would be with him if he was the same person he was two years ago?" She asked.

Ross went to go say something but decided against it and shook his head "No..."

"Thank you. Water under the bridge?" Rydel asked.

"I guess..."

"Not with me, with him." She said, nodding in Titus' direction.

Ross glanced at Titus, obviously not being very happy about this situation "Ugh... Fine," Ross said, shaking Titus' hand roughly before turning back to Rydel "have fun telling Rocky, Riker and Ellington. They're gonna love this." He said, sarcastically.

"I will. Now, are you here to see Tyler like you were originally supposed to?" Rydel asked.

"Yes." Ross said, making his way to Tyler's bedroom.

"Sorry about him." Brad said, following Ross quickly.

Rydel waved it off with her hand before sighing "Sorry about Ross." She said.

"It's okay." Titus said, putting his arm around her.

Rydel looked over to the coffee table when she seen her phone light up on it. She went over to it and unlocked it, seeing she had many missed calls and texts off Connor. "Who is it?" Titus asked.

Rydel threw her phone back down, ignoring the messages and calls "Connor. He's probably calling and texting to ask how Tyler is. I'll call back or something later." She said.

"And that's why, the next time you're round ours, don't trust your Uncle Ross on anything he tells you to do. 'Cause it will result in another trip to the hospital and you don't want that do you?" Brad said, who was sat next to Tyler on his bed with his arm round him whilst Ross knelt next to the bed.

Tyler looked up at Brad and shook his head.

Ross rolled his eyes "In my defence, it is the first time he's ever seriously injured himself under our supervision."

"I like how you imply it's not the first time this has happened."

Ross shrugged as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He took it out and stood up "It's Riker. I'll be back in a second." He said, leaving the bedroom and answering the phone, leaving the door open a little.

"When's Daddy coming?" Tyler asked.

Brad shrugged "I don't know. Soon, hopefully. It's been a while since we've seen him. Maybe he'll bring Uncle James, Tristan and Aunt Sally with him too. Would you like that?" Brad asked, Tyler nodded "well, we'll see when he's next over. It's a little bit overdue I think."

"What's a little overdue?" Titus asked, coming into the bedroom.

"Connor com—oo." Brad got cut off by feeling Tyler turn and cuddle into him like he was trying to hide himself from Titus. Brad stroked his back, shaking it off even though it was a little weird "Connor coming over to see Tyler. The last time he seen him was the last day of tour – it's been a little while. Are you alright, Tyler?" Brad asked, looking down at him and finding it slightly strange by the way he was acting. Tyler nodded. "Well, do you wanna sit back up? Titus is here to see you." He said, and Tyler shook his head.

"It's alright," Titus said "he always acts like this with me," he stroked Tyler's back gently as he sat on the edge of the bed "aren't ya buddy?"

When Titus touched Tyler's back, Brad felt him shake/jump as well as grab onto Brad by his shirt as best as a three year old could. "Anyway, I'm gonna leave him be. See ya." Titus said, getting up and leaving the room.

Tyler sat back up properly. "Are you alright now?" Brad asked.

"I don't like him." Tyler said.

"I can tell. Why?" Brad asked. Tyler shrugged, indicating that he didn't have a reason he just doesn't like him. "Fair enough... Well... I'm gonna leave you rest and see what your Uncle Ross is doing. See you tomorrow." Brad said, giving him a small wave as he left the room.

 _Later That Day_

Connor, Tristan and James had finally got into LA and it was around seven at night. Connor decided to stay in the hotel they were in for a few hours before making the decision to go see Rydel and the boys. He was at the front door of her place by himself as the other two hadn't come with him 'cause they both claimed that they were 'jet lagged' even though they both looked completely fine and he knows James is just making up excuses which Tristan has probably noticed, so no doubt he's more than likely trying to pull whatever's wrong with James out of him.

It wouldn't surprise him. It's the way them two work.

Connor got to the front door of Rydel's and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer but she didn't. He waited a few seconds and knocked again.

Still nothing.

He began to wonder where she could be as there was no way she would leave the apartment with Tyler being the way he is after what happened at Ross and Brad's. "Rydel?" Connor called, opening the letter box and looking inside. He shut it and knocked again.

He groaned when there was still no response and turned around to leave but he heard a key being put in the door. The door began to open and Connor smiled in relief "Finally! I was wondering what the he—hell are you doing here?" Connor asked, going from happy and relieved to shock when Titus answered the door.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were coming or would be here." Titus said.

"Yeah... Same here... W-what are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"Me and Rydel are back together. Didn't you know that?" Titus asked.

Connor stared at Titus, looking at him numbly "Does this look like a face that knew that?"

Rydel came up to the door after hearing a familiar male voice "Oh my, God, Connor! I didn't know you were coming!" She said, hugging him. After a short while she pulled away "Tyler's going to be so happy and surprised!" She smiled.

"Yeah, well... Ain't today just full of surprises."

 ** _Next:_** _A Rough Idea_

* * *

 **Fun & games guys, fun & games ;)**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on Ross?  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tyler?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad & Tyler?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	21. A Rough Idea

***CORRECTED GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21  
** _A Rough Idea_

Connor sat on the living room chair in Rydel's apartment, watching Titus, who sat opposite him, with some sort of glare as he sat/played with Matty whilst Rydel was in Tyler's room, seeing if he was awake or not as well as okay. Titus looked at Connor who quickly wiped the glare off his face "So, I hear you have a girlfriend," Titus said, Connor nodded "what's her name?" He asked.

"Becky."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"She's in England. She didn't want to come."

"Why?"

"What's it got to do with you?" Connor asked, snapping.

"Jeez... Sorry, I was only trying to make conversation..."

"Okay..." Connor looked away from him and did his best to try and bite back from saying anything as he was finding it very difficult after everything that he had done in the past. But Connor's a nice person so he's not going to.

Connor turned back to Titus "So... What exactly did you do to make Rydel get back together with you?"

"Nothing. She called me and asked to meet up the day you guys finished the tour you were on. We put the water under the bridge and one thing lead to another and, well, here we are now."

"That long? What? After everything you did?" Connor asked, being highly confused and being unable to understand Rydel's logic in this decision.

"Look, I'm a different person – as I keep saying to everyone – I promise. She wouldn't have got back with me otherwise if she didn't think that. After I left your lives, I left LA and ended up in Sydney, Australia where my family were at the time – they still are now – and they helped me to get through whatever it was I was going through. Before long I was back to my normal self and I came back to the USA a few months ago."

Connor sat back in the chair and cocked his head "Wait... Australia..?" Connor asked, Titus nodded "Sydney?" He asked, Titus nodded again. Connor sat forwards, looking at him suspiciously "We were in Sydney for the start of our last world tour with our bands..."

"And..?" Titus asked, not seeing where he was going with this.

"And... Someone got paid to attack Brad where he almost got raped and would have probably killed him as well as attack a girl who we don't know. Only, it was meant for me and Rydel. Not them two."

"Oh... I'm sorry that happened. Did you find out who paid the guy?" Titus asked.

Connor continued to stare at Titus and he sat back in the chair he sat in "No... But I have a rough idea..."

 _The Next Day_

Brad came out of his and Ross' bedroom to the sound of someone knocking on the door loudly. Jesse laid on the couch, watching him because she never barks when someone knocks at the door – even if it's somebody shifty. The person continued to knock on the door. "You know any time you feel like barking 'cause it's someone dangerous and harmful to us all. Feel free." Brad said, looking at Jesse due to the way the person was knocking on the door.

Brad would literally hate to see what she would actually be like if someone who was potentially dangerous or harmful to him or Ross walked through the door. She'd probably just go up to him or her and nudge them with her snout before sitting back down and that'll probably be it.

He unlocked the door and opened it to see Connor stood there. Brad went to go say something but Connor cut him off "Did you know?" Connor asked.

"Did you go to Rydel's?" Brad asked, Connor nodded "was he there?" He asked, Connor nodded again "come in." Brad let Connor in and shut the door "Well, I was originally gonna ask what are you doing here and when did you get here."

"I got here last night with Tristan and James."

"How come they're not with you?"

"Tristan's in bed still and James is acting funny so I just left him, I don't have the energy for him after finding that out last night."

"What do you mean?" Brad asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"I don't know. He was all for coming here to see you and then all of a sudden, the next day when we were leaving, he didn't want to! I had to drag him! But whatever, that's not important. Why did she get back together with him? After everything he did to her?!" Connor asked.

Brad shrugged "I don't know. She obviously had a good enough reason to otherwise she wouldn't have got back with him."

"Yeah, but he claims he's a changed person but I don't believe it!"

"Why?" Brad asked. Connor went to go respond but stopped as he had literally nothing. "Good reason." Brad said.

Connor groaned at him heavily and sat down on the couch, having Jesse jump up at him for attention as she hadn't seen him in a long time. Brad sat down opposite him "Look, you don't have to speak to him any more than I do. And I'm the one who's more likely going to see him a good few times a week now. I don't necessarily want to speak to him either after what he did to Rydel, nobody does, you're not the only one—well, when they find out. But it doesn't hurt to give someone a second chance when they really want it, no matter what they did. At least try with him for the sake of Rydel and Matty."

Connor sighed, looking as though it was going to kill him if he went along with it. He groaned again "Fine. One more chance though, if he does one more thing – no matter who it's too and what he does, small or big – that is it. I'm not putting up with him any more. And trust me, I bet you he will blow that last chance pretty soon. People like him can only stay sane for so long."

"Fair enough, and that's all you have to do. But, not to rain on your parade or anything but, by the way he's acting at the moment I don't think he's going to blow that last chance so easily and for a long time. I think he's going to be around for a while this time." Brad said.

"Do I get to tell you 'I told you so' when he blows it within the next..." Connor trialled off, becoming thoughtful as he tried to think of an accurate date to when he predicated when Titus would lose his mind again "Two weeks."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Tristan knocked on James' hotel room door, saying his name over and over till he answered 'cause he knew he was in there and that he wasn't answering the door on purpose. He continuously knocked until James answered the door looking less than impressed. "Morning sunshine." Tristan said, sarcastically due to the way James looked – clearly he was in no good mood.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"I was going to go see Brad and I want you to come with me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to call Sally."

"Well, after you've called her? Surely it won't take that long."

James looked thoughtful on purpose "Yeah but... She might want me to go home. I did kinda leave unexpectedly."

Tristan stared at him, knowing fine well something was up and he was making up excuses so he didn't have to see Brad. He pushed James into the hotel room and shut the door "Call her now."

"What?"

"Do it. Call her now. I can wait." Tristan picked up James' phone from the bedside table and gave it to him. James slowly took the phone from him, being nervous yet unimpressed, and unlocked his phone before dialling her number with Tristan looking at him who was smiling smugly. "Put her on loudspeaker. You know, just so I know this isn't an excuse to not get out of going to see Brad." Tristan added as he heard the subtle ringing of the phone.

James put it on speaker and let the phone ring. After a couple seconds he thought she wasn't going to answer, which sort of relieved him, but she did which brought his hopes crashing down. "James! Thank, God you called. Where the hell are you? Are you alright?" Sally asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine er... How was um, going to see your parents?" James asked.

"Good I guess. Where are you?" She asked.

"America..."

"Why?"

"'Cause Tyler had an accident and Connor wanted to come over immediately and he dragged me and Tris with him."

Sally frowned a little "Awe, poor thing. I'm taking it you've gone there to see Brad, right?" She asked.

"Riiight..."

"Well, have fun!"

"S-so you don't want me to come home or anything..?" James asked, feeling slightly let down and having his hopes come crashing down that he would be able to leave "cause... I did kinda leave unexpectedly."

Sally raised her brow, being suspicious and confused by the way he was acting "No... Not really..."

"Not really?" James questioned, hoping this was his excuse to get out of America and back home. He just hoped it was a good enough excuse.

"Well it is lonely without you and the other two here. But I guess all that means is going to spend some time with Becky. Great." Sally said, with obvious sarcasm at the end of the sentence. "But there is something else I need to talk to you about and tell you. I won't tell you now though, I don't want you getting worked up or worrying about it whilst you're over there."

"No, no, do tell me. 'Cause you not telling me is only going to make me want to worry and come home."

Sally shook her head "No, honestly, it can wait. Now bye, go have some fun. I love you."

"I love you too..." He said, feeling guilty as he knew that wasn't true. He waited till the phone line went dead before he put his phone down and sighed, seeing the look he was receiving from Tristan.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked, curiously and suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie 'cause I'm having a really bad case of deja vu."

"Of what..?" James asked, panicking in case he had figured it out.

Tristan ignored the question "Why don't you want to go see Brad?"

"I never said that I didn't want to."

"No but you're putting it off."

"Who says it's Brad I don't want to go see?" James asked, trying to throw Tristan off so he would back off him a little.

"Well the only other person is Ross and you don't exactly come over here to pay him a visit, do you?"

"I could but... It'd be weird..."

"Besides, you two only just get along. The only time you do actually get along is when you both share a concern or interest in Brad." Tristan said.

James' eyes widened slightly "What do you mean by that?" He asked, quickly and nervously "what do you mean by 'interest'? I have no interest in Brad!"

"I didn't say yo—" Tristan cut himself off with a gasp and pointed at James "No!" Tristan raised his voice, in shock and horror as he had finally figured out what was wrong with him.

"Yes."

"No! You're married! He's married!"

"I know! I can't help it!"

"Why?! This is even worse than the last time you liked him like that!"

"I know! Why do you think I don't want to go see him?!" James sighed, putting his head into his hands as he felt like crying.

Tristan stepped forwards, stroking his back gently "How long have you liked him like this for? I thought you got over it when you got with Sally..." He said, comfortingly.

"I did get over it but obviously not entirely 'cause I had a dream the night before we came here."

"What was the dream about?"

"I don't think you'd appreciate the detail so..."

"Oh..." Tristan said, grimacing in disgust. "Look... Maybe you don't like him. Maybe you were just subconsciously thinking about back then and it got into your dream."

"Tris, I know when it's something I've been subconsciously thinking about or if it's something I do want. And I'm sorry to say this but it isn't something I've been subconsciously thinking about and because of it... a lot of people are going to get hurt."

"Why? How?" Tristan asked.

"I can't keep being with Sally if I don't love her like I claim to 'cause I don't if I'm thinking about someone else, it's not fair on her! That's going to hurt her 'cause she's going to want to know why I'm leaving her and when I tell her she'll get upset and angry. And Sally being Sally will take it out on Brad and will probably tell Ross. And after the last time I really don't want to see the outcome of this."

 _Two Weeks Later_

Ross and Brad were at home, sat in the living room when Ross' phone started ringing. He picked it up, seeing it was Rydel, and answered it. Before Ross could even get a word in, she started speaking. "Ross, I need a favour before I lose the fucking plot." Rydel said.

"Oh, God, what's wrong?" Ross asked, groaning slightly.

"I let Matty stay at Titus' last night and I need to go pick him up but I can't leave Tyler alone and Tyler won't come with me."

"Then get Titus to drop him off."

"He can't! He has to be somewhere soon! I wouldn't have called if he could have!" Rydel almost screamed, clearly being stressed.

Ross held the phone away from his ear because of the way Rydel lashed out loudly down the phone "Rydel, you're putting me off having children. Calm down." Ross said, due to her being so stressy over Tyler when he probably isn't doing anything that major.

"Yeah, well, too late." Brad said, making Ross roll his eyes.

"I will not calm down! You don't understand! Will you go pick him up for me?" Rydel asked.

"No." Ross said, knowing that answer was probably going to stress Rydel out even more than she was now.

"Why?!"

"'Cause. I don't like Titus. Even if he has 'changed'."

"You're fucking pathetic! Has anybody ever told you that?! Where's Brad?" Rydel asked.

"Oh, you're going to get him to do your dirty work."

"Well he's much nicer than you and will actually make an effort with him unlike you and the other three people who I have the burden of calling a brother and best friend." She said, referring to Riker, Rocky and Ellington – she told them three about her and Titus and they did not take it so well. Lets just say words were exchanged that weren't very nice, there was judgement and lectures and before the four knew it, Rocky stormed out and has barely spoke to Rydel since.

"Yeah, well, don't expect him to say yes. He is pregnant so I doubt he'll want to walk all over picking up your son."

"Wait, he's what?" Rydel asked, being completely thrown off.

"Wait... I haven't told you..?" Ross asked.

"No!"

"Oh, well, now you know."

"Well, when were you gonna tell me?! When he's in hospital giving birth?!"

"With my memory, more than likely. Brad, you're wanted." Ross said, quickly handing Brad the phone who was sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey." Brad said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Brad, you know that you're much nicer and that I would prefer to have you as a blood related brother than Ross?" Rydel said.

Brad let out a small laugh "Yeah?"

"Can you go pick up Matty from Titus' for me? I was going to but I can't leave Tyler on his own and he's refusing to go with me. Please, please, please, I will do anything! I will walk Jesse for a week, I will bump Ross off for a while at any point during this pregnancy when he gets on your nerves – I will even give birth to the baby for you if you want!"

Brad laughed "A little dramatic and extreme... But yeah, I'll do it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you one!" Rydel said, being massively relieved.

"Don't mention it, see ya," Brad hung up the phone and gave it back to Ross, getting up from the couch "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Why?" Ross groaned.

"'Cause I'm nice. Come with me of you want."

"Na, I'm good. Someone's gotta stay here and look after Jesse."

Brad shook his head and made his way to the door.

"Be careful!" Ross said.

"Whatever."

 ** _Next:_** _Stranger Danger_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW.**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tristan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tristan figuring out about James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _What do you think she wants to tell James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	22. Stranger Danger

**You know what's not a good idea? Waking up at 7 am & then going to sleep at almost 9:30 am the NEXT day. It's safe to say I was shattered on Friday. Yeah, it was my prom & I had an after party where too much happened that if I told you, the authors note would be longer than the chapter itself haha. Plus, the way I've explained it to others, apparently it sound like some comedy movie haha.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also _IMPORTANT_ :**

 **Remember in A Box Full of Secrets where I changed the way I killed off Laura? Yeah. Just remember with this chapter that I HAVE STILL changed the way she died ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22  
** _Stranger Danger_

"I can't believe that the entire time we were there you never went to go see Brad once." Connor said, as they walked through the airport in England after just getting back.

James shrugged "I told you I didn't want to go to America."

"That's not an excuse! Brad's your friend and now that we're not in a band any more we're not gonna see him very often."

James didn't say anything, biting back from saying how it wasn't a bad thing.

"Guys!"

The three guys turned around to the female voice where they seen Sally and Becky coming towards them and immediately the guilt hit James the moment he looked at Sally. She walked over and kissed him, giving him a hug afterwards "I missed you. How was it?" She asked.

"Good I suppose."

Connor scoffed "You spent most of your time in your hotel, how can you say it was good?"

"And you spent most of your time having your jealous head on about Rydel and Titus." James retorted, snapping.

"I'm not jealous!" Connor protested "Are you forgetting about what he did to her? If it was the likes of me or Brad in her situation, don't tell me you wouldn't be pissed at us for going back to an abusive dick. Hey Becky." He said, turning to her and giving her a hug as he realised that he hadn't said hey or acknowledged her in some way.

Tristan sighed "You know, I really need a girlfriend." He said subconsciously, watching the two couples, feeling like a third wheel. But with the whole James liking Brad thing he knows he may not be the only single one any more or for long.

"So er... What was that thing you wanted to tell me?" James asked.

"Oh... That... Um... I don't think this is the best place to tell you, so I'll wait till we get home." Sally said.

"Is it bad?"

Sally shook her head "No, no! Of course not! If it was bad I'd have told you when you called."

"Oh okay... That settles my nerves a little I guess. Can't you just tell me now? I need good news." He said, due to him being stuck in a hotel room in the USA constantly worrying about his liking for Brad.

"Guys, lets go. We'll let them catch up." Becky said, holding Connor's hand and they walked off with Tristan to give Sally and James some privacy.

"Okay, now will you tell me?" James asked.

"I'm pregnant."

James' face fell "What..? How far..?" James asked.

"Three months..." Sally said, now becoming nervous as James didn't look very happy about this what so ever.

James sighed. Now Ross was going to kill him for more than one thing.

Things just kept getting better and better.

Brad knocked on the front door of a house, hoping he had the right one. He waited a short while before Titus answered the door, looking confused. "What are you doing here?" Titus asked.

"Rydel sent me to come pick up Matty 'cause Tyler's being a nuisance."

"Oh, okay. Come in." He said, taking a step back to let Brad come in.

Brad stepped in and seen Matty on the couch who jumped up and ran over to him the moment he seen Brad walk through the door, calling out his name as he done so. Brad gave Matty a small hug back after feeling his little arms wrap round his legs "Hey. Go get your things, I'm taking you back home."

"Yeah, that might take some doing. He came here last night and basically made the place his own. I'm telling you, there's something everywhere belonging to him." Titus said, looking unamused and Brad let out a small laugh. "He left some things in the bathroom, but I'll get them. Also, we were playing hide and seek with some toy in my bedroom – he put it in one of the drawers so it should be pretty easy to find."

"Okay, got it." He said, going over to what he was guessing was the bedroom and thankfully it was.

He went over to the drawers that were against the wall and went to pull the top one open when he realised that Matty isn't tall enough to open it. So he went down to the second from bottom drawer. He put his hand in, moving it around as he couldn't see in it but he didn't feel anything – which brought him to the bottom drawer.

Brad shut the current drawer he was looking in and opened up the bottom one, sticking his arm in and feeling around for what could be Matty's toy, but the things he pulled out weren't anything close. He sighed, about to give up, when his hand landed on something that he pulled out subconsciously. His face dropped, his heart started beating much faster as fear took over his entire body.

A gun.

He stared at it for moment, wondering why Titus would have something like this and went to go put it back in the drawer quickly – but that was when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Brad, I got ev—what are you doing with that?"

Brad looked at the door where Titus stood, freezing as he didn't know what to say or do or how the hell he was going to get himself out of this one "I-I was just looking through the drawers like you told me to and I found it and wondered what it was," He said, where then Titus shut the bedroom door and walked over to Brad, snatching the gun off him. Brad stood up from the floor "Look... I didn't mean to pick it up! I swear I did it by accident. Besides, I'm sure you have a good reason as to why you have it anyway. Right?" Brad asked, hoping like hell on the inside that he did and he didn't just have it for the hell of it otherwise there is a slight chance he may be in some sort of danger right now.

"Like erm... Er..." Brad said, trying to think of logical reasons as to why someone may have a gun other than being allowed to have one legally "your Dad gave it to you or your Granddad 'cause it was their's and they wanted to pass it down to you..?" Brad asked, Titus shook his head "um... For self-defence in case anybody breaks in and tries to hurt you?" again, Titus shook his head which was making Brad more unnerved "holding it for a friend..?" Brad asked, now coming to the end of his logical reasons.

'Cause the next question Brad was going to ask him – if Titus shook his head – wasn't logical and it frightened him massively.

And unfortunately, Titus shook his head.

"You have it just for the hell of it and you haven't changed at all..?" Brad asked, physically being able to hear Connor's 'I told you so' in his head. Titus nodded.

Brad stood where he was, not really knowing what to say or do because if he did or said anything wrong that Titus didn't like he could pull the trigger on the gun and he would be reliving two years all over again – the difference being this time, he actually got to see who shot him.

"Um... Er... You know what... I'll get Rydel to-er-get the toy. I'm just gonna go." Brad said, attempting to make his way to the door but Titus grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him back, blocking the door so he couldn't get out. "Or I'll stay. Entirely your choice." Brad said, using his sass and sarcasm as it was the only thing keeping him calm right now.

"You're not leaving 'cause I know what you'll do. You'll take Matty back and as soon as you get home you'll end up telling Ross." Titus said.

"What? No! Ross doesn't need to know about this! This can just stay between us two, I swear. It won't leave this room. Besides, even if Ross did know I'm sure you could lie and come up with some excuse but judging by the look on your face I'm gonna take that as a no." Brad said, with Titus glaring at him and shaking his head. Brad stared at him confused for a moment "Why are you being so touchy about the gun? Surely you've done no harm with it – you can easily tell the likes of Ross or Rydel you're holding it for an old friend or have it for a reason I said before..."

Titus shook his head "It doesn't work like that 'cause once they know I have a gun they'll start figuring things out. I don't even want to let you leave here at all 'cause I know for a fact you'll end up telling someone. Whether if it's Ross, Connor or James. It'll be one of them, I know it will 'cause then they'll tell Rydel, and Rydel will come running to me and well... lets just say fun will happen."

"I-I don't think she'll care... As long as you don't shoot her with it," Brad said, trying his best to be nice as he didn't want to get hurt due to him being pregnant, but if he wasn't he probably wouldn't care so much "'cause lets face it, once upon a time you would o—oh." Brad suddenly stopped, not meaning to say that part out loud – it was just his subconsciousness taking over.

The silence that grew between Brad and Titus was both deafening, regretful and tense because Brad knew something was now going to happen and Titus was more than likely going to do something to him.

"What did you just say?" Titus asked, harshly.

Regret, regret, regret, regret, regret, regret, instant and continuous regret.

"I'm sorry..." Brad said.

Out of nowhere, Brad felt a very harsh sting across his face as Titus slapped him – even though he expected to be hurt physically or verbally in some way after the little accidental comment he made. In a way he kinda deserved that slap. "You know, Rydel's going to be wondering where I am with Matty..." Brad said.

"Don't worry, that'll be the least of her worries by the time we're done here," Titus said, standing close to him with the gun in his hand which unsettled Brad's nerves "you know the saying? Two can keep a secret if one of them's dead? Yeah..."

Brad's eyes widened and he took a step back from him but ended up against the wall where Titus came towards him "Y-you won't kill me..."

"And what makes you think that?"

Brad looked around the room in the hope that he would find something that would give him a good enough excuse. He looked over to the bedroom door when he remembered Matty was here "Matty... He'll hear the gun fire and he'll come running in, wondering what it was. How are you going to explain to him why I'm on the floor bleeding to death? I know for a fact he won't keep quiet about it and he'll tell Rydel that I was on the floor bleeding at 'Dad's'."

"No he won't. I'm sure I'll be able to keep him quiet with a bribe. Kids are easy like that." Titus said, smirking at him as he pressed the muzzle of the gun against his stomach hard which made Brad begin to panic and have bad memories flash back to him.

"What about Ross? What are you going to tell him when I don't go home? He knows I'm here."

"Simple. I tell him you didn't get here and that way all the suspicion falls off me and onto some thug on the street. Trust me, I've thought about this very well."

Brad shook his head "Ross isn't stupid. He'll figure it out eventually and when he does... I would not like to be you."

"Is that a threat?"

Brad didn't say anything in response but receive another slap from Titus. "You know why else I know you won't do it?" Brad asked "'cause if you were going to you would have done it by now."

Titus laughed "Oh, Brad, Brad, Brad... You make me laugh, really, you do – you should have been a comedian instead of a musician. Just 'cause I haven't already done it, doesn't mean I'm not going to—oh, wait a second. I already have done it," Titus said, making Brad confused. Titus smirked at him "Can I tell you something? It can be our little secret."

Brad didn't say anything as he knew Titus would tell him anyway without being given a choice. Titus leaned forwards to Brad's ear and whispered:

"I was the one who shot you outside the diner."

Brad pushed Titus away from him, now being completely frightened because now this meant he could literally do _anything_ at all to Brad at any moment he wished without being scared "W-what..?"

"I thought that may have scared you a little more. But yeah, that was me."

Brad shook his head, breathing slightly heavier and shaking a little "W-why..? I... I didn't do anything wrong..."

"Technically you did, technically you never. It's complicated."

"Well make it uncomplicated and tell me."

"Basically, me and Rydel were perfectly fine and happy until Ross decided he wanted to date you for whatever reason that was. Now, him dating you meant you were going to be a huge part of mine and their lives. And you were. 'Cause bringing you into our lives meant bringing Connor and then look what happened."

"What happened between Connor and Rydel could have been avoided on your part if you weren't such an abusive psychopath." Brad said, trying to be calm and stick up for him and everyone else without getting hurt.

Titus brought Brad away from the wall and slammed him against it again harshly, keeping hold of him by the scruff of his shirt "Listen, I know it wasn't just Rydel's fault she couldn't control herself and that she had to jump into bed with Connor, but if Ross hadn't have brought you along none of it would have happened. Lets face it. Our lives would be a whole lot different right now. And because what happened, happened – it was Ross and Rydel's fault. So you know what I wanted to do? I wanted to hurt them both and see them suffer more than anything. I started with Rydel. Unfortunately that didn't work as much as I'd have hoped."

"What did you do to Rydel..?" Brad asked, not being able to recall a moment where something bad happened to her after Titus left her life. If anything, everything was better.

"Do you remember Laura Marano?" Titus asked, Brad nodded and Titus smirked at him.

"You killed her..." Brad said, realising.

"I did. I thought maybe killing her best friend would hurt her as it would make Rydel the outcast, being the only girl and all. I mean, I should have gone with trying to kill Connor really. And I did. Oh wait, no... Sorry. My mistake. I'm currently in the process of trying to do that – and it may take some time. 'Cause with him gone for good, nothing can really stand in the way of me and Rydel – apart from you and Ross of course, but I can handle you two easily. I mean, I've got you here right now. All I have to do is pull this trigger and bye, bye!"

Brad shook his head at him "You're sick in the head."

"I'm not sick, it's called being hurt too many times in too many ways!" Titus protested "and do you know why I shot you?" he asked.

"To hurt Ross?"

Titus clapped "You're finally getting it. Wow, I'm impressed. I was going to go with just killing Ross himself but that would have been no fun. No, what would have been fun was watching him suffer to the point where he would have ended up disposing of himself without me having to do anything but shoot you. Now when I shot you, I thought you were dead 'cause that was the last I heard. Then I come back and find out you're actually alive. Damn you are a hard person to get rid of. Also, I didn't just stop at shooting you. I had to do something else. Just one last thing. And I think you know what that was..."

Brad shook his head, being too scared to think. "I moved to Australia, Sydney. I heard R5 were going on a final world tour with what was left of The Vamps – 'cause I still thought you were dead – and they were starting in Sydney. What a perfect opportunity to hurt Rydel and Connor for the last time."

"No... That guy... You paid him to do what he did..."

"Yeah, but he was a little bit dense and got the wrong people. But he got you instead of Connor, so I guess that's second best. I didn't know what he was gonna do – I told him to hurt them badly, scar them or kill them. Whatever made him or me satisfied. And I'll tell ya, he almost scarred you after what he tried to do to you, didn't he?" Titus asked, grinning a little and Brad stayed silent.

Titus sighed "I hope you know that 'cause of what I've told you, I can't let you leave due to the risk of you telling Ross or somebody else."

"I won't."

"You will. I know you will. You'll probably let it slip or have it forced out of you. So that only leaves one last thing..."

Titus stepped back and pulled the hammer back on the gun, aiming it at Brad who was fearing for his life and trying to find a way to stop him, holding his hands out in front of him as if they were going to help him dodge the bullet. Then Titus' finger touched the trigger.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Titus froze, becoming confused and lowering the gun "What?" He asked, and Brad breathed in relief "how is that even possible? Are you bullshitting me to get out of this?"

Brad shook his head "No I'm not fucking bullshitting you! I wouldn't lie about something like that!" He tried to calm himself down but his hormones and such were beginning to get the better of him.

"Does Ross know?" Titus asked.

Deja vu.

Nothing like it is there?

"Yes he fucking knows! So if you shoot me right here, right now and he finds out, he will want to hurt you and kill you for more reasons than one. So unless you wanna be severely hurt by him and be known as a baby killer, go ahead. Oh wait a second, too late for that. You already are." Brad snapped. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down desperately otherwise there was going to be too much stress on the baby or Titus would hurt him.

"How am I? I haven't even touched you or hurt you yet."

"Um, you shot me outside the diner? Remember that? Yeah, I was pregnant then too. Now, I don't know about you, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't see an almost two year old running around 'cause that's how old he or she would be if it wasn't for you," Brad said, before breathing deeply and letting silence take over. He started making his way towards the bedroom door "I'm going. I'm taking Matty back to Rydel's."

As Brad made his way to the door, Titus suddenly came over and grabbed hold of him by the hair harshly, pressing the gun to Brad's head and making him cry out a little "Alright, fair enough. Whatever. I'll let you go on the deal that you do not breathe a single word to anybody. Not Ross. Not Rydel. Not Connor. Don't even throw so much as a hint to them. 'Cause I swear, if you do... I will make your life a living hell. I will make you watch as I kill both Ross and your baby slowly and painfully before I kill you in the same way. Deal?"

Brad didn't respond which made Titus hit him. "I said have we got a deal?!"

"Yes!"

"Good now go." Titus said, letting him go and pushing him towards the door.

 ** _Next:_** _Love_

* * *

 **Omfg such a plot twist 1!111!111**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter lol.**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**_

 _ **Thoughts on Connor?  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	23. Love

**Yes, I'm still alive. Shock.**

 **Sorry for not updating - it's just this story has been stressing me out so much & I've been trying to get the final BRRAL story sorted (honestly, it's that long I'm having to split it into 2 separate stories cos there's that much stuff going on). Also, I've kinda been losing motivation for this story bc I'm starting to become unhappy with it - either that or it's bc I've already wrote this ARC once before & I just wanna get by it.**

 **Now, I HAVEN'T written this chapter. I literally had no motivation what so ever I had to get my friend HJ Russo to write it for me - and I will say, she's done an amazing job with it. I told her what to write & everything but it's just so wow. It would have been up sooner but there were complications with her getting it to me - like, she saved it in my doc manager but it wouldn't show up for me, she tried sending it through email but that didn't work etc. But I finally got it so who cares right?**

 **So yeah, give her the credit for this chapter.**

 **ALSO: For those who are American readers, did anybody watch The Vamps on Jesse? Was it any good? I can't watch it cos the episode won't air in the UK for months now haha.**

 **And, R5's album got realised last! OH MY GOD IT WAS SO FREAKING GOOD. My favourites are I Can't Say I'm In Love (ultimate fave like omg), Did You Have Your Fun?, Wild Hearts, Lightning Strikes & What You're Missing. Even though all the songs are amazing.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R5 , The Vamps or the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23  
** _Love_ **  
**

Rydel was sitting on her couch in her living room while Tyler was in his room. She was lost in thought when someone knocking on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Rydel got up even though all she wanted was to sit and veg all day. Rydel opened the door and seen that it was Brad. She smiled at the boy she considered to be more of a brother to her then Ross. Brad was willing to do favours for her when she asks. Rydel was about to greet him with a hug when she could tell that something was off with Brad. He seemed quite and withdrawn.

"Hey are you alright?" Rydel asked concerned. Brad trying not to give anything away to Rydel because how would she react to finding out that Titus really hasn't changed, he's still the same abusive psychopath that he always has been. But seeing the look on her face he couldn't help but think his façade was about to crack. Brad nodded. "I am fine Rydel thanks for asking." Rydel couldn't help but notice the crack in his voice but she would drop it for now but she wouldn't forget this. Brad would tell her in time and in his own way. Brad handed over Matty's things to her.

Rydel sighed.

Something was up and she knew that she couldn't let it go. Not when someone that she considered to be family was obviously in pain.

"Brad are you sure that nothing happened on the way to or from Titus's place? Rydel asked.

Brad could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest he wanted to tell the secret so bad but he knew what would happen if he did. He couldn't risk any more lives because he had no doubt that Titus would harm everyone that he loves.

"Yeah sure, whatever I got to go." Brad said quickly walking away before Rydel could get it out of him.

" Brad wait!" Rydel called out but just sighed as she knew Brad couldn't hear her. She turned and saw Matty standing there. She knelt down in front of him

" Hey Matty, was Uncle Brad okay when he picked you up? What about after did anything make him upset after picking you up?" Matty nodded "He was upswet."

Rydel nodded she knew something was up , she knew that Brad would kill her for this but she didn't care. She knew that something was off and she knew that only one person could get Brad to open up. So she dialled the familiar number that she knew could help Brad.

"Hello."

"Hey Ross, its Rydel."

" No shit Sherlock, I figured it was you when your name came on a thing called Caller ID." Ross replied the snarly sarcasm that she knew he got from Brad.

" Ross you can cut the shit and listen to me for a second, can you? Good listen Brad just dropped off Matty just a few minutes ago and something seemed to be off."

Ross rolled his eyes. Rydel did know that Brad was pregnant right?

" You do know that he is pregnant right? His hormones are all over the place."

Rydel rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ross could be an ass. And by sometimes she means all the time.

" That is what I figured at first Ross, but no this was something deeper. Like it was darker and something really off." Rydel replied.

Ross sighed. " Alright, Alright calm down! I will ask him when he comes home okay?" Ross said as he hung up without giving Rydel a chance to say goodbye. He loved his sister but sometimes he wondered if she loved living on the drama sometimes.

Brad got to the front door of his and Ross's place and he waited a moment before going in. He knew Ross would be able to tell if something was wrong with him. Ross was the person that could read him like no other and he would be able to tell that something was wrong. And Brad couldn't let that happen. He could still feel Titus' threat on him, the words just shivered down his spine. It was bad enough that Titus shot him before and killed his first baby but knows he was back and now he was facing the same threat, Brad couldn't help the reflex of his hand rubbing his belly and protecting this baby. Brad closed his eyes and just sighed.

Why did this have to happen?

But he knew he couldn't be out here all night. He would have to go in. You know what? He would just go in ignore Ross and just hide out in his and Ross's room. Let's face it he loved Ross more than anything but he really wasn't the brightest bulb and he wouldn't really catch on if he didn't see Brad.

He could do this.

He so has this.

And with that Brad opened the door and in an effort to make it quick he kept his head down so Ross couldn't see.

" Brad?" Ross called out, Brad just continued to walk by but Ross was too quick and he grabbed Brad's arm which caused Brad to freak.

" Let me go Ross!" Brad cried.

" Not until you tell me what is going on with you to make you act this way." Ross said in a voice you could feel his fear. He hated feeling like Brad was keeping something from him, he hates it even more when Brad is afraid and he can feel the fear coming off Brad in waves.

" Ross please let me go." Brad cried. Brad was really trying to not break in a puddle of tears but as the seconds ware on he was finding it more and more difficult.

" Please tell me what's going on.." Ross muttered gently as he pulled Brad into his arms as the weight of the both of them became too much and they both sank to the floor and that was when Brad couldn't hide it any more. And the tears were flowing pretty freely now and Ross felt completely helpless as he held Brad in his arms and let him cry. Ross could feel his stomach drop something happened to Brad to have him act like this and Ross felt horrible that something could hurt his love like this.

Didn't they already go through enough as is?

Brad continued to weep while Ross held him. " It's okay." Ross muttered as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on top of Brads head. Even as he said it he knew that something was far from okay.

Later that evening after Brad had calmed down from his little breakdown, Ross was able to calm him down which really wasn't a surprise as he was the only person that could reach Brad when he was in a state like that. Ross did manage to get Brad on the couch and as soon as Brad's head reach the cushion he was out. And Ross let him sleep after the events of tonight Brad could use this chance to get some rest. After a few hours Brad woke up and realized that it was really late.

" What time is it?" Brad muttered to himself, he could tell that it was really late, so Brad got up and walked to his bedroom, time for a shower to hopefully clear his head and then he could change and get ready for bed, even though he just woke up from a nap. Ross had already changed and was ready for bed, but he couldn't go to bed without Brad. He wanted to give Brad a chance to clear his thoughts because after everything that he has been through Ross wanted to make sure that Brad was okay but at the same time he didn't want to crowd him.

Ross sighed. As he was lost in thought Jesse came running to the living room and was going so fast when she jumped up on him, her paws landing on his crotch Ross just let out a yelp.

" Jesse!" Ross groaned. Damn that Jesse could make a grown man cry when it comes to his family jewels. "Alright Jesse I will go check up on him you don't have to tell me twice." Ross muttered. Ross walked up to the room that he shared with Brad and he opened the door, and the sight caught him off guard. Ross found Brad standing in the middle of the room, staring into space with only his trousers on. He shut the door and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck and asked him what was wrong. Brad told him that it was nothing as he turned from Ross grasp and hugged him, resting his head against his chest and he said to Ross:

" I want to go to sleep."

Ross sighed.

" If it was really nothing like you have been telling me all night, then what was the show about earlier? The tears and the sobs? Because I don't see anyone who would just breakdown if there really wasn't anything that was going on. And if it was really nothing then why did Rydel call me earlier telling me to check up on you because she noticed that something was wrong. So do you really want to tell me again that it was nothing?" Ross said pulling away from Brad and going to sit on the bed.

" I don't know." Brad finally muttered under his breath.

" What do you mean by that?" Ross asked.

Silence.

Ross sighed. Ross really wished that Brad would tell him what was going on so he could help him. After all Brad and the baby were Ross' family and he hates seeing him in any kind of pain. It literally tore his heart out. Ross couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Brad and he could feel his breath stop when he noticed the mark on Brad's stomach.

" Where is this from?" Who did this to you?" Ross muttered.

" What are you talking about?" Brad asked praying to God that Ross didn't see the mark on his stomach but knew that he did.

Ross rolled his eyes." I am talking about the mark on your stomach; it looks like someone held something against you." Brad stayed quiet as he realized that is was from the gun that Titus held against him. And he knew that Ross would figure things out because Ross was like that. But how could he admit to Ross that he almost let Titus hurt this baby too?

How could he admit that he almost failed at protecting the most precious thing?

Brad sighed.

" I can't tell you."

" Yes you can. Is someone threatening you? Are they making you hide this from me? Who is it?"

" I can't ." Brad said with his voice cracking.

" Why." Ross pressed the matter again, it broke his heart knowing that Brad was in trouble and he felt like he couldn't tell him about it.

" I can't say otherwise you will get hurt. And so will the baby." Brad replied finally letting Ross's questioning get to him. Ross couldn't take it any more; he pulled Brad into his arms, wanting more than anything to just give him a bit of comfort.

" Who threatened our family? You can tell me." Ross asked.

" I can't say who it was; you got to believe me Ross when I tell you that I am trying to protect us and our child. I will say that he was the one who shot me outside the diner. He is completely off the rails and dangerous. Ross please just let it drop okay."

Ross sighed. He knew as much as he wanted Brad to open up to him, he knew if he pushed any further then that would cause Brad even more pain and that was the last thing that Ross wanted.

" Fine you don't have to tell me who it was, I will find out though and let me tell you once I do then that person is going to pay for even thinking they could threaten you and our family."

Brad sighed.

" How did I get so lucky to find someone like you? Someone who is willing to risk everything to protect me? Ross how the hell did I deserve you? Why do you always seem to be there to rescue me?"

Ross just chuckled. " It's simple Brad. You rescued me from a life that wouldn't really be a life because I never knew what real love was until I met you and then when you agreed to marry me? Well you saved my life then." Brad just closed his eyes and leaned and gave Ross a gentle kiss which Ross replied. They knew that something was hanging over them but right now in each other's arms? Brad knew that everything would be fine as long as Ross was safe and they were together.

 ** _Next:_** _In A Mess_

* * *

 **So, as I said at the beginning, HJ Russo wrote this & she did a pretty good damn job at it - I gave her the outline of the chapter & the things that I wanted to be said, but she changed some of it up a little bit but I don't care cos she made it ten times better than I could have ever written it. **

**Thanks for reading (from her & from me) & I'll be back to writing in the next chapter! :D**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW.**_

 **Thoughts on Rydel?**

 **Thoughts on Brad?**

 **Thoughts on Ross?**

 **Favourite moment?**

 **Funniest moment?**

 **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**


	24. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Hello, sorry this isn't an update.**

 **So, the thing is, this story is really doing my head in & I don't want it to do my head in to the point where I wanna delete it. Now, I'm NOT going to delete it cos I think I've found out what's wrong.**

 **The first half of this story is perfect - I wouldn't change a single thing about it. Whereas ARC 2 is a little rough around the edges & ARC 3's alright, but it could be better, & I'm on the edge about doing an ARC 4 - depending on how ARC 3 goes. **

**And because ARC 1 is good & I'm happy with it, I'm not going to delete the story. I'm just gonna stop writing this story, delete the chapter plots that I have now for chapter 24 onwards & re-write them until I'm 100% happy cos I don't want to through what I went through with It's All About The Girl & Going In Circles. It took me three times to write the sequel to It's All About The Girl before I got it 100% perfect but in the end I ended up having it 110% perfect bc I'm so happy with it. & I wanna feel the way about this story as I do about Going In Circles. I have that exact same feeling with The Last Judgement, The Weight of Us & the next BRRAL story bc I spend so much time on them to be 100% perfect. Whereas with this one I think I've just kinda rushed through ARC 2 bc I've written it before and I wanna get it out the way.**

 **So here's what's gonna happen.**

 **I'm gonna re-write the chapter plots from 24 onwards till I'm 100% happy with it - as I said before - and possibly get it finished. If that doesn't work then I will delete the story & leave it for a while like I did with the It's All About The Girl sequel & come back to it in a couple of months. I also think that the problem with this story is that I'm struggling to accept that it's much darker & twisted than My English Love Affair - I just need to get over it & accept it cos it makes me think that the story is going off the rails like Coming Back For You did & I'm sure this story isn't going off the rails, it makes me think it is. (Please answer & tell me if you think this story is going off the rails & I'll try to fix it)**

 **I hope you're all okay with this bc I don't wanna give you all something to read that I'm not 100% happy with and I'm sure you all feel the same way.**

 **So yeah, it may take a while due to me being almost - I say almost, I've still got a fair bit left - done with Part 1 of the last BRRAL story cos that story has so much stuff going on in it I'm going to have to make it into 2 separate stories otherwise if I put it all together it'll be like 60 - 100 chapters long.**

 **I hope you all understand.**

 **Thanks for reading & I'll see you soon.**


	25. In A Mess

**This would have been up on Sunday but I was going away on Monday & I ran out of time. I was supposed to be back tomorrow but I didn't like where I'd gone so I came back late on yesterday.**

 **Also, a happy belated birthday to Brad! (his birthday was on the 28th) He's 20 now. Wow. All that's left is for Connor to turn 20 & The Vamps are no longer a teen-band. As for R5, all that's left is Ross which is pretty scary. I keep forgetting that Rocky's 20 sometimes for some reason. I keep thinking he's 19 lol. Oh well.**

 **Btw, The Vamps, R5 & 5SOS are getting closer & closer to each other whilst they're touring the USA. I'm praying 2/3 or 3/3 meet somewhere along the line. **

**In other news that is totally unrelated to R5, The Vamps & 5SOS (in a way) but WARNER BRO'S ARE MAKING A "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" MOVIE. HOLY CRAP. I can't wait! Five Nights At Freddy's 4 just came out about a week or so ago & I've been watching it on YouTube. Holy shit guys... The ending brought me to tears. I didn't cry, but I had tears in my eyes cos it was so sad. Ngl, I didn't expect Freddy - technically Fredbear - to be the cause of 'The Bite of 1987'. I mean, I know it should have been obvious with him being the main animatronic but what made me think otherwise was because of Foxy being 'out of order' & not being allowed to be activated when kids are around during the day - so, the fact that he was hidden away from everyone made me think (as well as others) that it was him. I don't know if that made any sense lol. But what would have been a real plot twist was if it was Chica that did it haha. I mean, I was half expecting it to be Bonnie but no - Bonnie was just stood there behind Fredbear when it happened lol (or maybe it was Springtrap...)**

 **But yeah, nobody probably read that lol.**

 **Also, I may or may not have filmed my reaction to the end of FNAF 4 *inserts eye emoji's***

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24  
** _In A Mess_

It was the next day and Ross had decided to go to Rydel's to dig deeper into this situation, leaving Brad at home alone with Jesse. He let himself into the apartment where he seen Rydel stood over at the table "Hey, are you alone?" Ross asked.

Rydel nodded "Yeah, apart from the boys being in their room," She said, where then Ross came into the apartment fully and shut the door behind him "did you find out what was wrong with Brad yesterday?"

"That's what I came to talk about. Apparently, someone held a gun at him and that someone was the person who shot him outside the diner; he threatened that if he told anybody he'd hurt me and the baby. It shook him really badly but... I think there's more to it than just that," Ross said, not being able to fit this all together to make sense "where else did you send him last night?" Ross asked.

"I only sent him to Titus'. When he dropped Matty off he was upset and I asked Matty if Brad was upset or happy when he picked him up and he said it was after Brad picked him up he seemed upset."

" _After_ he came back from Titus'?" Ross asked, now being highly suspicious due to the fact that if Brad was held at gun point on his way back from Titus', Matty was with him and he would have definitely have said something to Rydel.

Rydel nodded and Ross went to go say something to add onto his question when the door opened, and speak of the devil himself, Titus came in. "Hey, Titus. Can I speak to you for a second?" Ross asked, walking over to him slowly.

"Um, sure..." Titus said, not being sure as to why he did.

"When Brad picked Matty up yesterday was he alright? Emotionally? Like, he was happy and not said or upset in anyway."

Titus nodded "Yeah, he seemed it."

"What about after?"

"Still happy. Why..?"

"'Cause er... He came home yesterday pretty upset. Shaken. Scared, if you will, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it seen as though the only place he went to yesterday was yours."

Titus shrugged "Sorry, can't help you. Maybe something happened on his way back from mine?"

"Yeah... Maybe..." Ross said, letting silence fall as he continued to stare at Titus – having high suspicion and just knowing. Finally, he broke the silence "You know, Titus. I love Brad. I love him very, very much – probably more than you'll ever understand. And he is my husband so I hope you realise that it is my job to protect him and make the person who makes him suffer, suffer even more."

"Okay..? And..?" Titus asked, not seeing relevance in this what so ever.

"And... I'm just saying. When I find out who the person was that did what they did to Brad last night, I will make their life a living hell. Understood?" Ross asked, with some form of smug grin on his face.

Titus nodded "Sure..."

Ross smiled in satisfaction "Good," He said, being very satisfied indeed. He turned to Rydel, still smiling "Bye." He said, deciding to leave and make his way to the door.

"Aren't you going to stay a while longer and say hi to the boys?" Rydel asked, not seeing the point in his short stay if he wasn't going to see the boys as well as talk to her about Brad. He could have just called if that was the case.

Ross shook his head "No. I only came here to talk about Brad and what happened to see if I could get to the bottom of things," He said, opening up the door "and I think I just did." He then left.

Rydel shook her head. Her little brother made her so confused at times like these "I worry about him sometimes."

Titus walked nearer to Rydel:

"Yeah, I would too."

Someone gave a quick knock on the door to Sally and James' home before it opened and Tristan came through, calling James' name. He went into the living room where he found him sat there by himself but no Sally "Hey, where's Sally?" Tristan asked.

"Upstairs in the shower."

Tristan sat next to him on the couch "So, have you decided on if you're gonna leave her or not?"

James shrugged "I don't know... She doesn't deserve someone like me – but I can't leave her."

"And why not?"

"She's three months pregnant, that's why."

"Oh dear..." Tristan said, now seeing the next problem in this situation and how it was effectively making it worse "you're definitely going to make a mess."

James groaned, putting his head into his hands "This is all messed up and not fair."

Tristan put his arm around him as some sort of support "There, there. It'll be fine, Sally's understanding. But this just goes to prove as to why you should stay single like me. There's nothing to worry about."

"I wish. What am I gonna do?"

Tristan shrugged, not seeing an easy way out of this "Leave it? Let it solve itself? Tell you what... You talk to Brad – not tell him about your feelings – talk to him as a friend and see if you're feelings are still the same."

James nodded "Alright, but I can't now. Sally's got an appointment at the hospital and she wants me to go with her."

"Then do it when you get back and let me know how it goes, alright?"

"Let you know how what goes?" Sally asked, coming into the living room and only just hearing the back end of the conversation. She heard their voices from upstairs but she couldn't make out what they were saying until she decided to come downstairs.

"Um, the hospital," Tristan said, quick thinking "congrats by the way."

"Thanks."

"Hey, if it's a boy—"

"No." Sally and James both said in unison immediately.

"What? Come on!"

"No. Ask Ross and Brad – even though I'm sure they'll say no too." Sally said.

"I would but Brad's not pregnant so..."

"Yeah he is," Sally said, making Tristan and James look at her and become confused – as well as having the slight look of being shocked "I was on the phone to Ross last week and he told me... Didn't Brad tell you himself when you went to see him?" Sally asked, being confused on how they didn't know this. Given they were both in America to see Brad – as well as the others too – they should have known before her.

Tristan turned his head to James, who looked completely mortified, with a subtle grin on his face, mainly out of nerves and a little bit because he was finding this whole situation a tiny bit funny at how it was growing to get worse and worse each second "Oh, you really have got yourself in a mess." Tristan said, due to the fact James now had the possibility of ripping two families apart instead of his own.

"What?" Sally asked, confused by what Tristan meant.

James shook his head, standing up "Nothing. We need to hurry up otherwise we'll be late for the appointment." James said, not being able to get Sally away from this fast enough.

"O-okay..." Sally said, being suspicious as James guided her to the front door and Tristan followed to leave.

Connor sat in his house on his phone which was ringing, waiting for the other person to answer, but it ended up going straight to answer phone which made him sigh and put the phone down on the coffee table. Becky stood in the doorway of the living room watching him when a few seconds later Connor picked up his phone again and dialled the same number, making Becky roll her eyes and walk over to him "Connor, you have to stop!" She said, sitting next to him where she took his phone off him and put it down on the table next to her.

"I can't help it! I'm worried!"

"About what? She'll be fine."

"I was talking about Tyler, but alright."

"Oh, don't bullshit me, Connor, I know you're worried about Rydel."

Connor sat back, slouching with his arms crossed in defeat. "You need to calm down, Rydel's an adult, she can look after herself." Becky said, reassuringly as she put a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't trying to sound or be patronising with what she said, she was stating the truth. She understands that Connor should be worried about her due to certain circumstances but he's getting a little too worried about her. He's beginning to get way too overprotective.

In fact, he's almost getting worse than Ross when it comes to Brad in danger or upset and nobody ever thought that was possible. Connor on the other hand seems to be making it possible with the way he's acting.

"Yeah, but, you don't know the things that he did to her, he could do anything! It's even worse now 'cause she's got kids around him. _My_ kid! And I don't want him getting hurt either otherwise there will be trouble."

Becky rolled her eyes "Connor, you couldn't hurt a disabled goose if you got into a fight with it." She said, offending him slightly.

Connor sat up "You don't understand, you weren't there all those years ago when she was with him before Tyler and Matty came into the picture. Well... Technically Matty was there just... not Tyler... Yet... It depends on how far yo—"

"Alright. Don't need the detail." Becky stopped him, looking slightly disgusted by the mental images he was putting in her head.

"Look, my point is that if it wasn't for me, she'd have still been trapped in that relationship all those years ago and now it's because of me that she's in it again."

"How so? You didn't make her go back to him, that was her choice completely."

"I know but... I wasn't paying attention to her on the tour or after it... I wasn't looking out for her properly and if I was she wouldn't have got back with him and she'd be safe, "Connor said, looking and feeling guilty about that "'cause I know for a fact that whilst she's with him she is not safe and neither are the boys – and that makes me feel unsafe."

Becky sighed, looking away from him as she began to think "I understand. I do. So... I'm gonna go." She said, standing up.

Connor stood up with her to let her out the house "Oh, okay, er... I'll call you later."

Becky shook her head "No. Don't..."

"What? Why?"

"We're done, Connor, I'm sorry... These past few months I've been going out with you have been great but... I can't do it any more, I'm sorry."

"W-what? Why?" Connor asked, seeming slightly hurt. But was it weird he wasn't entirely bothered by this? The feeling of this break-up was like a nip. It hurts for about three or four seconds and then it goes away because it doesn't bother you.

Is that weird he feels like that?

"'Cause... A relationship is meant for only two people. And I can't be in one that has three." She said.

Connor furrowed his brow "Have you been cheating on me?" He asked. The only reason why there could be three in their relationship was if Becky was cheating and with somebody else at the same time as Connor certainly wasn't.

Becky shook her head, letting out a small laugh "No, I'm not, I haven't. It's just..." She stopped her sentence, deciding she wasn't going to be the one to make him realise this. He needed to do it on his own. "Never mind. I'll see you around."

Becky gave him one last smile and hug before leaving where she left Connor stood in the middle of the living room confused.

What the hell did she mean by that?

Brad sat home alone as Ross hadn't come back yet from wherever he had gone. He woke Brad up this morning and told him he was going out and he'd be back later then Brad rolled over and went back to sleep, when he's pretty sure, Ross told him where he was going.

Oh well, he'd live without him for a couple hours.

Suddenly Jesse jumped up from where she laid barking and growling at the door when somebody knocked on it from the other side. She charged at the door and started jumping up at it. "Jesse! Stop!" Brad went over to her, grabbing her by the collar where he then locked her in his and Ross' bedroom.

He didn't really want her to bite the person on the other side of the door. He didn't fancy being sued or being at the risk of getting Jesse put down for it.

Brad opened the door where he slightly wished he would have kept Jesse in the room as Titus was stood there. "Can I help you? Did you get lost on your way to Rydel's or..?" Brad asked, not being quite sure as to why he was here.

Titus rolled his eyes and pushed Brad back into the apartment, shutting the door "Have you told Ross about last night?"

Oh great, this again. "No, why?" Brad asked.

"Don't lie. He started acting very funny with me earlier when we were both at Rydel's about an hour ago."

"That doesn't mean I've told him, he's not very fond of you anyway, so he's bound to not treat you nice. Kinda like everyone else you know." Brad said, which only earned Titus grabbing him roughly by his upper arms.

Titus kept a tight grip on him "He was talking about how you came home upset and that he knows someone did something to you – he was talking to me as if he knew it was me. I told you what would happen if you told him."

"Oh give over, he treat you badly, it doesn't mean he knows!" Brad said, where Titus let go of him and gave him a sudden slap across the face which made him stumble a little "L-look... he doesn't know, I swear. I haven't said a word to him."

"Then how come he knows you were upset?" Titus asked, finding this all way too suspicious. Brad had to have told Ross something.

"Well, when you upset someone who's pregnant they tend to get emotional for a long time and can't stop. It's called hormones, have you ever heard of them?" He asked, being a little sarcastic.

That only resulted in Titus grabbing Brad by the neck with his hand tightly "If Ross finds out or if he treats me the way he did back at Rydel's, you're going to wish I killed you outside that diner. Understood?"

Brad scoffed, ignoring the fact he was choking "Whatever, I'm not scared of you. If you were gonna hurt me like you've been threatening you'd have done it by now and not chickened out yesterday when you attempted to do it."

Titus raised his brow as if that statement was some sort of a challenge and he let go of him by the neck "Alright... You think I'm kidding? I'll just do it now and get it over and done with." He said, raising his hand to hit him and begin with Brad's disposal.

"Hey, Brad, I—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ross shouted, coming through the door. Brad breathed in relief.

Titus covered up his attempt to hit Brad by patting his shoulder "So, yeah, that's it really. I just came by to make sure you were alright." Titus said.

Ross walked over and stood in front of Brad, facing Titus "What the hell were you about to do there?" Ross asked.

"Jeez, Ross, calm down, I was just patting his shoulder. I'm tall, he's small... height difference. It's gonna look dodgy isn't it?"

Ross faced Brad, standing close to him "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked, stroking Brad's face as if he was checking for himself. He seen that one side of his face looked redder than the other which made him highly suspicious as Ross is pretty damn sure it wasn't like that before he left this morning to go to Rydel's.

Brad shook his head "No, I'm fine, he didn't do anything. He was just checking to see if I was alright because of yesterday." He said, shaking only a little. It was unnoticeable.

But unfortunately Ross noticed the little shake and didn't believe him one bit – even though he hasn't believed a single word either Brad or Titus have said since he walked through the door.

"Yeah, Ross, seriously. Why would I hurt him for?" Titus asked, sounding patronising "I have no reason to."

Ross turned back to Titus and gave him a small glare "Alright, fine, whatever. Thanks. He's fine. You can leave now."

"Alright, see ya." Titus made his way to the door and left.

"Was it him? Did he do it?" Ross asked, as soon as the door shut.

"What? No! Ross, calm down. He was just checking if I was okay, I swear." Brad said.

"On the baby's life?" Ross asked, managing to find a way that would for sure get Brad to tell him the truth.

Brad froze on the spot, staying silent for a short while as he didn't know how to response "Ross, you're being stupid."

"If he was only checking to see if you were alright, swear on the baby's life."

Brad returned to being silent, trying to think of a way to get out of this without saying anything. Instead he shook his head and gave Ross a disbelieving look "You're being ridiculous." Brad walked away to go to the bedroom and opened the door where Jesse immediately came charging out.

She ran towards the door and wound up running into Ross. "Jesus Christ, Jesse!" Ross cried as she jumped up at him and pawed him in his crotch. He swears that by the time he's twenty-five he's not going to have anything left down there courtesy of that dog.

Brad went into the bedroom and shut the door, leaving Ross stood still with Jesse who was stood on her hind legs, up at Ross who was stroking her head. "It was him wasn't it, Jesse?" Ross said, looking down at her "'cause lets face it... Why else would Brad have locked you in the bedroom?"

 ** _Next:_** _An Offer_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT:_ Can we give a round of applause for me 'cause I've FINALLY finished this story! I am not touching it at all. I'm happy with the way it ends  & that is it. I'd say I'm about 80% happy with this story now. But I NEED to know something - are there any questions in this story that are unanswered? 'Cause I need to make sure I've answered them before this story draws to a close & you NEED to tell me in future chapters too if any questions are unanswered so I can answer them before the story ends. Thanks!**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE**_

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_  
**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tristan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Becky?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor & Becky breaking up?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	26. An Offer

**I feel like I'm doing something incredibly wrong with this story bc I had so many people reading this story at the start & now I have about 2 & it's stressing me out oh my god. Like... Idk what is it that I'm doing wrong? Please tell me & I'll try fix it.**

 **GRAMMER/SPELLING NOTE: I haven't checked over the grammer/spelling bc I'm too tired too so yeah, if there's any grammar or spelling errors that's why - I may go back later when I'm not tired & check through.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25  
** _An Offer_

Later that day, Sally and James returned from the hospital after having an appointment to check on the baby and that everything was okay.

It was late at night and James was sat in the living room staring into space, unaware that Sally was watching him in the doorway with a sad facial expression. She could tell that there was something wrong with him. He hadn't been himself lately, it was almost like James was keeping something from her that she didn't know about and he never does that. If there's something wrong with him he always tells her no matter what.

What's so different this time?

If anything, that's what concerns her.

She walked into the living room and sat beside him "Is everything alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." James said, even though Sally could tell he was lying.

Sally rested her head on James' shoulder and looked up at him, giving him the same look that always breaks him every time there's something wrong that he's hiding from her where he whinds up spilling everything to her. For example, back on the tour when she first found out about Ross and Brad's baby.

James turned his head away from her and stood up, avoiding all eye contact with her as he knew what she was trying to do "I'm tired. It's getting late, I'm going to bed. Night." He said, quickly getting out the living room.

"No, James," Sally said, stopping him from leaving "seriously, what's wrong? You've been acting funny with me ever since you got back from America. Even on the phone when you were there you were." She sat up on the couch.

"N-nothing, honestly. I'm just... In a little bit of a weird place at the moment."

"Yeah, I can tell. Why?"

"I don't know... But... It's nothing to worry about." James lied, knowing fine well that this was something for both of them to worry about deeply as this was going to have a major effect on them in different or similar ways.

Sally stayed silent and watched as James left the living room to go to bed. She sighed and followed him.

 _The Next Day_

Rydel stood outside her bathroom door, knocking on the door and chorusing Tyler's name over and over again clearly bemused. She felt like ripping the child's head off. For the past half an hour, Tyler had locked himself in the bathroom after having a mini tantrum about going out for the day with herself, Matty and Titus. And every time she went intot he bathroom to get him out, he'd always throw stuff at her so she wouldn't go anywhere near him.

It was working like a treat.

"Tyler. Open the door. Tyler!" Rydel said, getting majorly pissed as she began knocking with her fist.

That was when Ross and Brad walked through the door, seeing her knocking on the door and saying his name. "Why don't you just open the door?" Ross asked.

"'Cause every time I do he throws something at me. You know, for a three year old he has a pretty good aim and throw." Rydel said, annoyed.

Ross rolled his eyes and walked over, shooing Rydel out the way of the door to try and get him out. He had to get Tyler out the bathroom, after all he is his Uncle and in most cases children usually listen to their Uncle's, Aunts or older siblings more than they do their parents.

He opened the door and walked into the bathroom "Hey, Tyler, how's i—AHH! You little—ow!" Ross came out the bathroom immediately, shutting the door and rubbing his eye where an object had collided with it "I thought Tyler was supposed to be the nice kid, not the spawn of Satan!" Ross said, Rydel shrugged "why's he being like that?"

"I don't know. I told him we were going out with Titus for the day and all of a sudden he started being a little shit and then locked himself in the bathroom."

"Well, where's Matty?" Ross asked.

"In his room."

"Should I try?" Brad asked.

Rydel moved out the way of the door "Be my guest. But don't complain when you come out with a bust lip or black eye." She sat down on the couch.

Brad opened up the door to the bathroom slowly and shut it once he was in, feeling an object collide with his back. He turned round where he seen Tyler sat on the floor, looking annoyed, angry and sad all mixed into one with random objects from inside the bathroom ready to throw at people that walked through the door to try and get him out.

"Seriously?" Brad asked.

Tyler picked up another object to throw at Brad but unluckily for Tyler, Brad caught it before it hit him "Do it again and I'll throw the next object at your head." Brad said, making Tyler slouch and become slightly scared by that comment from his Uncle.

Brad walked over, moving the stuff that Tyler was throwing out of the way with his foot and sat down against the bath "Come here." Brad said, patting the spot on the floor next to him. Tyler got up and went over, sitting next to him. "What's wrong?" Brad asked.

"I want my Daddy."

"Is that why you're throwing things at your Mum and being a little shi—person," Brad quickly stopped himself. He didn't need Tyler repeating swear words otherwise Rydel would kill him. Tyler shook his head in response to that question. "Well... Why are you?" Brad asked.

Tyler shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to tell Brad. "Come on, tell me. I won't say anything to your Mum." Brad said, but Tyler still shook his head.

Brad thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. He looked back down at Tyler "Do you not want to tell me 'cause you're scared your Mum will hear and get angry?" Brad asked, Tyler nodded "well... do you want to go somewhere where your Mum won't hear and tell me there?" Brad asked. Tyler nodded. "Uh..." Brad said, trying to think of a place "Do you wanna come stay with me and Uncle Ross for a short while? Only for a day or two. You can tell me there."

Tyler nodded, looking relieved and very happy about that.

Brad got up off the floor with Tyler "Come on." He said, holding out his hand which Tyler held and he guided him out of the bathroom.

Ross and Rydel looked over to the bathroom door when they heard it open where they seen Brad come out with Tyler. Rydel jumped up from the couch, looking amazed "Oh my, God, Brad, what did you do?" Rydel asked, shocked that Brad got him out without being hit by anything and without a fight.

Brad shrugged, waving it off like it was nothing "It's a gift."

"You're telling me, can I have it?"

Brad let out a soft laugh "I offered for him to stay with me and Ross for a day or two if that's okay with you."

"Oh... That's what you did... Er, yeah... Sure. I'll just go pack him a bag." Rydel said, going into Tyler and Matty's bedroom.

Brad sat down next to Ross. "What..?" Brad asked, noticing the look he was receiving from him.

Ross shook his head "Nothing. Just er... Is there a reason Tyler's staying with us? Not that I mind."

"Yeah, and I'll tell you that reason when we get home."

Connor sat at home when Tristan walked through the door and found him sat in the living room by himself looking miserable. "Where's Becky?" Tristan asked, expecting her to be here.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"We broke up."

"What? Why?" Tristan asked, sitting down next to him.

"'Cause, apparently three people can't be in a relationship which makes no sense." Connor said, looking completely baffled by what Becky had said to him yesterday. It still made no sense to him.

And he doesn't think it ever will.

Tristan furrowed his brow, not being able to make sense of it either "Was she cheating?"

Connor shook his head "No, and neither was I so I don't know what the hell she was cracking on about."

"Were you talking about anything before you both broke up?"

"All we were talking about was Rydel, the boys and Titus."

"Ah." Tristan said. Suddenly, it made perfect sense to Tristan as to why Beck had said that and why she had broken up with him. And she was right to do so before she got hurt.

"What?" Connor asked, noticing that what Becky had said clearly made sense to Tristan. But why wasn't it making sense to him?

"It doesn't matter. I'm not gonna tell you if you can't figure it out for yourself."

Connor sighed, throwing his head back slightly "I can't believe Rydel got back with him... I don't feel safe knowing she's with him 'cause she's not... God, this is all my fault." Connor said, the guilt hitting him again.

"How is she if he hasn't hurt her since they got back together?" Tristan asked.

"Just 'cause he hasn't hurt her yet doesn't mean he's not going to. He could be waiting and I don't want that to happen knowing I could have stopped it. I swear he's like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and you know it too."

Tristan didn't bother arguing with Connor on that as he felt that way about Titus too – he always gets that vibe from him whenever he's around him or he's talked about by Rydel or somebody else. "Rydel's happy with Titus, though," Tristan said "you can't really do anything that'll change her mind from being with him unless he did something really extreme."

"Give him time," Connor said, sitting up in the couch and clasping his hands together "he'll do something." He said, being one hundred per cent sure that the time was coming when Titus would explode and Rydel would finally get rid of him for good.

Tristan draped his arm around Connor in a sympathetic way "What's it like, Connor?"

"What's what like?"

"What's it like being in love?"

Connor raised his brow "I don't know... I'm not in love so I couldn't tell you."

Tristan sighed, taking his arm away from him "Yeah, I figured you'd say that," he stood up from the couch "are you planning on going to the USA any time soon to see Tyler, Brad and Rydel?"

"We've only just got back, Tris."

"And?" Tristan asked, not seeing the problem in that. He needed to convince Connor to get over to the USA and realise what Becky meant as well as what Tristan just said himself "What if Rydel needs you? What if Brad needs you?"

"Why would Brad need me? In fact, why would Rydel need me? Apart from helping out with Tyler."

"Well, Brad's going to be having a baby within the next few months – he might need some help. Yeah, he's got Ross, but what the hell does Ross know about having a child?"

"Wait, what? Why didn't he tell me when I was there?!"

Tristan shrugged "I don't know, he didn't tell me either, I found out from Sally 'cause Ross told her. But Rydel... I don't know... Maybe Tyler wants you there. After all, you're no longer in a band and have to fly back and forth constantly, you can be there for and with him as much as you like and want now. And I think that's what he wants too."

Later that day, Rydel sat at home by herself as Matty was in bed and Tyler had gone to Ross and Brad's place – which she couldn't understand why. She gets that Tyler loves Ross and Brad – sometimes (most times) more Brad than Ross – but she's never had Tyler throw a tantrum and then decide he wants to stay with them both for a few days.

Oh well. She just hopes that Tyler's stay and their's doesn't result in another trip to the hospital the next day like it did the last time.

There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it, seeing Titus stood there "Hey." She let him in.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Titus asked.

"Sure," She walked over to the couch with him and they sat down "what's up?" She asked, seeing that by the look on his face it didn't seem like it was going to be good. "Are you breaking up with me..?"

Titus shook his head "What? No! But it depends on the outcome of what I'm going to tell you is..." Titus said, making Rydel silent and suspicious "as you know, after we broke up three years ago, I went to Australia to live didn't I?" Titus said, Rydel nodded "and my family's there as well as some friends and... my family want me to go back there 'cause they don't see me as much as they would like to."

"For a holiday?" Rydel asked.

"No, to live."

"Oh..." Rydel said, not being sure what to feel about this "when do you go?"

"In a few weeks."

"Oh. Er... So... What does that mean for us..?" Rydel asked.

"It doesn't mean anything. That's the best part! You and the boys get to come with me if you want and live!"

Rydel smiled, but feeling like the smile was forced for Titus' sake and her own "That's great!" She said, not being so sure that it was great.

"So what do you say? Do you wanna come with me?" Titus asked. Rydel stayed silent, still smiling as she began to think about it for a moment – not being sure on which was the right decision. "Think about it. A fresh start where nobody knows who you are. It's like you get to start all over."

"Yep... No worries... No brothers... No Ellington... No... Connor..." Rydel said, not liking how that didn't appeal to her what so ever.

"Exactly! But you can still see them. Just maybe like... Once a year, or twice if you're lucky, 'cause lets face it, it is quite a long journey back and forth from LA to Sydney. Do you really want to be doing that every so often?" Titus asked, sounding patronising and unfortunately Rydel couldn't sense that.

Rydel's smile fell a little "Not—not really..."

"So what do you say?" Titus asked "do you wanna come."

Rydel stayed silent for a moment, but letting the smile remain on her face "S-sure! Why not? It could be fun."

"Yay!" Titus said, giving her a hug.

"Yay!" Rydel repeated, hugging him back and letting her smile fall as soon as he could no longer see her face.

Now she wasn't so sure she had made the right decision.

 _ **Next:** Somebody Else_

* * *

 **I think when I'm at Chapter 27 that's where I wanna be with this story even though it is still ARC 2. And ARC 2 ends on Chapter 37... oh God. It's okay though! Chapter 37 is something you'll all like I guess.**

 **And all I'm saying about Chapter 37 is that when it comes to writing it, I hope the smut is as good as it was in that one chapter of Unpredictable.**

 **Just saying.**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tyler?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad & Tyler?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tristan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel accepting to move to Australia with Titus?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest Moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**

 **Also if you've read this far put "Rosslington is real" at the end of your review ;)**


	27. Somebody Else

**The "She's Kinda Hot" music video by 5SOS comes out today WOOT WOOT. Sorry, normally I don't talk about 5SOS in my R5/Vamps or just R5 stories in the author's note... but... I don't have any BRRAL stories out at the moment to do so &fan girl about.**

 **Not yet anyway ;)**

 **Let's just say... Keep an eye out on my FF page in the next few weeks ;)**

* * *

 **Guest Account Reviews:**

 **Guest:** _ **"I'm loving this story! Like really, you need to write a book and publish it because I'd read it XD do you wanna be an author when you're older?"**_ \- Yeah, I'd love to be one! But I'm kinda scared it'll go to pot  & won't work out... Plus I have no idea how to publish a book lol.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26  
** _Somebody Else_

Night time soon came and Brad was in the spare room of his and Ross' apartment with Tyler putting him into bed, making sure that he was well in the middle so he couldn't fall out like he did last time and do any damage to himself. 'Cause if he did Rydel would probably bury both Ross and Brad six foot under.

"Now, please don't fall out this time," Brad said, putting the cover over him "I really don't want your Mum to kill me."

Tyler nodded. Brad sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed "Do you wanna tell me why you were throwing stuff at and being a pain for your Mum earlier?" Brad asked, Tyler nodded. Brad sat next to him on the bed "Come on. Tell me."

"I don't like Titus."

Brad sighed "Yeah... I figured you'd say that. Why don't you like him?" Brad asked, Tyler shrugged – meaning that he doesn't know the reason why he doesn't like him, he just senses there's something bad about him "does Matty like him?" Brad asked and again, he shrugged. Brad put an arm round him "It's alright, I won't tell anybody. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Brad asked, Tyler nodded "I don't like Titus either, neither do any of your Uncles and neither does your Dad, so you're not alone. But it has to stay between us, okay? You can't tell your Mum, Matty or Titus. It has to be our little secret, nobody else's, alright?" Brad asked. Tyler nodded, smiling a little. Brad smiled down at him and held him close as he couldn't exactly hug him properly with them being sat next to one another on the bed "But anyway, cheer up. It's nothing to worry about or a reason why you have to be a pain in the backside for your Mum, okay? If it's that bad then tell your Dad when he's next over that you don't like him. Maybe he'll do something for you. Now go to sleep."

Brad went to go get off the bed but as he did Tyler let out a scared whine and held onto the fabric of Brad's shirt. "What's wrong?" Brad asked.

"Pwease stay." Tyler said, being afraid of the dark. When it's dark, Tyler doesn't like to be left alone – even with Matty there he doesn't. He always has to have Rydel stay with him until he's fallen asleep when it's dark.

Brad nodded "Alright, I'll stay until you fall asleep. Is that okay?" Brad asked, staying put next to him. Tyler nodded before getting comfy and shutting his eyes to go to sleep, whinding up being leant into the side of Brad as if he was trying to cuddle up to him.

Ross sat in the living room and had been waiting for Brad to come back out from putting Tyler to bed for the past almost hour. He kept looking over to the guest bedroom where he put him to bed and to Jesse who was sound asleep on the couch.

He switched off the TV and went to the spare room, saying Brad's name quietly as he opened the door, only to find Brad had fallen asleep from waiting for Tyler to fall asleep – who was also asleep. Ross smiled a little and went over to the bed, putting the cover over them both properly as it was only over Tyler and not Brad.

He shut the bedroom door quietly when leaving and looked over to Jesse who had woken up and was sat on the floor next to Ross and Brad's bedroom door, looking up at Ross as if she was waiting for him to open the door. Ross sighed heavily "Great. Brad's fallen asleep in another bed which leaves me to sleep by myself or with the dog. Seems fair." Ross opened up the door and went into the bedroom, having Jesse soon follow him.

Connor laid in bed peacefully sleeping until the sound of his phone ringing woke him up. He sat up and checked the time, seeing it was 11 a.m. He picked up his phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, and answered it "Hello?" He answered, groggily.

"Connor?"

"Rydel?" Connor said, confused when he heard her voice "isn't it like... three in the morning over there? Why are you still wake?"

"I couldn't sleep." Rydel said, sniffling.

Connor heard the sniffle from the other end of the phone and became a little suspicious "Are you crying?" Connor asked, where the phone line fell silent. "Rydel..." Connor said, only for Rydel to choke out a sob on the other end of the phone, which made Connor become concerned and slightly panicked "Rydel, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, i-it's just... I've... I've done and agreed to something that I... I don't think I've made the right decision to."

"What? What have you agreed to?" Connor asked, jumping out of bed and rushing around his bedroom to find clothes "Rydel! Speak to me!" Connor yelled, getting worried every time there was a silence on the line.

"T-Titus... He-he... he..."

Connor immediately went from worried to panicked "Rydel, what's he done..?" Connor asked. Suddenly, the phone line between himself and Rydel went dead. "Rydel!"

He looked at the phone to see that the call had been ended. He redialled her number, trying to ring back, but all he got was answer phone straight away – her phone didn't even ring. Connor felt his heart beginning to pound as he was afraid that something had happened to her.

He stood there, not knowing what to do until he looked at his wardrobe and he ran over, pulling out a suitcase where he began to throw everything he needed into it – deciding that he needed to go back to LA as Rydel obviously needed him and was in some sort of danger.

That's when his phone started ringing again.

He rushed over to it, only to see James' caller ID. He rolled his eyes and answered.

What the hell did he want?

"James! Now is not the time!"

"No, it is the fucking time Connor! You need to help me!" James said, sounding just about as worried and panicked as Connor felt.

"Why? What's wrong?" Connor asked, not seeing how his situation could be remotely as important and worrying as his.

"It's Sally."

"What about her?"

"I can't find her. She's took all her things and disappeared."

It was around nine in the morning when Ross was woken up to someone banging on the door like they were about to rip through it. But whoever it was, they couldn't mean no harm or be any danger to him as Jesse hadn't made a sound. All she did was sit up on the bed with her ears pricked up and let out a small 'woof' which was about it. Now she's sat in the doorway of his and Brad's bedroom, watching the door.

He wiped his eyes, making his way to the door "I'm coming!" Ross raised his voice as the person was still knocking.

He grabbed the keys off the side to the door and unlocked it, opening it up where the next thing he knew someone collapsed into his arms crying and they both sank to the floor "Whoa! What the—Sally?!" Ross said, seeing it was her and she was sobbing. "What's wrong?! Why are you crying? Why aren't you in England?" Ross asked, very concerned as he had never seen Sally upset like this.

"I-it's Ja-James..." She stuttered through tears.

"What's he done? Has he hurt you?" Ross asked, Sally shook her head.

"He's in love with somebody else."

 ** _Next:_** _Him Instead of Me_

* * *

 **Oooooooooo, shit is about to hit the fan & go all over.**

 **It's been a while since we've had MAJOR drama in this story. & I think it's been a little bit overdue lol.**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW! (only if you don't know what to write in your review, but do answer the questions if you want to & if it makes it easier for you :) {thanks asolove for pointing that out haha}**_

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tyler?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tyler & Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Jesse? (idk why I'm asking this, i'm curious to know what you think about her even though she's only a dog lol)_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally? Do you think she knows? (obviously she does, but do you think she knows who?)_**

 ** _Funniest Moment?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	28. Him Instead of Me

**HOLY SHIZZLE STICKS. 5SOS & R5 ARE GOING TO THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS. WHICH MEANS THEY MIGHT MEET & WE MAY GET PHOTO'S HOLY SHIT. OH MY GOD. AND THE VAMPS DON'T HAVE A SHOW THE DAY THE TCA'S ARE ON SO THEY MIGHT BE ABLE TO GO OH MY GOD WHAT IF THEY ALL GO. I WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT, I'LL PROBABLY DIE OF A HEART ATTACK OH MY GOD. I HOPE THEY DO GO. COS THAT WAY 3/3 CAN MEET.**

 **I'm sorry, I'm calm. I'm calm. Deep breathes, deep breathes.**

* * *

 **Eh, you guys are kinda close with what's gonna happen in this chapter. Kind.**

 **Just, er... I suggest you consider buying a lego heart & replace it with the one you have now so you can put it back together after this chapter is over :D**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27  
** _Him Instead of Me_

Eventually, Ross managed to calm Sally down after her little unexpected arrival. He sat her on the couch and got her to stop sobbing after a short while.

He came out the kitchen with a drink and a tissue for her "What do you mean by 'he's in love with somebody else'?" Ross asked, sitting next to her "'cause... I'm thinking about it and it's a little hard to believe 'cause James isn't the type of person to cheat." Ross said, not being sure Sally had got this all right – regardless of however she found this out.

"He's not cheating..."

"Then how do you know he's in love with someone else?"

"'Cause. I was awake and he was asleep – and he was in a very, very deep sleep – where he began saying their name in his sleep."

"So? Just 'cause someone says someone else's name in their sleep doesn't mean anything. It could mean they're worried about them." Ross said, trying to find alternative reasons to what Sally was telling him other than James doesn't love Sally.

Sally raised her brow "Yeah, so... the 'I love you' that followed after he said slash moaned their name really doesn't convince me he's worried about them!" Sally raised her voice, getting worked up again.

Ross hushed her, putting his arm around her "Shhh. It's alright. Oh my, God... I don't know what to say... Other than I'm gonna kick his ass for doing this to you."

Sally let out a small laugh/scoff "Oh trust me, I know you will..."

"Just out of curiosity," Ross said, taking his arm away from her "you don't have to tell me, but... Who is that he's in love with?" Ross asked.

Sally went to go say something but the door to the spare bedroom opened and Brad walked out, looking like he'd only just woke up. "Who was at the—oh, Sally," Brad said, only just seeing her after wiping his eyes "wait... why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the UK?" Brad asked, confused.

"Yeah, but things happened and now I'm not." Sally snapped harshly.

"Jeez... Sorry for asking," Brad said, taken back by her attitude towards him "I'll leave you both alone, sorry to disturb." he turned round and went back into the spare bedroom.

Ross turned to Sally "Was there any need? He was only asking why you were here."

Sally rolled her eyes "Sorry. Pregnancy hormones and all, they make you snap at anyone and everyone."

"Wait... You're pregnant?" Ross asked, Sally nodded "damn... this... wow... this is going to be very complicated for you..."

* * *

 **A/N: I did have a scene here planned with Rydel telling Rocky, Riker & Ellington about Australia but I had no enegery to write it cos I didn't plan how that scene would go. So yeah, just imagine it happened & Rocky blew his top & stormed out over it lol & that Ross walked in, in the middle of it all dropping Tyler off & when he left he shoves passed Titus so he crashes into the wall yay lol.**

 **Or if any of you guys wanna be nice & write it for me so I can put it in lol that'd be appreciated. **

**Anyway, back to the story, sorry for that interruption lol**

* * *

It was later that night and Brad was sat home alone due to Ross being out all day with Sally trying to cheer her up. Brad decided to stay out of it, even though he'd been invited along with Ross, due to the way Sally kept treating him with all the snapping and the glares.

What her problem was, he did not know. He's never been treat like that by her – and she can't blame it on pregnancy hormones because she's one hundred per cent normal with Ross like she always is.

There was a knock on the door which Brad became nervous about, but Jesse didn't move from where she laid or barked so it settled his nerves as it meant it wasn't Titus.

He got up and opened the door where James was stood. "James? What are you doing here?" Brad asked.

"Is Sally here?" James asked, desparately as he came into the apartment.

Brad shut the door and turned round to face him "She was here this morning, but I don't know why, she's out with Ross at the moment. She has been all day, they might be back soon so you may as well hold on for a while. Why are you here anyway? Plus, why is she here?" Brad asked, hoping that maybe James could give him this explanation given that Ross or Sally wouldn't.

"She packed up and left without an explanation so I thought 'where else could she have gone?' and came here," James breathed deeply "oh by the way, congrats on the baby, thanks for telling us." James sort of snapped and said sarcastically. He couldn't help it, he was stressing out.

"You didn't come to see me the last time you were here, how was I supposed to tell you?" Brad asked.

The front door opened as James went to go say something where Ross and Sally came in. "What are you doing here?" Ross asked, seeing James. James ignored Ross and went over to Sally, but Ross stopped him. "Don't even bother." Ross said.

"I wanna talk to her." James said.

"Well tough, you should have thought about that before you did what you did. Now get out and leave her alone."

"Ross, this has nothing to do with you so stay the hell out of it."

"Am I missing something?" Brad asked, being highly confused and cutting off the entire argument.

"Basically, Brad," Sally said, deciding to get involved in this instead of letting Ross take care of it otherwise god knows what would happen "long story short. James doesn't love me any more, oh, no, he's in love with somebody else."

"What?" Brad said, looking at James in disbelief 'cause that is not like him at all.

James sighed and rubbed his face "I didn't realise I did otherwise if I'd have known I'd have never have proposed to her or got with her."

"Well, if you don't love Sally, who is it that you do?" Brad asked, where then the room became silent.

"I don't think he wants to tell you. Do you want me to instead?" Sally asked.

"No, please, Sally, don't," James begged "it'll make everything even more complicated and ruin a few relationships that I don't really want to ruin."

"I don't care! You've already ruined our relationship and I don't want you to ruin Ross and Brad's either," Sally said, making Ross and Brad confused as to how this could ruin their relationship when it doesn't even involve them. Sally looked between Ross and Brad, a little disappointed they hadn't figured it out from that. She rolled her yes "Oh come on. Please tell me you know now who it is he likes—well... _Still_ likes."

Everyone stayed silent, finally figuring it out whilst James stood there feeling absolutely mortified – more than he did the last time. But at least last time he had no memory of it being exposed.

"I think it's about time you left." Ross said.

"Ross—" Brad said, only to be cut off.

"Get out." Ross said, guiding James towards the door.

"Ross, will yo—"

"Look, Ross I—" James said, trying to defend himself.

"GET OUT!" Ross slammed the door shut in James' face after he threw him out. He turned back round to see Brad glaring and shaking his head at him "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?" Ross asked.

"'Cause, I know him. Just 'cause he likes me doesn't mean he's going to do anything about it!"

Ross scoffed "Need I remind you of what happened last time?"

"Need I remind you, he was drunk. He's sober now. Besides, I bet the only thing he would have done throughout this thing was come clean to Sally nicely when he found the right time – granted there probably was never going to be one, even though he'll have found one. You!" Brad prodded Ross' chest hard so it hurt him a little "you're treating it as if he was going to do something and break us up! He'd never do that! If he was going to, he'd have tried by now!" Brad said, raising his voice slightly which made Sally step back, away and out of this.

"How do you know?" Ross asked "you don't know what he's thinking."

"No, but I've known him a hell of a lot longer than both of you put together, so... Who's going to know him better? I swear, ever since the last time he liked me – alright, he's never stopped – you've been way too paranoid about him. And... I don't know how much longer I can be with someone who's paranoid over my best friend."

"Well if that's the case maybe you should be with him instead of me." Ross said.

At that moment Brad felt his heart break, Ross instantly regretted saying it and Sally became mortified – now wishing she hadn't brought this problem to Ross. But she couldn't think of anybody else.

Ross saw the tears beginning to shine in Brad's eyes "N-no... I didn't—"

"No, no. Maybe I will go be with him. Maybe he'd be less paranoid than you. In fact, he will be!" Brad raised his voice gradually, making his way towards the door.

"No, Brad! I didn't mean it!" Ross said, going after him before he could leave but Sally stopped him.

"Let him go, Ross. Let him cool off, he'll come back." Sally said, feeling guilty and trying to calm down Ross.

But for some reason Ross had the strangest feeling this was the last straw and Brad wasn't going to come back.

 ** _Next:_** _Connor & Rydel_

* * *

 **One of these days, I'll let Rad be happy in my stories.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 _ **Thoughts on Ross?**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the way Sally treat Brad at the start?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross & Brad?_**

 ** _Do you think Brad will come back?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Will any of you write that Rydel/Riker/Rocky/Ellington scene for me?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	29. What About Me

**lol guys calm down, it's just a story haha :')**

 **Also, this would have been updated sooner but YouTube decided it wanted to delete my account where I lost every single video I've ever made. ARGH. Including the trailer for this story, The Weight of Us Trailer & The Last Judgement trailer which is an even bigger ARGH cos I don't think I have a file saved for TLJ trailer & the trailer for TLJ is the one trailer I've ever made for a story which I've been immensely proud of - and I am never going to be able to recreate that.**

 **Same as I'm never going to get 2 MILLION video views & almost 4 thousand subscribers back. But seriously. 2 MILLION VIDEO VIEWS. I am so annoyed & pissed off.**

 **But I did make a new channel it's called "lashtonsconr5." but you won't find it if you type the user after youtube dot com. Just search "Doctor Who: The Stolen Earth || Multifandom Style" & you should find it if you wanna re-subscribe. I've only got 16 subscribers out of the 3.5 or 3.6k that was subscribed to me.**

 **Anyway, enough of my ranting & pissed off-ness, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28  
** _What About Me_

Connor ran up to Rydel's front door and started banging on the door as loud as he could out of sheer panic in the hope someone would hear him in there if Rydel was hurt in some way. It took nearly a minute but finally, someone answered the door.

That someone being Rydel.

Rydel's eyes widened when she seen Connor and she gave him a hug "Oh my, God, Connor! What are you doing here?" Rydel asked, pulling away.

"You sounded panicked and petrified over the phone... And when you mentioned Titus' name I thought he'd done something to you so I got the next flight out." Connor said.

Rydel let out a small laugh "Oh, no... No. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Then why were you upset?" Connor asked, a little confused.

Rydel stayed silent, not having it in her heart to tell him "I was just being a drama queen."

"Rydel..." Connor said, knowing she was lying.

Rydel ushered for Connor to come into the apartment. She shut the door guided him over to the couch where they both sat down "He's moving back to Australia," Rydel said, making Connor happy on the inside – but he did his best not to show it. And it was a good thing too because his heart sank all the way down to his stomach when Rydel told him the next part.

"He wants me to go with him and stay there forever."

Connor kept an obvious fake smile on his face "Y-yeah... but... er... You... You said no, right?" Connor asked, and Rydel just smiled sadly at him to give him his answer so she didn't have to say it herself. "Why..?" Connor asked, his face falling.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know... I liked the idea at the time."

"So you don't want to go?" Connor asked, given that she said 'liked'.

"No, no! I do! The boys want to go too! I think it'll be great."

"But... you said to me on the phone you didn't think you'd made the right decision... You were in tears..." Connor said, making Rydel look unsure about this. "What about me, Rydel? What am I supposed to do when you're gone? How am I supposed to see the boys as much as I want? Yeah, I've got the money, but that'll soon disappear if I keep making constant trips over there."

"I know—"

Connor instantly cut Rydel off and raised his voice a little "And I'm not doing it 'cause some ass hole moved you over there."

"Connor! Be quiet, the boys are asleep." Rydel scolded, trying to keep her own voice down.

"Sorry, Rydel, but it's the truth. Do you really want to go over there? 'Cause, I'm gonna be honest, I'm gonna say the same thing I said to Tristan. He's like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and once he does you're going to instantly regret ever getting back in touch with him."

"This isn't your choice, you don't have a say in the matter." Rydel said, getting annoyed by him and how he thought he could have some sort of control over this whole situation.

"Erm, yes I do when my son's involved! Alright, Matty might want to go, but does Tyler? Be honest." Connor asked.

Rydel stayed silent as she knew that Tyler isn't fond of Titus and that he was no way keen on going to Australia to live with him forever. Especially when Rydel told him, he threw another tantrum – only he didn't lock himself in the bathroom and throw things at her every time she tried to get him out. He just gave her the silent treatment as best as a three year old could.

"Exactly, Rydel. You don't even want to go anyway... I can see by the look on your face." Connor got up from where he sat and made his way to the door to leave and go back to the hotel. He had a wasted journey coming from England to America when there was never anything wrong with Rydel.

Rydel stood up, facing where Connor was heading "How do you know what I want and what I don't want?" She snapped.

Connor turned back round and faced her "When it's obvious by the look on your face and when you're crying on the phone to me at three in the morning... Trust me, I know," he went back towards her and stood close "look, Rydel... Please... Don't go." He begged a little.

Rydel looked at him, with them being only centimetres away from one another "Give me one good reason not to."

"The boys. They're growing up here, I don't think they want to grow up anywhere else. They love it here."

"That's not good enough."

"All your family are here! They're going to miss you. Your brothers, your parents, your friends... What are they gonna do when you're gone? They're gonna be worried sick about you due to the fact you've gone over there with a complete psychopath that might snap at any moment," Connor said, Rydel stayed silent and shook her head "What if he breaks? You might do the slightest and most tiniest thing wrong and it might send him back to his old ways... He could hurt you and the boys seriously. He might even kill you."

"Still not good enough..." Rydel said, her voice breaking slightly.

Connor stayed silent, taking a small step back from her as he thought that would have been the reason to get her to stay. The fact that Titus may hurt Tyler and Matty – her two sons.

And if that didn't get her to stay he doesn't know what will.

Those were the only good enough and worthy reasons for her to stay – Connor would if it was the other way round.

He sighed, not being able to think of anything else.

But then another reason hit him.

"Me."

Rydel's brow raised "What?"

Out of nowhere, Connor grabbed Rydel by her face and pulled her to him quickly where he kissed her on the lips.

After a few seconds, Connor pulled away and stepped back "S-sorry... I don't know what came over me..." He said, letting a silence fall between them as Rydel just stared at him "I g-gotta go, I shouldn't have done that." Connor quickly turned to leave.

Before Connor got to the chance to, Rydel grabbed him by his hand to stop him "No, Connor."

"What?" Connor said, turning to face her.

Rydel stood looking at him for a short while, not knowing what to do or say, before she grabbed his face and pulled him back in for yet another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist – gladly kissing her back.

After Brad left his and Ross' place, he followed James back to the hotel he had checked into and went up to his room. He knocked on the door and waited for him to answer which didn't take long. James opened the door and became surprised to see him stood there, thinking that after that maybe he or Ross wouldn't want any more to do with him "What are you doing here?" James asked, he then saw that Brad looked a little upset.

"Can I stay with you for the night?"

"Er... sure," James said, letting him in "why..?"

"Long story short: me and Ross got into a fight and then he told me that maybe I should be with you instead of him." Brad said, where finally he started crying – and he'd done good holding it in ever since he left the apartment. But now he finally broke.

James brought him into his arms for a hug to comfort him "Oh, no... Did you two break-up?" James asked.

"I don't know. I just left after he said it."

James pulled away from the hug and sat him down on the edge of the bed, and he did too, where they sat in silence for a short while as they had no clue what to say to each other. "I'm sorry," James said "if it wasn't for me you'd still be there and be happy... not sat in a hotel room crying."

Brad shook his head "It's not your fault... If Ross wasn't so paranoid and was actually understanding about you then I'd still be there."

"Are you gonna go back tomorrow morning?" James asked.

Brad shrugged "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Brad sighed "I'm... I..." Brad said, struggling to say the words 'cause he never thought this day would come or that he would ever be saying this "I think I'm done."

James' eyes widened, feeling his stomach flip and his heart sink. Even though he may like Brad, he knows that Ross and Brad are so good together and he can't imagine them not being together or being with anybody else. "W-well... I don't... Where will you go?" James asked "you have to see him... you're carrying his baby..."

Again, Brad shrugged "I don't know."

"Look, think this through. It may not be that you both need to break-up, it might be that you need some space from one another 'cause you're constantly with each other everyday."

"Maybe..."

"Go to bed. Sleep on it and decide in the morning."

"Where'll you sleep?" Brad asked.

James shrugged "The floor? Or the couch. I don't mind," He said, making Brad sigh "it's fine. You need to sleep on something comfy due to you being pregnant. Besides, I'm sure the couch isn't that uncomfortable," he got up from the bed and walked over to where the couch was, pressing down on it and grimacing a little as he felt that it wasn't comfy at all "yeah... very comfy."

Brad rolled his eyes "James..."

"No, no, it's fine."

"James, it's fine. I'll go somewhere else. I'll just go to Rydel's, she'll be alright with me there. She has a spare bedroom."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Brad nodded "Yeah, I'll see you later." He said, giving him a quick hug before leaving.

The same night, Titus had decided to go to Rydel's and see her for a while. He got to the front door and knocked on it, waiting for her to answer but she didn't – which is weird, 'cause Titus knows she's in. He tried knocking again but she still didn't come to answer.

Normally when Rydel's in and she doesn't answer the door, Titus always walks in 'cause she lets him and doesn't mind. He put his hand on the door handle to find that the door was unlocked which meant she was really in and she hadn't decided to go out unexpectedly.

He opened the door and went into the apartment, calling out her name but she didn't respond. "Rydel..." Titus called again, then hearing noises coming from her bedroom which sounded odd.

He walked over to the door, not opening it, and pressed his ear against it, listening in. He jumped back from the door slightly when he heard Rydel moaning Connor's name. Obviously she had to be having some sort of dream 'cause last time Titus checked Connor was in the UK. Right?

But as he was about to open the door, he heard Connor moan Rydel's name which made his brow raise.

He stepped away from the bedroom door and left the apartment, shutting the front door.

He turned around, leaning against the closed door, where he didn't know whether to feel angry or smirk or be both. It was hard.

Titus looked down the hallway when he heard footsteps coming in his direction where he seen Brad coming, looking at his phone as he was obviously doing something on it. Brad looked up from his phone, putting it in his pocket, and jumped when he seen Titus stood there, becoming slightly nervous as he couldn't be done with him right now. "I-is Rydel in?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, but she's busy. Don't look so nervous, Brad. I'm not going to hurt you." Titus said, even though they both knew it was a complete lie. He knows that he's not going to do anything to hurt Brad now, but they both know the day will come where he does.

Brad sighed, looking down. Great... Now he had nowhere to go for the night. It looked like he was going to have to find a bench to sleep on – unless Riker, Rocky or Ellington were willing to let him stay at theirs till morning. But he didn't really want to bring them into this.

"Why?" Titus asked, referring to why Brad wanted to know if Rydel was home.

"It doesn't matter."

"Just explain it." Titus snapped.

"I was hoping I could stay here tonight, that's all..."

"Why? Why aren't you with Ross?" Titus asked, finding that a little bit weird.

"'Cause we got into a fight and I don't want to go back to him. Not tonight anyway."

"He's probably worried about you and panicking about where you are, you know?" Titus said.

Brad shrugged "I don't care. If anything happens to me between now and the time I get home, it's his own fault for being an ass and driving him away. And now a little bit of Rydel's fault given she's so busy," Brad said, not meaning to sound horrid but he couldn't help it "what is she even doing anyway?" Brad asked.

"It's not what she's doing it's who she's doing." Titus said, making Brad confused.

Suddenly, after that small talk with Brad, an idea struck Titus. He smirked but hid it cleverly. He got closer to Brad and draped an arm around him, making Brad jump a little – Titus then began walking down the hallway with him "Say, Brad. Why don't you and I take a walk?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice..." Brad said, due to Titus having his arm around him and making him walk. "Where are we gonna walk to..?" Brad asked, not liking this at all but he didn't want to fight or runaway in case he got hurt.

"Oh, just out and about. I'll explain to you about Rydel seen as though you looked a bit confused and we'll find ya a hotel to check into for the night until you decide to go back to Ross."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden..?" Brad asked, finding this weird and not feeling safe what so ever. This was almost pushing him to go home, back to Ross.

Maybe he should.

"'Cause... I can be nice as well as be a complete dick, you know. I'm capable of doing many, _many_ things that people wouldn't expect."

"O-okay..." Brad said, feeling unnerved and the little voice at the back of his head telling him to go home or that he wished Ross was here to get him home.

Titus took his arm from round Brad and they continued to walk where Titus grinned to himself, thinking about how Rydel was going to regret what she did 'cause once he's finished... Ross and Connor are going to blame her entirely.

After all.

Revenge is best served cold.

 ** _Next:_** _Morning After_

* * *

 **Pls love me still.**

 **lol**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 _ **Thoughts on Connor?**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment? (was there even a funny moment? lol)_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	30. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

**Hello, sorry this isn't an update. But you guys may know what this is.**

 **Yes. I have this story completely finished - chapter plots & everything but I'm not happy with it what so ever & I don't know why. I can't figure it out at all. That's why there's such slow updates.**

 **So I've decided (yet again) that I'm going to delete this story.**

 **I'm sorry but I can't write something I'm not happy with - once upon a time I used to be, but not any more for some reason. And I'd rather give you something I'm proud of rather than something as crap as this & I know you guys probably feel the same way. For months now I've been working on the last BRRAL story - MONTHS - & I am very happy with how it is at the moment & wouldn't change a thing. In fact, I'm that happy with it that so much stuff has happened in it that I need to split it into 2 parts (2 separate stories). Going In Circles was the same - I worked on that from a notebook, left it for a while, typed it into my computer, worked on it a bit more & then it was finished where I was 110% happy with it. There's also another story I'm in the progress of writing too called "The Daisy Chain Effect" - I've been writing that for weeks & it's on chapter 7 or 8. I think it's gonna end up being a short story 'cause there's not much I can do with it lol (it'll be 20 - 30 chapters at the most) & that's coming along great even though it's been in my doc manager since the end of June/beginning of July (final BRRAL stories been there since about March or April).**

 **I wanna give you guys the best I possibly can & I don't feel like this story is the best I can possibly write - so that's why I'm gonna delete it & stay away from it for a while until I go back to the sequel of MELA & decide what needs to happen.**

 **But for that to happen I need to know or have a fair idea of what YOU GUYS want to happen as well as myself and with this story I never know what you guys want apart from Rad, Codel & a Rad baby. Also someone pointed out to me that they feel Riker, Rocky & Ellington are neglected in this story but that's only cos I can't find a place for them where they fit - it happened with the It's All About The Girl sequel's I deleted. Some characters were neglected in that but with Going In Circles there was an equal amount of everyone. With this story all you ever get to see is Ross, Brad, Connor & Rydel. I forget about the others sometimes & I don't want to do that. I sometimes even forget that Brad's pregnant in this story too.**

 **I don't know it's just frustrating - especially since this story had so many directions to go in. Some were very dark, some were alright & some were just plain boring.**

 **But yeah, I hope you guys understand & I'm sorry to do this with this story again. I wanted to write it to the end to get it out my system & then delete it but I just can't. It's not impossible to do but it just feels like it.**

 **Thanks for reading, I love you guys & I hope you understand.**

 **P.S. "The Daisy Chain Effect" has a little girl, Brad, Ross, Rocky, Tristan & Rydellington in it. The final BRRAL story obviously has BRRAL in it (Brad, Ross, Rocky, Ashton [Irwin] & Luke [Hemmings] for those who don't know what BRRAL is) as well as Dan, Joe, Caspar, Rydel, Calum, Michael & a hell of a lot of surprises that even I didn't see coming until I got to it lol.**

 **And that's what I like about my stories - they surprise me too.**

 **(but in all seriousness, I've shed multiple tears writing scenes for the last BRRAL story so prepare yourselves lol)**


	31. Morning After

**Before I re-write this and My English Love Affair... I HAVE TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM. And in order to do that... I have to write this up until how far I wrote.**

 **I can't even remember what happens in this story from now up until the end apart from one or two things it's been that long lol but seriously. Ima write this & finish it to get it out of my system.**

* * *

 **Guest Account Replies:**

 **Guest (the one who posted 2 long ones the same-ish):** Could you put a name so I know it's you when you review as a guest? & it's Brad*. & lol. I don't think the "Plank All Over Me" video is the best video to watch of Brad if you're first introducing yourself to him to know who he is & what he looks like etc. Haha. But I will admit, it is a funny video. I'm trying to think of other funny interviews for you to watch of The Vamps if you've only just found out who they are... The's one called "Sound Advice ft. The Vamps" that's quite funny & there's one where they have to poke a balloon with sticks until it pops - I can't remember the name of it but I know it was with "heat & world" so if you type in "the vamps balloon challenge heat & world" I'm sure it'll come up haha.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29  
** _Morning After_

Rydel was woken up to loud knocking on the front door of her place, she groaned not wanting to get out of bed. She felt herself laid in someone's arms which she assumed were Titus – who else would it be?

"Who's that knocking on the door?" Connor asked, sleepily.

"I don't know." Rydel answered.

Suddenly, the memories of last night came flooding back to both Rydel and Connor and they quickly jumped apart. "Oh my, God. Oh, no, no, no..." Rydel said, rubbing her head as if it would suppress the memory.

"Thanks." Connor said, sarcastically because the way Rydel was saying 'no' it sounded like she regretted it deeply – which is fair enough for her to regret it, but not fair enough for her to regret it that bad. I mean come on, Connor's not that bad is he? At least he hopes not.

"Get dressed." Rydel said, throwing his clothes at him from the floor whilst she got her dressing gown and put it on.

She quickly left her room and ran to the door, opening it up where she seen Ross which relieved her massively as she thought it may have been Titus. "Oh, hey, Ross..." Rydel said.

"Is Brad here?" Ross asked.

"No, why?"

"'Cause... we got into a fight last night and he walked out. I asked James on the phone and he said he was coming here last night but... he didn't get here obviously and... now I'm worried."

Rydel ushered Ross into the apartment at the moment Connor walked out of her bedroom, being fully dressed now. Ross raised his brow in suspicion and looked between the two. "Nothing happened. He stayed here the night and slept on the couch, he was just er... getting changed in my room." Rydel said.

"Right. Don't care. Not important. Brad. Husband. Pregnant with my child. Gone missing. Very important."

"Sorry. Have you called him?" Rydel asked.

Ross nodded "Yeah but he's not answering and now his phones either switched off or ran out of battery."

Connor went to respond but was cut off by the door opening where Ellington came wondering in with Riker behind him "Guess who we bumped into on our way up here." Ellington said, faking his happiness about it.

"Titus?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah."

Titus walked through the door, smiling at everyone "Hey, Rydel. Hey, Connor."

Connor gave him a small wave "Hey... I better get going. Obviously this is going to end up being a family thing with your brothers and boyfriend here so... Bye..." He quickly left, avoiding all eye contact with Titus as he knew for a fact that after last night he is now a dead man walking.

A very dead man walking.

"What's wrong with him?" Riker asked.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know. Where's Rocky?"

"He spat his dummy out and refused to come," Riker said "he really doesn't want you to go to Australia."

"Tough, my choice, not his."

Ross turned to Rydel "Get dressed and help me."

"Alright." She made her way into her bedroom, leaving Riker, Ellington and Ross alone with Titus.

"What's up?" Ellington asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Me and Brad got into a fight last night, he walked out, James said he was coming here last night 'cause Brad went to him and decided to leave but he never got here obviously and now I'm scared. He's gone missing." Ross said.

"No he hasn't." Titus said, making all three boys turn to him.

Riker and Ellington stood confused whereas Ross was suspicious "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I came here last night too, but Rydel didn't answer the door and Brad was outside. So I thought I would be nice and walk with him and find him somewhere to stay only we got half way to the nearest hotel and he collapsed. So I decided to take him to mine 'cause that way at least he was in the arms of someone he new and was safe with and could be looked after properly." Titus explained.

"What do you mean 'in the arms of'?"

"Like, looked after. I let him – well put him to – sleep on my couch. Don't worry, Ross, the couch is comfy at mine, comfy enough for a pregnant person to sleep on slash be passed out on."

"Wait, what?" Ellington asked "pregnant? Do you know nothing about the male anatomy, Titus?"

Ross put his hand up in front of Ellington's face "Shut up, Ellington, I'll explain later. Where is Brad now?" Ross asked.

"On his way home."

Ross stepped closer to Titus "So he's been at yours _all_ night?" Ross asked "nobody else's. Just yours."

"Yes.

"And... It's not a far walk from yours to mine. In fact, it's quite a safe walk so he can't get hurt by anybody in the street or attacked in an alley 'cause there are no alleyways."

"Yeah, I know."

Ross grinned, now knowing that if he went home and Brad was there hurt – his suspicion about Titus had been right all along.

And with that, he left to go home.

 _Earlier_

Brad stirred in his sleep, waking up to find himself on the couch of some flat. He sat up, finding it slightly familiar and after a few seconds he realised it was Titus' place. He looked behind him and almost jumped out of his skin when he seen Titus sat in a seat "Morning."

"Why am I here..? I thought you were taking me to a hotel..." Brad said, not being able to remember anything from last night other than leaving the apartment block Rydel lives in with Titus.

"I was but you decided to pass out on me. I wasn't going to put you in a hotel with strangers, anything could have been wrong with you and then Ross would have threw me in front of the nearest lorry for it. Twice. Maybe more depending on how much of a generous mood he's in." Titus said, knowing what Ross is like too well when it comes down to Brad.

"Th-thanks..." Brad said, finding it odd that he was being so friendly – and a little bit funny too.

"So... you and Ross had a fight last night?" Titus asked, breaking the short silence that fell, and Brad nodded "care to share what about?"

Brad shook his head "No, it doesn't matter."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me something happened and not tell me what. Maybe I could help."

"Why would you want to help me..?"

Titus rolled his eyes "Well, I'm no psychiatrist – and I'm not quite sure how pregnant people work with their moods and such – but maybe you might feel a little better if you talk about it and let it off your chest. Come on..."

Brad stayed silent, not being sure on if whether or not he wanted to tell him as it could only fuel whatever's in his sick mind to do something to him, Ross or anybody that's involved in that situation.

But for some reason, he told him anyway.

"Long story short, Sally left James in the UK and came here because she found out that he, er... likes me and, as you can imagine, Ross didn't take it very well and told me that I should be with James instead of him if he's so paranoid about it etc.. So I walked out and ended up at the hotel James was staying at with him – I almost stayed the night but I thought better of it and realised I'd be better off at Rydel's." He explained.

"Did you two break up?" Titus asked.

Brad shook his head but stopped. Instead, he shrugged once he began to think about it "I... I don't know..."

"Did you have any intention of something happening with James when you went to his hotel room?"

Brad gave Titus a shocked/taken back at the question "W-what? No..."

"Then why'd you go to him after Ross said to be with James instead of him?"

"'C-cause... He's my best friend... I don't think of him like that. Surely you must have someone you run to when everything goes upside down?"

Titus ignored the last part of his sentence "That's a shame 'cause right now I'm in a similar situation to you."

"How?"

"Connor."

Brad sighed a little "How's Connor getting in the way?"

"He just is."

Brad rolled his eyes, getting a little fed up of this "Look, Titus. Connor is _always_ going to be around whether you like it or not. He's Tyler's Dad and trust me... He's going to be around for a long time. Even longer than you." He said, which resulted in Titus hitting him in the face.

And here we go again.

Kindness and calmness does not last long in this man does it?

"The only reason why he will be around for long time is if I don't do something about it. And trust me... he is getting between me and Rydel."

Brad stood up from the couch, deciding to leave before this got any more violent "No he's not. You're paranoid and jealous."

As he tried to leave, Titus grabbed him by both arms viciously and threw him against the wall with a great force "Alright, listen here and listen good... Do you know why Rydel was busy last night?" Titus asked, Brad shook his head "because she was in her bedroom, spreading her legs for him. That's right, I heard it with my own ears when I walked into the apartment and stood outside her bedroom."

"To be honest I don't blame her. It's about time she found somebody who actually deserves her and is with her for the right reasons." Brad said.

Out of an angry spur, Titus punched Brad twice. "I should beat you to a living pulp right now, but I'm not gonna."

Brad let out a small laugh "Why? What's stopping you?"

"You and your big mouth. I know you'll tell Ross or someone."

"I don't have to tell him. He'll see when I go home with bruises, cuts and scratches, that's not exactly something he's going to ignore. The only person that's telling him is you and you don't even realise it 'cause you're so fucking stupid."

Titus kept a grip on Brad with one hand and out of nowhere punched Brad in the stomach as hard as he could, making him lurch over and cough as well as cause an immediate pain. "Well, now you've got one more thing to worry about." Titus said, as he had just punched him in the stomach and he is pregnant so the chances are Brad won't get home – he'll probably collapse in the middle of a street from the pain and the blame will fall on him being hit by a car.

Titus opened up the front door and threw him out, making him crash onto the floor and he slammed the door shut.

Brad struggled to kneel up on the floor and let out a sob. He went to get up but fell back down again due to a sharp pain through his stomach, he put his hand on it as though it would sooth the pain even though he knew for a fact it wasn't going to "No..." He said, knowing what the sharp pain was.

He got up from the floor with all the force and will power he had at that moment, deciding that he needed to get back home and to Ross ASAP.

Ross unlocked the door frantically and ran into the apartment, calling Brad's name but there was no answer. He shut the door and checked the kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms but he wasn't in any of them. He walked back into the living room where Jesse laid on the couch looking depressed.

Ross sighed, walking over to her and sitting on the arm of the couch, stroking her "I know... I want him home too." He kissed the top of her head when the front door opened. He looked over to the door where Brad came in but he had his back to Ross. Brad shut the door and leant against it front ways, facing away from Ross, as though he was using the door to hold himself up.

Ross got up from the arm of the chair and stepped forwards, but he never went too close to him "Brad, oh my, God, I'm so glad you're okay. Where were you last night? I-I called James and he told me you were going to Rydel's but... I went there just then and you weren't there and... I started worrying."

Nothing. Brad breathed heavily, keeping his back to him as he leaned against the door still.

"L-Look... What I said last night about how you should go be with James instead of me, I didn't mean it at all. I was just... I wasn't thinking, as usual," He said, letting out a small laugh in the hope it would gain some sort of response from Brad but it never which was making him concerned "I don't want you to be with him at all – in fact, I don't want you to be with anybody else but me... I love you too much to let you go and see you be with someone else."

Still nothing from him – it was weird. And very concerning.

"Brad... Are you alright..?" Ross asked.

Brad nodded, but he let out a sob at the same time which told Ross he wasn't.

"Turn around..." Ross said.

Slowly, Brad began turning around and Ross seen his face which was bruising on his cheek bone and eye as well as his lip which was bleeding. "What the fuck. Who the hell did this to you?" Ross asked, walking forwards and pulling Brad closer to him to have a closer look at the bruises and lip cut – even though he knew fine well who had done it.

Brad shook his head, sobbing.

"Brad, tell me now. Who's been doing this to you?" Ross asked, not wanting to hurt Titus in any way unless Brad gives him his permission and wants him too – or if he has a mental angry spur of the moment and 'can't' control himself.

Brad went to respond but instead put his hand on his stomach and held onto Ross tightly with other "Ow..." he whimpered.

Ross put an arm round him to support him "What's wrong?" Ross asked, concerned, noticing he was holding onto his stomach.

"Nothing, it's just—ow." Brad gripped tighter onto Ross from the pain.

"Is there something wrong with the baby? Please don't lie," Ross asked/said, Brad nodded reluctantly "he the person that attacked you hit you in the stomach as well as the face?"

Brad nodded, suddenly beginning to panic in case Ross flipped his lid "B-but I di-didn't know he was going to do that otherwise I'd have tried a little har-harder-ow-to stop him!" He panicked through tears.

Ross stroked his face and let go of him to grab his car keys "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Ross said, walking to the door.

Brad shook his head, stopping Ross from moving with him "No..."

Ross went to ask why but didn't get the chance as he was cut off by Brad collapsing into his arms from the pain. "Fuck sake." Ross picked him up into his arms properly and left the apartment with him.

 ** _Next:_** _I Dare You_

* * *

 **Are you guys happy I'm writing this till as far as where I got up to? I need to do it. I need this & all the ideas I once had for this out of my system in order for me to write the re-written version of My English Love Affair as well as the sequel to it. I promise you all A LOT of thought is going into both MELA & it's sequel this time - cos, truth be told, I never really put much though into MELA it was just a "go with the flow" kind of story. Originally, I never wanted to include MPREG but it got to a certain point in the story where I was like "there's been too many accidental jokes & references, I'm gonna have to". But yeah.**

 **Enjoy the rest of this story!**

 **Answer the questions below!**

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_  
**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment? (if there is one lol)_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	32. I Dare You

**Okay soz for the wait, its just a lot of shits been going on. Some good, some exciting and... some very exciting ;) Lets just say... If this 'exciting' thing works out... You could be seeing a lot more of me, but not on fanfiction. Elsewhere. Mwaha.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30  
** _I Dare You_

Rydel was still at her place after Ross unexpectedly left, so she assumed that he found out where Brad was and went to him. Titus was also there with her which she felt awkward about but she didn't feel as guilty as she feels that she should.

He was in the living room whilst she was in the kitchen making food for Tyler and Matty as it was around lunch. She hadn't heard from Connor ever since this morning which was making her feel sad in case he felt awkward and like he regrets what happened so he's avoiding her. She hopes he isn't.

Titus came into the kitchen "Is the food nearly ready 'cause they're getting impatient?"

Rydel nodded "Yeah, almost."

"Where were you last night?" Titus asked, after a short silence.

Rydel froze a little, but not for too long in case he started to pick up on something "What do you mean?"

"I came round last night but you didn't answer the door."

"Oh, yeah, I feel asleep after I put the boys to bed."

"Really? 'Cause I knocked pretty loud."

"Must have been in a deep sleep."

"You're telling me."

To avoid the awkward tension growing, Rydel grabbed the plates that had the boys' food on and took it into the living room, putting it down in front of them at the table. "Is Daddy coming today?" Tyler asked, as Connor hadn't been yet.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know, but I'll ask him if you want."

"Don't you see enough of him?" Titus asked, looking down at Tyler.

Rydel turned to Titus and immediately gave him a funny look for speaking to Tyler that way "He's been back in the USA for a day and they haven't seen each other yet."

"Yeah but he was here a short while ago."

"Why are you acting like that?" Rydel asked.

"I'm not acting like anything," Titus said, making Rydel roll her eyes which Titus noticed "what was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The eye roll. It wasn't necessary."

"Oh, and you saying to Tyler that he sees enough of Connor as it is when in reality he barely sees him at all is necessary? You're not his Father, you're not blood related to him in any way, you speak to him as you would me and treat him with respect otherwise you can leave!" Rydel said, beginning to get pissed and pointing at the door.

Titus rolled his eyes "You're being pathetic."

Rydel raised her brow in some sort of shock "I'm being pathe—no, Titus, you're the one who's being pathetic. You can't handle the fact that the boys – as well as the majority of people around you – prefer to have Connor around and like him better than you so you have to go and talk trash about him in front of the boys. Well guess what, Connor's been there for them since the moment they were born, they're going to like him better than you! In fact _I_ like him better than you right now at this very moment! Seriously, Titus, whatever your problem is with Connor you need to let it go, he's a nice person, he wouldn't cause any harm to anybody even if he tried. You just need to get over your stupid jealous act."

As Rydel went to walk away, Titus grabbed her arm and spun her round, holding her by both arms violently like he was about to attack her – or do what he did to Brad. "Go on, I dare you," Rydel said, being slightly scared but not caring as Titus had forgot that Tyler and Matty were in front of him, witnessing this "go back to your old ways, show the boys who you really are…"

Titus looked at the boys, who looked like they were fearing for their Mothers life, and let go of Rydel before storming out of the apartment. Rydel breathed deeply, heaving tears in her eyes and rubbing her arms.

"Mommy?" Matty said.

Rydel looked at him and smiled, stroking his head "Hey, its fine. It's alright." She said comfortingly, as what Titus just did was almost something that no child should ever see.

Rydel heard her phone ringing and went to it, seeing Ross' caller ID come up.

Ross was sat in the waiting room of the hospital after getting Brad there and had called Rydel to get her to come down as what had happened was partly her fault in a way, by bringing Titus back into their lives for whatever reason she had and because she should have answered the door to him last night instead of doing whatever it was she was doing.

A nurse came out from the room "Excuse me, are you here for Brad?" She asked.

Ross nodded, standing up "Yeah, is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine now."

Ross breathed in relief "What about the baby?" He asked, where the nurse gave him a sympathetic/saddened look which made Ross sigh and put his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Can I go see him?" Ross asked.

The nurse nodded "Yeah sure," She said, but as Ross went to enter the room she stopped him "but… before you do… Do you mind me asking you a question first?" She asked, Ross shook his head "how did he get those bruises and scratches?"

Ross stayed silent, not knowing what to say as if he told the nurse she could call the police on Titus and even though it might get rid of him out of their lives for good, Ross would rather deal with him himself. The nurse stood waiting "Do you want to tell me now?"

"I want to but… I can't. It might cause trouble."

The nurse sighed "I thought you'd say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ross asked, furrowing his brow.

"It doesn't matter."

Ross stared at her suspiciously "What? You think 'cause he's beaten and bruised and 'cause I can't give you a reason as to why he is, you think that I did it?" He asked, knowing that sometimes, or in most cases, when a man or woman ends up in hospital from being beaten and bruised badly, like Brad is, Doctors and Nurses most times automatically assume it was their boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife that did it if they can't give them a straight answer or won't as to why the person is in the way they're in which pisses him off.

The nurse shook her head "No I'm not saying that at all it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just in most cases like these it turns out it was the persons partner and unfortunately we're obligated to call the police when stuff like this happens which means we have to – and we need to give them a reason as to why he's like this."

"Well I didn't do it! I know who did it but I'm not telling you because you'll tell the police and make it ten times as worse when I can easily sort it out myself, alright?"

The nurse nodded "Alright. But I still have to call the police and give them a reason." She said, walking off.

Ross sighed heavily, seeing that he was probably – more than likely – going to get arrested for domestic abuse that he didn't do all because of Titus. He shook his head, calming himself down for Brad's sake as he was more than likely going to be an emotional state when he goes in there, and went into the room.

He opened up the door and found Brad curled up on the bed, sobbing. Ross walked over to him and stroked his back gently, as he had his back facing him. Brad turned around in the bed when he felt someone touch his back, and he saw Ross which only made him cry more as he felt guilty "I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Ross shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed and bringing him into his arms, hugging him "It's not your fault."

"Y-yes it is. I could have been more careful."

"No," Ross pulled away from the hug and looked him dead in the eyes "listen to me, it's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. If anything it's mine, I should have protected you both more." He pulled Brad into a hug, staying that way for a while.

Ross let a few minutes slide by before he pulled away from the hug again "I know the stress and the worry was from that guy doing what he was doing to you... It's not hard to tell. There was nothing else for you to be worried or stressed about," he said, wiping away the current tears that were falling down Brad's face who knew where the conversation was going "So, I'm gonna ask you this, and I want you to give me an answer cos, I say this with all due respect; I'm not trying to be horrible, but there's no baby for him to harm any more so it makes the situation less major. But, who was it?" Ross asked.

Brad shook his head "No, if I tell you, he could still hurt you."

"Brad, I can look out for myself, just tell me."

"No I'm not putting you at the—"

"Was it Titus?"

Brad froze, not being quite sure what to say. He wanted to say yes, but that way he's telling Ross and if Titus finds out they'll both be buried six feet under. "Brad! Was it Titus? Yes or no?" Ross asked, raising his voice. Brad still stayed silent. "Brad, please you have got to tell me 'cause the nurse thinks it was me who did this to you – and she's going to call the police! So if you don't tell me who it was, I'm going to jail for god knows how long for abuse that I didn't even do. So I'll ask again… Was it Titus?"

Brad went to go say something but stopped, making Ross wait. Brad nodded his head in response to Ross' question. "I'm gonna fucking kill him." Ross got up off the bed and made his way to the door.

"No, Ross! Please don't!" Brad shouted, panicking for what would be the outcome if Ross went to go face Titus, and getting more hysterical.

Ross flung the door open "Watch me!" He roared.

"NO ROSS PLEASE!" Brad shouted in complete fear for what could happen to Ross if he walked out that door and went to Titus, which made him break down even more than he was.

Ross stopped what he was doing at the way Brad had raised his voice, letting the door slowly fall shut. Never in the entire time had he seen Brad in this kind of state before – he was shaking as he sobbed and had the genuine look of fear upon his face.

He actually was scared of what would happen – and nothing like what Ross has seen before.

Ross went back over to the bed and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him as he shook in sobs "I'm sorry. It's okay…" He said, kissing his head.

Ross really didn't understand how terrified and guilty Brad felt. A simple 'it's okay, I'm sorry, it's fine', a kiss and a hug wasn't going to make it all go away like that or make him feel better – sure it was comforting, but it wasn't making it all disappear was it? He let a second baby die for crying out loud due to his own stupidity – that's not exactly something that's going to leave you alone, is it? Especially since it's not the first time it's happened.

He tried to stop himself from sobbing but it wasn't working at all. Ross stroked his hair gently as he rested his head into his chest and sobbed, trying not to cry himself as he hated seeing Brad in this way.

Connor was in his hotel room when there was a knock at the door. He answered where Ellington stood with Tyler and Matty. "Why've you got them?" Connor asked.

"Rydel had to go to the hospital 'cause Ross is there with Brad and Ross wanted her there for some reason. She didn't have time to drop them both off herself here, so she dropped them off at mine 'cause my place is the closest to her apartment next to Ross and Brad's," Ellington explained, gently guiding the two boys into the hotel room "Have fun."

Connor stopped Ellington as he went to leave "Wait. Was she with Titus?"

Ellington shook his head "No, why?"

"Never mind, I'll see you later." He said, shutting the door behind Ellington.

He turned to the boys "So… What do you both wanna do?" He asked. Matty shrugged whilst Tyler stood looking as though something was wrong – he wasn't showing any emotion but Connor could just sense that something was wrong with him. "What's wrong, Tyler?" Connor asked, but he shook his head "Come on, buddy. You can tell me. I won't say a word to anyone." He said, kneeling down in front of him.

"Titus hurt Mommy and made her cry." Tyler said.

Connor furrowed his brow, becoming worried "Wh-what..? What do you mean 'hurt'? Did you see him hurt her?" Connor asked, Tyler nodded. He looked at Matty "Did you?" He asked, and Matty also nodded "What did he do to hurt her? Did he hit her?" He asked, they shook their heads "did he grab hold of her like this—" Connor asked, holding Tyler by his upper gently "—but more hurtful?" He asked, they nodded.

Connor smiled at them both weakly "Alright, thank you. He didn't hurt you two did he?" He asked and they shook their heads "good." He hugged Tyler from where he knelt and hugged Matty too.

He won't get involved with Rydel and Titus if Titus hurts her unless she wanted him to – as bad as it sounds – only then he'll only advise her, he won't get violent or attempt to hurt Titus in any way 'cause that's only stooping down to Titus' level.

But once he hurts Tyler and Matty, that's when he gets involved and hurts Titus ten times as hard.

 ** _Next:_** _The Only Thing_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tyler?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	33. The Only Thing

**I feel like all the readers of this story have disappeared.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31  
** _The Only Thing_ **  
**

Connor knocked on the door of Rydel's apartment with Tyler and Matty, waiting for her to answer. Rydel opened the door and was surprised that Connor was there, where then an awkward tension started to grow – but not entirely. She let him in and he came in with the boys who ran straight to their room.

"So er… What did you do with them today?" Rydel asked.

"Not a lot. I just took them down to the beach… then the park. Just the usual really," Connor replied, where a silence followed. "How come you were at the hospital with Ross and Brad?" Connor asked, breaking the silence as it was becoming awkward and he didn't want that. Why should it be?

"Oh, that, um… Brad er… had a miscarriage."

"Oh my, God, not again…" Connor said, feeling bad "I'll have to go see him after this."

"He doesn't get out of the hospital till tomorrow."

"Oh… Well I'll just go visit him there then."

Another silence fell as the pair weren't exactly sure what to talk about and Connor wasn't sure if he should leave now or stay for a bit longer. Normally they were never like this, they always had something to talk about for hours on end.

"So… You go to Australia in a couple weeks… Are you still going?" Connor asked, and Rydel nodded. Connor became shocked that she was still going after what had happened and because of what happened, it is kind of clear that Rydel doesn't love Titus the way she claims to.

"What..?" Rydel said, noticing the way he was looking at her.

Connor shook his head, letting out a little laugh, saying nothing "Just er… shock really."

"How? You knew I was going?" She said, confused.

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about because of what happened with us."

Rydel sighed and shut her eyes as she was hoping that he wouldn't have brought that up "Connor… That was just a one-off caught up in the moment thing."

"Oh, kinda like the first time? Yeah, yeah, except, er… How do I put this? I didn't have feelings for you back then like I do now. So it didn't really bother me as much."

"You what?" Rydel asked, her face falling to shock. Connor shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Rydel sighed and put her hands through her hair "You can't like me like that."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"'Cause I'm with Titus."

"Who you don't love, yes go on."

"I do love him!" Rydel protested.

"Then why did you sleep with me if you do?" Connor asked, which made her silent. He stood closer to her and held her hands "Please, Rydel… Don't go with him. Stay. You know you want to."

Rydel shook her head "No, I want to go."

"No you don't. I can tell by the way you talk about him and moving there that you don't. And you shouldn't do something that you never want to do."

"Then what should I do?" She asked.

"Stay here with the boys. And… me."

"Stay with you as in..?"

"Be with me."

Rydel stayed silent and Connor leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. She was hesitant to kiss back, but she did anyway. After a short while they pulled away. "What do you say?" Connor asked, still standing close to one another.

Rydel breathed deeply "I'm still going."

Connor's face fell and he stepped away from her which frightened Rydel as he looked sad – and not a good kind of sad or the sad that she had ever seen before. "Connor…" Rydel said.

Connor shook his head in disbelief "You know what… I'm not even gonna stop you."

"Connor—"

"On one condition," Connor said, but Rydel didn't respond she just waited for him to continue "if you go to Australia with Titus, you're not taking Tyler with you. I won't have him around Titus – especially when I know what he's capable of."

Rydel stood in shock, not knowing what to say in response to that "N-no… You can't do that! You can't take him away from me!"

"No, no! I can take him away from you! He's my son and I'll do what I like! TYLER! Come here!"

Tyler and Matty's bedroom door opened and Tyler came out, looking scared because of all the loud voices, making him think that he was in trouble. "Hey, Ty, come here, you're not in trouble," Connor said, Tyler walked over to him "I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest, alright?" He asked, Tyler nodded "who would you want to live with if you had the choice? Titus and Mommy or me?"

"Connor, you can't do this!" Rydel said, beginning to raise her voice.

"Tyler, answer the question. Me or Titus."

"You." Tyler said.

Connor stood up, looking at Rydel satisfied "Problem solved. He's staying with me."

Rydel put her head into her hands and wiped her face in anger and sadness – 'cause on one hand she didn't want to abandon her son but on the other she knows he's probably better off with Connor.

"Do you want me to take him now to save you the pain of leaving him behind?" Connor asked. Rydel took her head out of her hands and looked at him with tears streaming down her face and she looked down at Tyler and back at Connor, not knowing what to say or do. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, making his way to Tyler and Matty's room.

Rydel went after Connor and jumped in front of him "No, Connor, please! You can't!"

"I can and I will. Move."

"No! You're not taking him from me!"

"I am because he's not safe around Titus! I'd take Matty too but he's not my child. Now fucking move Rydel."

"I won't let you!"

"I SAID MOVE!" Connor grabbed Rydel by her upper arms and threw her out of the way violently where she ended up crashing onto the floor and bursting into tears as Connor went into the room to get what Tyler needed and packed it into a bag – he could get everything else another time.

A short while later he came out and looked at Rydel who was still on the floor, crying and looking up at Connor like she was scared of him and hurt. He ignored it as it was making him feel a little bit guilty for what he just did to her, but he couldn't help it or think of another solution to make her move out of the way at the time.

He took the bag full of Tyler's stuff and picked him up, taking him towards the door "Come on you. Say bye to your Mum."

Tyler looked at his Mom from over his Dad's shoulder sadly and reached out to her like he was trying to get to her and out of his Dad's grip, as the way he had just acted in front of Tyler scared him to death.

 _A Few Days Later_

Brad was finally home from the hospital and had been a few days now. He was currently in bed resting due to Ross making him after everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Ross was in the living room sat at the table, feeling fed up and down, when there was a knock on the door. He didn't bother to get up and answer it, instead he just called for the person to come in as he stared at the exact same spot on the floor he had been for the last half an hour.

The door opened and Sally came in "Hey. I thought I'd come see you. How's Brad doing?" She asked, walking to the table and sitting opposite him.

"I'd be lying if I said he was fine." Ross said, not really looking at Sally, he was just staring into space deep in thought.

Sally frowned and stroked his hand that was on the table with hers "Where is he?"

"In bed asleep. Anyway, enough of that. Have you spoken to James?" Ross asked, finally coming out of his trance and looking at her.

Sally rolled her eyes and scoffed "After what he's done? No."

"Why not? You're carrying his baby…."

"Yeah, well, right now, I wish I wasn't. That way I wouldn't have a reason to see him again," Sally said, where Ross glared at her "why are you giving me that look for?" She asked, noticing it.

"You know fine well why I'm giving you that look."

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" Sally said, having forgotten for a brief moment the circumstances Ross and Brad were under right now.

"Does James keep on trying to talk to you?" Ross asked, she nodded "well, why don't you talk to him if he's at least trying?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?!" Ross asked, raising his voice.

"Because! He hurt me and I don't want to be involved with someone in any way that did, even if I am pregnant by him, and all I wanna do right now is hurt him but I don't know how."

Ross rolled his eyes "Well you staying away and keeping the baby from him is probably doing that."

"Then I'll keep on doing that."

Ross was slowly becoming on the edge of losing it with her "Sally, seriously. Just because he did what he did doesn't mean he shouldn't see his own child."

"Um, if it was the other way round I'm pretty you'd be feeling the same way."

"No I fucking wouldn't."

"No, you would feel the same way if you knew what it was like to be pregnant and have a child but you don't so don't say you'd know how you'd feel!" She snapped, where everything fell to a complete silence. It only took a few seconds for Sally to realise what she had just said and her eyes widened.

Brad heard some sort of commotion going on outside of the bedroom in the living room and got up, going over to the bedroom door and opening it a little to listen.

"Oh my, God, no… I didn't—" Sally tried to say, but got cut off.

"No, no, you're right. I mean, what would I know about having a baby except losing them and letting them die?" Ross asked.

"No, Ross, I—"

"It might be the only thing I know about it. And I can you now Sally, if you get rid of that baby you will regret it or if something happens and you lose it, I can tell you now it will hurt more than I can describe. You think what James did you felt bad? That'll be even worse," Ross said, obviously getting upset which was mixed with annoyance, but he was trying to keep it all in.

Sally stayed silent as she wasn't quite sure what to say with her accidental slip of the tongue – she knew she'd messed up the moment it fell off her tongue.

"You know… I would do anything – anything at all – to see and make Brad happy. I don't care what it is. And I'd get or give him anything he wanted too. And he may not know it or realise it himself, but I know for a fact he wants a baby. I can tell. I can tell by the way he acts and treats Tyler and Matty and by the way he looks at other families with their kids. Alright, it may not be the number one thing on his list but it's there. And the fact that I can't give him that without something bad happening every time kills me. Mainly 'cause I know I could have done something both times to have prevented it from happening but I never! And you know what, I wouldn't mind having one either. It has literally gotten to the point where I would kill to see the look on his face the day when he has our baby and holds it in his arms for the first time, but I can't because some ass-hole keeps making him have avoidable miscarriages! You know these past few nights he's been home, I've woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of him sobbing next to me in bed over what's happened? It's just… ugh." Ross put his head into his hands and tried to stop himself from crying.

Sally sighed, looking over to the bedroom door where she seen it open a little "I'm sorry… Look, I better go."

Ross didn't say another word to her so she got up from the chair and left.

Ross breathed deeply and let out a sob which he couldn't hold in any more, feeling it was better to cry than go punch the living daylights out of Titus which would probably make him end up in jail. After a few seconds of crying, he felt two arms wrap around his chest – obviously Brad – from where he sat.

Brad kissed his cheek and neck lightly before resting his head on his shoulder as best as he could "I love you."

Ross turned in his chair and pulled Brad onto his lap who hugged him and let him let a few tears fall as he rested his head on Brad's chest, and held onto him. Brad kissed his head "It's okay."

"I'm s-sorry."

Brad stroked his hair and shook his head "Don't say sorry, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! If I weren't so oblivious the first time and if I hadn't have said what I said that made you walk out, none of this would have happened." Ross said, through tears.

"I think the first one would have happened even if I had told you."

Ross breathed shakily and held onto Brad tighter, letting more tears fall down his face. "Hey, hey, stop. Don't stress yourself over it, its fine. Just… forget about it." Brad said, trying to be as comforting as he could.

Ross lifted his head up and looked at Brad, his (Ross) face being wet from tears "Weren't you asleep..?" Ross asked.

"I was trying but then I heard you yelling so I thought I'd come see what was going on and well… I heard you say what you said."

"Oh… Well… Go back to bed."

Brad got up and held out his hand which Ross took "You're coming with me 'cause you look like you could do with sleep yourself." He said, making Ross follow him to the bedroom.

James was in his hotel room trying to call Sally again but as per usual he got her answer phone which frustrated him. He flopped back onto his bed with a large sigh, giving up as he had realised he had fucked up massively.

There was a knock on his hotel room door and he went over and answered, seeing Sally which surprised him a lot to the point where his heart almost stopped. He didn't even say anything he was that surprised at the fact she would come to him. "Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked.

James moved out of the way and let her in, shutting the door "Er… Um… How are you?" he asked, not being sure what to ask.

"I'm fine. But we both know that I didn't come here to be asked that," She said, James nodded "I'm willing to let you be a part of the baby's life as much as you want as long as you find a way to make it work seen as though you're the one who ruined our marriage 'cause I don't have the money any more to back over to England – and I'm not staying married to you either if you don't love me."

James nodded "Yeah, that's fine. That's absolutely fair. I'll figure something out before I go back to the UK."

Sally nodded "Good. Glad we cleared that up. Now, see you later."

James watched as she went to leave "Sorry."

She stopped, turning round to him, knowing why he was saying sorry but she was hoping he would continue. James played with his hands nervously "I'm sorry for what I did… If I'd have known or figured it out long before I asked you to marry me – or when we got together – I'd have never have done it to save you from the heartbreak."

Sally looked at him, seeing that it was very clear upon his face that he was truly sorry and did feel guilty about it. "It's not like you would have done anything about it anyway," Sally said, James shook his head "I guess the only reason why you would have done something about it was if you were both single – or if you really liked him that much. But… You don't like him that much. It's just unresolved feelings – but still," She said, letting a silence follow as she contemplated him "I guess if you weren't the person who you are – kind, caring, sensitive as hell—" She said, making him let out a small laugh "and wouldn't harm anybody on purpose – I wouldn't forgive you. But because you are that person… I'll forgive you."

James smiled "Thank you."

"No problem." She said, going over and giving him a hug.

They pulled away.

"Listen, I'll be here for you as much as you need me to be. Even if I go home tonight and you call me the next day saying you want me back, I'll come, alright?"

Sally nodded "Alright, thanks."

"No problem. I'll let you leave now."

"Bye." She said, leaving.

Sally started making her way back to where she was staying only… she didn't have anywhere to stay because she ran out of money yesterday and her parents don't have enough room at their house for her to stay and even though Ross and Brad would be more than willing to let her, after everything that's happened to them they won't really want her around. Especially after what she said to Ross – which she didn't mean at all, she was just caught up in the moment and was getting wound up.

As she walked along the streets she bumped into someone.

"Oh shit, sorry!" The person said.

Sally looked up at the person to say it was okay but she seen who it was "Oh, hey Ellington."

"Hey… What's up?" Ellington asked "apart from the whole… James situation."

Sally became confused "How do you know about that?"

"Ross told me."

"Ah, makes sense."

"Where are you going and staying?" Ellington asked "not that I'm good with directions or geography, but the hotels that way." He said, pointing in the way she came.

"Ah… I was kinda hoping you wouldn't point that out…" She said, scratching the back of her head.

"Why?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay anymore…"

"How come?" Ellington asked.

"Well, I ran out of money yesterday and my parents don't have enough room for me to stay – and I don't think Ross and Brad want me to stay at theirs given the circumstances they're under and the one I'm under." She explained.

"Oooh… Well… You can't sleep on the streets. Especially since you're pregnant."

"Well, where else am I gonna go?" She asked.

"Stay with me. I've got a spare bedroom you can use until you have the money to go home or get your own place. I don't mind. Plus, I live on my own. I gets kinda lonely, it'll be nice having someone else around!"

"Are you sure..?" She asked, being uncertain.

Ellington nodded "Yeah, absolutely! Now come on."

 ** _Next:_** _Had Enough_

* * *

 **I feel like that Ross kind of breaking down was sorta needed. Do you guys think so?**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!_**

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Do you think he did the right thing with Tyler?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tyler?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ellington?_**

 ** _Thoughts on anything else?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	34. Had Enough

**I feel like everyone who once read this story has disappeared lmao.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 32  
** _Had Enough_ **  
**

"Tyler, come on!" Connor said, raising his voice as he stood outside the bathroom door of his hotel room, as Tyler was in there hiding from Connor. Connor sighed "Please come out."

He opened up the door and seen him curled up in the corner. Connor walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, he went to go touch Tyler but as soon as he went to Tyler flinched which was out of the ordinary for him. "What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"You hurt Mommy."

Connor sighed and wiped his face, forgetting that Tyler was watching when he pushed Rydel out of the way – but he didn't mean to push her to the floor the way he did. He just meant to get her out of the way of the door, not physically hurt her. "I know I did… I know… I didn't mean to. I wouldn't ever dare hurt her like that again. It's just… You're too young to understand, but, I'll tell you when you're older."

Tyler sat, looking at his Dad – it being obvious that he had a new found fear of Connor. He had become scared of him after watching what he did to his Mom. "Don't be scared, Tyler, she's alright. I promise. Come here." Connor said, opening his arms.

Tyler got up, being reluctant to go to him but he hugged him anyway and Connor hugged him back. "Am I gonna see Mommy again?" Tyler asked.

Connor sighed "I don't know." He said, kissing the side of his head.

 _2 Weeks Later_

Titus stood outside the bathroom in Rydel's apartment waiting for her to come out as he could hear her throwing up. "Are you alright?" Titus asked.

"I'm fine."

Ever since Connor had taken Tyler away from Rydel, Titus has noticed that she hadn't been herself, but it had been less hassle for him – as it was only two days until he, Rydel and Matty went to Australia. "Listen, Rydel, I'm going back to mine to check I have everything. Call me if you need me." He said, making his way towards the door.

He got out the front door and let out a laugh, knowing fine well she wasn't just genuinely ill.

She was pregnant.

Is it his baby?

Hell no.

They hadn't had sex in about a month or so, so if she was pregnant by him she'd have been showing symptoms a lot sooner.

Oh, no.

This was Connor's baby.

Rydel opened up the bathroom door and looked into the living room, checking all the rooms to double check Titus had gone before locking the front door. She went back into the bathroom and breathed deeply before looking into the sink where there was a pregnancy test. She turned it over to check it, seeing it was positive where she realised… She was doomed.

Mainly because she knew for a fact that it wasn't Titus' and if he found that out, he was going to kill her.

Metaphorically and literally.

And more than likely Connor too.

She began to think for a moment and wondered if she could get away with telling Titus that it was his somehow, and that way she won't get hurt.

It may take some doing, but it's possible.

Tristan, Connor and Tyler were now back in England and were at some café they'd found. "So… Rydel's going to Australia in two days, huh?" Tristan said.

Connor shrugged "I don't care."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He asked.

"I've already said goodbye."

Tristan raised his brow "What? By taking her son away from her? What a lovely goodbye," He said, making Connor roll his eyes "why did you take him away from her?"

"I don't want him in danger and around someone like Titus."

"Alright, let me rephrase… What lead up to you making that decision?" Tristan asked, knowing that Connor wouldn't take Tyler away from Rydel for just that reason, 'cause if that was the case he'd have took Tyler away when he first found out about Rydel and Titus being back together.

"Exactly for that reason. I don't want to wake up one day with a phone call or text telling me that he's dead because of Titus – and Rydel too."

"If you're that concerned about that then why didn't you take Matty too?" Tristan asked.

"Matty's not my son. He's Titus'."

"Connor, you've been there for Matty since the moment he was born – literally – and when Rydel carrying him. You've been there for him growing up and have practically raised him as well as Tyler – that's what a Dad is whether if you're biological to him or not," Tristan said, which shut Connor right up "if you're so scared of Rydel getting hurt or killed by Titus, why don't you stop her?"

"I've already tried but she had none of it."

"How? 'Cause you clearly didn't try hard enough."

Connor scoffed "I beg to differ."

"How?"

"I told her I had feelings for her."

"About damn time," Tristan said, raising his voice and making Connor give him a confused look "seriously? Ever since Tyler and Matty were born, the thing that you and Rydel had together was not called friendship my friend. It was – and still is – pretty obvious you liked each other, but were too oblivious to realise it."

"She doesn't like me though, she even said herself she loves Titus – but I know for a fact she doesn't." He said, looking a little hurt.

Tristan nodded "Yeah, I know, 'cause she loves you. She's just being too stubborn to admit it," He said, Connor raised his brow "did you tell her you love her or that you just have feelings for her?"

"Just feelings."

Tristan slapped Connor around the head which made him cry out in pain and bring some attention to them in the café, but it soon went away "Idiot. You don't tell a girl you just 'have feelings for her' when you clearly don't! You're in love with her. And if you would have told her that I bet you she would have said she returned the feelings!" He exclaimed, where Connor slouched in his seat sadly. Tristan leaned on the table a little "Go back to America and stop her from going because you clearly love and want to be with her."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"I just… I don't know…" Connor said, leaning on the table and putting his head into his hands.

Tristan looked at Tyler who was sat next to Connor and smirked when an idea came to his head "Tyler, do you want Daddy to be with your Mummy?" Tristan asked, making Connor bring his head out of his hands and glare at him a little, not believing that he was bringing his son into this. Tyler stayed silent. "Answer the question, Ty. If Titus wasn't your Mummy's boyfriend, would you want your Daddy to be her boyfriend?" He asked, Tyler nodded "why?"

"Alright, Tris, stop. He doesn't know that much about boyfriends and girlfriends and all that stuff."

"I'm trying to prove a point, Connor. You and Rydel need to be together. Everyone knows and thinks the same thing. Heck, even your three year old son knows it!"

"Whatever."

Tristan rolled his eyes "Hey, Tyler, I'll give you ten pound if you do me a favour."

"What?" Connor asked.

"Go run round screaming 'Connor loves Rydel' and when someone asks you what you're going on about, say R5 and The Vamps, they'll know what you're talking about – hopefully."

"Tristan!"

"Go on, crawl underneath the table."

"Tyler, no!"

Tyler climbed off his seat and underneath the table, crawling out despite Connor trying to stop him and he stood next to Trist. "'Connor loves Rydel', remember it, go." Tristan said, giving him a friendly shove.

"Connor loves Wydel!" Tyler yelled as he began to run around the café, repeating it.

Connor put his head into his hands out of embarrassment "Oh my, God…"

Tristan watched Tyler run round the café screaming it as everyone who was in there looked at him and at Tristan and Connor. Tristan looked back at Connor and patted his head "There, there… Now… Are you going to go back to America and stop her from going?" Tristan asked.

Connor took his head out from his hands and sighed, giving him a bemused look. Tristan raised his brow in anticipation to his answer and a small smile creeped up on Connor's face.

"Yes."

Ross was home alone because Brad was out taking Jesse for a walk. He wasn't in the best of moods and hadn't been since Brad's miscarriage – for the reasons he told/explained to Sally and he had no idea why it was getting him down so much.

There was a knock on the door and Ross sighed, making him think that it was Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ellington or Sally. He got up and opened up the door where his blood literally started to boil.

"Oh, hey, Ross." Titus said, being a little surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked, snapping slightly as he could literally tear his head off at any moment. He was trying to hold it all in though, but right now it was a little bit difficult.

Titus walked into the apartment "If Brad around?"

Ross shut the door "Why?"

"Well, Rydel's busy and I haven't come by or asked how he is after he had his miscarriage. Sorry about that by the way."

"Yeah… You better be."

Titus gave him a confused look "What are you going on about?"

Ross stepped closer to him "You better leave before I do some serious damage to you."

"I don't understand… I haven't done anythi—" Titus was cut off by Ross punching him in the face "Ahh! What the hell was that for?!"

Ross punched him again and Titus punched him back which resulted in Ross punching him for a third time and grabbing hold of him by the neck "Don't you think I would have been the slightest bit suspicious when Brad came home with bruises and scratches?" Ross asked, Titus stayed silent and held onto Ross' hands that seemed to be getting tighter round his neck "Yeah… That's right… I know it was you doing it to him – and no, he didn't tell me. It just wasn't hard to figure out. Honestly, Titus, be a little more subtle." He said, letting go of him.

"Subtle as in when I shot him outside the diner?"

Ross lunged for him but Titus hit him before he could, bursting his lip. "Don't even try and fight me otherwise you'll end up in a worse state than what I put Brad in all together – or better yet, I'll make you watch as I put Brad in an even worse state and make him slowly suffer."

Last nerve hit.

Ross punched Titus as hard as he could twice and kicked him between the legs, grabbing hold of him an then throwing him to the floor "Or, I can wait till Brad gets back and let him watch as I make you suffer as you've made him. How about I invite Riker, Rocky and Ellington? 'Cause I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind watching or joining in!" Ross exclaimed, and then he kicked him in the face. Titus glared up at Ross and slowly got up from the floor. "Don't look at me like that, you know they don't like you and if they knew about this it'd only make them dislike you even more which I don't think is actually possible. Now I suggest you get out of here and get your ass to Australia 'cause I never want to see your face again – and if you touch Brad's face again, I will personally rip yours off for everyone to see."

Titus looked at Ross, letting out a small laugh as he had no idea what he had just set himself and Brad up for "Alright, never touch his face again – I can live with that."

Titus walked by Ross to leave and suddenly punched him in the stomach so he lurched over, and Titus grabbed hold of him "I will be back from Australia – it'd be wrong of me not to come back and visit. And when I do, you will probably regret ever saying that."

Ross stood back up straight where he was greeted to a punch from Titus, but Ross punched him back twice as hard and grabbed him by the back of the shirt "Get out." He walked over to the door, opened it up and threw him out, slamming the door shut and locking it.

He leant against the door and breathed deeply, wiping his lip that was now bleeding.

An hour later, Brad returned home from walking Jesse. "Ross?" He called, coming through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Brad let Jesse off her lead and she ran straight to the couch. He shut the front door and went to the kitchen where Ross was stood at the counter, but with his back to Brad. "What did you do whilst I was gone?" He asked.

"Not much." Ross said, still not facing him.

Brad began to find this a little bit suspicious as to why he was doing this, especially since he was doing nothing on the counter. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Why aren't you facing me?" Brad asked, and Ross ignored him "Ross…"

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Then look at me."

"No," Ross said, letting a short silence follow "was Jesse alright when you took her out for a walk?"

"Er… um… yeah."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Yeah I er… had a run in with Titus and he er… hit me."

Ross spun round, facing Brad immediately "What?!"

Brad gasped when he seen Ross' face – his lip was bust and his eye was beginning to blacken. Brad went over to him "What happened?" He asked.

"That's not important," Ross said, moving Brad's hands away from his face as he was trying to touch it "what happened with Titus?"

"Oh, that was a lie to get you to turn round. What happened to you?!" Brad asked, standing in front of him and stroking his face gently.

Ross shook his head "Forget about it."

"I'm not going to. Now tell me."

"Brad, its fine. Leave it."

"No it's not! Was it Titus?" Brad asked.

Ross stayed silent "Maybe."

Brad sighed and shut his eyes, started to feel enraged "Why did you go to see him? You promised me you wouldn't."

"I never. He came here looking for you and words were exchanged between the two of us and it wound up in us both throwing a few punches at one another."

Brad shut his eyes again and rested his head on Ross' chest, sighing heavily – having enough of Titus and all this crap, even though he'd had enough a long time ago. Ross stroked his back. Brad pulled away "Put an ice pack on your eye, it'll stop it from swelling so much. I'll be back in a minute." Brad said, leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked.

"The bathroom to find something to clean your lip with."

Ross didn't argue and went into the freezer when he heard the front door open and close. He immediately went into the living room "Brad..?" Ross called.

No response.

He went into the bathroom and bedroom to find he wasn't in either of them. He looked around the living room again and found that Brad's keys were gone and suddenly Ross realised where he had gone – or was on his way to.

Ross immediately rushed to the door to chase after him.

This definitely wasn't going to end well.

 ** _Next:_** _A Little Twist_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTION BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tyler?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on her being pregnant?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tristan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _What do you think he's going to do or what will happen with him?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment? (if there was one)_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	35. A Little Twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 33  
** _A Little Twist_ **  
**

Titus sat inside his house, waiting for Rydel to come round who should have been there around twenty minutes ago. Apparently she felt too ill to come round. He wasn't particularly bothered about it. It was just the reason why she was ill.

He sat on his own peacefully and became startled when someone started banging on his door constantly and non-stop – either waiting for Titus to answer the door or waiting for the door to break by them knocking on it so much. The door started shaking and began coming away from the door frame a little bit, showing this person was clearly angry and not in a good mood.

That ruled off Rydel. Sure she can be angry, but not that angry. She's not that strong. Besides, why would Rydel be angry at him for?

Titus got up from where he sat and walked over to the door that still shook from being banged on "ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" Titus shouted over the loud knocking. Thankfully it stopped as he put the keys in the door to unlock it.

Once he opened up the door, he felt a harsh sting from someone punching him in the face, not getting a chance to see who the person was. He fell backwards a little and held his face as the door shut. He rubbed his face where he had been hit and looked where, to his surprise to the point where his heart almost stopped and he nearly fell over, Brad was, not looking happy at all. He froze.

"What's the matter? You look shocked," Brad said, clearly angry. Titus tried to say something but he didn't quite know what to say. Brad stepped forwards "Go on, say it."

"W-what… What are you doing here?" Titus asked, confused and taken back – this had really thrown him off track.

Brad shrugged "Why not?"

"It's my house."

Brad shrugged again "And? That was mine and Ross' apartment yet you've let yourself in many times. What's the problem?"

Had he and Ross had a personality change or something?

This was weird.

Titus was really, REALLY thrown back by Brad's sudden outburst, attitude and the way he was acting – he didn't even know if he should hit him back or leave it as he felt the moment had passed to hit him back. "Oh, what's the matter? Is the big guy afraid of the little guy now?" Brad asked, mockingly.

Titus punched Brad back as he was obviously taunting him to do it, and Brad turned away holding where Titus had just punched him. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Titus said, where Brad started shaking like he was sobbing. Titus shook his head "Do me a favour? Don't try to stick up for yourself or defend people if you can't do it properly without breaking down every time."

There was a silence until Titus heard Brad laughing, not sobbing. He stood up straight and looked at him "Oh that was cute, really." Brad said, wiping his lip that was bleeding.

Titus was majorly confused because Brad was literally not scared – or not anything. No panic, no fear, no sadness, no nothing! It was weird. It was literally almost like he and Ross had switched bodies or personalities or something.

As he stood there in complete bafflement, Brad hit him twice and in the stomach where he bent over and Brad threw him onto the floor "You know, you're actually not as tough as you've made out to be – I don't know why I was so scared." He said, looking down at Titus who looked up at him and the moment he did, Brad booted him in the face so that he was completely on the floor "what? You think I'd go home, find Ross slightly beaten that I wouldn't get suspicious? Big whoop, he knows everything – everything. And he could probably do more damage to you than what I'm probably about to. Give him time." Brad said, feeling very angry and unable to wait any longer to finally let it all out on Titus as he deserved it so much for hurting everyone around him and for killing Laura and the babies.

Titus sat up on the floor, looking at Brad with a small smirk "You're gonna regret this so much."

"Wow. I'm petrified." Brad said, emotionless and sarcastically.

"You are really gonna wish you were dead and that you never did this at all 'cause… there will be one less person that you know in your life," Titus said, seeing it was beginning to whind Brad up but Titus wanted to push him to see how far he would actually go before he snapped "who will it be? Will it be you? Will it be Rydel? Maybe I might go for Connor… After all, his suffering is way overdue, don't you think? Oh! I wasn't quite finished with Ross, maybe I should finish him off. But maybe, just maybe… I might go for James instead as a little twist. Or I could be absolutely cruel and heartless and go for Tyler or Matty or both."

And that was it.

Brad literally leaped on Titus and started kicking and punching the living daylights out of him that bad that Titus could barely fight back and defend himself no matter how much he tried.

Titus was going to die if someone didn't come and stop Brad, put it that way.

To Titus' luck and Brad's dismay, the front door burst open.

"BRAD! Brad, Brad, Brad!" Ross yelled, running over to him but Brad ignored him and continued to beat Titus so Ross grabbed him round the waist to try and pry him away but he was struggling, he did eventually manage to drag him away.

"LET ME GO ROSS!" Brad shouted, trying to get out of his grip and being very angry – more than Ross had ever seen him in the time he's known him which scared him.

Ross dragged him away until he was at the other side of the room and let go. Brad lunged to go back over but Ross stopped him "Stop! Calm down! He's not worth it!" Ross said, grabbing hold of him.

"I won't fucking calm down! Do you know how much he's made everyone suffer and the threats he's made to make everyone suffer?!"

"I know, I know! He deserves to suffer. He deserves pain, I know. But not from you. You're not like that, far from…" He said, where Brad began breathing heavily as he was calming down but his anger was transitioning to sadness "come on… leave him. He'll be gone by tomorrow and he won't be our problem anymore." He said, guiding Brad towards the door.

Ross let Brad out the door and shut it as soon as Brad was out, leaving Ross and Titus in the house. "Ross!" Brad raised his voice, knocking on the door because Ross had bolted it so he couldn't get back in.

"Brad is not a violent person – I have never, ever seen him like that before." Ross said, turning to Titus.

"And? Change is good sometimes. I'm glad he can stick up for himself now without crying about it." Titus said, looking slightly proud of Brad and standing up.

"He was pregnant. Emotions get the better of you when you're pregnant. Of course he wasn't going to be able to defend himself. My point is that, that is the first time where I have actually been scared of him. Brad. The guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. I didn't recognise him at all when I walked through that door and I never want to see that again. Unless… If you come back from Australia and you do something to piss him off – anything at all. I won't come in and save your ass and stop him from hurting you. I'll sit back and watch, 'cause… he'll do a better job than I will. I can see that by looking at you now." Ross said. He looked Titus up and down before unbolting the door and leaving, going outside where Brad was.

"Why'd you do that for?" Brad asked, as he came out.

"I needed a word with him."

"What about?"

"Nothing. Just about what'll happen if he comes back from Australia and pisses you off again. Now come on." He said, draping an arm round Brad and walking off to go home.

Brad leaned into him and sighed "I could have killed him. Literally."

"Trust me, I believe you would have if I hadn't have followed you," Ross said, making Brad laugh a little "but don't worry about it. That's the last we're going to see of him."

Rydel threw the last suitcase into the living room. Everything was packed and ready to go tomorrow. The apartment was basically empty, all that was left in it was the furniture they weren't taking. Everything else, apart from their clothes, had been sent over ahead of them this morning. She sighed, slumping down on the couch.

She couldn't believe that this time tomorrow she'll be on a plane to move to another country with her boyfriend. Rydel grimaced at the word 'boyfriend'. She shook her head, letting her feelings get in the way again. The feelings she has about moving to Australia and ending on bad terms with Connor.

"Mommy?"

Rydel turned her head, seeing Matty stood next to her at the couch "Yes?"

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's at home. He'll be coming round in the morning to pick us up so we can get on the plane."

Matty shook his head "Not that Daddy. Is he coming to say goodbye?"

Rydel sighed, stroking his hair with a small smile. She shook her head "I don't think so, sweetie..." She said, sadly, seeing Matty frown "it's okay though. You've got Titus, he's just as good as Connor." _What a lie._

"No he's not!" Matty stomped angrily, like a toddler would, before running off into his room.

Rydel threw her head back, covering her face with both her hands and screamed loudly in frustration.

"Screaming over something not going your way. Now, that's the Rydel I know."

Rydel uncovered her face and looked over to the door, seeing Rocky stood at the door. He threw her a small smile and walked towards her slowly. "Why are you here?" Rydel asked.

"Because, if somebody else doesn't do it, I'm going to have to. Are you still leaving tomorrow?" Rocky asked, Rydel nodded. Rocky sighed "Why?"

"Because I want to... It's like a once in a life time opportunity to move to another country."

Rocky nodded "Yeah, and it's also a once in a life time opportunity to move to another country with your boyfriend who has an abusive past. Cos, I'm telling you now Rydel, you will be coming back to the USA. But, you'll be returned in a coffin. Or even worse, Matty will."

Rydel stood up from where she sat, getting defensive "No he won't! I won't let him hurt him if he turns to his old ways! How many times do I have to get it through everyone's thick skulls?!"

"The only person with a thick skull around here is you for so many reasons. The number one reason being that you're moving away from your friends and family with an ass hole where there is nobody to protect you. The second reason being that you are blind. There are so many other people who you can be with that will treat you better than Titus and will love you more."

Rydel shrugged, not caring. She couldn't care less if there was somebody else out there better than Titus. She hated that everyone was trying to control her and tell her how to live her life at the moment. Yes, she knows that maybe it is a bad idea moving to Australia with him. But she doesn't care. Nothing in this world is going to make her change her mind.

She proved that with Connor.

Not even Rocky, Ross, Riker or Ellington could change her mind.

"Look, I'm just scared that the next time I see you, you won't see me. You'll be up there with Laura wishing you had listened to everyone." Rocky said, looking down. He hated that he had to act this way with her, but it was the only way he would be able to get it drilled into her mind. Plus, he's rarely ever seen her since she told them all she was moving due to the fact he didn't - and still doesn't - like the idea of it. He needed to find the right words to try and convince her to stay, but it was hard.

He's Rocky Lynch. Since when was he heartfelt or good with words?

"And if you do, and I am... at least you get the satisfaction of saying you were right and I told you so."

Rocky stared at Rydel "You really don't care do you," Rocky said, Rydel shook her head. Rocky scoffed "Oh my, God. He's changed you so much. The Rydel I know wouldn't have even thought twice about moving to Australia. Something is up with you. Either he has changed you or you're running from something that you don't want to face."

Rydel froze, not knowing what to say. Rocky smirked "You are running from something... What are you running from?"

"N-nothing! You're being ridiculous, Rocky! If you're not gonna have a serious conversation with me and say goodbye properly then get out!"

Rocky stayed where he was, staring at Rydel "Alright." He turned around and headed for the door "if that's how you want it to be and end."

Rydel stepped forwards, immediately regretting what she had said "Rocky—"

Rocky stopped her, opening the door "No, no. It's what you want and I'm gonna respect that. Have a nice time in Australia, Rydel. Meet you in the morgue in a few months!" He waved, giving her a two finger salute, before leaving with the door slamming shut behind him.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU When you're right..."

James was in the UK in his house by himself and had just got off the phone to Sally – despite what he had done to her, the pair seemed to be getting on well still. Whilst he was on the phone to her, he found out that she's been staying with Ellington for the past two weeks because her parents have no room for her and he offered her a place which James finds a little suspicious – but he doesn't care.

As long as they're happy and he treats her right – if they are dating or do end up together – because if he doesn't, James will personally kick Ellington's ass.

It was pouring down outside – almost torrential, but it wasn't any surprise or unusual for UK weather. His phone started ringing and he answered it, not getting a chance to say hi to who was calling. "Yooo! How fast can you get to the airport and buy a ticket to LA?" Tristan asked.

"Um… I don't know… Why..?" James asked.

"Me and Connor are going."

"But I thought he and Rydel weren't speaking anymore?"

"They're not."

"Then why are you going? To see Brad?" James asked, thinking that it's because of everything that's happened with the miscarriage and they want to see him in person to see if he's alright even though they don't fully know the reason behind why he lost the baby.

"No – but that never crossed my mind and we probably should. No, but, Connor's going to stop Rydel from leaving with Titus and get her to be with him."

"No way."

"Yeah way! Come on! Do you wanna miss this?!"

James heard Connor groan from the other end of the phone and say: "Tristan, it's not a big deal…"

"Shut up you! Yes it is! Come on James! Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright. I'll pack a bag and meet you at the airport. If I'm not there by the time the plane takes off just go without me and I'll get the next one."

"Alright, see ya."

James rushed out of bed to go pack a bag for LA. Once his bag was packed and he was dressed, he ran out to his car and locked the door to the house, whilst also trying to cover himself from the rain with the coat. He threw his suitcase into the boot and got into the car, starting the engine and making his way to the airport.

To James, everything seemed to be finally getting back on track after a long ass time of not being on track. Everyone seemed to be getting happier now and getting to a place where he's been wanting to see them for a while.

Alright, Ross and Brad maybe aren't there at the moment but James knows for a fact that they'll get there one day and they will get their baby. And that is a day James can't wait to see because the wait for them will have been worth it and they'll be so happy.

Tristan's just happy the way he is and always has been so nothing's going to change there which is something James can live with. With Sally and Ellington now living together, James doesn't care if they end up together because she deserves someone who's going to treat her well and not betray her like he did – and he knows for a fact Ellington will do that when and if they get together.

And finally, Connor and Rydel may get together – but James knows that it is inevitable and if they don't get together now they will eventually. Especially if Connor does stop her.

Everything's pretty much going, or about to go, perfect.

He drove along and the rain continued to pour which made it difficult to see out the wind shield with the screen wipers going across the window and the rain constantly battering against it. He stopped at a set of red lights and waited for them to turn green, barely being able to see out the drivers and passenger seat window to see if anything was coming at the cross section.

The light changed to green and James pulled out where the last thing he heard was the sound of a large horn being blown and the next thing, everything had turned black.

Brad was sound asleep in bed when he was woken up to his phone ringing. He sat up, checking the time on the clock and it was almost 3 a.m., he heard Ross groaning next to him and mumbling something about Brad's phone ringing. Brad got his phone from the nightstand next to him and answered without looking who was calling "Hello?" Brad said, sounding half asleep.

"Hello? Is this Brad Simpson?" A woman asked.

"Yeah…"

Ross rolled over and faced Brad, listening 'cause it was obvious he wasn't going to get back to sleep until Brad was off the phone – that and he could hear the woman's voice.

"Listen, something happened in England to one of your friends and I was told to call you."

"What..?" Brad asked.

"James McVey? Is that a friend of yours?" She asked.

"Y-yeah…" Brad said, getting very, very worried. Ross sat up in the bed.

"There was a…. There was a car accident. He was obviously on his way somewhere and he got caught in it. And um…"

"And..? Is he okay..?" Brad asked.

"No… He died on impact."

 ** _Next:_** _I Really Like You_

* * *

 **...**

 **Don't give me that look, are you really that surprised?**

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Thoughts_** ** _on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Matty?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rocky?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tristan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Did you think he was going to die?_**

 ** _If you saw his death coming at any point in this chapter, at what point did you see it coming?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment? (If there was one)_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	36. I Really Like You

**Omg. Someone insulted Ross & R5 on twitter - not tagging them or anybody - and James seen it & dragged her ass I'm crying.**

 **JAMES MCVEY YOU ARE THE HERO OF THE R5 FANDOM RIGHT NOW.**

 **I actually love him sometimes :')**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 34  
** _I Really Like You_ **  
**

Tristan sighed, throwing his phone onto his bed when Connor came into the room. "Had any luck?" Connor asked.

Tristan shakes his head "No. I've tried about ten times."

"Well where the hell is he?" Connor asked, as he and Tristan were now in LA and they were waiting on James getting there as he had made a no-show or at least showed any signs that he was on his way, no phone calls, no texts no nothing. It was starting to worry them both.

"Don't worry about, James, worry about Rydel. I'll find out where he is and look after Tyler." Tristan said, picking up his phone again.

"Are you sure?"

Tristan nodded "Yes, now go!"

Connor immediately left the room and Tristan dialled James' number once more.

Connor rushed up to Rydel's front door and knocked as hard and as loud as he possibly could in the hope she'd answer – despite if Titus was there, he didn't care.

Nobody answered so he knocked again.

"Rydel! It's me, Connor. Please answer…" He bent down and opened up the letter box, seeing that everything in the apartment was gone which meant that she was on her way to the airport now and about to leave. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Connor panicked, running down the hallway to leave the apartment building so he could get to Ross and Brad's.

He got to Ross and Brad's in no time and started knocking on the door, waiting for one of them to answer but none of them were which was making him begin to panic even more. He knocked again and finally Ross answered. Connor breathed in relief "Oh my, God, I'm so glad you answered! Has Rydel left yet?" Connor asked.

Ross shook his head "No, she's gone the airport, but her plane doesn't leave for another hour."

Connor breathed in relief again "Oh, good, good. Is Brad there? I need his help with something! Or you! Either will do."

"Er… He's in bed…"

Connor's face fell, being unamused "Really? At this time?"

"He's upset…" Ross said, becoming slightly confused as he knows Connor shouldn't be expecting him to be happy or in a good mood after what's happened.

Connor was confused as to why Brad could be upset, but then he remembered "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot about that… The baby. Sorry about that by the way."

Ross shook his head, now being highly confused at how Connor didn't know about this "No… Not that… That was two weeks ago… Don't you know?" Ross asked.

"Don't I know what..?" Connor asked, getting worried.

"Hasn't anybody called to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Connor asked, now getting frustrated.

"James… Brad got a phone call at, like, three this morning telling him he died…."

Connor's face fell "What..?"

"Yeah… He was driving his car and it crashed… Why-why hasn't anybody told you?" Ross asked.

Connor shrugged, clearly looking upset and not responding.

Rydel stepped out of the taxi outside the airport, taking out all the suitcases with the help from Titus and the taxi driver whilst Matty was stood on the pavement waiting for them both. Once everything was out, the taxi driver shut the boot and Titus paid him.

Rydel turned around, looking at a plane that had just taken off. It was scary to think that in an hour or so she would be on one. "C'mon, let's go otherwise we'll miss the flight." Titus said, grabbing her arm gently and guiding her.

"C'mon on Matty." She said, looking down at Matty. Knowing that he didn't want to be anywhere near Titus, she picked Matty up and carried him whilst Titus pushed the trolley with all the luggage on it.

Once she approached the door, she turned around, taking a look around like she was looking for something or someone. Hoping to see something. But no. Nothing was there that she wanted to see.

"Rydel!" Titus called, being inside.

Rydel turned around and walked inside "Sorry. I thought I saw something," she sighed, smiling "Australia here we come."

Brad came out of his and Ross' bedroom after hearing Connor's voice and found him stood in the living room with Ross holding him as he cried – meaning that he'd obviously only just found out about James. He went over and touched Ross' arm, and Ross looked down at him before letting go of Connor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brad asked, standing in front of Connor whilst Ross walked away and sat down at the table.

Connor wiped his eyes "I've been better."

"I know… Me too. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were staying in the UK."

"I should have… That way he'd still be alive." Connor said, beginning to sob into his hands.

Brad hugged him "No, no. Don't you dare say that. He didn't have to come with you! Nobody forced him," Brad said, but got no reply from Connor who sobbed a little more. Brad pulled away from the hug "Cheer up."

"What did you come here for?" Ross asked.

"Ross!"

"No, no, I didn't mean it horribly it's just… I opened up the door and you seemed pretty relieved we were here… That and you wanted one of our helps with something."

Connor shook his head, wiping his eyes "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you seemed pretty desperate for help."

Connor shrugged "I don't know. It was important but now I don't think it is."

"What was it?" Brad asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well if it doesn't matter anymore then you can tell me can't you?"

Connor stayed silent "Er… I was um… Gonna stop Rydel from leaving."

"What?"

"What?!" Ross asked, loud enough for Brad and Connor to look at him. Ross stood up from where he sat and went over to Connor "Sorry, Brad, I know he's your friend and all, I don't mean to take over but… What do you mean 'stop her from leaving'?" Ross asked.

Connor looked to his left where Brad stood looking at him and then to his right where Ross was uncomfortably close "I feel like I'm being ganged up on…"

"We don't care. Explain." Brad said.

"W-well… I don't know… I was just… gonna stop her so that she's safe and away from Titus as well as Matty…"

"And..?" Ross asked.

Connor didn't say a word, knowing that if he did he knew that one of Ross and Brad – or possibly both – were going to hit him for it. "And because… I… love… her…" he said, reluctantly.

"I don't even wanna ask when you realised this 'cause either way you're going to get slapped." Brad said.

"I realised two weeks ago before slash after we—oh, never mind." Connor said, forgetting that Ross and Brad didn't know about that.

"Before slash after you what?" Ross asked.

"I-I don't really wanna say in front of you 'cause… she's your sister and you might hit me for it." He said, getting closer to Brad as if he would protect him from Ross.

"Don't get closer to me, I'm on the verge of hitting you for not doing anything until now!" Brad grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him over to the chair to sit down away from Ross so that he felt less intimidated "Now tell me… Before slash after you what?" Brad asked.

"We… Well… I um… I went to hers because she called me sounding worried and panicked – but it turned out the reason she sounded that way was because of Titus getting her to move to Australia! I didn't like that so I er… tried to convince her to stay. Now, I didn't convince her to stay – obviously – but I did somehow convince her to sleep with me." Connor said, trying to make it more humorous so that it wasn't awkward for him.

It didn't work.

"WHAT?!" Ross shouted.

"You know, I could have thought of a thousand better ways to say that." Brad said, to Connor.

"What do you mean you slept together?! What happened?!" Ross asked, coming over and standing behind Brad who pushed him so that he tripped and landed on the couch away from Connor.

"Ignore him. But seriously, what happened?" Brad asked.

"As I said… I tried to convince her to stay, I kissed her, realised what I did was wrong 'cause she's with Titus, I tried to leave but she pulled me back and continued it. Then we stopped talking for a while and when we seen each other, I tried to convince her again but she had none of it. I even told her that she doesn't love Titus – she doesn't if she did that with me whilst she's with him." Connor explained.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Brad asked.

Connor nodded "Yeah, but she still wouldn't stay."

"If she didn't return the feeling then – but she probably does, she's just scared – what makes you think she's going to return them this time?"

"I didn't tell her how I fully felt. It was more of a 'be with me! Be with me!' kind of moment rather than a 'I really, really, really, really, really, really like you more than I can describe, I love you, please be with me' kinda moment."

"Ah…" Brad said, like it all made sense now.

"But I don't know… I don't think it'd be right anymore for me to go stop her after whats happened to James…"

" _What_?" Brad asked, with a snap, looking at Connor like he didn't understand what he just said.

"Oh, no…" Ross said, dreading the next part.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can still go after her! He's not stopping you – he can't! 1. Because he'd never do that to you. 2. Because he's not even here anymore! I know that sounded a little insensitive but it's true. Besides, even if he was here… Would he have stopped you from going after her?" Brad asked, Connor shook his head "exactly! If anything, he'd want you to do this! I mean, wasn't he coming over here to watch you do it and see the end result?"

"I guess…" Connor said.

"Then go on! Go for it! Go stop her!"

Connor got up from the chair, nodding "Alright I will! But… I don't wanna go on my own… will you come with me?"

"I would but… I don't know what time her plane leaves or anything."

Ross rolled his eyes, standing up "You're both useless in these situations – come on, Connor, let's go." Ross said, grabbing his car keys.

"Wait, are you both coming?"

Brad shrugged "May as well, I ain't got anything planned today."

"Well come on 'cause her plane leaves in like an hour!" Ross said, where Brad and Connor headed for the door with Ross.

 ** _Next:_** _Biggest Mistake of Her Life_

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Do you think the three of them will make it to the airport in time?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think's going to happen?_**


	37. Biggest Mistake of Her Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 35  
** _Biggest Mistake of Her Life_ **  
**

Sally was asleep in the room she was staying in at Ellington's when she heard him mumbling on the phone to someone. Normally she wasn't bothered if she could hear him on the phone talking like that, but there was something about the way he was speaking and mumbling that intrigued her and made her curious. She got up from her bed and went out where she seen Ellington speaking to someone on HER phone.

"Y-yeah, alright… I'm so sorry. Yeah, I'll-I'll tell her when she wakes up… Bye, Tris." Ellington hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong? Why were you on my phone?" Sally asked.

Ellington put her phone back down where he found it "You were asleep and Tristan rang – I ignored it at first 'cause I didn't want to invade your privacy but he kept ringing over and over again, and the fifth time he called I thought that I better answer 'cause it must be important if he's consistently ringing to get hold of you."

"Oh… What did he want?"

Ellington stayed quiet and walked over to her, guiding her over to the couch and sat her down "Um… Tristan, James and Connor have come over for a visit…"

Sally smiled "That's great."

Ellington shook his head, keep a sad look on his face which worried Sally "No, Sally… Only two of them made it."

Sally smile fell "What do you mean?"

"Before they were coming over here, Tristan called James and told him to get to the airport as fast as he could but… he crashed his car on the way there."

"Is-is he alright..? Is he in hospital in England?" Sally asked, hoping that Ellington wasn't about to take it where she thought he was.

Ellington shook his head "N-no… he died on impact the moment the car crashed."

Sally stayed quiet and tears started filling up her eyes before she finally let out a sob, trying not to cry. Ellington hugged her "It's okay." He said.

"N-no, it's not o-okay! H-how am I s-supposed to raise a baby by m-myself?"

"You're not raising a baby by yourself! You've got your parents, Ross, Brad, Tristan, Connor, Rydel and me. Not to mention Riker and Rocky, I'm sure they won't mind helping out either."

"Alright, let me rephrase, how am I supposed to bring up a baby without a Dad?" Sally asked, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"There's thousands of kids out there who've been raised without a Dad or even in some cases without a Mom and they've turned out just fine. Stop worrying about it. James wouldn't want you to 'cause he knows that you'll do a fantastic job of bringing up your baby without him," He said, where Sally cracked a small smile "besides," he moved a strand of her hair out of the way of her face "if you're really that scared of raising a baby by yourself – as I said before – you've got me." He smiled at her.

She smiled back "Thank you."

They continued to stare at each other before Ellington leaned in and kissed her, Sally was a little taken back but she kissed him back. Which was when the front door opened and:

"Hey, Ellington I—I knew it." Rocky said.

The pair pulled away and seen Rocky and Riker stood at the door. "Oh, hey guys… Didn't know you were coming…" Ellington said.

"It's called the element of surprise. If you use it, you find a lot more things out. Even though we kinda knew about this and that it was bound to happen the moment she moved in with you." Riker said.

"BRAD, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!"

"DO YOU WANT TO GET TO THE AIRPORT BEFORE THE PLANE LEAVES OR NOT?!"

"YES. BUT I WANNA GET THERE ALIVE, NOT DEAD."

Luckily for them, it was a day where not many cars were on the road. Yes, there were quite a few, but not as much as there usually is, because if there was, Ross, Brad and Connor would find themselves in the back of a lorry due to how fast Brad was driving. Connor wasn't complaining, because it meant they got there faster, but on the other hand the amount of times Connor felt the car actually come off the ground scared him.

If Brad loses his licence by the end of the day, Ross and Connor will not be surprised.

You'd have thought Brad wanted Connor and Rydel to get together more than Connor did himself. In a way, it was funny.

It took them less than twenty minutes to get to the airport, and less than twenty seconds for Connor to almost lose control of his bladder. As soon as Brad saw an empty spot in the car park, he didn't care how much of an abomination he made at parking, he did it. "Oh thank, God, for that. James is really watching out for us..." Connor said, breathing in relief that they had made it here alive.

"Whatever, lets just go!" Brad said, quickly getting out of the car with Ross and Connor.

The boys ran out from the car park as fast as they could and over to the entrance of the airport. When they got in they turned their heads, looking in every direction for which way to go. "Right, come on then seen as though you know where she is." Brad said, looking at Ross.

Ross looked around where he stood before his eyes landed a board that had all the flights and gate numbers on. He walked closer to it with the other two following him. Ross pointed for them both to look at the board "There! Australia, Sydney! It hasn't taken off yet, they're still waiting for it to arrive. You've still got time!"

"Well, we can't just walk through the airport and get to the gate! We need a ticket to get through and I don't have any money on me and neither do you two!" Connor said.

Brad sighed, throwing his head back "We didn't think about this did we..." Brad looked back at Connor who was shaking his head. He shrugged "Maybe we can er... Lie to the person who sells the tickets?"

"What do you mean 'lie'?" Ross asked.

"I don't know. Tell her that our friend left something important behind that they need to take with them, otherwise they won't get very far with it. And... See if they let us through? If not... I'll come up with something. Guaranteed it won't be the best decision in the world, but... it's worth a shot." Brad said, making Ross become full of dread as most of the time Brad's plans and decisions for these type of things often resulted in them getting into some sort of trouble.

Connor stared suspicious at him "What's the other option?"

"Never you mind that, you just go up to the ticket holder or whatever she's called!" Brad said, pushing him towards where the counter was.

Connor ran over with Ross and Brad following close behind, luckily there wasn't many people in the queue. Mainly because the boys jumped the barriers that the people who were flying stood behind before they reached the counter, they couldn't afford to run around it properly.

They got to the front and Connor smiled at the lady who was there "Hey," He said "you look nice."

"Thank you. Now where would you like to go?" She asked.

"Uh," Connor looked at Brad who stood behind him, only for him to be shoved by Ross like it was some sort of motivation "see, the thing is... my erm... friend left something behind. And she's going to another country, and what she's left behind is very important and she won't get very far without it once she gets to that country so er... I was maybe wondering if you could er... let us through so I could give her it?" He asked.

The lady stared at Connor, emotionless "What has she left behind?"

"Yeah, Ross, she's your sister, what's she left?" Connor asked, panicking.

Ross glared at Connor "Erm... Uh... She left her... um..." He tried his hardest to think of something that was believable, but somehow he was beginning to think the lady wouldn't fall for anything they were about to say "medication. That's it, medication. She left her medication behind for her mental issues. That's right, and if she leaves without them," Ross scoffed "I would not want to be the people around her if she forgets to take it."

"Really? Medication?" The lady asked, Ross nodded "what mental health issues?"

"Depression."

"When she gets to whatever country your sister is going to, can't she go to the doctor's there who will prescribe her some medication for her 'depression'?"

"Did I say depression?" Ross asked "sorry, no, that's my other sibling. See, the majority of my siblings have mental health issues so it's hard to keep track of them all - fortunately, I'm the only sane one. I meant medication 'cause she's bipolar."

"Go away before I call security."

"Ross!" Connor said, gritting his teeth together as he wanted to strangle him so badly.

Brad moved Ross and Connor out of the way "Okay, listen lady," Brad said, now leaning on the desk "our friend slash sister slash sister-in-law doesn't have any mental health issues, it was a lie, quite obviously, no. She's going to another country with an ass who might possibly kill her and her child if she steps out of line in anyway, and trust me, it won't take a lot. And he—" he pointed at Connor "—is trying to stop her, because if he doesn't, he will lose her and the kid. And of course, his little lover – which is the girl by the way not the kid before you start getting any ideas. Now, it might not be a good enough excuse to get to the gate and stop it from happening, but you have no idea what they have both been through together and it's a hell of a lot. They need a happy ending for crying out loud! Someone does! Because through my eyes, he's the only one with a chance of a happy ending. I don't have a chance of one, and neither does anyone else. Do you really wanna stand in the way of a happy ending and a life that could live a lot longer than it's going to if she doesn't go to Australia? Just, for god sake woman, give someone the chance of a happy ending and a longer life!" Brad breathed deeply after that.

Connor patted his shoulder "Thanks."

The lady sighed, rolling her eyes "Look, I would love to let you guys through to the gate, but... I can't. I don't want to lose my job or get into trouble with my boss. So, sorry. No happy endings for you both. Next!"

Brad stared at her, contemplating on something "Fine then... Have it your way. Connor, Ross. On a scale of one to ten, how fit are you both feeling right now? Cos this is a very big airport."

Connor became confused, and slightly nervous "I erm... I guess I'm feeling quite fit."

"Good. Do you both remember the gate number on the time board?" Brad asked.

Ross nodded "Uh, yeah.. Gate 54."

"Run."

"What?"

Brad pushed Ross and Connor in the direction of the gates "RUN!"

Rydel sat in the waiting area of the gate, waiting to get onto the plane for Australia. It had been announced that the plane had already landed, it was just getting ready for people to board it. Titus had gone off over to the little store that was opposite them whilst Matty sat next to her.

She looked outside the window, seeing the plane and everyone who was going to Australia queueing up to get on it. She turned her attention to the exit of the gate, then Matty and then her luggage she was taking with her on the plane, as well as Matty's.

She still had it in her mind that going to Australia was what she wanted. It was. Nothing or nobody was going to stop her. No matter what Connor said or tried to do.

 _"The flight for Sydney, Australia will now begin boarding."_

"Good thing I made it back in time."

Rydel looked up, seeing Titus there with a couple of things in his hands for the plane ride. She smiled "Yeah. Good thing. Let's get our stuff together and get on the plane."

Titus grabbed the bags they were taking whilst Rydel grabbed her own bag, as well as making sure Matty was ready for the plane. For some reason she was checking them very slowly, as well as keeping an eye on the exit to the gate.

"Rydel? Come on."

Rydel got up from the floor, holding onto Matty's hand "Coming." She said, smiling.

They walked over to the entrance of the jetway, standing in line. To Rydel, the line was going down way too fast for her liking, but to anybody else it was going down too slow. She kept looking around the terminal as if something was going to come by and force her to not go to Australia. That wasn't gonna happen.

She even took out her phone, checking to see if there were any texts telling her someone important had died.

"Ticket please?"

Rydel looked up, seeing the air hostess holding her hand out for the tickets in Rydel's hand. "And can you please switch off your phone for the flight?" she asked.

Rydel nodded "Sure. Sorry. There you go." She handed her the tickets.

"Enjoy your flight." The air hostess said after checking her ticket.

Rydel sighed. Looks like she was going to Australia after all. She made her way down the jetway, slowly and slightly sad.

"RRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Rydel turned around, as well as Titus and Matty, hearing her name being called out by a very familiar voice. She looked, stepping out of the jetway, where she saw Ross, Brad and Connor coming towards her. "Ross? Brad? Connor?" She asked, feeling relieved "what are you all doing here? Oh my, God, Brad! Sit down! You look like you're gonna die!"

Brad stuck his thumb up, sitting down. The run from the ticket counter to this gate was a lot further than he thought. "Make it quick," Brad said, breathing heavily "because... there's security guards... looking for us... and... wanting to throw... us out of the... airport," Brad breathed deeply, quickly regaining his breath. He pushed Connor towards Rydel, taking a step back to watch "go on."

Rydel became confused, looking at Connor "Make what quick?" she asked. Matty stood behind Rydel as well as Titus.

"Um... er..." Connor struggled for the words to tell her this "please don't go."

"Connor, no... Not this again..."

Connor shook his head, breathing deeply. He took her by the hands and pulled her away to the side "No, I will do this again until you get the message. Please don't go to Australia, stay in America. Please," He said, seeing the blank and helpless look on Rydel's face that told her she was fed up of hearing this from him "I love you."

"Y-you love me?" Rydel asked, stuttering in shock as she never expected him to come out with that. She immediately became nervous. She could literally feel Titus' eyes watching them both.

Connor nodded "Yes, I do. I know I could have said it sooner, like when I was trying to convince you to stay before, but I only just realised that maybe me telling you how I really feel and that I love you may be the thing that gets you to stay..." Connor said. He saw the nervous look on Rydel's face that clearly said that she didn't know what to do or say which made Connor panic. "Look, Rydel. I love you. I really do. I love you so much and I really do wish I could have told you this sooner or later. Please don't go to Australia with Titus... You know he doesn't love you as much as you think. And you know for a fact you don't love him..."

Rydel turned her head to Titus, who clearly didn't look happy by this which scared her, and she looked back at Connor "He does love me though and I love him..."

Connor shook his head "No he doesn't, Rydel. Stop trying to find excuses. I love you and... I hate to say this in front of the one person who's going to have the worst reaction ever but... I know you love me too, not him - me, and don't deny it."

Rydel went to go say something, but nothing came out. Instead tears started welling up in her eyes as she started to become confused on what to do. "He's not a nice person, Rydel. You know it yourself. You've experienced it, and once you get on that plane and it takes off you cannot undo what is more than likely going to happen to you." Connor said.

Rydel breathed heavily "I don't... I don't know... What?"

"Rydel... please..."

Ross stepped forward an inch "Rydel, listen to him. He's right. He's capable of anything. I mean he's done stuff in the past that only Brad knows about that you wouldn't like."

"What's he done?" Rydel asked.

Ross glance at Brad "Tell her," Ross said, looking over at Titus who was throwing Brad the biggest death glare - as if he were going to kill him if he spoke a single word - which made Ross stand closer to him "go on tell her, I won't let him do anything to you."

"He's the one who shot me, and killed the baby." Brad said, and Rydel's face fell "so tell me again that you want to move to Australia with someone who is capable of doing that just to see somebody else get hurt."

"Is that true?" Rydel asked, looking at Ross who nodded. She looked at Titus who didn't say a thing, he rolled his eyes and looked away. She faced Connor again and let a few tears fall down her face. She was so confused.

"So," Titus said, slightly annoyed and aggravated "whose idea was this? Was it yours?" He asked, looking at Brad as he started walking towards him.

Brad shook his head, staying still with his arms folded "Nope. All Connor's idea. I just convinced him to do it," He said, giving Titus a smile. He noticed how close Titus was getting to him, in a threatening way too. He raised his brow "Is this supposed to scare me? Cos... If so... it's really not working for you anymore."

Titus lowered his voice, so that Ross, Connor or Rydel couldn't hear them even though they watched "Remember what I said what would happen if you told anybody or if you caused trouble like this?" Titus asked.

Unfortunately for him, Ross heard so he stepped in front of Brad and pushed Titus away from him.

Brad nodded "Yes. I do. Every word. But, you're forgetting something. I'm not scared of you anymore, so you can try anything you like or throw any threats you want - it's not gonna work for you anymore."

Titus stepped back from Ross and Brad, standing behind Rydel and patting her shoulders "Well, whilst we're letting out little secrets here, we may as well tell them yours Rydel," Titus said, making Rydel slightly panic as she hoped like hell he wasn't talking about what she thought he was as she could have sworn she was careful about hiding her current pregnancy with Connor from him. "She's pregnant." Titus said.

Connor looked at Rydel, becoming highly suspicious and not knowing whether to think what it was that Titus wanted him to think - whereas Rydel now looked completely petrified of Connor's reaction and going with Titus now that she knew he knows. "Am I allowed to take a guess at whose baby it is? Or do I already know the answer?" Connor asked, knowing for a fact that the baby was no way in hell Titus' - especially judging by the look on Rydel's face.

"I'm sorry..." Rydel said, on the verge of tears.

 _"The flight for Sydney, Australia is now boarding."_

Rydel sighed, wiping her eyes "I gotta go." Rydel said.

"What?" Connor asked, his face falling. Even Ross and Brad's face fell to surprise.

She pulled her hands away from him "I've got to go. The planes about to leave."

"Rydel—"

"Connor. No. I need too... It's sweet that you've come all this way, but... No." She started walking backwards slowly to get to the jetway.

Ross stepped forwards, pushing Connor out of the way and grabbing Rydel by her arm "Rydel! Stop! Think about what the hell you're doing! You're leaving to another country with a complete psychopath!" Ross said, raising his voice and Rydel shook her head "he's hurt your friends and killed two unborn babies - do you really want to be with someone like that? Now you're pregnant yourself - whether if it's with Connor or Titus, I don't know, it doesn't matter - what if he hurts you or the baby or does what he did to Brad? You're gonna have nobody to run to that'll protect you 'cause you'll be in a country where nobody knows who the hell you are!"

Rydel shook her head, filling up with tears before pulling her arm away from Ross "I'm sorry," she turned around and grabbed Matty "come on."

"Rydel! You're not actually being serious!"

Connor stepped forwards and ran to get Rydel "Rydel, I swear to god, if that is my baby you're carrying and you go with him to Australia - I will never forgive you. Don't even bother coming back to me if you go 'cause I will never speak to you again and that's a promise!"

Titus grabbed Connor by the shoulder "Leave it. You tried, and failed. At least you can say that. Looks like there'll be no more Rydel in your life." Titus said before walking off to get to Rydel.

Rydel glanced back at Connor, Ross and Brad one last time before disappearing down the jetway with the boys and Titus.

Brad's mouth nearly hit the floor. He was convinced that Rydel would say yes and leave Titus, no matter what happened. He walked towards Connor "Connor..." he said.

Connor felt numb. He rubbed his face and turned around to face Brad where tears started welling up in his eyes "I really thought she'd stay..."

Brad nodded, bringing him into his arms for a hug where Connor hugged back and let a couple of tears fall "I know, I know. Me too."

Ross sighed, watching as the air hostess got ready to shut the jetway doors - feeling and knowing that Rydel had just made the biggest mistake of her life. Because after the decision she's just made, no good is going to come out of it.

Ever.

Even if she does have a last minute change of heart about leaving.

It'll be too late.

The damage has already been done to both Connor and Titus.

And now she's dragged Ross and Brad down with her.

 ** _Next:_** _Set In Stone_

* * *

 **Yeah, the entirety of that airport scene was from A Box Full of Secrets but I just edited it a bit haha.**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ellington?_**

 ** _Thoughts on them both getting together?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Conor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Titus?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	38. Set In Stone

**Fun Fact with Satan: Friday was 2 years since R5 & The Vamps met in London. Ah yes, the wonderful event that inspired this story & MELA. Lets all go watch the Counting Stars video repeatedly**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 36  
** _Set In Stone_

Ross and Brad got back home after dropping Connor off back at his hotel, this time it being Ross driving instead of Brad, as well as giving Tristan the heads up on what had happened just in case he did anything to trigger anything emotional from Connor as he didn't breathe a word to Ross or Brad from the airport to the hotel.

Ross shut the door as Jesse jumped down from the couch and ran over to Brad, jumping up at him. Brad stroked her and sighed heavily. Ross walked over and put an arm round him, resting his chin on the top of his head. "I feel so bad…" Brad said.

"I know, me too…"

"In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him so devastated. I shouldn't have convinced him to do it. I'm such a horrible human being."

"No you're not. We all thought the same thing. We all thought she loved Connor too – I mean, it's clear she does… but obviously not enough," Ross said, putting his other arm around him to hug him "he'll be alright, don't worry. He just needs some time alone and his friends."

"I know. Man, I feel so bad it's not even funny." Brad said, pulling away from the hug and wiping his face.

 ** _Knock._**

 ** _Knock._**

"I'll get it." Ross said, going over to the door to answer it whilst Brad sat down.

Connor slammed his hotel door shut. He felt like a girl the way he was acting, but he had never been rejected like that before. Especially since he was so convinced Rydel would return the same feelings as him if he was honest with how he felt. Apparently not. Nope. Turns out she does love Titus and prefer him more than she does Connor. How nice given that they've been through more than Titus and Rydel have themselves.

And that she's pregnant with Connor's baby. Lovely. Absolutely fantastic. Now another one of his children's life was in jeopardy and he or she isn't even born yet - and probably won't be due to Rydel staying with Titus.

Looks like the next time Connor will be seeing Rydel is when she's returned back to the USA in a casket with Matty and their unborn baby.

He went over to his bed and collapsed on it, letting out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to grab the attention of anybody walking by. At times like these he wishes he wasn't so sensitive and caring, that way he wouldn't be hurt so much, 'cause right now he feels like his heart is about to implode. He never knew a girl could have this much of an effect on him.

Another way he could have avoided being hurt was by not getting involved with Rydel in the first place that night in the nightclub back in London when she was complaining about her drink or if he would have just walked her home the night she came crying to him because of Titus hurting her.

Or better yet, if he would have just said no to meeting and performing with R5 on that day in London when he, Brad, Tristan and James were asked. That way, none of this would have happened. Nothing at all. Nothing in the past two years. Everything would have been completely fine and smooth sailing.

Because lets face it. That day set in stone everything as to what would happen in the years to come.

" _Whoa, this place is huge-ish..." Rocky said, as they walked into the London Indigo where they would be performing tonight, along with doing a surprise collab with The Vamps on stage. It wasn't their choice to actually collab, their management team set it all up due to them being signed to the same label in the UK as The Vamps. They didn't mind. It would be the first time they collabed with another band/artist._

 _It was gonna be fun._

 _They walked into some waiting room where some guy, with blonde hair, was standing and waiting for them. Clearly he was going to introduce them to The Vamps and do some sort of interview with them, after all there was a camera there. "Are you guys R5?" The guy asked._

 _"Nope," Ross said, sarcastically only to get an elbow off Riker "sorry, yes, we are. Ow."_

 _"Right, okay, just follow me. The Vamps are upstairs waiting." The interviewer said, beginning to go up the stairs._

 _Ross put his fist up in the air sarcastically "Yay, more stairs."_

 _"Oh, quit complaining." Ellington said, pushing him to go._

 _All morning, **all morning** , Ross had been complaining about how he wanted to stay in bed, given that in the past few weeks on the Louder tour they hadn't had much chance to just stay still and not work. Sure, he was looking forward to meeting The Vamps – yay, more friends – but it could wait for another day. Surely there would be another time they would meet._

 _And surely whatever was gonna happen today would happen then. Right?_

 _But little did he know that by the end of today he would be glad that he said yes to this day happening._

 _They walked upstairs to where they walked into some sort of bar, which Riker was very happy about. He knew where they were going and what they were doing after the show tonight. Even though they have to be in Manchester tomorrow, oh well. They can regret it in the morning._

 _They heard subtle and muffled talking from round the corner, which was obviously The Vamps, who else would it be?_

 _When they walked round the corner there were four boys, even though you could only see two of them due to one of them being sat against the wall of the chair, sat there. One, with the green jacket and brown hair, was laid on top of the chair, and the other that had blonde hair and a burgundy jacket on actually sat on the chair properly._

 _"Alright, Vamps, R5. R5, The Vamps. I'll let you guys talk and get to know each other before we get on with the interview we'll be doing. So, before I go, I'll just speed it up a bit. Brad," The blonde interview started pointing at The Vamps and R5 as he said their names "Connor, Tristan, James, Rydel, Riker, Ellington, Rocky and Ross. Have fun." He said before stepping out of the way, letting the boys (and girl) get to know each other._

 _Ross nodded, letting the names sink in and trying to remember who he pointed at when he said "Right, I think I got the names. I'm just not sure. Connor?" He said, pointing at the guy next to him._

 _"Nope. I'm Brad."_

 _"Oh..." Ross said, scratching the back of his head "um... Sorry... You kinda look like a Connor."_

 _Brad let out a small laugh "Thanks. But I guess it's fair - 'cause to me you kind of look like a Rydel."_

 _"Wow... Okay... Fair enough." Ross said, letting out a laugh himself._

 _After that, they all sat back round the table and talked for a little while before the blonde interviewer came back and started the interview where Rocky and James went against each other, playing the game 'Chubby Bunny'. Of course, Rocky was winning and completely failed when he looked at James and the marshmallows came flying out his mouth._

 _Introduced with sass._

 _Great._

 _Already, Ross could tell this was going to be fun._

 _Not._

 _Yeah, it was funny but also disgusting at the same time because he almost got it on Brad, Connor and Tristan too._

 _Next they moved back downstairs where they were getting ready to do another challenge with the same guy, except he was getting involved too. "Okay, so, this is the Strawberry Lace Challenge_ ** _(a/n: cries bc I'm still looking for this R5 & Vamps interview) _**_and basically, all you have to do is put one end in your mouth and the first one who gets it into their mouth wins, but you're not allowed to use your hands," the interview said, getting three laces out of the packet "so pick who you're going to get to do it."_

 _"I think you should do it, Rydel." Rocky said._

 _"Why me?" Rydel asked._

 _Rocky shrugged "I don't know. You're a girl... I feel like you'd be better at it than us."_

 _Rydel shook her head taking a lace from the interviewer._

 _"Go on, Connor." Tristan said, pushing him forwards._

 _Connor didn't even bother to protest, he got a lace from the interview too and put it in his mouth ready "Hey." Connor said, as best as he could with the lace in his mouth, to Rydel as they got put stood next to each other with everyone else surrounding them._

 _"Hey." She said._

 _"Are you ready? 1, 2, 3... Go!"_

 _Connor and Rydel started the challenge and everyone from their bands started cheering them on. Every time Rydel looked in the corner of her eye she would see Ellington looking at her giving her motivation that wasn't helping what so ever. As for Connor, he was surrounded by Ross and James to his right and Riker and Rocky on either side of him. It wasn't helping him._

 _"Come on, Connor!" he heard Brad shouted at him._

 _"YES!" James shouted, seeing that Connor had finished barely a second before Rydel._

 _Connor felt himself get bombarded in a hug by James. "I'm never trusting you to do another challenge for us again." Rocky said._

 _"Um, I didn't necessarily want to do it." Rydel said, eating the rest of the lace._

 _Rocky shook his head and walked away. "Alright, well this has been fun, but, I have to go. Some other guys coming to do some British, American head to head challenge. So, pick a partner that's not in your band and I'll see you guys later."_

 _"Well," Rydel said, looking at Connor "seen as though we just went against each other there, I think we should do it again. I'm Rydel by the way."_

 _Connor nodded as everyone else went off to go pick who they were going with "Yeah, I know, I kinda figured when he said the names and introduced us all," he said, making Rydel laugh a little "I'm Connor, in case you thought I was Brad. Seen as though your brother thought he was me."_

 _Rydel shrugged "That's Ross for you. Anyway, how did you guys meet?" Rydel asked._

 _"Me and the band?" Connor asked, Rydel nodded "it's a long complicated story. Long story short, James found Brad on YouTube, they found Tristan and then they found me about a year ago. Of course there's more to it than that, but yeah. Well, I would ask you how you guys met but... it's quite obvious."_

 _Rydel nodded "Yeah, just a little bit. What's that on your neck?" Rydel asked, making Connor confused "you have a mark on it... is it a bruise or something else?"_

 _"Oh, it's a bruise. I swear! Yeah, we've just come back from America, and when we were there, I got a pair of hair straighteners thrown at me. They'd been switched off, but not for long."_

 _"Oh my, God. Who threw them at you?"_

 _"Tristan. Yeah... We were messing about... throwing things at each other and the next thing I know something hot hits my neck. It hurt. A lot. What made you think it was something else?" Connor asked, being curious._

 _Rydel shrugged "I don't know. Maybe because in every band there is, there's always one person that isn't single. I thought it might have been you."_

 _"Nope. Single as a pringle. We all are in this band, and probably will be for a very long time..." He said, slightly joking. His brow raised "Wait... is someone in your band not single? Is that why you're saying that?" he asked. Rydel smiled at him. "Oh... You're the one that's not single."_

 _"Don't tell anyone, or try not to let it slip. Nobody knows in my band, yet. I'm gonna tell them when I get back to the USA after tour."_

 _"Ah, I see. A secret relationship you don't want anybody to know about. We've all been there, some more than others. Don't worry, your little secrets safe with me," He said, where they both gave each other a small fist bump "I'm sure whoever he is, he's a great guy, treats you well and your brothers and... Ellington? Was it?" He asked, Rydel nodded "okay, yeah, I'm sure your brothers and Ellington will like him."_

 _Rydel nodded, still smiling, more than she was before "I'm sure they will. Thanks Connor."_

 _"I'm on my own for this god damn interview," Ellington said, coming over "I have no partner. Why put a band of five and a band of four together when one is going to get left out?" He asked._

 _"Oh, there, there. I'm sure we'll find a use for you in the interview. Or get in a three with someone. Who's everyone with?"_

 _"Riker's with James, Rocky's with Tristan, Ross is with Brad and you're with Connor. Who am I gonna go with? The interviewer?"_

 _Rydel spun Ellington around and pushed him away "There you go, you found your partner. Problem solved."_

What made Connor forget that Rydel was with Titus 9 months later when R5 came back to England, he does not know. What made him think that Titus was a nice guy back then, he does not know either.

Right now, Connor absolutely hated himself for everything he did today as well as the things that he had done from that day in London when they met up until now. This is how bad he was hurting. He never realised how much he loved her until now. Again, back the question of why didn't he do something about his love for Rydel sooner?

He sighed, getting up and going into the bathroom. Once he was done, he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. Normally he isn't such a violent or angry person, but right now he wanted to tear anything or anyone apart into tiny little pieces. He wanted to grab Titus by the neck and smash his face off a wall. He wanted to do something to let out his anger.

He picked up a glass that was on the counter in the bathroom and threw it as hard as he could against the wall, letting it smash into tiny pieces on the floor. He'd clean it up later. Connor walked out of the bathroom and slammed it shut, again.

He walked over to the window and looked out, seeing cars and people go by the hotel. Connor sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning against the wall as his anger transferred into sadness.

He heard his hotel door slowly open. Connor sighed, knowing it was Tristan. He over-heard Ross and Brad telling him everything that had happened at the airport. He put his head against the wall "Go on, Tris. Say it. I'm stupid for going after her, I know. I shouldn't have done it. I should have just left it or done something sooner than now." Connor said, his voice cracking.

"No you're not..." A voice said, sadly.

A female voice.

A very fucking familiar female voice.

Connor immediately spun round, seeing Rydel stood in the door way with tears in her eyes. His heart started beating faster than ever "Rydel..." Connor said, taking one step towards her "oh my, God... What are you doing here? I thought you—oh fuck, that doesn't matter! Come here!" he said, going towards her.

They met in the middle where they wrapped there arms around each other tightly, not wanting to let go where Rydel started crying. "I'm so sorry," She said, through her tears. She pulled away from the hug and looked at him dead in the eyes "I do, Connor. I do love you. I love you too, I just didn't know how to react or what to do. So once we were on the plane, Titus got up to go to the toilet and once he disappeared I grabbed my things as well as Matty and ran as fast as I could to come find you but you'd already left with Ross and Brad."

"W-where's Matty now?"

"I dropped him off at Ross and Brad's about ten minutes ago. I'm so sorry for doing that to you in front of them and in front of the people who were watching. I love you, and I wish I could have said something or shown it sooner because, honestly, I have been in love with you for a long time and have known it for a long time I just didn't want to say anything 'cause I was too scared. It's you, Connor, it's always been you. It's you who I wanna be with, not Titus. You. I love you."

Connor wiped the tears away that were falling down Rydel's face, smiling "I love you too," Connor leaned in and pressed his lips against Rydel's, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed back, wrapping her hands around his neck.

This is what felt right, it was like the world had been put back into balance.

Connor pulled away from the kiss "I swear to fucking god, if this is a dream and I wake up, I'm gonna cry so fucking much."

Rydel laughed, stroking his face "It's not, I promise it's not." She said before kissing him again.

 ** _Next:_** _Happy **or** 18 (1)_

* * *

 ** _(1) the reason it's "or" is bc the next chapters supposed to be entirely rated M & idk if i should write it or skip it_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the flashback?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the next of the next chapter(s)? what do you think is going to happen?_**

 ** _Do you want the Rated M chapter that is next or do you want me to skip it & move on to the next?_**


	39. 18

**Listen to 18 by One Direction as you read this chapter it'll help.**

 **I cba with the rated M chapter maybe another time haha.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records. Also I don't own the song "18" by One Direction, all rights go to them & their record label.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37  
** _18_ **  
**

 _I got a heart  
_ _And I got a soul  
_ _Believe me I will use them both  
_ _We made a start  
_ _Be it a false one, I know  
_ _Baby, I don't want to feel alone_

 **4 Months Later**

Ross and Brad were in the UK visiting Brad's parents and sister, Natalie. At the moment his parents were out and Natalie was at work which had left the two boys to babysit Natalie's baby daughter, Amy, who was almost two. They were at Brad's parents' house.

Ross sat against the sofa in the living room which Amy was sat on when Brad came through with a plaster and a bit of tissue "Okay, so if Natalie asks, I was watching her in the garden very, very carefully, I turned my back for five seconds and she fell, okay?" Brad said, going over to Amy whose knee was bleeding as Brad had let her play in the garden and she fell – and if you haven't guessed already, Natalie doesn't like Amy playing in the garden by herself. Which Brad let her do.

But hey, she's a kid – and when you have an uncle like Brad, what are you gonna do about it?

Ross nodded "Okay."

"Okay, there we go," Brad helped her down from the couch after sorting out her leg and he sat on the floor a small distance from Ross "and remember, do not tell Mummy I let you in the garden 'cause she will kill me and we don't want her to kill your favourite uncle now, do we?" Brad asked, and Amy shook her head "Good girl." Brad said, letting her go play in the living room.

Ross watched her and looked at Brad "You've got her trained like a pet." He said, in which Brad shrugged like it was nothing and Ross laughed.

Amy came running back over near the coffee table and outstretched her arm to grab hold of a glass. "Oh my, God, no, don't do that!" Brad panicked, grabbing her hand gently as she was trying to grab hold of the drink that was on the coffee table in his Mum's living room "if you spill that all over the place, your Nanna will kill me. Jeez… you really want the women of my family to kill me today don't you?" Brad said, sitting her in his lap.

Ross watched with some sort of admiring look and smiled slightly "You're so good with kids. Tyler, Matty… Amy…"

Brad shrugged "I don't know why, I've always been good with them. Maybe it's 'cause mentally, I am still a child," He said, making Ross laugh a little. Brad groaned as Amy tried to stand up in his lap but it ended up in her standing on his crotch – very hard. "Ow! Oh my, God… There goes my chances of having a kid naturally with a girl if the day ever comes. It more than likely won't. I hope it doesn't." Brad said, quickly going into some sort of panic as he had just realised what he said and it sounded dodgy. Plus, Ross may take offence to it – especially since that the only person in the world he ever does want to have a baby with is Ross and the fact that he's able to get pregnant is even better so they don't have to adopt. The baby can literally be theirs and nobody else's.

Ross let out a small laugh "Its fine. I know what you meant. You were just being you and your sassy self." Ross said, playing with Amy's hair gently, but he stopped after a short while.

"Amy, please, sit still, you're making me ache!" Brad said, where out of a kid-like spite, Amy purposefully sat down in Brad's lap at full force which made him cry out in pain and Ross laugh "are you the spawn of Satan or what?"

Ross' laugh died down, but he kept a smile on his face, and watched as Amy leaned into Brad as if she was trying to cuddle up to him to go to sleep. "She's so cute… I want one…"

Brad looked up at him and formed a small smile "You do?"

Before Ross got the chance to respond, the front door opened and Brad's sister, Natalie, walked into the room. "Hey, sorry, I'd have been back sooner but work ran over. Has she been okay?" Natalie asked.

"Er, yeah. She's been fine." Brad said, quickly rolling down the leg on Amy's trousers to hide the plaster on her knee from her accident in the garden.

"Good, good. I'll take her and get out of your hair." Natalie said, going over and picking her up.

Ross and Brad stood up and Brad nudged Ross towards the door "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Why?" Ross asked.

"'Cause I know what's gonna happen next and if you love me we'll go upstairs." Brad whispered.

"Okay…" Ross said, as they got to the stairs and started making their way up them.

Natalie had Amy sat on the couch and was putting her shoes on where she accidentally elbowed Amy in the knee, making her say "ow". "What's wrong?" Natalie asked.

"My knee hurts." Amy said.

"Why?" Natalie asked, beginning to roll up her trouser leg to look.

Ross and Brad were almost at the top of the stairs when:

"BRADLEY!"

 _So kiss me where I lay down  
My hands pressed to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground_

It was a short while later after Natalie had left and Ross was sat in what used to be Brad's room when he lived here in the UK. Brad came through the bedroom door and Ross laughed, seeing the look on his face "Did she tell you off?" Ross asked.

Brad nodded "Yeah… My excuse was that if she doesn't have an uncle like me who'll let her do the things she's not supposed to, then who else is going to? Also, where would the fun be in her life?"

"I'm gonna guess that didn't go down so well."

Brad shook his head "No it didn't."

Ross sighed, shaking his head and still having a smile on his face "Is this what you would be like if it was our kid?"

Brad shrugged "Well, that's different to having a niece or nephew – I wouldn't let him or her get hurt so easily."

"Oh wow, that's harsh. Especially for the likes of Tyler, Matty, Amy and whatever Rydel and Connor are having."

"I'm kidding. I'd never let any of them get hurt easily – whether if it's a son, daughter, niece or nephew," He said, where a silence fell over them and Brad began to play with his hands nervously "do you really want a baby?"

"What?" Ross asked, confused.

"You said downstairs you wanted one."

Ross became thoughtful "Oh, yeah… I did…" He stood up from the bed "do you not want one?"

"I wouldn't mind. It could be fun. You know, watching you trying to look after a baby and trying to clean up its sick, wee and poop." Brad said, walking closer to him.

"Oh, please, I'll be fine."

"Oh really? Even at four in the morning when he or she wakes up screaming the house down and won't stop crying, no matter what you do."

"Just give him or her a bottle or a dodie – it worked for Tyler and Matty when they were babies."

"Really? How long for?" Brad asked.

"For about… ten seconds." Ross said, where Brad let out a soft laugh before he started stroking Ross' face "what are you doing? Why are you stroking my face?" he asked.

"I'm admiring it whilst I can because once we have a baby – when he or she is strong enough to lift things – they're gonna throw a hell of a lot of stuff at you that'll probably bruise your face as well as scratch it with their own fingernails."

"Ooo… yeah… That hurt quite a lot with Tyler and Matty," Ross said, grimacing at the memory "so I guess I better admire your face too whilst it lasts. Why are you asking me these questions for? You don't sound like you trust me or want to have a baby."

"Oh, no, I do, I'm all for it. I am. I'm just making sure you're ready to have a baby. Are you?" Brad asked, stepping closer to Ross.

Ross wrapped his arms around Brad's waist "Of course."

"Plus, it's not just the baby you've gotta be ready for, are you going to be ready for me?"

Ross stared at him suspiciously "Is that supposed to be some sort of innuendo..?"

"No! I meant during the pregnancy! I'm talking about morning sickness. Are you going to be prepared to wake up at 3 in the morning to the sound of me throwing my guts up?"

Ross shrugged "I'll roll back over and go back to sleep. But if it sounds like you're choking then I'll come in there and see if you're alright."

"Alright…" Brad said, trying to think of stuff that may catch him out – not to be cruel, 'cause it could be quite funny. "What about when I have food cravings? Say if we've got a fridge full of food but there's something that I really want that isn't there… What will you do?"

"I'll find the nearest food store and get you it 'cause telling you to find something else to eat is practically a death sentence, especially if you're saying it to someone who's pregnant. Honestly, I was nearly not standing here today when I said that to Rydel whilst she was having Tyler and Matty."

"What if it's at like… one or four in the morning?" Brad asked.

"Then I'll find a store that's open twenty-four hours. Honestly, it's not that hard."

"What about hormones and mood swings? One day I could be happy, one day I could be moody and angry for no apparent reason or I could be emotional and crying."

Ross laughed "Brad, Brad, Brad… You're talking to someone who had to deal with their sister who was pregnant with twins. I think I can handle someone who's pregnant with one baby."

"Alright, but what if its hormones? Say if you're – what should we call it? – 'in the mood', randy if you will, I can't do anything to 'relieve' that 'cause I'm heavily pregnant."

"Then I'll go in the bathroom and use my good old friend lefty." Ross said, making Brad laugh.

"What if it's me? I can't exactly do anything about it, being pregnant and all."

Ross grinned slightly "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find a way to 'relieve' ya."

"What about when I'm heavily pregnant to the point where I'm bed ridden and can barely do a single thing? The only thing I can do is sleep, eat and go to the bathroom, meaning you have to do everything else."

Ross shrugged "I don't care. That'll only be for a month or so, I can live with it."

"And what about at the end when I'm in labour? When I'm screaming and crying at you, making you almost go deaf, telling you you're the reason and it's your fault I'm in so much pain in agony?"

"Yeah… I'm not looking forward to that bit…" Ross said, making Brad laugh a little. Ross then smiled, keeping one arm round his waist and with the other he intertwined his hand with Brad's which was placed on his shoulder "But I'll do the good thing and by stood right by your side, holding your hand every step of the way until it's over."

Brad smiled up at him "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Brad wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

 _I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved and to be in love  
All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you  
I wanna love like you made me feel, when we were 18_

 **1 Month Later**

"I'm scared." Ellington said.

"Stop being a wuss." Rocky said.

"But she'll kill me!"

"Well that's what you get for showing up to the hospital late when your girlfriend's in labour." Riker said.

"To be fair, it's not my child so… She should go easy on me… Right?" Ellington asked, being hopeful.

Riker and Rocky glanced at each other and back at him. "Of course, if it makes you feel better. Now, James is gonna be late to this birth too – even though he promised her he'd be here for her no matter what and no matter what the time and place. Then again, he is dead so he does have an excuse… What was your excuse again?" Riker asked, knowing he wasn't helping Ellington's nerves.

"My phone was on silent…"

"And where were you?" Rocky asked.

"With you two. So she's not gonna kill just me for this," Ellington said, before smiling "hey, look at that, I do feel better. Thanks guys." Ellington said, turning round and going into the room.

Riker and Rocky watched Ellington walk into the room. Rocky leaned closer to Riker "He is right though, she will kill us too 'cause technically we made him late…"

Riker shrugged "We were never that closer to her anyway. Plus, we don't see her very often so the next time we see her she'll have forgotten. Hopefully." He said, not wanting to feel Sally's wrath.

Ellington burst into the room "Sorry I'm—… about twenty hours late…" He said, seeing Sally laid in the hospital bed with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms with Ross and Rydel there with her. "W-why are you two here..?" He asked.

"Because you weren't." Ross said.

"Sorry, well, your brothers distracted me and my phone was on silent – her due date isn't for another few days!" Ellington said, walked over to the bed.

"N-no… it was today…" Sally said, looking up at him.

"Oh… Oops. Well, good thing she isn't my baby otherwise you'd have killed me more than you're probably going to." He said, and Sally nodded.

Ross and Rydel got up from where they sat, ready to leave "Well, I'll see you later Sally. Ellington, we'll come lay flowers on your grave tomorrow."

Ellington rolled his eyes as the pair left. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sally "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late."

"It's fine, honestly. I wasn't alone – that's all I was mainly scared about."

"Who helped you give birth? Ross?" Ellington asked.

Sally laughed "Oh, you're hilarious Ellington. Of course he didn't, he'd have been scarred for life. No, Rydel did given she's been through it before."

"Fair enough, so. Who's this then? Or haven't you named her yet?" Ellington asked, looking down at the obvious baby girl.

"Yeah, I named her."

"Oooh, what?"

"Jade."

"Awe, Jade Buckley, that's cute."

Sally gave him a funny look "No, you imbecile – that's not her name."

Ellington became unamused "Wow, feeling the love."

Sally let out a small laugh "No, she's called Jade McVey. You know, seen as though her Dad isn't around I may as well name her after him."

"So, if she was a boy instead you'd have called her James?" Ellington asked.

Sally shrugged "Probably. Plus, I always remember him saying how if he ever had a girl he'd call her Jade so… This is for him."

Ellington smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear "I love you."

Sally smiled back "I love you too." She said, before they both shared a kiss.

 _We took a chance  
God knows we tried  
Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine_

 **3 Month Later**

Connor came home from being out and getting things for Rydel as she was now eight months pregnant and could barely do a thing except lay in bed or on the couch. He got in and she was laid on the couch with Tyler laid in her arms sleeping, whilst Matty was on the floor playing. Well, Tyler was sleeping up until Connor put the bags on the table which made a huge clatter.

"Well done." Rydel said, as Tyler woke up.

"Sorry…" Connor said, gently letting go of everything and putting the bags so that none of them would fall over and make more noise. "I've got everything you needed."

"You better have 'cause if I go over there and check and there's one thing missing I will kill you."

"Okay, let me just… double check." He said, looking in the bags because he swore Rydel's hormones were even worse than they were back when she was having Tyler and Matty.

He finished checking the bag "Everything's there."

"Are you sure?" Rydel asked.

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"That's you," He said, where Rydel death glared him "I'm sorry… Please don't hurt me…"

Rydel smiled at him "Awe, you're so adorable when you're scared. Come here." She said, sitting on the couch instead of laying.

Connor went over and sat next to her "How's the baby?"

"She's fine. She still needs a name though."

"But… She's not born yet…"

"And? It wouldn't hurt to name her beforehand. If we do it now then we won't be wrecking our heads trying to think of a perfect name for her the minute after she's born and before we have to leave the hospital like last time."

"Alright, alright. Er… I don't know. I can't think."

"Nothing unusual then." Rydel said, before beginning to think for herself "Rosie?"

"Really? R? We're gonna continue with that tradition in your family?"

Rydel rolled her eyes "You suggest one."

"Mia?"

"As in Mamma Mia?"

"Wow. Offensive."

"How about Melissa?"

Connor thought about it for a moment and shook his head "No. Annalee?"

Rydel furrowed her brow "Oh, I get it!"

"Huh?"

"Annalee. When she grows up and for some reason she whinds up being transgender. If she decides to stay as a girl, she can call herself Anna. But if she decides she doesn't want to be a girl and wants to be a boy, she can call herself Lee. Clever."

Connor stared at her, feeling very attacked by her harshness towards the names he was suggesting "Hey, Tyler, what do you want your baby sister to be called?"

"Really? You're asking a child?"

"Yeah, 'cause his thoughts on the names I suggest will be nicer than yours," Connor said, where Tyler was looking at them both "what do you want your baby sister to be called?"

"Dora!" Matty said.

"Brilliant, our child is going to be named after a cartoon character whose friends are talking animals." Rydel said.

"Rydel… They're four. Leave them alone. They could have suggested something worse." Connor said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Rydel."

Rydel gasped and slapped Connor around the head. She looked away from him and thought "Actually… I'm quite warming up to Annalee…"

Connor rubbed his head "Really? Considering you just bashed it? And me."

"No, no! I like it. It's pretty. Annalee Ball… But I feel like something's missing. Like a middle name."

"A middle name? Well… Er… I don't know. Middle names normally come from either parents, siblings or close friends. I.E. Tyler Bradley Ball and Matthew Ross Makin. Um… I don't think my Mum's name exactly goes with Annalee. Annalee Kelly Ball… It doesn't sound right."

"Yeah… Neither does Annalee Stormie Ball."

They both thought for a moment. "Annalee Sally Ball?" Connor asked.

Rydel shook her head "Annalee Alexa Ball? No… Um… Annalee Savannah Ball?"

Connor shook his head "Annalee Maia Ball?" Connor asked, and Rydel shook her head "and now we've ran out of female friends."

They tried to think again but nothing was coming to their heads. But something finally hit Rydel and she smiled a little:

"Annalee Laura Ball."

Connor looked at her "Oh, yeah, Laura… I almost forgot about her. I thought Ross would have been the one to name his daughter after her. But yeah, I like it… Annalee Laura Ball."

Rydel smiled at him before kissing him on the lips. "EW!" Tyler and Matty shouted in disgust.

"Oh shut up, you'll be doing this one day with a girl you like – or a boy, depending on what you're interested in."

"Connor!" Rydel yelped.

"What?!"

"They're young and impressionable! What if they go to school and there's a girl – or guy now that you've put that idea forward – they like and they try to kiss them 'cause they saw Mommy and Daddy doing it and Daddy told him he'd be doing it with a girl one day."

"Oh, yeah… Whoops."

 _So pour me a drink, oh, love,_  
 _Let's split the night wide open and we'll see everything  
We can livin' love in slow motion, motion, motion_

 _So kiss me where I lay down  
My hands pressed to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground_

 **A Few Days Later**

Ross was home alone and had been all day because he woke up and Brad wasn't in bed or in the apartment. He hadn't even left Ross a message to tell him where he was. He'd been gone all day and he was beginning to worry, but not so much as he seemed to be doing it a lot lately – going out and not coming back till hours later without an excuse as to where he had been.

It was making Ross beginning to think things. Things he hoped he was just making up in his head and being paranoid about.

He kept watching the door and looking back to the TV when the door opened and Brad came in. "There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Ross asked.

"Nowhere."

Ross sighed, as he always gave that answer and never gave him a proper one which was beginning to frustrate him. Brad took off his coat and Ross furrowed his brow, noticing something "Is that my sweater you've got on?" Ross asked, noticing as it looked like it was drowning him – and because Brad seemed to be wearing his sweaters/shirts an awful lot lately.

Brad looked down and nodded "I was cold and it was the only thing I could find that was warm."

Ross became even more suspicious "Are you kidding me? It's boiling outside! I can only just bare being in what I'm in now. Seriously, where have you been?" He asked, as Brad walked over to the couch and sat on it.

Brad laid down with his head resting in Ross' lap "I'm tired, I wanna sleep."

"Brad. Where have you been? You've been doing this for ages."

"Alright, I'll tell you. Just let me sleep for a while and I'll tell you after." Brad said, looking at him and turning his head away from him, shutting his eyes.

"No, you won't. You'll tell me now 'cause you know I'll forget by the time you wake up."

"No, I promise I'll tell you, alright?"

Ross sighed, clearly not being happy with having to wait but he didn't say a word. They sat/laid there in silence before Brad groaned. "What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"My stomach hurts."

"Have you taken any pain killers?" Ross asked.

"I've tried everything and nothings soothing the pain. Can you rub it for me?"

"What's wrong with your arms?" Ross asked.

"I'm too tired."

Ross rolled his eyes and slid his hands up Brad's – well, his – sweater and the t-shirt underneath until he touched the skin of Brad's belly and he started to rub it where he noticed it seemed abnormally bigger than usual, but he didn't say anything he it was probably because he was breathing. He continued to rub it and noticed it was kind of rounded which made him question why Brad had all of a sudden gained so much weight.

He went to say something when he felt something quickly press against his hand on Brad's stomach which made him jump and pull away his hand "What the hell?!"

"What?!" Brad asked, jumping from Ross shouting in some sort of ear – opening his eyes and looking up at him.

"Okay, I'll always love you no matter what your shape and size but 1. Why are you all of a sudden fat? 2. What the fuck was that, that just touched my hand? That was really weird." Ross said, really freaked out.

Brad shook his head, giving him a funny look "What the hell are you talking about? It's not fat. It's called a baby bump you freaking dumbass. And what touched your hand? That would be called a baby kicking." He said, laying his head back in Ross' lap.

"Oh, okay… Wait, what?" Ross asked, suddenly realising what he had just said.

Brad sat up "I said—"

"Yeah, I heard what you said. Are you pregnant?"

Brad nodded "Yeah."

He got up and took off Ross' sweater that he was wearing which revealed his bump, it wasn't so big but it was noticeable. He sat back down so that he was directly opposite Ross on the couch. "How far along are you?" Ross asked.

"Five months, nearly six."

"5 mon—how long have you known for?"

"Since I was about a month and a half, maybe two."

"Oh my, God, I am so oblivious," Ross said, making Brad laugh a little "when were you gonna tell me?"

"Today. Mainly 'cause it's getting harder for me to hide it from you."

"How so?" Ross asked.

"Well, the weight gaining for a start and having to wear your tops to hide it 'cause they practically drown me. That… and he or she has started to kick. Sometimes he or she would kick me when we were in bed and you'd have your arms wrapped round me so I'd have to find a way to avoid letting you feel my stomach." He explained.

"Fair enough. How longs it been kicking for?"

"About a week… He or she only ever seems to kick when it hears your voice. Like now. Maybe it was his or hers way of telling me to tell you." He said, taking Ross' hand and placing it on his stomach where the baby was kicking.

Ross felt it for a short while "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, given past experiences… I came up with an idea that may help to actually keep the baby alive through the nine months. Which was not tell anybody and only keep it to myself till I'm about five or six months pregnant – which is the half way point. That way the only bad thing that can happen is that the baby's born premature or – if worse comes to worse – it's a stillborn."

"Ah, well… It's worked so far."

Brad let out a small laugh "Plus… I know this is harsh to say but… Unlike the last two, I actually have a good feeling about this one." He said, cradling his bump.

Ross smiled at him before kissing him on the lips softly. Brad kissed back and Ross deepened the kiss where Brad ended up laying back on the couch with Ross hovering above him. He moved his hands down to Brad's trousers but Brad stopped him. "No." He said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant. I did tell you about this about four or three months ago when we were in England."

Ross frowned "Oh yeah… Wait a second, did you know you were pregnant when we were in England?"

"Well… I may have had a small idea."

Ross shook his head and sat back up properly on the couch, helping Brad to do so too. "Is the baby annoying you yet with all the kicking? You said your stomach was hurting before."

"Eh, a little. It's not too bad I guess."

"You better get used to it, 'cause the baby's gonna annoy you and cause you more discomfort as you get closer to nine months."

"No… If he or she is annoying me and causing me discomfort, that's just a sign he or she is going to be like you when it grows up."

Ross stayed silent, not knowing how to respond to that – having the strangest feeling that this was all he was going to be getting off Brad until the baby's born and he has his hormones.

Insults, sass and sarcasm.

Times by ten.

Great.

 _I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved and to be in love  
All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you  
I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

 _When we were 18  
Oh, Lord, when we were 18_

 _Kiss me where I lay down  
My hands pressed to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground_

 ** _1 Month Later_**

 **(a/n: there is supposed to be a scene of Connor & Rydel's baby being born but I don't know where it's gone & I can't be bothered to remember how it went to write it cos I'm tired af ****J))**

 _I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved and to be in love_

 _All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you  
I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

 _I wanna love like you made me feel,  
When we were 18_

 _I wanna love like you made me feel_

Ross walked up to the door of his and Brad's apartment after being on a night out with Riker, Ellington, Rocky and Connor – Rydel stayed at home to look after the boys and Annalee and just in case anything was wrong with Brad or if he needed something due to him beginning to get sorta heavily pregnant.

Ross got to the door – being later than he said to Brad because Ellington was too badly drink and himself and Riker were the only ones that were sober enough to drop him home. He opened the door and went through, shutting and locking it as well as trying to be quiet as it was somewhere between 3 and 4 a.m. and Brad will obviously be asleep so he didn't want to wake him up.

He turned around from the door and jumped when he seen Brad sound asleep on the couch – obviously he'd been waiting up for Ross to get home but fell asleep in the process. He was asleep on his back with one of his arms draped over his bump. Ross smiled a little and walked over to the couch, kneeling down beside him and stroking Brad's hair before kissing his forehead. He got up and picked Brad up off the couch gently – he moved around in his sleep a little but that was it – and he carried him into the bedroom.

He laid him down in bed and put the covers over him.

"Ross..?" Brad groaned, sleepily as he was waking up.

"Shh… Go back to sleep, I was just putting you into bed."

"What time is it? Are you just getting in?"

Ross nodded "Yeah… it's like… 3:30… Ellington was—never mind, I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay…" Brad said, sleepy as his eyes fell back shut and he fell back asleep almost straight away – faster than he woke up.

Ross stripped down so that he was left in nothing but his boxers as he couldn't be bothered to put some bottoms on and he got into bed next to Brad, kissing his cheek "Night." He said, wrapping his arms round him.

Brad shuffled round so that he had his arms round Ross' waist and his head on his chest – cuddled into him as best as he could with the baby bump getting in the way. Ross cracked a small smile and kissed the top of his head, keeping his arms wrapped round him gently before drifting off to sleep.

 _When we were 18_

 ** _Next:_** _Hormones_

* * *

 **Whoop. Happy, happy happy.**

 **Also, after this next bit of the story, I may continue it for a bit longer as there's a storyline that's not leaving me alone haha.**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE. **_

**_Thoughts on Ross & Brad babysitting Amy in the beginning?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the baby talk after it?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ellington?_**

 ** _thoughts on Riker & Rocky?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on her baby?_**

 ** _Thoughts on her naming the baby for James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel during the 8 months pregnant bit?_**

 ** _Thoughts on them both naming the baby?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross? (during the second Rad scene)_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on there going to be a Rad baby? Do you think it'll work out this time?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you thinks going to happen?_**


	40. Hormones

**And the last time we were at chapter 38 for something to do with MELA Brad got shot :)) Jk, this chapter is gonna be much less painful than that. I hope.**

 **You guys are gonna love this chapter (I hope) it's one of my favourites humour wise.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 38  
** _Hormones_ **  
**

 **1 Month Later**

Ross was at home, sat in the living room by himself when Rydel knocked at the door and let herself in before Ross even got a chance to react. "Hey," She said, shutting the door behind her, she looked around the living room "where's Brad?"

"In bed."

"It's 3 in the afternoon… Why is he still in bed? The lazy little shit."

Ross stared at her like she was stupid "No, he's not lazy… He's pregnant."

Rydel rolled her eyes "Just 'cause he's pregnant doesn't mean he has to be bedridden. I mean, I wasn't bedridden until I was eight months pregnant with Tyler and Matty – with Annalee I wasn't bedridden till the end of eight months. He's what? Seven?" Rydel asked.

Ross got up from the couch "Yeah, I know, but he can barely do anything by himself anymore 'cause it's wearing him down that much and he's very big. He can hardly walk around, he can barely get dressed by himself and he can barely go to the toilet on his own!"

Rydel gave him a suspicious look "Are you sure he's not pretending so that you have to do everything whilst he gets a break?"

"He's not. Seriously, Rydel, I love him and everything but he's the size of a house!"

"You know the bedroom doors open, right?" Brad asked, coming out slowly but surely as he held onto the wall.

Rydel looked over at him and got the shock of her life "Whoa!" Rydel said, in pure shock 'cause Ross was right.

Ross went over to him "What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom." Brad said.

"Why haven't you used the one in the bedroom?" Ross asked.

"'Cause I'm sick of the sight of the room and wanted to stretch my legs."

"I know but wouldn't it be less tiring for you if you used the one in there?"

"It'd be less tiring for me if you shut up." Brad said, going into the other bathroom.

Ross turned to Rydel. "Whoa… He is huge…" Rydel said, lowering her voice.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I've bedridden him. I'm telling you Rydel, either he is much further along than the doctor's think or there is more than one baby growing inside him." Ross said, also lowering his voice.

Rydel nodded "Yeah, I agree. I wasn't even that big with Tyler and Matty at seven months, so he shouldn't be. Oh my, God, what if there is more than one baby growing inside him, what if it's triplets…"

"What?" Ross asked, immediately looking horrified.

Rydel smirked at the look upon his face "Oh, I'm just kidding. But seriously though… I may consider buying a second or third crib," She said, making Ross shut his eyes and sigh "anyway, I'm gonna go."

"What did you come for?" Ross asked.

"Oh, er… I was meant to be going out with Connor and I was gonna ask you to look after the boys but… Between two screaming four year olds and Brad… I think you'd rather take care of Brad." She said.

"I'd much rather take care of the two screaming four year olds, trust me." Ross said, due to how mean and sarcastic Brad was being with him lately – but he knows it's just the hormones. Making it worse than it normally is.

Rydel laughed in sympathy, ruffling his hair before leaving.

"Again with the whole door being open thing." Brad said, holding onto the door frame.

Ross rushed over to him and took him by the hands to guide him back to bed "I was kidding, I swear. Anyway, you better get back to b—"

"No."

"But you—"

"No! I'm sick of being in bed all the time, I wanna do something other than lay in bed!"

Ross stayed silent for a little bit as he tried to think, but mainly in fear "W-what about the couch..? Wanna lay on the couch..? That's er… Just as comfy…" He said, obviously being scared Brad and his hormones.

Brad stared at him bemused "Whatever. But I'm using you as a pillow."

"Whatever makes you happy and me not wanna cry."

They went over to the couch and Ross laid down on it first before Brad sat down and slowly laid into Ross so they were front to back. Ross groaned a little because Brad was heavier than he normally is. Brad turned his head behind him and glared at Ross. "I er… I sat on the remote…" Ross lied.

"Oh did you now?"

"Yeah."

"Considering the remotes on top of the TV?"

Ross looked at the TV to see that it in fact was "It's a er… very clever remote…" Ross said, where Brad continued to glare at him – he was pretty much just about ready to kill him "I love you…"

Brad laid down, making Ross groan more, purposefully.

Rydel was out at the park with the boys, watching them as they played in the play area whilst Connor was at home looking after Annalee.

"Mommy, come push me!" Tyler said, from where he was at the swing.

Rydel got up from where she sat on the bench and went over to him, lifting him and putting him in the swing where she started swinging him gently. As she swung him, she noticed Matty stood in some sort of trance in the middle of the playground. "Hold on, sweetie, I'll be back in a second." She said, to Tyler before going over to Matty.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You've been stood starting for ages." Rydel said, as she got to him.

Matty looked up at her "I saw Daddy."

Rydel let a confused smile fall upon her face "Daddy's at home looking after your baby sister."

Matty shook his head "No, not that Daddy. Other Daddy."

"What do you mean other Dad—" Rydel stopped when she realised who he meant. Her face fell and she stood up straight, looking around the park as she began to panic and felt her heart beating faster. She started breathing heavier too, suddenly becoming paranoid. "O-oh… A-are you sure it was him Matty? 'C-cause he's not in the country anymore…"

Matty nodded "Yeah. He was stood over there." He said, pointing.

Rydel looked over to where he was pointing where she seen a tree and a bench on a path, she looked down the path where she seen someone in a hood, with a familiar body figure, walking away. She breathed heavily "Come on, we're going home." Rydel panicked. She grabbed Matty and then Tyler before making a break for where she parked the car.

This wasn't good.

Especially not now if last time he was around was anything to go by.

Brad laid in bed, sighing and rubbing his face as Ross came into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"I'm so uncomfortable right now."

"Well try laying in a different position." Ross said, walking over to the bed.

"I'VE TRIED!" Brad shouted, making Ross jump. He whimpered "Nothing's working, Ross, I shouldn't be like this at seven months. I just want this baby out of me." He said, being on the verge of tears.

Ross laid next to him on the bed "Alright, alright, it's fine, calm down…" Ross said, starting to rub his bump in the attempt to soothe it a little "we'll give it half an hour, alright? If you're still uncomfortable then, I'll take you to the hospital and get you checked out. Okay?"

Brad nodded "Okay." He said, quietly.

Ross kissed him softly on the lips.

"No, no, don't do that… The baby just kicks more you prick."

"Bipolar? Or pregnant? The world will never know." Ross said, due to how Brad was being nice and then all of a sudden he turned mean.

Brad slapped him across the head "Shut up. I just want him or her to stop kicking me."

"Okay…" Ross put his head closer to Brad's bump and kept his hand on it, rubbing it slightly "hey there little guy, or girl… It's your other Dad here. Listen, you're making your Daddy really uncomfortable right now. And when he's uncomfortable, he's not a very nice person and he's mean to your Dad – making him want to go in the corner and cry in some cases. So… For my sake… Please stop kicking him and get in a position that makes him comfortable," He looked up at Brad who was glaring at him "I'm sorry, I love you…"

Brad went to speak but stopped, sitting up slightly "Oh my, God… It stopped."

"Really?" Ross asked, being proud of himself.

"No." Brad said, bemused and flopping back down.

Ross sighed, getting off the bed "You know what, I'm going to the toilet and then I'm taking you to the hospital. Maybe they can figure out what's wrong. Or give me something to sedate you with." Ross said, muttering the last part as he went into the bathroom.

" _What_?" Brad asked, not being sure if he heard the last part properly.

"Nothing." Ross said, shutting the bathroom door.

Brad sighed and laid back.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

Jesse started growling, staying put where she laid on the bedroom floor.

"Ross, there's someone at the door." Brad said.

"Alright, one second, I'm trying to pee."

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

Jesse's growling started getting louder and more aggressive as the knocking continued.

"Ross!"

"Hang on!"

Brad sighed and got up himself, struggling as he did – he shut the bedroom door when he left it so Jesse couldn't get out. "I'm coming!" Brad said, loud enough for the person knocking to hear.

He got over to the door, unbolting and unlocking it, and opened it "What do you w—" Brad stopped, as his face dropped and the colour in his face drained from him, as he froze in some sort of fear.

"Hey, long time no se—oh my, God, you're pregnant?" The person asked, noticing.

Brad didn't respond, he just kept staring, as he didn't know how.

"What's wrong?" The person asked.

Ross came out from the bedroom and over to the front door "Alright, I'm here, who is i—what the fuck. Your—what."

"What?" The person asked, highly confused as to why they were both acting the way they were with them.

"You know what." Ross said.

"No I don't."

"You're supposed to be fucking dead, James, that's what!"

 ** _Next:_** _No Luck_

* * *

 **PLOT TWISTS. PLOT TWISTS EVERYWHERE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel & Matty thinking they seen Titus?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	41. No Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 39  
** _No Luck_ **  
**

James stared at Ross and Brad confused "What are you talking about? Since when?" James asked, not having a single clue as to what they were talking about. He was very much alive and had been since the last time he seen them which was almost a year ago.

Brad began breathing heavily due to the scare and shock "Oh my, God…" he said, leaning back into Ross.

Ross grabbed hold of him "Whoa, whoa, Brad… Its fine, it's alright. Sit down." He said, guiding him to the nearest chair and sitting him down whilst James came in and shut the door. Ross turned to him "Are you sick in the head?"

"No! I genuinely don't know what you're going on about."

"You got yourself into a car crash and died on impact! That's the last we ever heard from you."

James furrowed his brow "No… I crashed my car and was in intensive care for a very long time before I got out and even when I did I could barely do anything and I had to have my sister and parents look after me until I was better… Who told you I was dead?"

"Brad got a phone call at three in the morning the day you 'died' from some woman telling us you had!"

"Some woman?" James asked, Ross nodded "she didn't tell you who she was?"

"Sh-she… she said she was from… from the-the hospital you were… at…" Brad said, trying to calm down but he couldn't. It was the fact that when James 'died' he was so hurt and upset over the fact he'd lost his best friend, and now that he was back all of those feelings had just come flooding back as well as the fact that when he seen him at the door it scared him to death. It was like he'd seen a ghost.

Ross went over and knelt in front of him, stroking his face "Hey, hey… It's alright… It's only James… He's not going to hurt you…"

"I-I know but… He's… He's supposed to be d-dead…"

"Well, I'm not. Didn't anybody at least try to get hold of my parents?" James asked.

Ross stood back up "We tried but couldn't get through. I don't understand… Why would someone do this..? More importantly, who?"

"I don't know…" James said, suspicious and confused. James looked over at Brad who still looked horrified and scared so he went over to him "Brad… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to scare you like this…"

Brad looked up at him, still clearly petrified, and he shook his head "N-no worries…"

James smiled at him "Alright. I hope the baby's okay. How far along are you?"

"S-seven months."

"Oh, cool. See, I knew you'd get your baby one day. Speaking of babies, where's Sally?" James asked.

"Living with Ellington and your baby." Ross said.

"I'm aware. What did she have?"

"She had a girl – she called her Jade McVey."

James smiled slightly "Awe… I always said when we were together if we ever had a girl I'd wanna name her Jade… But anyway, I need to go find her."

"Are you sure? 'Cause… She's gonna freak out when she sees you." Ross said, having the image of it in his head now.

James nodded "Yeah, yeah. I can handle her, you look after Brad." James said, because through his eyes Brad didn't look good at all – and it definitely wasn't just because of the scare he got from James.

Ross nodded "Alright, see ya." He said, letting him out the apartment. James said bye and waved as he left.

Ross turned round where Brad stood up "Are you alright?" Ross asked, now noticing what James did too.

Brad shook his head "No… Ah…" he said, rubbing his belly.

Ross rushed over to him and grabbed him by his hands for support in case he collapsed, as it looked like he was gonna "What's wrong?"

"It's the baby… I think… I think my w-water just broke…"

"No… It can't have… You're seven months…"

"Ross-ow, I'm not bullshitting—ow—you. I'm telling you it just broke and this baby wants out." Brad said, now having tears about to stream down his face "Ross, please take me to the hospital." He begged, being on the verge of tears.

"Alright, alright." He said, grabbing his car keys.

Rydel got home after fleeing from the park and let the boys in, taking off their coats as well as her own before she slammed the door shut and locked and bolted it. Connor came out of Annalee's room after hearing the door slam, seeing Rydel and being highly confused "What's wrong..?" Connor asked.

"Nothing." Rydel said, turning round and trying to act like everything was fine but it wasn't working as Connor could see through her façade.

"Why have you locked _and_ bolted the door?"

"D-don't we normally bolt and lock the door when we come in or is it just me..?"

Connor stared at her suspiciously for a moment "Boys, can you both go to your room?" Connor asked.

When they did, Connor made Rydel sit on the couch with him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She protested.

"Rydel… Don't lie. You look really paranoid."

Rydel stayed quiet "Matty saw Titus in the park," She said, where Connor gave her a look as though she was crazy and losing the plot "Connor, don't look at me like that! He said it himself!"

"Yeah, but… He's not in LA anymore… Are you sure he just didn't see someone who looked like him?" Connor asked.

Rydel shook her head "No! He said he seen him and pointed to where he seen him. I looked and someone with a hood up was walking away – they had the exact same figure as Titus and I didn't get a good feeling from looking at him either. Connor, please, I'm not being paranoid."

Connor went to respond when Rydel's phone started ringing. She sighed and took it out of her pocket, seeing it was Ross calling. She groaned "Oh, I can't be bothered with him right now."

Connor took the phone from her and answered it "Hey, Ross. Yeah, she's fine. What? Oh… But I thought he was only seven months… Oh my, God. Right, okay, we're on our way," He said before hanging up the phone "we need to get to the hospital 'cause there's a slight chance Brad may have gone into early labour. We'll talk later about this whole Matty seeing Titus thing, alright?" Connor said, getting up from the couch.

Well.

What if Rydel didn't get a later?

Sally was at hers and Ellington's. Jade was in a little crib they have in the living room for her when they're in there and don't want to leave her in her bedroom all alone. Sally was watching TV when there was a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it as Ellington was in the bedroom.

She didn't bother to look through the spyhole and opened the door where her eyes widened, her face dropped and she went pale as she seen James.

"Sally, before you even think about slamming that door in my fa—"

Sally slammed the door shut, shaking and breathing heavily. Ellington came out of the bedroom after hearing the door slam shut "What's wrong?" Ellington asked, panicked as he seen the state she was now in.

"J-J-James… He's… He's at the d-door…"

Ellington raised his brow "Are you sure? He's dead."

Sally nodded "Open the door and see for yourself."

Ellington walked over when someone started knocking on the door again. "Ellington, that's him, I thought he was dead." She said.

"Well, I'm not. I can explain." James said, being able to hear their conversation as the door wasn't that thick.

"What the hell?!" Ellington flung the door open "are you sick?!"

"Right, I've been through this with Ross and Brad – no I'm not. Yes, I crashed my car. No I didn't die. Whoever phoned and told you all I died, lied. I was in intensive care for a long time and when I was released I couldn't look after myself for a long time so my parents and sister had to – there was no way I could contact you all. I was wondering why you all hadn't visited or called, now I know why."

Sally breathed deeply with her hand on her chest "Thank, God… I thought you'd risen from the dead or turned into a zombie or something," She said, where then she received a funny look off Ellington and James "what?"

"You're a natural blonde and in all the years we've known you, you haven't said something a typical blonde would say up until now." Ellington said.

Sally went to go say something when Jade started crying from her Moses basket near the couch. She turned to face it and looked back at James "I believe your daughter senses your presence."

She walked over to the basket and James followed her as she gently picked her out and handed her to James. As soon as Jade was in his arms, she stopped crying. "Whoa, do you have a magic touch or something? I can barely get her to stop crying." She said, slightly amazed.

James shrugged "Dunno, probably. Hey…" He said, looking down and smiling at her.

"She's called Jade."

"I know, Ross told me when I asked. Thank you by the way."

"You went to Ross and Brad's first?" Sally asked.

James nodded "Yeah. I may have scared Brad a little bit so… there's a slight chance he may have gone into early labour thanks to me." He said, jokingly which made Sally and Ellington laugh.

"I'm gonna leave you both alone." Ellington said, going into the bedroom. Even though he was Sally's boyfriend, he felt like a third wheel around Sally and James. Or a fourth if you count Jade being there.

Sally watched in sympathy as Ellington left before looking back at James. "Are you two together yet?" James asked, sitting down on the couch with Jade still in his arms.

"Maybe. Would you be mad?" She asked, sitting beside him.

James shook his head "Of course – I'm your ex-husband, I have to be, it's my job. But I'm not that stereotype so… no, I'm not mad. I'm happy. I'm glad you found someone who deserves you and treats you right."

Sally smiled "Thanks."

"That reminds me – I don't know how it does but – I need to call Connor and tell him I'm not dead." He said, putting Jade back in the Moses basket.

Sally got her phone, handing it to him "Here, use mine."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier if I just used mine?" James asked.

"Yeah, but… Won't it be funny when he sees me ringing and you answer?"

"You're morbid." James said, letting out a small laugh.

"Put it on loudspeaker, I wanna hear his reaction." Sally said, as James dialled the number.

Ross and Brad were in a hospital room, waiting for a doctor to get back to let them know what was wrong. Ross was pacing back and forth, panicking because if the baby is born early, then it's far too early now and it means he or she will be born premature – which is never, ever a good thing, given that something always ends up being wrong with the baby or the baby ends up dying. And Brad has come way too far through this pregnancy for it to happen to him again.

Brad laid in bed, trying to keep sane but he groaned in pain "Ah, Ross, Ross, Ross…" Brad sat up.

Ross rushed over and grabbed his hand so that he had something to relieve the pain with, kinda "Better?" He asked, after a couple of seconds.

Brad breathed deeply "No it's not fucking better, it hurts!"

The door opened and a doctor came in. "Is everything alright?" Ross asked, even though he could tell by the look on her face nothing good was about to be said.

"The good news is… the baby's okay and alive. Bad news… we don't know how long for." The doctor said.

"No, no, please don't say that…" Brad said, laying back on the bed and beginning to cry, covering his face.

"Also, you have actually in fact gone into early labour meaning he or she will be born premature."

"Yeah, yeah, go back to the alive thing. What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"Well, the umbilical chord's wrapped a-around his or her neck and we can save the baby from suffocating once we get your partner to an OR room ASAP, but the problem is we need to find an OR room that's free and that might take some time and by the time we find one… it might be too late…"

"Well hurry up and find one!" Ross shouted, making the doctor jump. She nodded and quickly left the room.

Ross rushed over to Brad's side and embraced him in a hug as he sobbed "Don't cry, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine, I promise." He said, stroking his hair.

Brad shook his head, holding onto Ross "N-no it's no-not. I-I sh-shouldn't have—ow—even got my h-hopes up th-that this time w-would be different to the last two times I've b-been pr-pregnant. F-face it, I never have a-any luck."

Ross sighed and shut his eyes, kissing his head as tears began to well up in his eyes.

 ** _Next:_** _Scared_

* * *

 **Satan keeps striking in these stories & it ain't good.**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on James?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _What do you thinks gonna happen to the baby?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ellington?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Sally & James?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you thinks going to happen?_**


	42. Scared

**8 DAYS UNTIL I SEE THE VAMPS LIVE AGAIN. 8 DAYS UNTIL I SEE THE VAMPS LIVE AGAIN. 8 DAYS UNTIL I SEE THE VAMPS LIVE AGAIN.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 40  
** _Scared_ **  
**

It had been a while since the doctor had gave them the news and Ross was sat on the edge of Brad's bed with a damp cloth, trying to cool him down by dabbing it on his face. "What's taking them so long?" Brad asked, obviously tired and worn out.

Ross shrugged "I don't know," he put the cloth down on the small desk next to the bed. He sighed "I'm sorry."

"Wh-what are you sorry for?"

Again, Ross shrugged "I just am."

He sat on the chair next to the bed and as he did Brad immediately grabbed his hand because of another contraction. Brad flopped back onto the bed and breathed heavily "Why? Why did the baby decide it wanted to come out early? If it'd have just stayed put, none of this would've happened and its life would be perfectly fine."

Ross frowned and rubbed his baby bump "There, there. He or she probably got fed up of being in there and making you uncomfortable and was getting impatient 'cause it just wants to meet you already."

Brad sighed, giving him a small smile through tears of pain "Awe… Look at you feeding me bullshit to make me feel better." Brad said, tapping Ross' face in a slap sort of way.

The door opened and Rydel popped her head round the corner of it "Hey…"

"I'll be back in a second." Ross said, kissing Brad's cheek and going to the door and into the hallway where Connor and Rydel were.

"Hey, where are the boys and Annalee?" Ross asked.

"I dropped them off at Mom's. Is Brad alright?" Rydel asked.

"Er… Not really… He's gone into early labour so the baby's gonna be born premature."

"Oh… Oh my, God."

"Yeah, that's not the worst part… If the doctor's don't find an OR soon, the baby might die." He said, looking down and being fed up of the repetitiveness that always seemed to happen with him and Brad.

"Oh, no." Rydel hugged Ross and he hugged back, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She pulled away after a short while "Don't worry, it'll be fine." She said, wiping away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I-I hope so 'cause… I've been telling and promising him it'll be okay when I don't even think it myself and I will really, really hate myself if the baby does die."

Connor looked at the door as a silence fell "Is Brad alright in there on his own?" Connor asked.

Ross looked back at the door "Er, probably. I better go back in, I'll talk to you both in a bit." He said, disappearing through the door as Rydel and Connor sat down.

"What did they want?" Brad asked, as Ross came back into the room.

"They were seeing if you were alright and asking about the baby."

Brad went to say something but ended up sitting up and in pain from a contraction. Ross rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, rubbing his back "It's alright, it's okay, breathe…"

Brad breathed deeply and when the pain was over he started sobbing again, holding onto Ross "This has g-gotta be some joke… I-I can't be in l-labour, it's too early – I've c-come too far for this to happen again…"

Ross stroked his hair "I know… But everything will be fine – I promise. Just 'cause the baby's born early doesn't mean anything bad's going to happen to him or her. The worst that'll happen is that he or she will be put into an incubator for a couple months and kept a close eye on until they're allowed to come home with us, alright?" Ross said, Brad nodded "good," He said, kissing the side of his head "it'll be over soon, don't worry."

A short while later the doctor came back into the room, being slightly out of breath from running back down to the room "Good news, we found an OR! I just need to go get someone to bring you down. I won't be a minute." She said, quickly leaving the room.

Brad breathed in relief.

"See, I told you everything would be fine!" Ross said.

"This is just me going down to the OR… This isn't the baby actually surviving-ow," Brad said sitting up, where another contraction came which was possibly the worst one yet "P-please come with me to the room." He said, begging slightly with tears in his eyes and on the verge of streaming down his face.

"Why? All they're going to do in there is knock you out with anaesthetic." Ross said.

"I know but… th-the last time I went into an OR I wasn't 100% sure I was gonna come out alive… I couldn't have even been 50% sure. And I definitely wasn't anywhere near 1% sure the baby I was pregnant with at the time would either and he or she didn't. Plus… I didn't have you there next to me, reassuring me everything would be fine and that scared me more than I already was…"

Ross stroked his cheek gently and nodded "Of course I will." He said, before kissing him.

Rydel sat by herself in the waiting room, staring out into space when Connor came back from the vending machine and sat beside her, making her jump a little 'cause she was in that much of a trance. "Sorry… I got what you wanted." Connor said, handing her a can of coke.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it the Titus thing?" Connor asked.

"Maybe."

"Listen, Rydel, he's probably not here. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it. What if he is? You know that's not a good thing. He was bad the first time round, even worse the second time and I didn't even know it. What's he gonna be like the third time he comes back? 'Cause you know for a fact he's bound to."

Connor didn't say a word as he knew that Titus would be ten times as worse as he was the first and second time – 'cause every time he does come back he keeps getting worse with what he does. Connor shook his head "Rydel, I mean this in the nicest way possible but you're being paranoid."

"I'm not!" She protested.

"You are!" Connor mimicked in her high-pitch voice "Rydel. Listen. If you keep thinking about him and it, it's going to drive you insane and god knows what you'll do or cause for yourself and others around you. Don't let it affect you mentally 'cause that is not something I want to see happen to you. I took Tyler and Matty out the other day and Matty thought he seen Ross across the road. Do you know who it was?" Connor asked.

"Who?"

"Some girl with short blonde hair," He said, making Rydel burst out laughing "exactly. So… Tell me again Matty saw Titus?"

"Alright, fair enough. I guess I was being a little paranoid."

"Good. Plus, even if he was back – I wouldn't let him anywhere near you. Nobody would. Even if it killed us."

Rydel smiled at him "Thank you." She said, before kissing him.

 ** _Next:_** _Thank You [The Final Chapter (possibly)]_

* * *

 **The next chapter is supposed to be the final one but I may have come up with one last short story arc if you guys wanna see it.**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANNA SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Connor?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you thinks going to happen?_**


	43. Thank You

**So. I saw The Vamps on Wednesday. And oh my, God, it's the best concert I've been to so far & I'm seeing 5SOS on Monday & the Monday after.**

 **But honestly though it was such a good night & day. I tried to meet them & I went to the hotel they were "staying at" only to find they were in a hotel across the road from the train station which is how I had got there :)) Then the next day when I was coming home they were in the train station at the same time I was getting the train to Scotland but I diDN'T KNOW THAT. I'm so annoyed with myself over that lmao.**

 **Brad got booed on stage & it was the funniest thing ever. He'd split the arena in half, asking them to scream & whoever screamed the loudest got a photo. The left side screamed & then the right side screamed, but when he went back over to the left side (cos they screamed the loudest) everyone on the right side booed him for it. It was so funny. I actually love him though. Genuinely, he is the most adorable, funny, energetic & happiest person ever I swear to god. Bradley Simpson is the best human to ever exist, I have came to that conclusion.**

 **And Connor, bless him. He wasn't his normal self on stage, jumping around like a lunatic etc., bc he had a brace on his leg from when he fell off stage & twisted his knee in Hong Kong. But damn son, he is so attractive in person. And the mashup he & James did of Written off & Risk It All was one of my favourites they did live as well as Cheater, Wild Heart, Volcano and Stolen Moments - those five were my favourites they did live.**

 **James. James, James, James. Omg. He is so much more attractive in person than he is on photos & videos. Like ugh. When they performed Wake Up he went mental on the guitar & it was a beautiful moment for me & for everyone in the arena that witnessed it.**

 **Tristan's drum solo was insane! It made me question my life & nearly made me quit being a drummer lol cos lets face it, I'll never be that good haha. And the rap he does in Volcano! Omg. It's my religion I swear to god. He's actually so good & deserves more credit than he gets mr "i can't sing" yoU LIE. SING. I mean have you heard his version of "Can We Dance"? If you haven't go listen to it now.**

 **I'd go into more detail about what happened at the concert etc. but the authors note will end up being longer than the actual chapter lmao.**

 **Enjoy! This chapters been a long time coming.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI/Universal & Island Records**

* * *

 **Chapter 42  
** _Thank You_

Brad began stirring in his sleep after being returned from the OR a short while ago. Ross sat in the chair next to his bed, almost asleep himself, but he seen Brad beginning to wake up "Brad..?" He said, leaning over to the bed.

Brad groaned as he woke up "Is it over..? Did I do it..?"

Ross let out a small laugh and stroked the side of his face "Yeah, it's over. You did it."

Brad opened up his eyes and sat up, looking around the room where he seen no sign of the baby "Wh-where's the baby..? Is it alright..?" Brad asked, looking at Ross who never said a word, instead… he looked at Brad sympathetically. "No, Ross… No…" He said, becoming on the verge of tears.

"I-I don't know where he or she is… The doctor's didn't say anything when they brought you back." Ross said. Brad sighed and Ross sat on the edge of the bed, bringing him into his arms for a hug.

The door opened and the doctor came in "Ah, you're finally awake." She said.

Brad pulled away from Ross a little "Where's our baby? Is he or she alright? Please tell me he or she is alright…" He said, not being able to bear the thought of him or her dying during birth.

The doctor looked between them both trying to fight the smile that was forming on her face. "Stop smiling like that you're making me nervous." Brad said.

The doctor let out a small laugh "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Ross questioned, not liking that word in this situation. But the fact that she was smiling and laughing a little gave him hope – unless laughing was how she dealt with her nerves.

"No, I can gladly tell you that your baby is absolutely fine. In fact… You were actually a lot further pregnant than we thought."

"I knew it," Ross said, making Brad and the doctor look at him "sorry, but you couldn't have been that big at seven months. My thoughts were that you either further along than seven months or you were having twins or something."

"Well you were right. You were nine months, not seven. That's why you've been so uncomfortable and probably a little more irritable than usual."

"A little?" Ross questioned, making Brad elbow him.

The doctor laughed "Well, I guess I better go get him. I'll be back in a flash." She said, leaving the room.

Brad looked at Ross, smiling and relieved "Oh my, God, he's alright… and he's a he!"

Ross smiled at him "I know, I know." He kissed his head.

Minutes later, the doctor returned to the room with the baby in the bassinet and looked over at the pair "Who wants to hold him first?" The doctor asked.

"Give him to him." Ross said, nodding his head towards Brad. It was only right, wasn't it that he got to hold him and meet him first?

The doctor brought the bassinet over to the side of the bed and picked up the baby, who was wrapped in a blanket, gently before handing him over to Brad "Here you go…" She said, putting him in Brad's arms.

Brad took him from the nurse and held him, looking down at him "Oh my, God, he's so small… Oh my, God, why am I crying? I feel like such a girl." He said, feeling tears streaming down his face and making Ross and the doctor laugh a little.

"It's fine, it's natural. It's just left over hormones – you may be like that for a while longer." The doctor said.

"Oh, great." Ross said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two be now." She said, leaving the room where they were both left alone with the baby.

The baby started moving his hands around and making little baby noises. "Hey…" Brad said.

Ross looked down at the baby and then at Brad who probably looked the happiest he had seen him which made Ross smile and he kissed his forehead before stroking their babies head gently.

The baby started crying a little. "Hey, hey… It's okay, don't cry…" Brad said, stroking his face gently with a finger. He leaned into Ross a little "Thank you."

Ross cracked a content smile "Thank you, too." He looked down at Brad who looked up at him and he leaned in, kissing him on the lips softly.

 _Later_

Rydel waited by herself outside the room Ross and Brad were in whilst Connor had gone outside for some fresh air, and finally Ross came out of the room. "Hey! Is the baby alright?" Rydel asked, as the last time she seen Ross, Brad was getting taken down to the OR.

Ross nodded at her, smiling "Yeah, he's fine."

Rydel smiled "Oh my, God, it's a boy! That's great!" She said hugging him, and soon pulling away "you know… I always imagined you both with a little girl, not a boy – but I guess I can live with it."

"You kinda have to."

Rydel let out a small laugh "So what's his name?"

"Jayden."

Rydel smiled again "Awe! That's cute! Little Jayden, awe."

"He was further along pregnant than we thought – he was nine not seven."

"Oh… So all this time he's been two months ahead than you thought?" Rydel asked.

Ross nodded "Yeah. But we probably would've known if he'd have just told me when he found out."

She looked at the door and back at Ross with a small smile "Was it worth the wait?" Rydel asked.

Ross nodded "Definitely. He was so happy when the doctor told him the baby was alright. And when she brought him in and held him. I wish I could live that moment again… it made me happy seeing him happy."

"Awe, Ross, stop, you're gonna make me cry," Rydel said, wiping the corners of her eyes "I'm gonna go get Connor so we can come see them both."

"Yeah, sure. Brad fell asleep so I'll go wake him up." Ross said, going back into the room whilst Rydel went to go find Connor.

Ross went back into the room where Brad was still sleeping. He went to walk over to him when Jayden made a noise from the bassinet which distracted him as he walked by it. Ross walked over to the bassinet and looked down at him "Hey… I thought you'd be asleep too…" He said quietly, stroking his face/neck gently as Jayden tried to grab hold of him.

Ross looked back over at Brad who was out for the count and back down at Jayden. He picked him up gently out of the bassinet "Alright, you. We need to have a little bit of a talk," He said, going over to the nearest chair away from the bed.

He looked down at Jayden as he looked up at him. Ross spoke quietly so he didn't wake Brad up "Listen, you're special, okay? And I'm not just saying that because you're my son and I have to say it – it's kinda complicated, but I guess I can explain it to you when you're older and have a better understanding. I mean, I doubt you're gonna remember this anyway," He said, putting the blanket Jayden was wrapped in over him better "I just… I don't know… Your Dad's gone through a hell of a lot to bring you into this world so… forgive him if he gets a little annoyed or angry with if you do something stupid – no doubt you will. You're my kid for crying out loud. And cry too 'cause he's quite scary when he's angry. Heck, even I wanna cry when he shouts at me. But he'll only do it 'cause he loves you – and he will love you a lot, trust me. You're not his first kid, but… you're the only one that's made it this far so that's why he'll love you so much and quite possibly get annoyed with you from time to time. In fact, so will I. But… He's scarier when he's angry so… good luck with that."

Ross paused for a while before continuing.

"Please, for the love of god, don't piss him off. Especially when you get older and you come home and tell us you got a girl pregnant, ran someone over or something like that. Hey! Maybe you might get a guy pregnant? It's possible. You're living proof of it. I'm kidding, please don't do that. I don't wanna be a Granddad before I'm forty. In fact, just be a good child, it'd be less stressful for us both. Oh my, God, I swear if you pick up your Dad's sarcasm and sass I will cry a river – I can barely handle him when he's like that now, I don't need another sass master in my life. It's bad enough I've got him and Rocky. A third is not needed."

Ross sighed and shook his head "But I guess it doesn't matter. I love you, okay? I'm gonna take that blinking as an 'I love you too'." Ross said, letting out a small laugh.

"Ross?" Brad said, groggily as he woke up.

Ross looked over to Brad from Jayden "Hey." he stood up and walked over to him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A while. Here." Ross said, putting Jayden into Brad's arms.

"But you were holding him…"

Ross shrugged "I know, but I like watching you hold him. Plus, Connor and Rydel will be here soon." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

Seconds later, the door opened and Connor and Rydel came in. "Hi," Rydel said, as they walked over to the bed "awe, he's so cute. Can I hold him?" Rydel asked, looking down at Jayden.

"Sure." Brad said.

Rydel gently took him from Brad's arms and held him "Awe… I can't decide who he looks like more… But judging by the brown eyes, I'm gonna say Brad because he has no hair 'cause… if he had blonde hair, I could say he was a mix of both."

"I hope he's a mix of both otherwise I'm gonna be very questionable." Ross said, slightly joking.

"Oh, shut up, just 'cause my genes are more dominant than yours." Brad said.

"Awe, the only place you are actually dominant," Ross said, smiling smugly and Brad didn't say a word, he just looked at Ross with a mortified look that he had just said that. "Awe, what's the matter? Has the sass master not got a witty come back?" Ross asked.

Brad stayed silent and hid his face in his hands from embarrassment, and Ross laughed draping his arm round him.

Rydel handed Jayden back to Brad after Connor had held him. "Well, I gotta say… You did good. He's cute." Connor said.

"Thanks. By the way… I don't suppose you got a visit or a phone call from a certain someone..?" Brad asked, referring to James.

Connor became confused for a moment "Oh, James? Yeah, Sally rang me on her phone and I nearly dropped dead when I answered and it was James instead. She – well, James – was calling to tell me about you being in labour and she got him to call instead! Honestly… my heart nearly stopped," He said, where Rydel let out a small laugh and stroked Jayden's head gently "in all seriousness though, I'm really happy for you both." Connor said.

"Thanks." Brad said, looking up at him with a small smile before looking back down at Jayden.

Silence filled the room and Connor sighed deeply in content with a smile on his face:

"So on a scale of one to ten what hurt more? Child birth or getting shot?"

Brad looked up at Connor from Jayden with a bemused look – along with Ross and Rydel both giving him one.

Connor looked at every one of them, seeing the looks he was being given by them "I'm gonna go." He said, pointing to the door before turning round and leaving.

* * *

 **You know how there's been about one joke about Brad getting shot in MELA in this story? Yeah. That's bc I've been waiting to "end" the story on this joke. This story has literally just been building up to this moment, I'm not gonna lie :')**

 **But anyway, YAY! RAD GOT A BABY! RAD GOT A BABY! RAD GOT A BABY! FINALLY! haha.**

 **Right okay, so I may not continue the next few chapters for the pure fact it seems way to hectic & off the rails so I might do an epilogue cos if I do an epilogue it won't seem as off the rails & hectic & like the story has lost it's plot & main purpose if you get me? But the thing is the epilogue may be split up into parts depending on how long it is.**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE EPILOGUES.**_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on Ross?** **  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross & Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the doctor?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the baby?_**

 ** _Are you Rad shippers happy now after waiting over a year for this?_**

 ** _Was the wait worth it?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the Ross & Jayden moment?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**


End file.
